


Problematic Shorts

by decadentbynature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Belly Bulging, Bestiality, Birth, Consensual Sex, Cum Inflation, Deformed Stomach, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Forced Pregnancy, Fucking Machines, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Milking, Mind Break, Monsters, Mpreg, Nonconsensual Double Penetration, Nonconsensual anal, Orcs, Other, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Deformation, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Werewolves, all the way through, belly bulge, dragon - Freeform, dragon cock, gangrape, monster fucking, noncon, nonconsensual blowjob, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 113,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: This is just a bunch of oneshots that have two themes in common: explicit porn, and problematic shit. Check the tags for a better idea of what that means. Genres vary, but its mostly going to be fantasy, including monsters, tentacles, fairy tale creatures, that kind of thing. A brief synopsis and descriptions of what is in each story will be listed in the notes section. Enjoy!





	1. Mother's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> \- Posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature, as well -  
> \- Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for details -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he sees the savages hiding in his barn, Tomas is convinced that only death is waiting for him. However, the savages have a very different idea of what to do with him. He is a Defiled, the impure who taints the land, and he is meant to be a tool for them to use however they like. And they intend to use him just as they like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS: rape, forced threesome, threesome, forced blowjob, double anal penetration, forced anal, mindbreak, aphrodisiac  
> 

With the sound of his wife’s laughter following after him, Tomas slipped through the gap between the barn doors with a smile on his face. Inside was pitch black, cold and full of the smell of animal dung, hay and woodsmoke. A profound sense of comfort washed over him. No doubt, a lot could be found in town, and there were a good many people living in those close quarters but nothing quite matched up to his humble, modest farm. He wouldn’t trade this for the world. There didn’t exist a number that could match up to the value of his home. 

Moving by instinct alone, weaving around various obstacles, Tomas made his way over to the expansive workbench. All he needed was a hammer, which wouldn’t be too hard to find in the dark. Oil wasn’t precious, but it wasn’t cheap either so he wasn’t about to light a lamp just to find one tool. His hands naturally found the smooth wood, then began to search over the neatly arranged arrangement of tools and devices that were vital for farmers. Problem was, the more he looked, the more confused he became. He could have sworn he had left his hammer on the workbench. Last time he had it was when he was fixing the fence but there was no way he would have left his good, expensive hammer out in the field. 

It wasn’t on the workbench, though. His fingers roamed over the tools, then over again, then again, trying to find the curved detail of the hammer. After the third try, he became convinced it wasn’t there. That could only mean one thing: that idiot Dar must have walked off with it, and forget to put it back. Blowing out a sharp breath of annoyance through his nose, he shook his head. Didn’t seem to matter how many times he beat that knife ear, he never fucking learned. It was getting to be downright disrespectful at this point. He was clothed, fed, had a roof over his head but did he ever show an ounce of gratitude? 

Never. Well, looked like he was going to have to teach him another lesson. Not another beating, though. Piece of shit obviously wasn’t learning anything from that. No, he was going to have to get creative. For now, he needed to track Dar down, find out where his fucking hammer was, and decide what to do from there. And here he was, hoping for a restful night home. 

Before he could turn to head back to the house to inform his wife of another one of Dar’s transgressions, a quiet voice spoke up from behind him. 

“What are you looking for?”

Turning, a deep frown creasing his face, he stared into the dark behind him. Dar, sitting in the dark for some reason. His vision had just about adjusted to the low light level, allowing him to barely make out the small, thin outline of the knife ear. He was standing on the other side of the barn, underneath the haylift. A flash of anger roared through him. Fucking savage absconded with his hammer; now he was playing tricks?

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Tomas snapped, then pointed down at the ground, “Come over here. Now!”

To his infuriated surprise, Dar didn’t move. His outline didn’t even waver. Curling his hands into fists, Tomas ground his teeth together. Right now, there was a tiny cellar underneath the house that was calling Dar’s name. It was a punishment he didn’t like resorting to - he wasn’t a barbarian, after all - but the savage had been testing his patience for a long time now. Eventually, he was going to have to be broken in, even if it meant drastic means. 

“Dar.” He said in a strained, heavy voice, “Get over here. Now.”

“No.” Came the calm, quiet response. 

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. For a moment, he was too shocked to be angry. Mouth hanging openly slightly, he repeated, “No?”

“That’s what I said, defiled. Or are you too stupid to comprehend something as simple as ‘no’?”

Now, the anger came roaring back. Red burned at the edges of his vision. Straightening his back, he took a threatening step forward and seethed, “What the fuck did you just say?”

“Stupid and deaf.” Dar mocked, “Are you incapable of understanding simple Common, defiled?”

Reaching behind him, he picked up the first tool his fingers found, then started forward. Rage roared in a violent storm inside of his chest. He wasn’t intending on killing Dar. No, good money had been paid for his ungrateful ass. A smart, disrespectful mouth wasn’t reason enough to throw that money away. Instead, he planned on breaking his jaw. Maybe after that, he would finally take the advice of his father-in-law and take the piece of shit to the local medic to get his tongue removed. That would shut him up for good. Might even make him acceptable docile as well. 

Before he could take more than a few steps, a lantern suddenly flickered to life. The light it provided was dim but just bright enough for him to see why Dar dared speak so bravely. Standing in front of him wasn’t just Dar but also four other knife ears. It was immediately obvious they weren’t saved by Mother. Their necks were bare, they wore their hair long and they wore clothes disallowed to savages. Each had a sword strapped to their hip, while one bore two. Tomas swallowed hard. Infidels, savages who fought against the righteous hand of Mother. 

Dropping the tool, he bolted towards the doors. Panic wrapped its cold hand around his heart. His wife was all on her own in the house. Were there more infidels? Were they already in the house? Was she already dead? Punishing Dar was now a far off thought. All that was in his mind as he scrambled to get out of the barn was reaching his wife, to get her far away from this place and back into town where he knew they’d both be safe. When they got into town, he could send some guards out to here to clear about the infidels but he wasn’t sure he’d ever feel safe here again. 

Pounding footsteps followed after him. A pair of powerful, wiry arms wrapped around his midsection, lifted him up then slammed him onto the dirt floor. All the breath rushed out of him. Dizziness swamped him as he struggled to drag oxygen into his seizing lungs. The knee pressing down hard on his spine definitely wasn’t helping him. Coughing hard, a rattling, choking sound, he craned his neck to get a better look at the infidels surrounding him. 

Dar obviously wasn’t the leader of all this. He was standing back, watching the scene play out from a safe distance. On his thin, sharp face was an expression of profound hatred. If looks could kill, Tomas knew he’d be dead. Compared to the infidels, Dar looked like a child. It hadn’t been obvious when they were standing at a distance in the dark. All four of them were obviously hardened fighters. He could see a lot of steel, wiry muscles. Any one of them could probably break his spine with a single well placed blow. 

“You ungrateful piece of shit.” Tomas coughed, spittle flying out of his mouth. “We guide you into Mother’s hand, and this is how you-”

“Shut up.” The one who spoke looked like the leader. Just the way he held himself - confident, comfortable and easy - spoke more than any words could have. In the dim light, he could make out dark hair and dark eyes but couldn’t exactly say what the color was. However, the expression of utter disdain on his face was unmistakable. Probably wasn’t too far fetched to say this savage loathed humans. 

The leader turned to Dar, “You said there is another one?”

“Yeah, his wife. She’d be in the house.”

“Don’t you dare lay hands on her!” Tomas snarled, rearing up against the knee holding him down. It was useless, though. No matter how hard he pushed, there was no budging that weight. Fear fluttered wildly inside his chest. He thought about screaming for Melinda to run, to escape but that’d probably just result in a punch to the nose. Right now, he didn’t want to give these savages any reason to get violent. 

“Feisty one, isn’t he?” The one holding him down mocked. 

“Will she be a problem?” Leader asked Dar, completely ignoring Tomas’s outburst. 

Dar offered a slight shrug, “Only if she tries to go into town. A hysterical woman running through the streets, screaming that there were savages in her barn would bring soldiers and guards. Other than that, no.” A slight sneer pulled at his lips, “She wouldn’t wipe her ass if he doesn’t tell her to.”

It took a considerable amount of willpower to bite back an enraged retort. Once he got out of this - and he was going to get out, there was no doubt in his mind that he would - Dar was getting his scrawny ass dragged down to the town’s medic and that tongue was going to be removed. He might even get the old man to take out all of his teeth as well. And, of course, all done without any kind of numbing or pain elixirs. The piece of shit savage would feel very tug, every snip, every single second of pain. When the medic was done, he would be on his knees, wailing and screaming his apologies. 

Maybe, just maybe, if he was in a good mood that day, he might forgive him. After all, Mother said that the greatest virtue was being able to forgive those who thoroughly wronged you. Somehow, someway, he might be able to find it in his heart to forgive this churlish savage. But, to get to that point, he first needed to get out of this. To do that, being calm was vital. Papa always used to tell him that the surest way to get yourself killed was to succumb to a panicked mind. These fucks were probably just here for Dar. If he played his cards right, he could get out with both their lives intact and have a bounty hunter tracking down his wily ward within the week. 

Leader rolled his shoulders, then turned a cold gaze back down onto him, “Well, we can’t have that, can we?” His eyes flickered to the knife ear with two swords, “Paeris, if you would.”

It came out before he could stop it, “Don’t you fucking hurt her! I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Now, now.” Said the remaining knife ear in a friendly, easy-going tone. Kneeling down beside Tomas, he offered a lopsided grin but Tomas noted that his almond eyes were ice cold. Somehow, looking into that gaze scared him more than the Leader’s. “All Paeris is going to do is tie her up, lock her up and come back. However, you keep that attitude up, there might be something unpleasant in her future. Nod if you understand?”

Tomas swallowed, his throat dry and tight, and nodded. 

“Good!” His grin widened. A shiver raced down Tomas’s spine, ending as a splash of cold in his stomach, “Now, while Paeris goes about his business,” he jerked his chin towards the door, signaling for the knife ear in question to do just that, which he quietly did so, “how about we introduce ourselves?”

Gesturing at Leader, he continued, “This is Aias, the head of our little group. I am Naeryndam, informally known as Ryn. The knee on your back belongs to Feno. And, of course, you are aware of both Paeris and Darunia.”

“Dar.” He corrected the smiling knife ear flatly, distantly wondering why these savages were bothering to introduce themselves. Did he think he’d use those names? Or perhaps they were stupid enough to think it was alright to give him what they thought was useful information because they planned on killing him. Bad news for them, he wasn’t about to be killed by a bunch of fucking savages, and even more to the point, their names were meaningless. 

“Excuse me?” The two words were said in the same lighthearted tone, but he could immediately tell he had made a mistake. Correcting people calling Dar by his unsaved name had just become a habit, he didn’t even think about it anymore. Most were unbothered by it, and those who were didn’t have opinions that mattered. Well, looked like these savages were of the few that were bothered by it. Normally, he wouldn’t care but considering the knee pressing against his spine, it might be a better idea to actually try to walk lighter from now on. 

Swallowing hard, shoving back his pride, comforting himself with the thought of helping bounty hunters hunt these fuckers down, and maybe even taking a part in punishing them, Tomas said in a strained voice, “My apologies. We call him ‘Dar’.”

“Course you do!” The smile was slowly evolving into a snarl, “Can’t have him going by his savage name, can we?”

Tomas’s mouth worked furiously before he was able to push out through clenched teeth, “My-”

“Shove it before I shove your mouth full of dirt.” Now with a full fledged snarl on his face, the knife ear stood, brushed off his pants then turned to the leader, “Can we get this started or what?”

Leader glanced over at Dar, who nodded firmly then nonchalantly said, rolling his shoulders, “Yes, I suppose it is about time we began.”

“Began what?” Tomas asked, panicking thudding like a headache in the back of his mind. The way they were talking, it didn’t sound like they had just come here for Dar. Something else was their intention. Torture? Sacrifice? Both seem viable options - he’d often heard stories of savages up in the North, the “Free Lands” as it were, horrifically mutilating the Saved before tying heavy rocks around their feet and dropping them into a nearby river. Was that what awaited him? Terror prickled his skin. Cold flooded his chest and stomach, accompanied by intense sensation of nausea. It wasn’t him so much he was worried about but his wife, defenseless and alone with a goddamn savage. That decided it - he needed to find a way out of this, something that would make them let him go. Until he could figure that out, the number one most important thing was staying calm. 

None of them responded - not that he thought any of them would. Instead, snarling knife ear produced a long length of thick rope, which he used to quickly, tightly tie up Tomas’s arms, giving the savage with the knee on his back relief from having to hold him down. Removing his knee, but keeping one hand firmly planted between his shoulder blades - though it felt like a warning, rather than an actual attempt to keep him in place - the one they called Feno knelt by his side, looking ready to jump forward at any moment if he showed even the slightest hint of funny business. Still, there was a hard glint of excitement in the savage’s eyes that sent a cold shiver down Tomas’s spine. 

Tomas pulled in a deep, shaky breath. Closing his eyes, he began to pray to Mother. None of the prayers he was taught in school but instead one of his own making. It was simplistic, desperate and definitely wouldn’t move any believers to tears. Yet, without a doubt, it did its purpose: allowing him to steel himself for whatever was coming. When he opened his eyes once more, the glint in the savage’s eyes no longer frightened him. He would take whatever pain, whatever humiliation, whatever torture they could inflict, and walk away with his head held high. No matter what, he would be at peace because he knew Mother would lead him through this trial. 

That assurance lasted up until the moment snarling knife ear pulled down his trousers and undergarments. Cool air smashed against his bare buttocks. All the air rushed out of his lungs in one immense puff. Eyes widened to huge circles, he craned his head back to look up at the snarling knife ear. A cold, cruel grin met his gaze, and he immediately understood where this was going. The first thing his shocked, terrified mind could choke out was a blessed relief that they had decided to target him instead of his wife. Next was a kind of guilty relief that it was something like this, instead of knives, blunt weapons, broken bones and split skin. 

It would be immensely unpleasant but he could handle it. He was sure he could handle it. He would grit his teeth, take the pain, take the humiliation of being violated by savages - nothing was different than when he thought it would be horrific torture. If anything, he should consider himself grateful that this is what they wanted. And no matter how much he tried to convince himself, nothing worked. Once the relief started to fade away, he was faced with suffocating mortification and terror. He didn’t want this. Torture that would leave him wishing for death was preferable over being violated by these infidels. He was Mother’s child, his wife’s husband, his body was pure, untouched by all filth. 

They were going to desecrate him. 

“That’s a good look.” Leader said softly, taking hold of Tomas’s chin and lifting his head up so their eyes met, “Course, we aim to make it even better.”

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Tomas whispered, his lips numb. A violent tremor had settled into his limbs. Even if he could sit up, he’d probably just fall back over. 

Snarling knife ear chuckled, “You’re in no position to be making demands.”

“Take no notice of him.” Leader instructed the group, releasing Tomas’s chin, “Continue, Naeryndam.”

Not needing to be told twice, snarling knife ear pulled a vial out from one of the pouches hanging from his belt. Inside was a dull red liquid. Smiling widely, he scooted down towards Tomas’s exposed backside. That was when panic truly took hold. If he couldn’t away now, there would be no stopping it. Jerking up hard, hoping to throw the savages off balance so that he could bolt, he was immediately shoved back down. Squirming hard against the pressure, he began to shriek, “Don’t touch me! Let go! Get off! Don’t fucking touch me, you filthy fucking savages!”

“Ooh, yes!” cried the snarling knife ear, “Fight! Struggle! All you’re doing is making me even more excited!”

Once again, a knee landed hard on his spine, driving him down into the dirt floor. Gasping hard, spit streaming down his chin, eyes wide and wild, Tomas fix his gaze on Dar, who looked back without any emotion, “Get them off me, boy or I’ll have you skinned alive!”

Dar snorted, then shook his head, “You really don’t understand the position you’re in, do you?”

“He obviously doesn’t.” Snarling knife ear agreed. “Well, he will soon, though.”

Hands landed on his ass, where they immediately began to roughly fondle the cheeks. Yelping in shock, he tried to wrench away but couldn’t hardly move. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. Intense heat poured into his cheeks. Disgust threatened to expel everything inside his stomach. He could practically feel the filth spreading along his skin. Behind him, snarling knife ear laughed loudly. 

“Wow, he’s got a great ass, though! So plush!”

Somehow, that statement was even worse than being touched. Grinding his teeth together, a tear slipping free, he snarled, “Get your hands off me!”

There came no response. Instead, snarling knife ear spread him open, blew a puff of air against his hole, ripping another shriek out of him, then laughed again. A warm kiss landed on one cheek, followed by a hard bite that he thought might have broken the skin. Either the liquid he could feel was saliva or blood. Given how much force had been put behind that bite, blood was probably the more viable option. Biting back a sob, he coughed, “If you’re going to do it, just fucking do it!”

Another harsh laugh rained down onto him. Breath brushed along his sensitive skin, then there was a tongue smoothing against the area he had been bitten. Instead of providing relief, it simply intensified the stinging. Grimacing, realizing that he nothing he could do, something he could say would have any kind of impact, Tomas rested his chin on the hard, dirt ground. It tore him up to just lie still and allow this to happen to him but any attempt to fight was left with ridicule so perhaps it was better to simply safe his energy. He would need it when his chance to escape finally showed itself. 

“Oh, have you lost the will to fight already?” The one with the knee on his back asked, “How boring.”

Snarling knife ear laughed again, “He has become docile. Lets see how long that lasts, shall we?”

His ass was momentarily released then a different pair of hands, these larger, calloused and sweaty, probably belonged to the one they called Feno, grabbed hold and spread him open once again. From behind him, Tomas heard the sound of a vial being uncorked then cold liquid was splashing onto his hole, cascading along his skin in a wave of gooeyness. Violently shuddering, he unconsciously squirmed in discomfort. Probably some sort of lubricant, he thought mournfully, squeezing his eyes closed. The worst part was coming. He needed to be ready. He needed to be more than ready if he wanted to get through this with his spirit intact. 

Suddenly, his ass began to heat up. Despite the liquid being so cold when it hit his skin, the temperature started to rapidly rise, bringing with it a bothersome itch and distracting tingle. Squirming underneath the pressure, fingers and toes curling as all the sensations continued to intensify, he whimpered, “What is that? What is it?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Snarling knife ear said, swirling the pad of one finger around the puckered ridges of Tomas’s opening. More than anything, he wanted to scream at him to stop that because every swirl just intensified the heat, the itching, the tingling until it was nearly unbearable. Even worse, those sensations were having another effect on him: he was getting hard. Squeezing, frigid horror filled his chest when he realized that. His cock, which was reserved for his wife only, was swelling with blood. With each twirl of the savage’s finger, the harder he became. Biting down hard on his lip, hoping the pain would be able to drive away what he was beginning to realize was pleasure, Tomas fought to keep the pace of his breath even. He would lie here quietly, and allowed himself to be violated but he would cut off his own legs before he let himself feel good as the savage’s filth coated his skin. 

He was able to keep that thought clearly inside his mind up until the snarling knife ear shoved a finger inside of him. Without hardly any trouble at all, it sunk in to the third knuckle. A shriek ripped its way out of his throat as his entire body tensed up. To his utter dismay, it didn’t hurt. Instead, a considerable amount of that meddlesome liquid was pushed along inside. The moment it hit the walls of his sensitive insides, it began having the same effect as it did outside but intensified tenfold. Heat, itching, tingling filled up the base of his stomach, strengthening to the point that he couldn’t think of anything else. Gasping loudly, sweat dripping down his forehead, his cock now fully hard, mortification threatening to choke him, he pressed his cheek into the floor. 

“Looks like its working.” The one called Feno commented with a low chuckle. 

“It does indeed.” Leader replied, kneeling down beside Tomas. He grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenched his head up and smiled when their eyes met. “Naeryndam, don’t worry about thoroughly prepping him. The aphrodisiac is working just fine.”

“You got it.” Snarling knife ear responded, a smile in his voice. 

The finger inside of him was suddenly joined by another. Together, they began to roughly thrust in and out, pushing against the tight, tingling walls, forcing them apart to get his hole ready for what was coming next. Even though he knew that those fingers would soon be replaced by something so much worse, his hazy mind couldn’t conjure up the right emotion. The more snarling knife ear thrust his fingers into him, the more pleasure threatened to overrun him. Sobbing hard, tears streaming down his cheeks, he clenched his teeth together in desperation. It felt good, why did it feel so good? Leader said aphrodisiac, was that what it was? Had to be, simply had to be and he hated it. 

He didn’t want to feel good. He didn’t want to it to feel good. He couldn’t let himself submit to this. Terrified, desperate, he forced his mind to focus on something other than the fingers inside him. In his mind’s eyes, an image of his wife appeared; beautiful, smiling, clean and pure. That image brought with it the realization that the savage who had been ordered to tie up and imprison his wife hadn’t returned. By now, he should have been able to subdue her so why wasn’t he back? The sudden terror that he was doing something to his wife, that he was hurting her, raping her, was enough to firmly drive back the invading pleasure. 

Breathing hard, he bit down hard on his tongue. The pain helped him grab further hold of himself. His wife, his beautiful, wonderful wife - he needed to stay strong for her. If that savage was doing something to her, he would come out of this as her rock, her shield. He couldn’t let anything these infidels do to him change that. 

“He’s holding on.” Leader commented, his smile growing, “Naeryndam, break him.”

“With pleasure.” Snarling knife ear responded, pulling his fingers out with an indecent sucking noise. 

Here it comes. The worst, the absolute worst but he knew he could do it. In his mind’s eye, he firmly held onto the image of his wife, of his love, of his life. When all this was over, he would return to her, take her into his arms and promise, over and over again, that he’d never leave her, that he’d never let anyone hurt or touch her. This was a trial, sent to him by Mother, and he would overcome it. Curling his hands into fists, digging blunt fingernails into calloused skin, shuddering as he felt and heard snarling knife ear pulling open his trousers, Tomas sent a quick prayer to Mother to give him strength in this horrific moment. 

For a split second, a wave of warmth washed over him, as though Mother herself had reached into his world and gently stroked him with her ethereal fingers, then there was something large and hot pressing against his hole. Before it fully registered that it was a cock, it was a savage’s cock, that thick rod of scalding hot flesh was roughly shoved all the way inside of him, sinking in until every inch was completely engulfed by his insides. Everything flood out of his mind as cum exploded out of his cock. He came without a sound, his body violently jerking from the force of inexplicable pleasure overloaded every nerve he had. 

There was a loud, prideful laugh, followed by someone, he couldn’t tell which one gleefully declaring, “He fucking came just from being penetrated! What a whore!”

His mind couldn’t even register the mocking words. It felt good. It felt so good. Even sex with his wife didn’t feel anywhere near this good. It didn’t even come close. How could this feel so good? Good, so good, even better when snarling knife ear began to slam into him, yanking his thick, huge cock almost all the way out before shoving it all the way back in. It scrapped against the sensitive, throbbing, tingling insides, forcing him open, imprinting his shape, messing him up. He was messing him up, both his insides and his brain. He couldn’t think. The image of his smiling wife was gone, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t conjure it back. 

Suddenly, he was wrenched off the ground, then forced onto his knees. From there, it only became worse. Snarling knife ear reached around behind him, stuck two fingers from each hand into his mouth, and forced his mouth open. Sobbing loudly, Tomas forced his gaze to focus, then immediately regretted having done so. Kneeling in front of him was the one they called Feno. Standing up proudly from his halfway undone pants was a large, veiny, twitching cock. Didn’t take an idiot to know where he was going to put it. If it were for snarling knife ear’s hands, Tomas would have started furiously shaking his head but those hands were firmly holding him in place. There was nothing he could do as the one called Feno lead the bulbous head of his cock to Tomas’s mouth, waited for a moment, obviously drinking in the sight of his crying, snotty, saliva coated face, then, similarly to snarling knife ear, shoved his cock all the way inside, burying it inside Tomas’s mouth, not stopping until heavy, hairy balls were resting against his chin. 

Immediately, he began to thrust at much the same pace as snarling knife ear. Tomas was rocked back and forth by the force. Bitter precum flooded over his tongue, along with the salty taste of Feno’s cock. At the back, snarling knife ear was rotating his hips, stirring him up, messing him up, driving the pleasure deeper and deeper inside. It was suffocating, utterly suffocating but good. It felt good. It felt so good. It felt amazingly good. He couldn’t even think - both cocks, both of those delicious, amazing cocks inside of him, fucking his mouth, fucking his ass, raping him, violating him, spreading their savage filth all over him.

Felt so good. Why? Why? Why the fuck did it feel so good? His mouth, his ass, everything felt so good. It was breaking him, driving him insane, he was breaking. He was fucking breaking but he couldn’t do anything. He was trapped between two delicious, yummy, amazing savage cocks, and they were fucking him as though he were nothing more than just a hole. It was good, it was so good. He wanted to cum, he wanted someone to jerk him off, he wanted to be fucked harder. 

He wanted to be fucking broken. 

“Suck me.” A voice overhead commanded, and he couldn’t help but to obey. 

Snarling knife ear’s fingers slipped away. If he was of a rational mind, he would have bitten down hard but there wasn’t enough conscious mind left to even consider it. Wrapping his lips firmly around the rod in his mouth, he hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck in earnest. Saliva dribbled out of his mouth, spilling down his chin then flowing freely along his neck. Heat assaulted every last inch of skin. Was mouth fucking supposed to feel this good, or was it a result of the aphrodisiac? He found he didn’t give a single, solitary fuck. It didn’t matter why it felt this good, or even what was happening anymore. As his mind continued to succumb more and more to pleasure consuming him, he stopped caring about anything other than the sensation of heat, tingling, and cocks.

“Good boy.” Gentle fingers brushed sweaty hair away from his forehead. 

“Broke far too soon.” Someone commented, though he thought it wasn’t Feno or snarling knife ear. It sounded like Dar. 

“Just wait. Right now, the aphrodisiac currently wreaking havoc on his mind. He’s not broken just yet.” Someone, who he thought was Leader, reassuringly responded. 

He heard the words, understood them but couldn’t fully comprehend them. Nor did he really care about what he was hearing. Inside his mouth, somehow, the taste of precum was changing from bitter to delectable. Swirling his tongue around the swollen head, he breathed in the musky, intense, intoxicating scent of Feno’s pubic hair. Strong, calloused fingers curled into his hair, acting as an anchor to help keep him in place. Another pair of hands slipped underneath his shirt, slide up to his chest then started to fondle his pecs. His nipples were roughly pinched, tugged and rolled between smooth pads. Each ministration sent a bolt down to his own weeping cock. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Snarling knife ear moaned, “I’m gonna cum into your tight ass.”

Those words managed to jerk a small piece of rationality back. Cum? He was going to cum in him? No, no, no, NO - he couldn’t, not inside, he couldn’t cum inside. If he came inside, it’d be over for him. He be lost, gone, devoured. Wrenching his head away, he managed to get the cock out of his mouth. Turning to look over his shoulder, he sobbed in desperation, “Don’t! Please, don’t! Don’t come inside UMPH-”

Feno grabbed his head, wrenched him back into place and began to fuck his mouth again. Breathing hard, chest hitching wildly, shrieking pleas muffled by the hot rod, Tomas clenched his eyes shut, begging Mother to come save him, to drive these savages away before he lost his mind. Gentle fingers suddenly brushed his cheek. Tomas’s eyes flew open. Leader was leaning down beside him, looking at him with something that might have been gentleness, if not for the cold, hard smile on his face. 

Pressing a soft kiss on his stuffed cheek, he whispered, “There is no Mother to save you. Everything you’ve lived for, everything you believe, everything you’ve been told, it's all a lie. You are the Defiled, ejected from Paradise for being impure. There is no way for you to escape what you are so why not give in?”

Leader wrapped a hand firmly around Tomas’s twitching cock, and began to pump it hard. Sucking in a deep breath, toes curling, he could feel the last bit of his consciousness slipping away. He held onto it desperately, but it was like trying to hold water in his cupped hands. Behind him, snarling knife ear’s pace was getting erratic. Hot, panting, rasping breath puffed against his shoulder. To make matters worse, Feno was obviously close as well. Crying out around his cock, Tomas turned a desperate, pleading gaze to Leader, silently begging him to stop this, to free him. 

All he received in response was a palm rubbing tantalizing against the head of his cock, and the grin on his face widening. Leader pressed another kiss onto his cheek, then licked a tear away, “Give in. There is no other purpose for a Defiled than this. You dare try to take possession of us, of our land, of our power, to push your disgusting filth onto us when this is your rightful place. Give in, accept what you are and become what you were always meant to be. A toy, a tool, something to be used as we wish. Give in, surrender, there is no escaping it so give in.”

Teeth sunk down hard onto his shoulder. Blood swelled up as the skin broke apart from the pressure. A loud, grating moan poured into his ear as snarling knife ear slammed up into him, burying the entire length of his cock inside. That cock momentarily swelled, twitched, then his abused insides were being flooded with scalding hot jizz. At the very same moment, Feno sank his entire length into Tomas’s mouth, shuddered, threw his head back and groaned loudly as cum exploded out, filled up his mouth then spilled out, even as he was furiously swallowing down what he could. Tomas’s eyes rolled back. Without thought, he thrust once into Leader’s hand, and immediately came. 

“Good boy.” Leader breathed, giving him another soft kiss. 

That’s right. He was a good boy. He was such a good boy. Feno’s softening cock slide from his slippery, swollen lips. Breathing hard, saliva and left over cum dribbling out of his wide open mouth, Tomas could feel the last bit of consciousness, of sanity slipping away but couldn’t bring himself to care. He was a good boy, and he was doing exactly what he was meant to do. As a Defiled, as someone so thoroughly impure, this was his wonderful purpose: being used as a relief hole for those Paradise chose. How could he had been so foolish not to see it? How could he had ever thought he was clean, pure, when it was so obvious that the filthy one was him? 

Truly, this was his sole purpose. And he was more than happy to fulfill it. 

Still, that one last shred of reason remained. As those thoughts filled his head, what was left of his sane consciousness fought like a man drowning in quicksand. It fought, screamed, clawed, desperately trying to find something to hold onto before it sunk below the surface, never to be seen again. Breathing shallowly, Tomas moaned softly as Naeryndam slide his cock out. Suddenly, the binds around his arms were cut free. Plopping down onto his butt, grimacing slightly as his abused hole offered a twang of pain, Tomas gently rubbed his wrists. He was free! He could run! All he had to do was get up, move one leg in front of the other and run! 

“Defiled.” Leader’s voice caught his attention. 

Looking up, he found him sitting on one of the milking stools. Legs spread, elbows on armored knees, a small smile on his face, he used one hand to slowly pull open his trousers then, without breaking eye contact, pulled out his cock. Tomas’s mouth immediately began to water when he saw it. Leader’s cock, it was big, it was gorgeous - he wanted it, he wanted it so bad but he could run. Right now, he could run, escape, get his wife, get into town, get away. All he had to do was stand up. That was it. Get his body into an upright position, then go. The last bit of sane consciousness screeched at him to do just that. Still, his body wouldn’t move. He continued to stare at that gorgeous cock, wanting it, deeply wanting it. 

More than anything else, he wanted to fulfill his purpose. 

“Defiled.” Leader spoke, his voice filling up Tomas’s head, driving away the frenzied cries of the last bit of rationality, “You are nothing more than a hole, meant to be used as we see fit. Now, come over here and satisfy your owner.”

Owner - the word echoed inside his mind. That’s right, he was a Defiled, an impure blight on this world and his only duty, his only purpose was to serve his owner, his master. Setting his hands on the floor, he slowly began to crawl forward, focused solely on the cock he was meant to tend to. With each inch forward, the last bit of consciousness was chipped away. By the time he reached Leader, it was entirely gone. There was nothing left of the man who had entered the barn just a short while ago. What was left in his place was what he truly was: a hole craving for his owner’s cock. 

\---------

Dropping her to her knees in the doorway of the barn, Medlina, at first, couldn’t comprehend what she was seeing. There were a group of savages, one of which was their ward, Dar, but in the middle was her husband. Only, he wasn’t fighting them, he wasn’t restrained by them, he wasn’t dead or even injured. Breathing hard, her entire body cold despite the warm temperature, Medlina stared at the scene playing out in front of her and tried to make sense of it. 

Her husband, her proud, faithful, strong, loyal, prideful husband who was more devoted to Mother than anyone else she had ever met was, who was fervent in saving the savages, of bringing them to Mother’s hand so that they might relinquish their barbaric ways was….howling like a cat in heat, head thrown back, mouth hanging open, tongue obscenely wagging as two of the savages used their filthy penises to sodomize him at the same time. Instead of shrieking in pain, instead of begging them to stop, Tomas was begging for more, for them to fuck him harder, to mess him up, to cum inside of him, to break him. Each cry sent a stake deeper and deeper into her heart. If her hands were free, she would have clapped them over her ears just to block the sound of him out. 

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She wished she could cry out to him but the bind over her mouth prevented anything beyond a muffled wail. A powerful hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder, then started tugging her closer. Melinda shook her head furiously, sending curls flying anywhere. She didn’t want to get closer! She didn’t want to have to look! Despite her obvious distress, the savage continued to drag her over. One of the savages violating her husband looked up as he neared, and smiled - a weird, snarling, lopsided smile. 

“There you are!” He greeted the savage dragging her, “And you brought little ole wife-y. Good, good!”

Gripping hold of Tomas’s chin, he wrenched it up and over until he was facing Medlina. A loud sob ripped its way out of her throat. There was no recognition in his eyes. On his handsome face, one she loved so very much, was an indecent, lewd expression that made her stomach clench. Who was this man? Surely, it could not be her husband. Tomas would never sink to such sordid acts. Yet, there was no else this man could be except her husband. She knew that face, that voice, those eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that this was Tomas. 

Which meant, these savages had done something horrible to him! They had broken his mind with sorcery or potions. He just needed to be snapped back to his senses. Wrenching against the savages hold, she screamed Tomas’s name as best she could but it was no use. The bind over her mouth muffled it into complete incoherentness. The sneering savage laughed mockingly then reached around to give one of her husband’s nipples a hard pinch, which prompted him to let out an obscene whimper. 

“Aren’t you glad, Defiled?” The sneering one asked Tomas, “Your wife can now see just how much of a slut you are. Aren’t you happy to show her? Aren’t you proud of being a slutty hole?”

“Yes.” Tomas gasped, grinding his hips against the savage underneath him. 

“Can you even hear what I’m saying anymore?” The sneering one laughed. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Tomas chanted, “More! I want more! Stuff me full, fill me up, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

“Stuff you full, huh?” The savage underneath him mused with a soft grin, “Do you want both holes filled, Defiled?”

Tomas furiously nodded, sending his sweaty hair flying. Rearing back, he shoved fingers into his mouth, pulled his lips apart and wailed, “Mouth too! Fuck my mouth too! I want a yummy cock in my mouth, too!”

The savage underneath him chuckled, then turned to the one restraining her, “Help yourself, Paeris.”

“What about her?” The savage restraining her asked in a low, gruff voice. 

“Forget her.” Came the nonchalant respond, accompanied with a slight shrug, “Come over here and enjoy yourself.”

That seemed to convinced him as he released her shoulder, then did was instructed. Swaggering over to her whimpering husband, he tugged his pants open, stepped over the savage on the ground so that he could stand over him, which allowed her to see everything, swatted Tomas’s hands away then gripped onto his head, positioned his vulgar penis level with the pink, wide open mouth and, after throwing a sneering glance her way, began to do what Tomas had begged for. Instead of just pacifically sitting by, Tomas placed his hands on the brute’s hips and began to bob up and down on the vulgar pensis. Obscene sucking sounds joined the chorus of skin slapping together, moans, gasps and panting. 

Unable to do anything, Medlina sagged forward, unable to rip her eyes away as she sobbed. All she could do was watch helplessly as her beautiful husband was abused by these horrific savages. A tiny bit of anger boiled in the pit of her stomach but, mostly, it was simple grief. Why did it have to be them? Why did it have to be him? Why had Mother foresaken them? What had they done to deserve this?”

All they had ever done was try to bring poor, unsaved souls into the hand of Mother. How could such a horrific tragedy befall them? Dropping her head to the floor, surrounded by the sound of her husband being violated, defiled by these savages, Medlina sobbed harshly, and prayed for Mother to help them, to save them. There was no response but she kept praying. She continued to pray as the savages orgasm, as her husband orgasmed. She continued to pray as the savages continued to defile her husband, moving into different positions, ordering her husband to do a plethora of humiliating, mortifying acts, and he did them joyfully. She continued on praying, on and on, waiting for Mother to help them.

And yet, help never came.


	2. What's It Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desire takes hold suddenly: what would it be like to rape someone? Well, he can't shake the thought so he might as well give it a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS: rape, forced sex, noncon, light bondage, drugging, forced blowjobs, non-consensual blowjobs, multiple orgasms, mindbreak  
> \- Posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature, as well -  
> \- Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for details -

He wasn’t too sure when the desire had taken hold of it. The thought was at the back of his mind for a very long while, lurking just beyond the fringe of consciousness, waiting for him to realize it was there. Granted, if it had been waiting for a spectacular reaction, it was sorely disappointed. When he finally did realize it was there, he was just walking home from work, his old tie flung over his shoulder. He came to a stop at a crosswalk, gaze on the stoplight, seeing it but not really seeing it. It was while he was standing there that he came to a conclusion, as though he had been internally debating inside of himself for a long time. And in a way, he had but it had just been an unconscious process. 

Standing there as cars whizzed past, waiting for the streetlight to change so he could pass, Huey Randolph decided that he wanted to rape someone. Who, he didn’t know but the moment that desire seized him, it refused to let go. It utterly dominated his thoughts until that was all he thought of. He wanted to rape someone, just to know what it felt like. After that, he began to fervently search for just the right person to fulfill the desire. He wasn’t a particularly vicious person. Not just anyone would become his “victim”. There was no way in hell he was going to pick a random person off the street. Whoever he choose couldn’t be inconsequential - there had to be purpose behind his choice. 

It only took him a week to pick his “victim”. Sawyer Nibb, a 35 year old personal trainer who worked at the gym that sat opposite of Huey’s work. They didn’t know one another. Huey didn’t even know his name until he heard some of the ladies he worked with whispering about him under their breath. According to them, Sawyer used to be a little league coach but was fired after a three sets of parents accused him of inappropriate touching their kids. The owner of the gym he currently worked at was a friend who gave him a chance. Were the accusations true? He didn’t know. Did that change his mind? Nope. Once his mind focused on Sawyer, he couldn’t move it away. Something deep inside decided that Sawyer had to be the one. 

At first, the plan was just...do the thing. Essentially, he didn’t have a plan. All he knew was what he wanted to do. The logistics of that weren’t exactly there. He quickly figured out it probably wasn’t a good idea to go into this without a plan. Sawyer had a good six inches on him, as well as 100 pounds easy. There was no way a guy like him was going down easy. So thus began the planning process. After plopping himself down at his kitchen table, he plotted out a couple of potential plans. It was quickly decided that the act would occur inside of Sawyer’s home. He lived on his own in a neighborhood where the houses were far apart. Plus, he just loved the idea of violating someone in the safety of their own bedroom. 

Second, he played with various ideas of how to best subdue him. There was always a date rape drug but he didn’t like the idea of him being unconscious or unable to move. He could always wait for it to wear off, though. Drug him, tie him up then sit by patiently until he came around. That could work well, especially since the only other options he could think off was trying to make him obey under threat of violence or actually using violence. Neither method suited him so he chose the drug option. He had a buddy who could easily get his hands on some for him. 

When he had a plan, he wound up feeling a lot more confident. Over the next week, he procured himself some supplies. A good amount of thick, heavy rope. The aforementioned drugs. A small thing of lube. A box of condoms (which he still wasn’t sure if he’d use yet). A roll of sturdy duct tape. A ski mask that could obscure everything but his eyes. Sawyer didn’t know him, and he wanted it to stay that way. Finally, a pocket knife, just in case. All of his necessary materials went into a box that he hid in the trunk of his car. The pieces were all falling together so it was finally time to put his plan into action. 

For four weeks, he stealthily stalked Sawyer. He learned every habit, every movement, everything the man did from the time he woke to the time he slept. By the end of those three weeks, he was more than ready. The decided date was Saturday. Without fail, Sawyer went to his parents’ place early Saturday evening to make and have supper with them. He always returned home between 10 and 11 pm, took a shower, watched some tv until around one in the morning then went to bed. It was absolutely perfect. 

The day came. Huey parked his old sedan behind the CVS that was down the street from Sawyer’s home. If someone did see his car, they would just think he worked there or at one of the neighboring stores. After getting the box from the trunk, he set off, heart thundering in his chest, anticipation and excitement singing in his veins at the day finally having arrived. He took a back path that lead directly behind his “victim’s” home. Sawyer’s SUV wasn’t in the driveway, just as he had expected. He paused for a moment, eyes darting every which way to make sure he wouldn’t be seen then dashed quickly through the backyard, up to the back door, which he knew would be unlocked. 

Surprise, surprise, it was. Still, he grinned triumphantly, as though he had just picked the lock himself. Taking a deep breath, his cock rock hard in his pants, he slipped inside. Closing the door quietly behind him, he paused for a moment, ears tuned for any hint of sound. There was always the possibility that Sawyer hadn’t decided to go today and had let a buddy borrow his car. It was improbable but he wasn’t taking any chances. After a few moments of absolute silence, he cautiously decided that he was the only one in the house. It was time to get to work. 

Sawyer wouldn’t be returning for a few hours, which gave him more than enough time get everything ready. He steathled his way into the kitchen, not daring to turn on any lights. Setting the box down onto the kitchen table, he retrieved the packet of whatever the drug was his buddy had gotten him. It was guaranteed to knock someone out in just a few short minutes. He poured all of the contents into the glass container marked as being ‘sugar’. Sawyer always had a cup of tea before he went to bed, which he dumped full of sugar so there was a very good guarantee he was going to get a hefty dose. 

With that done, there was nothing left for him to do but snoop. Taking the stairs two at a time, box tucked underneath his arm, he quickly located what was obviously Sawyer’s bedroom. Simple, plain with a bed, a desk with a laptop on it, and two bedside tables, each holding lamps. Huey deposited the box underneath Sawyer’s bed. While he was fumbling around, making sure it was accurately hidden, his hand brushed against another box that was pushed all the way to the very back. Curious, he pulled it out. It was cardboard, worn and unmarked. 

Course he had to take a peek. After he saw what was inside, he wished he hadn’t because there was hard fucking proof that the rumors circulating about Sawyer Nibb were one hundred percent true. Dropping the photo that had been on top as though it was on fire, Huey shoved the box back underneath the bed and scrambled away. If there had ever been any doubt in his mind, it would have been gone now but there had never been any doubt. Instead, what seeing those pictures had done was further cementing his desire. Pulling in a shaky breath, he got to his feet, went to the on-suite bathroom to scrub his hands clean, then searched the upstairs for the best place to hide. 

The guest bedroom wound up being the best contender. Not just because it looked like it wasn’t used at all but also because right in front of the large closet was window that overlooked the backyard. If something went screwy, he could, hypothetically, escape through the window. With that decided, he made himself comfortable on the closet floor, whipped out his phone and did little nothings for the next few hours. 

Sawyer got home at exactly 10:43. From there, his routine continued on as normal. Into the house he walked, tossing his keys aside without a care. Into the shower he went, scrubbing himself clean for about twenty minutes. Dressed in boxers and a loose fitting tee shirt, he strolled down to the living room, plopped down onto whatever he had in there to sit on, and watched tv for the next two hours. Everything was going exactly as planned. It almost made him a little nervous. After all, what happened when things were going to well? Things went screwy, that was what. There were no second thoughts, though. He continued to wait, continued to listen until he heard the tv shut off. 

His heart jumped. Straining his ears, he could just barely hear Sawyer going into the kitchen. There was some shuffling, followed by a long period of silence then, suddenly, the howl of a tea kettle echoed through the house. Routine carried on - hopefully, it wouldn’t miss the most important part. Struggling not to fidget, Huey waited and waited and waited. Then, there were footsteps. Sawyer was coming up the stairs. Destination: bedroom. Holding his breath, he resisted the urge to peek and instead relied on ears alone. Problem was, he couldn’t hear anything that significant. 

Then, there was a loud thump. The sound of someone falling onto carpet. No doubt in his mind, that was what he heard. Jumping up, he managed to just hold himself back from rushing out into the hallway. Instead, he crept to the door of the spare bedroom. Lying just a few steps away from his bedroom door was Sawyer. Far as he could tell, he wasn’t moving. Cautiously, he walked out of the safety of the spare bedroom and made his way over to the still Sawyer. His eyes were closed. He was still breathing. 

He looked like he was out cold. Just to make sure, Huey bent over, picked up one arm, then let it drop. It flopped down to the floor with a thud. Sawyer didn’t move. Huey did it again, same result. He was truly out cold. Grinning gleefully, he quickly put the second half of his plan in action. Truth be told, he had hoped that Sawyer would have passed out in bed but this was fine, he could adapt. Slipping his hands underneath Sawyer’s armpits, he dragged him, with a lot of difficulty, into the bedroom. There was a bedside lamp already on so he didn’t bother with the overhead light. Dropping Sawyer by his bed, he quickly surveyed his surroundings. No way in hell was he getting Sawyer’s heavy ass up onto the bed. Next best thing was the desk but first, there were some clothes that needed to get gone. Tugging down Sawyer’s boxers, revealing a full, round buttocks, Huey was momentarily overwhelmed with the desire to just stick it in right then and there. He fought past it. Wouldn’t be any fun to do it with Sawyer unconscious. Getting the tee shirt off was a bit more difficult. Eventually, he managed after a lot of struggling. 

After catching his breath, Huey wiped sweat from his forehead, dragged Sawyer over to the desk, got him propped up against one of the legs then dashed over to retrieve the box from underneath the bed. He had no idea how long the effect was going to last so he needed to move quick. From the box, he took the length of rope and duct tape. The rope fastened Sawyer’s hands together, then tied his bound hands and chest to the desk leg. The duct tape bound Sawyer’s shins to his thighs, seriously limiting his mobility. The rest of his rope went around the bound legs then was tied to the leg behind the one Sawyer was bound too. With that done, his legs were forcibly held apart, leaving him completely exposed. 

All that done, Huey took a moment to admire his handiwork. Resting in a nest of blond curl was a fairly impressive cock. Below was a cute, pink hole which was just a while away from being violated. Sawyer was well-toned with adorable brown nipples. Huey gave into one temptation. Leaning down, he licked one of them, dragging the taste of saltiness and soap into his mouth. There was one final piece to the picture. Tearing off one more strip of duct tape, he pressed it over Sawyer’s mouth. He would scream, he could cry, he would make a shit ton of noise but with this, Huey would be the only one who could hear him. God, he was so fucking hard. It almost hurt. Doing his best to ignore it, he retrieved the lube, condoms and ski mask. With those in hand, he slipped the ski mask on, rested his back against the end of Sawyer’s bed, and waited. 

Thirty minutes later, Sawyer started to rouse. It took him all of five seconds to catch on to something being wrong. Blinking groggily at first, he quickly caught on to the whole tied up thing, began to thrash around the came to a dead stop when he spotted Huey. A wide grin spread across his face at the look of terror on Sawyer’s. Lifting one hand, he waved. Sawyer’s chest began to heave, sweat popping out on his forehead. Wrenching against his bonds, he let out adorable, muffled yelps of panic. If he wasn’t already so hard, he might’ve enjoyed the show for a while but patience had run out. 

Slipping forward, he ignored Sawyer’s muffled demands to stay away. All the bonds were remaining strong, despite how much Sawyer was testing them. Unscrewing the top of the lube, he squeezed a good amount onto his finger. Not too much. Just enough that he could actually enter. Nostrils flaring, eyes rolling around in their sockets, Sawyer caught sight of the lube. Blond hair began to fly as he furiously shook his head. Ooh, he had put two and two together. Pressing the greased up finger against Sawyer’s opening, which elicited a muffled shriek, he swirled it around a bit then shoved his finger inside. 

This time, Sawyer didn’t shriek. He screamed. A drawn out wail that seemed a bit over-dramatic to him. Still, he liked the energy. He encountered intense tightness as he pushed his finger in deeper and deeper. Sawyer was clamping down, trying to shove him out. Good, that was what he had been hoping for. In fact, everything was playing out exactly as he had hoped. Doing his best to spread the lube around, thrusting one finger in and out, then adding another finger when Sawyer got too quiet, Huey pushed the bottom of his ski mask up until his mouth was free then leaned down to lightly nip at one of those cute nipples. Taking it into his mouth, he sucked hard, shivering when Sawyer let out a disgusted groan. With his other hand, he pinched, tugged and rolled the neglected one. Both quickly grew to hard little buds underneath his ministrations. 

Popping off the one he had been sucking, he gave it one more hard nip. Sawyer was about as loose as he was going to get. Anymore, and it’d defeat the purpose. Slipping his fingers out, smiling at the obscene sucking sound that made, he leaned back so Sawyer could see all of him. He knew what was coming, Huey could see that in his eyes but it still wouldn’t fully hit him until he watched what was about to happen next. Unbuttoning his jeans, sliding the zipper down, watching Sawyer as Sawyer followed each of his movements, Huey pulled his rock hard, dripping, twitching cock from the confines of his underwear. 

Once again, Sawyer began to mutely shake his head. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes. His chest began to heave. Right then, it had hit. He fully got it now. And what’s more, he had to understand there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He was completely at the mercy of Huey. Picking up the lube once again, he squeezed some out onto his hand, spread it over his dick, pumped it a couple times, shivering at the tingles of pleasure, and, finally, moved back into place, leveled the head of his cock at Sawyer’s hole, paused for a moment to drink in the moment, then thrust inside. 

Delectable wet heat immediately encased him. Gasping loudly, ears full of Sawyer screaming bloody murder, he sunk inch after inch into that wonderful hole. It was so tight. The muscles were clamping down hard onto him, trying desperately to push him out. He pushed back in response, shoving the muscles apart, forcing them to submit to him. Once he managed to get all of him inside, he paused once more, wanting Sawyer to feel what it was like to be stuffed full of cock, then set up a rough, hard pace. Rearing his hips back, he pulled out until only the tip of his head was inside then slammed all the way back in. The force jerked Sawyer’s body around like a rag doll. Tears streamed down his face as he continuously howled. 

Reaching between them, he wrapped his fingers around Sawyer’s limp cock. He shrieked with newly found enthusiasm in response. With hardly any trouble at all, he coaxed it to complete hardness. Precum dribbled from the top, sliding down the length which made stroking him much easier. Leaning down, he took the same nipple he had been playing with into his mouth once more. Thrusting, stroking and licking, all thought fled from his mind as he simply enjoyed the immense pleasure washing over him. Every sob, shriek and scream from Sawyer drove him closer and closer to coming. The tightness of his hole was practically squeezing the jizz out of him. It was obvious he wasn’t going to last much longer, which was fine. 

Night was still young, and all that. 

A few thrusts later, he came. Biting down hard on Sawyer’s nipple, the taste of copper flooded along his tongue as he spent himself inside that raw, abused, tight hole. Moaning, he swiveled his hips around, scraping his dick against Sawyer’s insides. The pleasure was immense, overrunning everything else. He simply let himself ride out the wave until it faded away to nothing but a golden tingle. Sighing contentedly, he finally released Sawyer’s bleeding nipple, leaned back and said, “That was amazing.”

There was only a broken sob from Sawyer. Sliding out of his pulsing hole, he leaned back, breathing hard from exertion. While his cock was softening, Sawyer’s was still standing to full attention. That was good - it gave him a chance to push this even further. Tucking a strand of hair behind his hair, hunched over, opened his mouth and popped the head of Sawyer’s cock into his mouth. Closing his lips around it, he sucked hard, swirling his tongue around the spongy head, scooping up the precum and swallowing it down. Overhead, Sawyer panted, sobbed and groaned. Gently gripping the base, he began to bob up and down, sucking hard as he rose and fell. He expected it to take a while to get him to cum so he was startled with Sawyer suddenly went tense, let out a humiliated, desperate cry, and spurted into Huey’s mouth. 

Somehow, he managed to react in time and swallowed it all down. Taking a moment to suck out every last ounce of jizz, he lovingly caressed the heavy balls. When he was satisfied that all of it was swallowed up, he let the now soft cock fall out of his mouth. Sawyer sobbed loudly. Tears, snot, and saliva coated his red, sweaty face. Smiling devilishly, Huey lightly booped his nose, “Fucking slut.”

Flopping onto his back, he pulled out his phone, checked a few things, watched a funny video then sat back up, tossed his phone aside and stroked himself until he was hard again. Gripping onto Sawyer’s hips, he entered him once more. This time was a bit easier. He still clamped down hard but his jizz acted as natural lubricant. Taking on a much slower pace, Huey adopted the method of pulling all the way out and pushing back in again but did it in a way that forced Sawyer to feel every single inch, every ridge, every vein. When all this was over, when he went back to his normal life, he wanted Sawyer to lay awake at night, remembering what every inch of his dick felt like going into him. He wanted to embed that into Sawyer’s memory so that he could never escape it. 

By the time he came, Sawyer was wailing for him to stop. It was muffled, near incoherent but that was obviously what he was trying to say. Giggling underneath his breath as pleasure washed over him, he filled Sawyer’s hole up with another load of jizz. Licking the side of Sawyer’s neck, he slipped out. Once again, he flopped back, played with his phone for a bit (a little longer this time) then got himself hard. This time, Sawyer began to sob hysterically, his entire body violently shaking. Too bad for him but Huey wanted to try something different. Retrieving the pocket knife from the box, he flicked it open, pressed the sharp blade to Sawyer’s throat and smiled. 

“You’re going to do what I say. Understand?”

Sawyer nodded vigorously, eyes wide with terror, breath rushing in and out of his nose. 

“I’m going to take the duct tape off your mouth. After I do, you’re going to blow me.” He pressed the blade harder against Sawyer’s flesh, grin widening at the sharp intake of air that earned, “You bite me, and I’ll slice your throat wide open. See, you can hurt me by biting me but that won’t undo your bonds. All you’ll have done is made me very mad. Do you understand?”

Another vigorous nod. 

“Now, I’m going to take the duct tape off.”

Gripping the soggy edge of the duct tape, he easily peeled it off. Sawyer gasped loudly, his lips red and swollen. Tossing the crumpled ball of grey aside, the blade still pressed against his neck, Huey asked sweetly, “What are you going to do?”

“Blow you.” Sawyer replied weakly, tears leaking from his red eyes. 

“And what are you not going to do?”

“Bite you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll kill me.” Sawyer whispered, followed by a hiccuping sob. 

“Good boy! Now,” Huey got to his feet, held his cock in front of Sawyer’s mouth and continued, “open your mouth.”

Sawyer obediently did so, scrunching his eyes shut. Huey gripped the side’s of Sawyer’s head, shoved his dick all the way inside the wide open, waiting mouth, groaning in delight when Sawyer let out an audible gag, and began to roughly thrust. There was no sucking, no tongue work but that didn’t really matter to him. All he wanted was the sensation of violently face-fucking, of shoving his cock so deep inside he could feel the back of his throat. Nothing else mattered. Though, a little sucking would have been appreciated. Pinching the shell of Sawyer’s ear, he demanded, “Suck me. Don’t be a lazy piece of shit.”

Sawyer responding by trying. It was a pitiful try, barely even noticeable. A bit frustrated, Huey decided a punishment was in order. Slipping his hand between them, he clamped down on Sawyer’s nose, completely shutting off his ability to breathe. There was a panicked shriek, followed by throat and mouth constricting. To his dismay, that proved to be his undoing. Letting out a choked groan, he slammed all the way in, pushing the head of his cock against the back of Sawyer’s throat, and flooded his mouth with scalding hot jizz. There was no choice but to swallow, which he did with some difficulty. Breathing slowly, he swirled his dick around, then slipped out. Sawyer pulled in a ragged gasp of air then coughed hard. Somehow, his face had managed to get even redder. 

“Good boy.” Huey commented, releasing his head and stepping back. 

From there on, the pattern continued. One of Sawyer’s holes would get fucked, either ass or mouth, until Huey came then there would be a brief period while he waited until he could get hard again, repeat. Interlaced in that pattern were frequent periods of jerking or sucking Sawyer off, usually followed with comments about how he was a slut for coming while being raped. A couple times, Huey decided not to come in his mouth but to let his jizz spurt all over his face. The result from that was beautiful - Sawyer looked good covered in cum. On and on it continued, largely unchanged until around five in the morning. By that time, Sawyer had become docile. He sucked when told, he came when Huey sucked or jerked him, his body bobbed about when he was fucked but he seemed completely out of it. 

Seeing this as an opportunity, Huey, who found himself still, amazingly, going strong, picked up the discard pocket knife, sliced through the binds holding Sawyer to the chair, shoved him onto his stomach and began to fuck him in a range of different positions. First, on his stomach with his ass up in the air. Then, missionary with his legs pushed up to his shoulders. Followed by him on his side - once with one leg pressed against his chest, another with both legs down. Bored with anal at that point, Huey pushed him onto his back once again, straddled his chest and fucked his mouth, shivering as he sucked him off, his technique much improved over the number of times he had been made to do it. Throughout it all, Sawyer made no attempt to fight or get away. He gasped, moaned, cried and mewed as he was fucked but that was it. 

Wondering if he had been made completely docile, Huey stroked himself back to hardness, laid down on the floor, and commanded, “Come over here and ride me.”

Slowly pushing himself up on shaky arms, Sawyer crawled over to him, straddled his hips then used one hand to guide the head of Huey’s cock to his opening. Breathing heavily, eyes glazed over, saliva dribbling from his wide open mouth, he moaned loudly as he sank down onto his dick. Shuddering violently, his own rock hard cock twitching, he took all of him in, paused for a moment to catch his breath than began to bounce up and down on Huey’s cock. There was no doubt: he was enjoying this now. That was the face of a man completely lost in pleasure. He’d given in, surrendered, subcummed and now, all that was on his mind was being fucked. 

Huey was more than happy to oblige him. 

“Jerk yourself off.” He commanded, tucking his hands behind his head. 

Gasping loudly, Sawyer did as he was told. One hand wrapped around his weeping dick and began to pump it hard. As he did, his groans and moans intensified. Despite having been fucked so many times, his insides were still tight but his pace was too slow. It felt good, just not fast enough. Reaching forward, he gripped hold of Sawyer’s hips, and thrust up hard into him. Sawyer yelped, his eyes going wide then his expression melted into one of absolute lustful heat. The reigns were handed over to Huey, who set the normal pace: hard, fast and rough. 

A few moments later, Sawyer came with a loud, keening cry. Cum splattered all over Huey’s shirt, not that he cared. Slamming his hips up against Sawyer, he moaned loudly, the noise pushed through clenched teeth, and let out another load inside that abused hole. Somehow, even with the amount of times he had come, it still felt amazing. However, he could tell he was finally spent. There was nothing more coming from him for a while. He was going to need a week, at least, to recover. Pushing Sawyer off him, he got to his feet, grimacing at how sweaty he was, then set about gathering up all his supplies. Halfway through cleaning up everything, he realized had completely forgotten the condoms. Oh well, nothing he could do about it now. 

When everything was together, he turned back to Sawyer, who was still sprawled out on the floor. Jizz was pouring out his hole. Sweat coated every inch of his body. The eyes staring out of the world weren’t really seeing anything. In a way, he was absolutely gorgeous. Without a doubt, he had picked the right person but there was a problem. He was hooked. He knew it. He was absolutely, one hundred percent hooked. No consensual sex was ever going to feel as good as what he had just done to Sawyer. He had expected to do it once, get it out of his system, then move on. Turns out, nope. Looking down at Sawyer, he knew he was going to do it again. 

And, perhaps not surprisingly, he wasn’t disturbed by that thought. When it came again, he would find someone else like Sawyer Nibb then the whole thing would repeat over again. Seemed logical enough to him. Picking up his box, he turned on his heel, made it halfway out the bedroom door before doubling back, dropped beside the bed, retrieved the unmarked cardboard box underneath it, then walked out. There was a police doorstep that this box belonged on. When Sawyer finally regained consciousness, he was going to find something very unpleasant waiting for him. 

Strolling out of the back door into the dim light of very early morning, Huey, momentarily satisfied and actually a bit happy, made his way back to his car, leaving behind his first “victim”.


	3. Put That Monster In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's given a choice: either have a hand chopped off, or be chained to a pillory and used as a public toilet for a whole 24 hours. Joff picks the second option, seeing it as temporary suffering, rather than permanent. Being used as a toilet ends up not being as bad as he thinks...that is, until a group of beast men show up, and make use of him. The monster cock of one beast man in particular ends up being a little too much for Joff to take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter includes: gangrape, rape, anal, monster cocks, stomach deformation, stomach bulge, swollen stomach, deformed stomach, mind break, forced anal, forced blowjobs  
> \- Posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature, as well -  
> \- Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for details -

“You’ll be here till this time next mornin’. When we come back ta get ya, consider the charges cleared.”

They had better be, considering what he was about to go through. Joff stared forward, despite the only thing right in front of him was the wooden of the pillory he was currently attached to. Cold morning air nipped at his naked skin. Downstairs, his cock had practically retreated back up into his body. Standing beside him, the deputy noisily cleared his throat, spat out a massive gob of yellow and offered a mocking smirk. Tucking an unlight pipe into the corner of his mouth, Joff felt his skin crawl with disgust as the old man leered at him, eating him up with his eyes. If his hands were chained to this goddamn pole, he would have decked the pervy freak right in the mouth. 

“Regretting your choice, yet, boy?” He asked, making the slowly simmering anger in the base of his stomach flare up. 

“Fuck off.” Was his calm, reserved response, eyes still forward. 

The deputy gruffly chuckled. Slapping Joff’s ass, making him jump, he laughed, “Let’s see if the attitude is still there after this day is over.”

Rearranging his trousers over his impressive gut, he sighed mightily, sucked on the unlit pipe, and said, “You don’t gotta worry about anyone hurting ya.” Reaching up, he patted the sign of Svolt’s eye, which was burned into the wood a few inches above Joff’s head, “This will keep ya safe. No one will be able to cut ya up or bite your dick off.”

He laughed again, slapping his thigh was though Joff getting his dick cut off was just the funniest thing in the world. Taking the pipe out, he pointed it at him, smiling cruelly, “There’s no crying uncle once I leave, boy. Giving you one last chance: tell me right now to get you off that thing and we can take a nice ride back to the stocks, where you’ll get a quick punishment.”

“And lose my fucking hand.” Joff snapped. 

The deputy shrugged, “Could always grow one back.”

“Do you think I’ve got the money for that?”

“Well,” the deputy chortled, “you are a thief so you could steal it.”

Another loud laugh, like that was the best joke he had ever come up with. After composing himself, the deputy waited, looking at him expectantly, but when no backing down happened, he shrugged, holding up his hands in a ‘what can you do’ gesture, then began to totter off, giving Joff’s bare ass a firm squeeze as he went. Letting himself grimace now that the depraved fucker couldn’t see him, Joff waited until he couldn’t fear the shuffling footsteps anymore then deflated a little. He wasn’t quite scared yet. Nervous, yes. Scared, no. 

He just wasn’t sure if this was the right choice. A stupid mistake on his part found him caught by that pervert. There were two options when it came to punishment: get a hand chopped off, which was pretty standard, and one that was specific to the Altgie area: chained to a pillory, out in the open, and used as a public toilet for a day. Those choices had been presented to him, he chose the latter. Seemed the better option. Getting his hand chopped off was permanent. Stealing 100,000,000 Krons was not a viable option. He was smalltime, the biggest score he ever managed to stumble across was 5,000. It would take him a lifetime to get enough to get someone to, competently, grow his hand back, and it was a huge risk to start amassing that much. He could easily wind up losing both hands or worse, his life. 

So, he went with the second. He could get through a day of being fucked by the hillbilly hicks of Altgie. It wasn’t permanent. The deputy would come back the next morning, untie him, he would go on his way, find a nice hotel and scrub himself until the top layer of skin came off, maybe find a nice prostitute to fuck to get the taste of man dick away from him, and just be over and done with it. At the time of his decision, it seemed cut and dry. Temporary suffering over permanent. Only now, he really wasn’t too sure. Chained to a pillory near the outside of town, where both the townsfolk and random travelers could have their way with him, could fuck him, violate him, use his ass over and over again, filling him up with their disgusting cum - was this really a good idea? 

He gave his head a firm shake. There was no point in second guessing now. No turning back, he had to do this. Letting out a shaky breath, he rested his forehead against the spongy, rain-soaked wood. In just a short while, probably less than 10 minutes, hustling and bustling will start as the new day dawned. He needed to be ready. He needed to prepare himself. Focusing on the texture of the wood against his skin, the sensation of the cold metal, how his skin felt exposed to the open air, he allowed his mind to slip away. 

It came rushing back when he heard loud laughter behind him. First customer, he could tell just from the tone. A group of them, it would seem. Glancing over his shoulder, he immediately discerned them as townsfolk. Clothes were way too nice to be anything but. At the front was a broad shouldered, ugly pig of a man. On his face was a mean grin. Confidently striding over to Joff, he looked over his head and cackled, “Well, been a while since we got a toilet. Someone already break you in, boy?”

One of his cheeks was slapped harshly. He inhaled sharply but refused to make any noise. Bile rose up in his throat as the man behind him roared with laughter. This was a mistake, he couldn’t do this. Too late, far too late, he could hear the man’s buckle being undone. Forcing himself to breathe, to keep the pace open, he flinched with calloused hands grabbed his ass, spreading him open. There was a low whistle of appreciation, followed by chuckles and guffaws of the group behind the pig fucker. Bracing himself, swallowing down against the nausea, nervousness quickly turning into dread as he felt something hot and hard pressing up against his opening. Pig’s cock, and it was about to be put inside of him. Grinding his teeth together, the demand for the asshole to let go of him, to not touch him, to get away right on the tip of his tongue, Joff cursed his past self for getting him into this mess. 

There was a loud, piggy grunt and, suddenly, he was being entered. 

It was uncomfortable, but it wasn’t anywhere as bad as he thought it would be. Not even close. There was a tiny bit of pain, a lot of itching and not a single ounce of pleasure. Nothing else. Big hands gripped his hips as the man behind him grunted, thrusting what ended up being a tiny, insignificant dick in and out of him. If everyone else who came after this pig, this punishment was going to be a breeze. He could do this easy. Didn’t even know what he had been so worried about. 

The pig let out a particularly loud grunt, then there was a weird feeling of liquid heat. He had come...after what? Like a minute? Joff bit back a snicker. Letting out a loud sigh of contentment, pig pulled out his tiny dick, slapped Joff’s ass again then said in a loud, booming voice, “Who’s next?”

From there, the trend continued. Hands would grab his hips, there would be laughter, jeering, mocking, dicks of varying sizes but none of them bigger than a small dagger, would be pushed inside, they would waggle their hips for a short amount of time (the longest time any of them lasted was two and a half minutes - Joff got bored at some point and started timing them) then come. One of them got into chanting ‘feels good? Feels good?’ in a obnoxious reedy voice, and that got him laughing, which they mistook for sobbing. Pathetically, the dick inside of him swelled and immediately came at that. One after another, they had their turn, did their little dance, came and walked away as though they were the big man about town. 

It was all over in around fifteen minutes. There was an unpleasant sensation of thick wetness in his ass. That was about the only thing that was bothering him, and it was minor. Laughing triumphantly, as though their tiny dicks had broken them, he got a couple more hard slaps on the ass, then they were on their way. He was actually a little sad to see them go. Once they were gone, boredom came creeping in. At least when they were fucking him, he could taunt them inside his head, do guessing games of how fast they would come, and just entertain himself. Now, he was just out in the cold morning with a soggy ass. 

Another group, this one a bit smaller, came through about an hour later. They inspected him from afar for a moment, then seemed to decide they weren’t interested. Off they went, towards the town. A man atop a brown horse came next. He saw him, stopped, came over for a quickie, didn’t say a word or hardly make a noise as he fucked Joff with a fairly standard cock, nothing to write home about, though, had his orgasm, then left. Two more groups passed through, neither of which showed an inch of interest in him. The next group, composed of young men with pointed ears, serious faces and large eyes, came next. 

Each one took their turn, talking amongst themselves in a language he didn’t understand. Same old, same old. Pistoning hips, soft grunts, the weird sensation of his asshole being penetrated, and ending with warmth inside, adding to the uncomfortable goopiness. Only difference from before was that these boys lasted longer. Not surprising, given that they were younger. They had their fun, packed up and left. 

That wound up being the pattern of the day. The sun rose, people stopped by, some passed by, some stopped for a fuck then walked off. It was really boring. Not that he was complaining. The hours trickled by, the sun went up high then started to go down. Out of everyone who stopped for a fuck, only one stood out as interesting. A weed of a man with a bird face didn’t take kindly to him not being aroused by his sorry excuse for a dick. Turning bright red, sweat streaming down his thin face, he jiggled his bony hips, stroked Joff’s dick with hard, furious strokes that did not help at all in making him aroused then got to the point where he was so frustrated that he struck Joff across the face. It was like being hit by a feather but Svolt’s eye opened up nonetheless. Turns out, the violent Goddess was watching over him. 

He blinked, the next moment, the weed of a man was rolling on the ground, screaming hysterically, hands clutching his dick. Joff hadn’t been able to make out what happened to him, but he couldn’t imagine it was good. Weed man scrambled off, crying and wailing. From there, things returned to normal. No one from there really seemed to care whether he was aroused or not. It was all about their pleasure, after all. Not that he ever even got closed to aroused. There wasn’t a speck of talent to be found with any of them. Just wiggly dicks, shaking their hips until baby batter came out. 

Sun went up, sun started going down. The amount of people coming by trickled down until it stopped entirely. By the time pink was spreading across the sky, he hadn’t seen anyone for a couple hours. Glancing around, he wondered how he was supposed to sleep. The way he was chained up prevented any position other than standing. So, was he meant to just sleep standing up? Seemed like the only way to do it, which meant he probably wasn’t going to get any sleep. Fine, that was fine. This punishment was almost over, only a few more hours then he’d be free. He would just have to take the discomfort for a while longer. 

“Well, look what we have here.” A deep, raspy voice said from behind him. 

Jumping in surprise, so involved in his own thoughts that he failed to hear someone approach, he glanced over his shoulder to see who this newest boring dick was, and felt ice drop down into his stomach when he saw what was behind him. A beast man. A fucking beast man. Massive, towering over him, looking down with amused golden eyes. Muscular, body like a bull with large horns sprouting out of a mane of dark hair and sharp teeth visibly peeking out from between strong lips. And he wasn’t the only one. Behind him was a small group of beast men, all as big and muscular as the one closest. 

“Got ourselves a toilet, boys.” The beast man mused, smiling slightly. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck. Not good, not fucking good. No, okay, he was okay. They were just beast men, he could handle them. He had been scared when all this first started but it was all an overreaction. Same thing was going to happen. He was only freaking out because they were beast men, because their cocks had to be huge, because they would be rough. Nothing to worry about, though. Nothing at all. Svolt’s eye would protect him. His ass could take it. Only a few hours left, and he’d be home free. It was going to suck, a whole fucking lot, to be fucked by a bunch of beast men but he could take it. He would handle it just fine. 

Swallowing down the fear, Joff ripped his gaze away, instead opting to focus on the pillory. Behind him, there was a rusty chuckle, then he felt the beast man walking closer. It was okay, he told himself as the fear flickered began from where he had tried to bury it, it was going to be okay, he was going to be okay. He just needed to stay calm, he could get through this. 

“Looks like this one has already been used quite a bit.” The beast man commented. Kneeling down, he looked underneath Joff, and laughed, “Didn’t cum a single time himself.”

“Not once?” Another beast man asked from behind him. 

The beast man shook his head, “Not once. Well,” he stood, groaning softly as he raised his massive form, “we’re going to change that.”

Doubt it, Joff nearly said. As if he was going to cum from a beast man’s dick. That wouldn’t happen in a million years. He wished they would just get it over with. All this dancing about was starting to get annoying. Sooner they got it over with, sooner they would leave, sooner it would be morning and he could put all this bullshit behind him. There was the sound of a buckle coming undone behind him. Fear flared once again - he’d just been thinking that they needed to get on with it but now, he didn’t want this. He didn’t want this at all. This was different from before. These were beast men, their dicks would rip him apart, the deputy never said anything about fucking beast men! 

Huge hands gripped his hips. He gasped, ice coating his muscles. No. No, no, no. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want to be fucked by a beast man. Something very hot, very hard and very big pressed against his hole. It was big, he didn’t need to see it to know that. It was fucking huge. No, beyond huge. It was massive. It was a goddamn beast man, and if he put it in him, he was going to die. It was going to split him in half, rip his asshole apart, burst his stomach, destroy him, the deputy would come back and find him dead. Close to hyperventilating, he tried to pull away from the beast man’s dick but was tugged back, another rusty chuckle coming from above. 

“Easy, now.” That massive dick pressed more firmly against him. A unconscious whimper of fear pushed through his clenched teeth, “You’re going to enjoy this.”

“No-” He whispered, then the beast man’s cock didn’t slowly enter him. Instead, in one hard, slamming thrust, the monster was entirely buried inside, from head to hilt, he was impaled on it. 

There was no pain. No discomfort. His hole open up easily, accepting the entire length of the beast man’s monster cock. Staring upwards, mouth hanging open, stars popped up in front of his eyes. Good. Good, it felt so good, it felt so fucking good. How? How could it feel so good? Massive dick, monster cock, inside of him, good, so good, oh Gods and Goddess, he was drowning in pleasure, intense and so fucking hot he felt like he was being burned alive, and it was glorious, so good, so fucking good, there was a massive beast dick in his ass, far too big, far too fucking big but why? It didn’t matter, he smiled deliriously, it didn’t fucking matter. 

Panting, toes curling, his head dropped. His stomach...the beast man’s cock was so big, it was deforming his stomach - there was a bulge, a huge bulge where the monster dick was pressing up against his insides, deforming him, reshaping him. A little bit of rationality flooded by at the sight of that. His stomach, he was going to rip his stomach, he was going to wreck him, destroy him. Pulling in a shuddering breath, eyes huge, body cold, he tried to think of something he could do to get away but before anything could come to mind, the beast man was pulling out, his stomach flattened as he slid that monster out. Then, before he could compose himself, the monster cock was slammed back in, his stomach bulging, swelling, deforming once again. 

Clutching desperately onto the last bit of rationality he had left, the pleasure racing through him chewing away at it, Joff moaned and wailed shamelessly, unable to put any energy towards being quiet, as the beast man turned him into a sex sleeve. It was so hard to think of anything other than just how fucking good it felt, how amazing that monster cock was, how he wanted to be fucked more and more, to be broken by that amazing cock. Saliva streamed out of his mouth, running down his throat to his chest. Inside his head was a loud buzzing, nearly completely blocking out the still rational piece that was shrieking for him to get a hold of himself. 

He couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. It felt so good. It felt so fucking good. Didn’t matter way, each thrust stirred up his insides, scraped against the sensitive walls, bored into him, impaled him, abused him, and he loved it, he loved it, he loved it so much! Clenching his teeth, eyes rolling back in his head, his back arched, a loud keening, animal noise ripping out of his throat, cumming, cumming, CUMMING, monster cock fucking his stomach, making his stomach bulge, deforming him, and he was cumming, orgasm shattering inside his mind, thick strings of white cum splattering onto the pillory as his body was overrun with pleasure that he knew, in the back of his mind, he was never going to recover from. 

Twitching, still being fucked, still being jolted back and forth by the force, for a moment, he wanted to weep. Not out of joy but in a desperate plea for the beast man to stop. His head, his mind, he was breaking. Each thrust, a piece of him broke away, crushed by the onslaught of pleasure. He was breaking, he was shattering, if the beast man didn’t stop...if the beast man came, he would be gone. Sobbing, panting pathetically, terrified of and in love with the cock inside of him, he started to look over his shoulder to plead with the beast man to stop, to spare him, to have mercy but there was a guttural roar, and he knew he was too late. 

Scalding hot, vicious cum poured into his insides. Massive, copious amounts of it, flooding into him, filling him up. Too much, too much, he was going to burst, he was going to get pregnant, he was going to get pregnant with a beast man’s baby! There was a crack in his head, he was breaking, he was fucking breaking. Gasping hard, tears streaming down his face, he whimpered when the beast man slid out, leaving him feeling terribly, horrifically empty. His hole twitched hungrily. It wanted more. More beast man dick, more cum, fill him up, fill him up until he got pregnant. 

There was a cracking noise, then he was suddenly sitting on the ground. Dazed, he gazed around without really seeing for a couple moments before realizing what had happened. The beast man broke the chains holding him, he was free of the pillory. The tiniest bit of rationality broke free from the grabbing hands of intense pleasure, still lingering in his body. Now was the time to escape! He could run, take off, run to the town and scream there were beast men, beast men after him! 

He didn’t move. The voice of rationality screamed, and he didn’t move. Looking down, he discovered his stomach was swollen, bulging. Cum, there was so much cum inside of him. Delirious joy raced through him when he realized that. Not enough, not nearly enough, he wanted more, he wanted so much more. His hole, he wanted more beast man cock! He wanted more beast man cum in him, making his belly swell up even more, he wanted to be used as their toilet, their cumhole, to get impregnated by them. 

“Oi.” A beast man said from behind him. 

Turning, he found a different one with a fresh, monster, throbbing cock standing straight up out of his trousers. In fact, all of them had their cocks out, ready for him, ready to fuck him, ready to fill him up with their jizz. Excitement thundered through his veins. All for him, these cocks were all for him! The jizz, the delicious cocks, all his. They wanted to fuck him, they wanted to fill him up, to make his belly grow even more! Panting, tongue hanging out, eyes heavy lidded, every ounce of rationality gone, the only thought in his hazy, dazed, delirious mind being that he wanted cocks, he wanted more and more and more cocks, Joff crawled over to the beast man that called out to him. 

“Come get me off with your mouth pussy.” He cooed, amusement twinkling in his red eyes. 

Stopping in front of him, Joff pushed himself up onto his knees, open his mouth up wide, shuddered in anticipation, closed his lips around the huge head, jaw straining from how widely stretched it was, and before he could move himself, the beast man grabbed his head and shoved his monster cock all the way down his throat, stuffing him full, not leaving any room to breathe. He didn’t care, his throat, his throat was being fucked by a beast man’s dick and it felt so good. Letting his hands drop away, saliva gushing out between the miniscule gaps between his lips and the beast man’s monster cock, Joff was more than content to just let his mouth pussy be fucked. Cock, cock, cock in his mouth, he couldn’t breathe, it hurt but it felt so good, so good, beast man dick was so delicious, so tangy, he wanted more, he wanted his mouth pussy to be violated even more! 

Big hands grabbed his hips, then he was being lifted up into the air. Still impaled onto the monster cock in his mouth, gravity pushed him down even further as the beast man continued to fuck his mouth pussy but now, there was another amazing monster cock at his other hole, entering him, forcing him apart, pushing hard against his insdes, fucking his stomach, and it was too much, too much at the same time, hole, mouth pussy, hole, pussy, pussy, his pussy felt so good! Beast man cock felt so good! Muffled moans, louder and lewd poured out of him as both of his slutty holes were fucked, as he was spit roasted between two amazing monsters cock, and they were fucking him, fucking him so roughly and it felt so good, it so fucking that he was cumming again, pouring his own puny semen out onto the ground below, wailing incoherently. Then, the beast men were cumming, jizz pouring down his throat, flooding into his pussy, pouring into his stomach, swelling it further, making it expand even further. 

Once they were done, two others took their place, and it repeated. Fucked, fucked, fucked until the pleasure was too much, and he came so hard that he felt he might shatter into a million pieces, and they were cumming inside of him, filling up his already swollen stomach, making it inflate bigger and bigger. By the time all the beast men were done with him, he was so full that he was sure his stomach might burst but his half-conscious mind couldn’t really care. Beast man jizz, filling him up, so much, so fucking much, it felt so good. He was going to get pregnant from having so much beast man sperm in him. 

“Did it feel good?” A familiar beast man asked from somewhere above him. 

“Good,” he breathed, “it felt good, it was good.”

A huge hand lovingly rubbed his swollen stomach, “Do you want more?”

He nodded, panting hard, rolling his hips enticingly, already hungry again for more monster beast man cocks, “More! Fuck me more! I want your cocks!”

A rusty chuckle, then his legs were being spread apart and the massive beast man cock that first fucked him was inside him, fucking him with that same hard, impaling force, as though he was trying to imprint his shape into the sensitive walls. Stars exploded before his eyes, leaving vibrant after images that shimmered and danced. The other cocks…..the other cocks had felt good but this one...the others one couldn’t even compare. This, oh Gods and Goddess, this one went beyond amazing. Bucking his hips in time with the beast man’s thrusts, he was helpless against the invading pleasure, and wanted to be drowned in it. Forcing his eyes to focus, he looked up at the beast man over him. Beautiful, he was so beautiful. He was beautiful, his cock was amazing, it felt so good to be fucked by him. 

“More! More, please, more!” Joff begged. 

The other cocks, they were just like the puny human ones that had come before. He didn’t know how they had managed to satisfy him. No, that was wrong, he had still been riding on the pleasure this one cock had given him, and mistakenly thought any other cocks could satisfy him. This one, this one was the only one he needed. It was perfect, it was meant to be inside of him, he was meant to be impaled on it. 

“I love!” He cried out, reaching out to the beast man, “I love your cock! It feels so good! I love! I love you!”

“Do you?” The beast man chuckled, “Prove it, then.”

Suddenly, that amazing cock was gone, and he was left feeling so empty. Gasping in despair and surprise, he wrenched up to find the beast man sitting a couple paces away, a look on his face that made him shudder in anticipation and eagerness. Panting, distracted by empty he felt, wanting that special, amazing cock inside of him again, he crawled forward but stopped when the beast man held out a hand. 

“I said: prove it.”

Prove it? How? He stared vacantly at the beautiful beast man with a mane of dark hair, long horns he was sure would feel amazing to hang onto while he impaled himself onto that rock hard, monster, twitching dick, and golden eyes that were enticing him, hypnotizing him, drawing him in, and started to move more on instinct than anything else. Getting onto his knees, he placed both hands against his swollen stomach, suddenly disgusted by the knowledge that those puny cock’s semen was inside of him, and pushed down. It proved to be easier than he thought to get all of it out. Gushing from his loose, abused hole, semen poured out onto the ground below, staining it white. Once his stomach lay flat again, and he felt so terribly empty that he might cry, Joff got back onto his hands and knees, crawled forward until he reached the beautiful beast man. 

“Fill me up.” He whispered, sweat making his eyes burn, “I’m so empty. My pussy is so hungry for your cock. I want your cock inside of me. I want you to fill up my belly with your sperm. I want to be impregnated by you. I want to be broken by you. Fuck me, please,” he rolled over onto his back, hooking his hands underneath his knees and pulling his legs apart to reveal his twitching hole, “make my belly burst, rip me apart, do anything you want to me, just please, fuck me, fuck me with your cock.”

“Why?” There was heat in those golden eyes, lust that was so intense it made his heart sing. The beast man wanted him, he was holding back right now, because he wanted more but the beast man wanted him! 

“Because I love your cock! I love your cock so much! Your cock feels so good! It felt so good I thought it was the other cocks making me feel good but they didn’t! They’re like human dicks and human dicks don’t make me feel anything! Yours, I came and came and came and it felt so good when your cum is inside of me and I’m so empty and I hate it. Please, your cock! Only your cock! Please-”

The ground was gone from his back. Slung over the shoulder of the beautiful beast man, who lovingly fondled his ass before setting off in what seemed to be random direction, Joff didn’t bother wondering where they were going. The beautiful beast man was taking him there, he could heat coming off of him in waves, and his monster cock was still standing straight up, and it looked even bigger now. Change of location, that was okay with him because he knew his belly was going to be full of the beautiful cock soon enough. 

-  
Deputy Greene took one look at the broken chains lying on the ground, smirked then turned on his heel and headed in the other direction. Unknown to a lot of people, there was a tavern hidden deep in the woods that surrounded Altgie. It was hidden for a good reason - the patrons were beast men, and beast men only. Most didn’t want to have anything to do with their kind, and beast men didn’t often take too kind to those outside their own race so the tavern being hidden worked out. Him, though, he was quite close with a lot of beast men, loved their kind, had more friends among them than his own kind. And last night, a good friend of his was supposed to have come by. If the broken chains were a indication, he was guessing that friend was here. 

Walking the path from memory, he weaved through the forest and arrived at the rowdy tavern at no time at all. The beast woman sitting out front gave him a snarling grin, nodded him inside then went back to her own musings. Inside was stuffed full of beast men and women, the air was filled with the strong odor of beer, sweat, the weed, and dirt. There were shouts of his name, calls for him to join them but he waved them away with a grin. He knew where his friend would be, and wanted to see how things played out. 

Deftly moving around the immense bodies of beast men and women, he found Silge sitting in his usual secluded place at the far end of the tavern, surrounded by the usual group of tagalongs. A huge smile spread across his face. Not because he had found Silge, but because of who was in his lap. Bouncing up and down on a monster cock, stomach swollen up like he had a bun in the oven, a lewd, slutty, messy expression on his, admittedly, cute face, penis standing out proud and hard from a nest of strawberry blond curls, and moaning, gasping, writhing, arms wrapped around Silge’s neck was the thief he tied to the pillory yesterday morning, fucking himself silly on the beast man’s cock. 

Silge looked amused, rather than aroused. Golden eyes flickered his way. Chuckling as he walked over, he lovingly caressed the thief’s engorged belly, “A gift from you?”

“Thought you might like him.” Deputy Greene replied with a shrug. 

“I do. I do, indeed.” Silge thrust up hard into the thief, making him wail loudly, “I think I might take him to our angnaeni, get the insides arranged a little and have him bear my young.”

Squeezing the thief close, he leaned down to fondly kiss his ear, nipping lightly at the earlobe before whispering, “Hmm? What do you think, sagirni? Do you want to have my children?”

“Yes! Yes!” The thief cried, slamming his hips down onto Silge’s cock, “Get me pregnant! Get me pregnant! Make me-!!”

His entire body stiffened up. Throwing his head back, he let out a shrill whine, body jerking like a doll on strings with a drunk puppeter, and came, cum pouring out of his dick, splattering onto his swollen belly. A moment later, Silge minutely stiffened, a slight snarl pulling at his lips, and that engorged belly grew even more as beast man jizz flooded into him. The thief gasped, moaned and rotated his hips, the look on his messy face one of absolute adulation. When Silge relaxed, one of the tagalongs made a fatal mistake. Reaching across the table, obviously meaning to take the thief from Silge, there was a flash, so quick that Deputy Greene almost didn’t see it, then the tagalong’s head was gone, only a stump spewing out blood remained. The other tagalongs jumped away, looking terrified, as their companion’s dead, headless body slumped onto the table. 

Looking as though he had just swiped at a fly, Silge ordered one of the tagalongs to do something in the beast man language. Clean up the mess, Deputy Greene guessed, and it looks like he was right because the addressed tagalong grabbed the dead one, and began to drag it away, while another raced off, probably to find some rags or something. Not at all bothered by what had just played out - stupid fool had it going, even if he was given a go with the thief before, once Silge mentioned having him bear his children, the piece of shit should have known better. Hooking his thumbs in the loops of his belts, he patiently waited for Silge to take notice of him again. 

Flicking blood off his hand, Silge sighed angrily, “Why do I always attract fools?”

Slipping the thief, who was obviously right on the verge of unconsciousness, off his softening dick, he tucked him against his side, where the thief curled up, snuggling close to the beast man, and quickly fell asleep. Chuckling rustily, Silge looked back over to him and said, “I owe you a great thanks for this gift.”

Deputy Greene shrugged, “Just the fact ya like him is enough for me. Didn’t expect ya to like him this much, I must admit.”

“Oh, I do.” Silge’s arm curled possessively around the thief, “Very much so.”

Chuckling at this strange turn of events, Deputy Greene turned to leave, business over when Silge called after him. 

“What’s his name, Greene?”

“What?” He asked, baffled.

“His name.”

Startled by this question, wondering what the hell Silge wanted his name for, Deputy Greene answered in a dumbfounded voice, “Joff. That’s all I know.”

“Joff.” Silge repeated the thief’s name, then, abruptly shook the thief awake. 

Jerking up, he looked up at Silge with dazed eyes, smiled and reached up to him, wrapping his arms around the beast man’s neck. Bringing their faces close, Silge searched his face for a moment then asked, “What is your name?”

“Joff.” The thief whispered back, sounding a bit drunk. 

Now thoroughly confused since he had just told the beast man, Deputy Greene turned back around fully to watch this scene play out to fruition. 

Slowly, Silge shook his head, “No, your name is Matuk.”

“Matuk?” The thief repeated slowly. 

“Yes, that is your name.”

“My name is Matuk.” The thief said, barely able to keep his eyes open, head bobbing as he struggled to stay awake. 

“Good boy.” Silge praised him. 

“Can I know your name?” The thief asked sleepily. 

“Silge.” The beast man squeezed the thief closer, looking down at him with an expression Greene didn’t want to call fondness but he couldn’t deny it being fondness. That was fucking fondness. He didn’t even know a beast man could make such a face. 

“Can I call you that?” Almost gone now, he was barely holding onto consciousness. 

“You may.”

“Yay,” the thief whispered, drawing out the ending ‘y’ sound as he flopped against the beast man’s chest, “I’m your Matuk, Silge.”

“Such a good boy.” Silge cooed, stroking his hair gently, “Sleep now, you’ve earned it.”

A soft snore was the only response. Chuckling, a warm sound that made Greene shudder, Silge seemed to have entirely forgotten he was there. That was more than fine with him. Slipping away, leaving behind the bizarre scene behind him, wondering what the hell that had been about, Deputy Greene got the hell out of the tavern, heading back towards town. Outside, he saw a huge fire burning, and the tagalong instructed to get rid of the body standing over it. Getting rid of the corpse, he was guessing. Not that it was any of his concern. Strolling away, his mind returning back to that fucking look Silge was given the thief, Deputy Greene mused on how there was a hidden fact about beast men and women. They could drive humans they have sex with insane. A single fuck session with a beast man or woman would leave even the strongest willed human a babbling mess. But, he wondered if sometimes, the ability could sometimes backfire, and they get a little affected themselves. 

Only way he could really explain that fucking look. Well, none of his concern. Silge liked his gift, that was all he cared about.


	4. By The Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first mission as an acolyte was supposed to be simple, easy, something meant for a rookie but lines got crossed somewhere because who she actually winds up going against is a high leveled monster! She's not going to let that stop her, though. Her first mission will go off without a hitch, no matter what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content includes: monster fucking, consensual monster fucking, m/f relationship   
> \- Posted on my tumblr -   
> \- Commissions are open, check my tumblr for more details-

At 12:45, just as I was surrendering to the seductive fingers of sleep, my phone dinged. A loud, muffled groan slipped free from my lips. That had fucking better not be Meghan. If this was another mile long message about her latest bed partner, I was going to march my half-naked ass down to her apartment and shove her phone down her throat. Without opening my eyes, I flapped around a bit, searching for my phone in the dark before finding it hiding underneath the huge mass of covers. Tapping the screen twice, I groggily opened up one eye, and flinched as the bright light assaulted my vision. It wasn’t a text from Meghan. 

Jolting up, I pushed hair out of my face, swiped to the home screen, my heart racing. It was the message from HQ. Just a few words, short, sweet, to the point. All the text said was: ‘Acolyte #153, “Blue”. 11306 Old Grove Road. Abandoned. Third Floor. Risk Level: 1. Handler: Denning. On-site: No. Respond for confirmation’. Excitement fluttered in my stomach. First assignment! My very first assignment as an Acolyte! Struggling to keep my breathing under control, I quickly typed out a just as simple response: ‘Received. Accepted. Please advise.’ 

A return text came back almost immediately. This one was just as brief: ‘Immediate action required. Full Purification required. Respond for confirmation’. Not only my first assignment but my first full purification! What a fucking stroke of luck! Not many rookie Acolytes got the chance to do a full purification their first time. I didn’t want to think the higher-ups had high hopes for me, which was why I was getting so fucking lucky the first time around, because that would be arrogant but, at the same time, I couldn’t shake the feeling that this was a test. They were seeing what I was made of. Why wouldn’t they? Head of her class, second highest scores in the entire history of the Order, right behind the numero uno Acolyte - it sound arrogant but it just made sense that they’d want to find out from the getgo just what I was made of. 

I texted back: ‘Received. Accepted. Estimated time of arrival: 12:50 AM. Please advise’. If this was a test, I was going to show them just how good I am. Threat level was only one, my handler wasn’t even on site which meant this daemon was nothing special at all so, without a doubt, I was going to crush this. Hurling myself out of bed, I slammed on the lights, hurled off the old, holey shirt I used as makeshift pajamas, and was dressed in jeans, tee shirt, hoodie and ragged sneakers by the time the next text arrived: ‘The Goddess thanks you. May the process go smoothly. Before attempting Purification, please review the process for requesting assistance. May the Goddess and the Mother and the Child be with you during your trial’. 

There was no reason to text back. It was an automatic message, sent out to all Acolytes when they were about to take on any kind of “trial”. Still, it gave me some peace to read it. Even if my handler wasn’t there, I wouldn’t be alone. The three would be with me, always. Shoving my phone into one pocket, where it was quickly joined by my wallet (just in case), I stepped into the center of the glyph burnt into the floor of my apartment, took a deep breath and commanded, “11036 Old Grove Road, if you’d please.”

A swooshing filled my ears. Everything blurred into a mass of nauseous colors, then, within a blink, I was standing in front of what looked like an abandoned factory of sorts. Darkness pressed in all around me. There wasn’t a single street light anywhere in sight. Still, the moon was bright enough that I could make out some details. I definitely wasn’t anywhere I recognized. Never been anywhere near a street named Old Grove Road - wasn’t even too sure where I was. I think I had made my first mistake. Might have been good to do some research about the location before going. Well, couldn’t let that stop me. 

Holding out my hand, I flicked the air and commanded, “Glow.”

A tiny globe of yellow light flickered into existence just inches from my fingertip. Though it was small, it cast a satisfactory amount of illumination. More than suited my needs. The message had specified the third floor so that’s where I was headed. Excitement thundered through my veins, pounding in my head like a headache. I had to keep myself from running. Maintaining a steady pace, I found a door that looked like it’d let me inside. There was a huge padlock on it but that was no concern of mine. Placing my hand on the cold surface, I commanded, “Let me in.”

My hand slipped through the solid mass of the door. Shuddering as the weird, tingly sensation of walking through something that was not meant to be walked through, I stepped inside the locale of my first assignment. Inside was even darker than outside, smelled heavily of dust, decay and trash, and was easy enough to maneuver. Stairs to the second floor were on the far end. The moment my foot rested on the first one, a wailing squeak filled the stillness. I was less worried about alerting the daemon to my presence and more that I was stepping onto a death trap. Just to be sure I wasn’t overreacting, I tested the second stair. Much the same happened as with the first so I came to the entirely reasonable decision that it probably wasn’t a good idea to use these. Instead, I took a step back, tapped both my thighs and ordered, “To the Top!”

There was a pop, a whoosh and within a blink, I was standing at the top of the stairs. Second floor was a bit cleaner than the first floor but now there was a new odor. It was one I recognized immediately. Daemons smell differently to each person. No one is really sure why but finding a similar scent between people is next to impossible. For me, when there’s a daemon close by, I smell citrus. Highly doubt that there’s just some oranges chilling around in this abandoned factory so that meant one thing: my target was close. 

Feeling nervous at this point would probably be normal but all I felt was increasing excitement. However, excitement could be just as dangerous as nervousness in some situations. Even if it was low-leveled, there was a lot of stuff that could go wrong so I needed to remain in control. This was a test, after all. Had to be level-headed for tests, otherwise, you get overwhelmed and fail. Pulling in a deep breath, I started forward once again. Second staircase was just as bad, if not worse, as the first one so I, once again, transported myself to the top. 

First thing that popped into my mind the moment I saw the daemon was that someone, somewhere had fucked up immensely. Sitting on its haunches, just a few feet away, was not a Risk Level 1 daemon. Not even remotely close. Risk Level 1 were slime monsters, knee-high gremlins, distraught ghosts, basically, they were daemons that didn’t pose a whole lot of harm. Easy to handle, easy to purify, just overall easy. The daemon in front of me? Even in the dim light I could tell was a Lycanthrope, and not a juvenile either. This one was fully grown with long, sharp teeth that glistened in the low glow of my light orb. It was huge, muscular. One of those clawed hands could take my head off with a single swing. 

I thought briefly about running. Sitting in front of me was a risk level 10 or 11 that would probably take multiple experienced, successful Acolytes to subdue and purify. Neither of those things applied to me; I was a rookie without a single purification ritual under my belt. Facing down a beast like this...it wasn’t just stupid, it was most likely deadly. Still, I didn’t move. My mind kept returning to the idea that this was part of the test. Fuck ups like this don’t just happen. The Order is incredibly careful to make sure Acolytes were only given daemons they could handle. This daemon had been given to me, which meant someone had thought I could handle it. The more I thought about it, the more I became convinced that this was part of the test. 

Which meant, I couldn’t back down. Fear was beginning to take the place of my earlier excitement but I quickly shoved it away. Neither fear nor excitement should be on my mind right now. Calm, calm was what I needed to be. Pulling in a deep breath, I took a moment to center myself then slowly began to strip. Soon, I was completely naked. Resting my hand on my lower abdomen, right above where my pubic hair started, I was comforted by the feeling of the raised edges of the Mark - the proof that I was an Acolyte, chosen by the Goddess, the Mother, and the Child to subdue, purify and rescue the tortured spirits of this world. Now, for the first time, I would fulfill that duty. 

Stepping forward, the orb of light following me, I approached the Lycanthrope. Procedure had taught me what to do in this kind of situation but as I got closer and closer, all the information that had been pounded into my head during years of training slipped away. Ignoring the fear fluttering wildly in my stomach, I got close enough that I could touch the beast when it suddenly noticed me. In one sudden, abrupt movement that was so fast that my eyes couldn’t detect it, it leaped forward, knocked me to the ground and gnashed its teeth just inches from my nose. Saliva dribbled down, dropping onto my skin like thick, vicious rain drops. Red gold eyes glared at me from above a snarling snout. 

I was sure it was going to kill me. They would find my mutilated body in the morning after someone came to see why I hadn’t sent a conclusion for the ritual. Then, there would be a lot of head shaking, a lot of people saying I had been a stupid girl to even try to purify such a high level daemon, that it wasn’t the fault of the Order for sending me an incorrect assignment because I had been the one dumb enough to think I could handle it. Maybe some new kind of rule or procedure would be put in place to make sure dumbass rookies like me never did something so stupid again. I would become a laughing stock, a cautious example, the stupid rookie you aspired not to be like. 

Suddenly, the snarling snout in front of my face retreated. Letting out a long, shaky breath, a voice in the back of my screaming I should take this chance to run but unable to respond to it since my entire body felt like it was no longer my own, I watched as it leaned back a little, vibrant red gold eyes staring hard, then things started going my way. A teacher had told me back at the Academy that daemons found the scent of an Acolyte irresistible, which made it easier to subdue them. Seemed this one had finally caught my scent. Chuffing loudly, it started to sniff me all over. Gradually, the fierceness in its eyes faded. What it was replaced by gave me hope that I could still make this happen. Heat was flooding into those eyes. It was getting overwhelmed by my scent. I could do this. I could make this work! 

Spreading my legs so that the source of my scent was obvious, I grinned triumphantly when the daemon began to slip downward that way. Don’t get cocky, I warned myself. It hadn’t worked out just yet. Hot, knobbly, clawed hands rested on my thighs, making me jump. Wrenching my attention back to the present, my grin grew by what I saw. Hadn’t worked out just yet but it was very close. Lyancanthrope’s snout was inches away from my clit. Warm breath lightly ruffled my pubic hair. Almost, almost there. Just one lick and it’d be hooked. When that happened, this purification could officially begin. 

That first lick came a moment later. A large, hot, rough tongue pressed against my clit, sending a shock up my spine. Just as I had thought, that was the hook I needed. The daemon started to lick me in earnest, dragging its tongue across my labia, my clit, my entrance, caressing every inch of the sensitive flesh. Grinning widely, breathing hard from the pleasurable sensation of that tongue, I rolled my hips, further enticing him. Soon, I was wet and the daemon was hungrily lapping up mouthfuls, dragging my taste, my scent back into its mouth, never realizing that this was all part of the plan. 

Meanwhile, I was thoroughly enjoying myself. Daemon had absolutely no talent, not that I had expected it to, but there was just something that worked. Heat spread along the surface of my skin, leaving me feeling feverish. A fuzzy haze settled over my mind, which I had to fight away so I could remain focused. It felt good, but this wasn’t meant for recreation or fun. This was a vital step in the purification process. Still, didn’t mean I couldn’t enjoy myself. Every teacher I had in the past advised to not fight against the pleasure, but not to lose yourself in it either. However, I needed to move on to the next step. Thankfully, though, it wasn’t good enough to make me cum. Felt good, but there needed to be a lot more. 

Before I could think up some ways I could move us onto the next step, the Lycanthrope pulled away, saliva flowing from its snout, red gold eyes unfocused. Hard pants rolled out of its wide open mouth. Raising my head a bit, I was delighted, and more than a little alarmed, to discover a very large, very veiny cock standing up proudly from a dense patch of fur. Good, what I needed but uh, it was big. It was very big. I suppose I should have expected that, just given the size of the daemon itself but still, being faced with it brought reality home. In order to complete the purification process, that needed to be put inside me. 

Large hands landed on my breasts. One hand moved away so that the same tongue that had been licking my pussy could give my nipple a hard swipe. The other squeezed, caressed and played while hot breath brushed along my skin. I hadn’t known but it turns out, my breasts are pretty sensitive. Oral had felt really nice. This, on the other hand, felt amazing. I could feel it throughout my entire body. Electric bolts of pleasure and heat raced through my veins. Little mews and gasps escaped from my mouth. It quickly became hard to think as desperate tension began to build deep inside me. 

If this kept going, I was going to cum. Deciding to take matters into my own hand, literally, I reached down, wrapped my fingers around the Lycanthrope’s huge member. Smiling a bit at the jolt and growl that earned, I carefully led the swollen, dripping head to my entrance. It allowed me to do so without complaint. In fact, as I got close, it caught on to what I was doing and took over. Squeezing my right breast in a near punishing grip, sending a violent shiver up my spine that threatened to send me over the edge, it leveled the head of it’s cock at my opening and, without hesitation, plunged the entire length inside. 

I expected pain, discomfort, something unpleasant but what I got inside was blinding, immense, intense pleasure cascading over me in a brilliant wave. Clenching my teeth together, my head thrown back, I couldn’t even get any sound out as the Lycanthrope started to pound into me. Inside, the muscles were shoved apart. Veins rubbed against the sensitive walls as scalding heat burned me up in the best way possible. There was no style, no tact, no technique; just vicious, rough thrusting. My hole was being thoroughly abused. And I was loving every single moment of it. Every bump of its head, every vein scraping against my insides, every thrust that slammed his heavy balls against me. It felt good, it felt amazing, I felt like I was losing my goddamn mind as continuous, excruciating pleasure overwhelmed me. I was so full, I was stuffed full, every inch of me had been claimed by his dick. This was what it felt like to be fucked by a high risk level daemon. Amazing and amazingly dangerous. 

Its hands continued to play with my breasts as it tried to leave a permanent imprint of its cock inside of me. Thick, clawed fingers pinched and tugged on my nipples before giving both a hearty squeeze. Over the humming that had filled my ears, I could hear it gasping, grunting, growling and moaning. It was feeling good, I was so glad that it was feeling good. I wanted it to feel good too. I wanted it to cum inside of me, to fill my insides with its scalding hot, thick, vicious cum. I wanted it to impregnate me. I wanted it to bite me. I wanted it to never stop fucking me. I wanted more, so much more! 

But I could feel my orgasm coming. Desperately, I tried to control it, to push it away, knowing full well what would happen if I cum but it was like trying to stop gravity. There was nothing I could do. It hit me like a bus. A reedy, keening scream ripped its way out my throat. Every single muscle in my body tensed up as pleasure momentarily took control. My world went white, sound faded out, there was nothing, absolutely nothing but the sensation of my orgasm. Normally, my orgasms don’t last for longer than few seconds. This time, it felt like an eternity before I came down. At some point during my own orgasm, the Lycanthrope had cum as well. I could feel its seed flooding my insides, filling me up with warmth. 

There was a moment of stillness, and for that single moment, I was hopeful that I had failed, that my attempt to purify it was unsuccessful. Then, a bright emitted from my lower abdomen. As it filled the room, I mournfully realized I had been successful. My first assignment had gone exactly as planned. Rookie Acolyte had taken on a high risk level daemon, and succeeded. There was no happiness, no triumph, just a sad realization that I could feel its dick, its touch fading away. I let myself feel that way for just a bit then proceeded to mentally give myself a rousing beating. With the pleasure gone, it was easier to think. This was my purpose, my duty. Staring up at the Lycanthrope, who was slowly being taken consumed by the light, I waited until it entirely faded away then got to my feet. It was then I felt an inkling of pride and happiness. I had done it. I had succeeded. The daemon had been taken back into the arms of the Goddess. It was now swathed in bliss, rather than darkness. 

Hot sperm began to run down my thighs. I kind of wish it had been a risk level one. That would have been a gentle introduction, a way for me to build up an immunity to the intense pleasure a daemon gave. Still, nothing I could do about it now. A taste had been left in my mouth, yet it was fading fast. It wasn’t conscious but I knew I would spend the rest of my career as a Acolyte trying to recapture that taste. Luckily for me, the world was full of high risk level daemons who would be more than happy to have their way with me. I just had to get used to having to let them go in the end. Straightening my back, grimacing at the tension that had settled in the muscles, I nodded a bit to myself as a plan formulated in my mind. From now on, I would chase down the highest risk level daemons. At the core of my mission would be the desire to purify them, as my duty dictated. 

And I would allow myself to fully enjoy the ritual, probably more than I should. It brought the risk of losing my mind, of being swallowed up by the pleasure, just as I almost had been earlier, but that honestly didn’t bother me. I would remain true to my calling, my duty for as long as I was able. If I lost myself along the way, that was just how it was meant to be. Many tortured daemons would be purified so that was good enough for me. With that decided, I gathered up my clothes, drew a quick glyph in the dust on the floor, stepped into the middle of it and commanded, “Home, if you please!”


	5. As Deemed by the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Oliver wakes up in the night to quite the shock! He, his brothers and his comrades have been turned into woman! And what's worse, there are orcs in the castle, and they have a very special purpose for him and the others  
> This chapter contains: Rape, Gang Rape, Anal Rape, Vaginal Rape, Forced Blowjobs, Mind Break, Stomach Deformation, Stomach Bulge, Cum Inflation, Monster Dicks, Massive Dicks, Gender Swap, Gender Bends, Gender Reverse, Men being turned into women, Orcs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature, as well -  
> \- Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for details -  
> 

He awoke with a start, unaware at first just what had disturbed his slumber. Blinking groggily, glancing about his quarters in an attempt to find some hint, Prince Oliver slowly pushed up onto one elbow, training his ears to pick up even the most minute of noises. As far as he could tell, there were none. Everything seemed to be still and quiet. Sighing in frustration, he pushed a hand through his hair, agitated that his restful sleep had been interrupted - there was a hunting trip tomorrow and he wanted to be well rest, but was startled to find that, bizarrely, his hair was much longer than he remembered it being. When he had gone to sleep, it was cut close to his head, a style benefitting the proud man that he was. Now, it reached far beyond his shoulders, trailing down to his mid-back. The quality of it had also changed. What had once been coarse hair was now thick, soft and silky against his touch. 

Confused, Prince Oliver sat up, and immediately noticed something else that was far more alarming than suddenly growing several inches of hair. Underneath his night shirt, firmly attached to his chest, were two quite large, voluptuous, perky breasts. Mouth hanging open slightly, he reached up to give them a hesitant squeeze then immediately released them when that produced a pronounced twinge in his crotch, which felt...different. Confusion turning to dread as the situation took on more clarity and the sleep fled from his mind, Prince Oliver threw aside the covers, grimacing in disgust when he found his powerful, muscular, honed with years of sword play, horse riding and hunting body had been replaced with a soft, slim, pale body of...well, a woman. 

There was no getting about that realization. Looking down at himself, very much aware that he was indeed himself, Prince Oliver felt his stomach lurch sickeningly inside him. Slipping a hand into his undergarments, he let out a miserable sound of dismay when his fingertips found not a proud, large shaft of steel but a delicate mound, covered with springy hair. Pushing down further cemented what he already knew: at some time during the night, he had been turned into a woman. Wrenching his hand out, revolted, wanting to wash his hands immediately, Prince Oliver first thought of what he was going to tell his Father. The shame, the embarrassment, how would he be able to face him now that he had been turned into a woman?

Shaking his head, he shoved those thoughts away. Most importantly was finding who did this. A spell like this, it had to be one that needed to be cast from closeby. That must mean there was a enemy to the throne within the castle, using their dastardly magic to sabotage the heir to the crown. He might be in a weak female body, probably unable to even grip a sword, but there was no choice left to him: he needed to find this villian, have them reverse the spell, and execute them where they stood for the audacity of removing his manhood. Nodding his head firmly, he decided: a male, he would cut off his penis and feed it to him. A woman, he would defile her, violate her until she was begging. Whether it would be begging for his cock or for death he hadn’t decided yet, but oh, he would make her beg regardless. 

Jumping out of bed, loathing of the breasts swung and bounce, he made to fetch his sword when a sudden scream of horror stopped him in his tracks. Cold raced down his spine. A woman’s scream, but not one he recognized. Wait, he realized, there were only men on this floor. Mother and Father slept in the large chambers above them. It was only he, his brothers and their retainer! There wouldn’t be any servants moving about at this time at night, and none of his brothers would be stupid enough to try to bring one of their lady loves up here. That could only mean…

He wasn’t the only one. Forgetting the sword, Prince Oliver raced over to the door, wrenching it open to find a gigantic mass standing in front of it. Freezing in place, eyes slowly traveling upward, all the feeling fled from his legs as he beheld what was standing there. A savage, a beast, an orc. It stared down at him with big, red eyes that gleamed in the dim light. Smiling, revealing a huge row of sharp tusks, it reached down towards him. Prince Oliver, quickly coming back to his senses, tried to dart away, back towards his sword, but it proved fruitless. A massive, powerful hand gripped his arm, easily lifted him up and threw him over one broad shoulder. 

“Unhand me, you fiend!” He cried out, then clapped both hands over his mouth. Not just his body, his voice had changed too. Instead of his honeyed, charming voice that could cause anyone to bow down and worship him, out came the squeal of a damsel-in-distress. Shame reared his ugly head, making him want to rip his own skin off. 

The orc chuckled, a low, grating, rusty sound that made his bladder clench. Struggling to keep fear at bay, Prince Oliver desperately cast about for some kind of plan. There was no getting out of the orc’s grasp - this body, unsurprisingly, was weak and useless. It was meant to be in the kitchens or nurseries, not fighting against an orc. Curling his hands into fists, his teeth clenching together, he vehemently cursed the villain who had done this to him. A sinister, cowardly trick. The orcs must have known they wouldn’t have stood a chance against the Royal family so they lowered themselves to this. He shouldn’t be shocked. After all, their kind was nothing but savages and brutes. 

There was another shriek from behind him. Wrenching his head up, he was horrified to find an orc appearing from one of his younger brother’s, Prince Simon, bedroom. Then, there was another, stomping out of his youngest brother’s, Prince Timothy, room. Cold spread along the surface of his skin at the sight of them. There was a woman held tightly in the crook of one of the orc’s arms. Even a single glance told him that it was Prince Timothy. He wrenched about, throwing himself around with a desperate zeal, long brown hair flinging around. The other orc was dragging a woman behind him, one hand wrapped tightly around a soft, white ankle. Without a doubt, that had to be Prince Simon. 

“Oliver!” Timothy cried out, his voice meek, soft and feminine. “Help!”

“Calm down!” He demanded, his voice audibly trembling. 

“What’s going on?” Simon wailed, his voice high and cracking. 

“I don’t know but you need to stay calm!”

The orc chuckled again, then began to walk down the hallway, heading downstairs. Conserving his energy, hatching brilliant plan after brilliant plan, just waiting for his chance to strike, Prince Oliver fought to follow his own words, to stay calm, as he watched more and more orcs appear, holding women he could identify as once being brothers. A woman with no shirt on, her breasts with large brown nipples fully bared, was their retainer, Jack. Two blonds, both thin and small with barely visible mounds protruding from their chests, were his cousins, Derek and Mason. Both were audibly sobbing as they were dragged along the floor. Bursting out from one of the rooms, face bright with terror, just moments away from being snatched up was Jodie, their butler. 

Prince Oliver held onto hope, gritting his teeth, cursing the orcs, cursing the spell as more and more of his brothers joined them, all transformed into their proud, male bodies into the weak body of a female. He held on, keeping a strong hold on it as they reached the doors of the King’s Chambers. One of the orcs threw the door open, and they poured inside amongst a chorus of shrieks, sobs and threats. Many of his brothers were still holding onto their dignity while some, the younger ones, were too terrified to think of their pride. More and more orcs flooded in, bringing with them his brothers, his comrades. When there was no one else, the doors to the King’s Chambers were closed with a loud banging, echoing throughout the room. Without a word, all the orcs deposited their prisoners onto the cold, hard floor. 

When his body made contact, he was sure he’d be given a chance to make an escape, to bolt to the secret door that led down to the servant’s corners, where he could get out of the castle, go to the town and round up a militia to take down the disgusting orcs, but before he could even start to scramble, he was grabbed once again. The orc that had been holding him grabbed his ankle. Smiling wickedly, red eyes gleaming with a dark emotion he couldn’t quite identify, it dragged him on his stomach over to the throne. Once there, it traded the hold on his ankle for a punishing handful of hair. Letting out a pained yelp as his head was wrenched up, Prince Oliver quickly feel silent, horror and despair rushing into his chest as he caught sight of just who was sitting in front of the throne. 

His father, his proud, wonderful, strong father...was now a pitiful woman. Completely naked, one arm over the thick, heavy, large breasts, his body transformed from one a powerful warrior to a soft, flabby woman, King Alfred’s head was bowed, an expression of shame upon his feminine face. In the seat of the throne, legs casually crossed, a smug grin upon its ugly face, was an orc. Tapping one finger lightly against its knee, it looked at Prince Oliver and said, “Good morrow to you, dear Prince.”

“You will pay dearly for this, savage!” Prince Oliver cried, hating with every ounce of his being how weak and timid his voice sounded. 

There was a chorus of laughter from behind him. Setting a fearsome snarl upon his face, he pointed one finger at the orc and sneered, “You think you can enter our home, our land and simply do as you please?! Do you not realize who we are? We are the Kingdom chosen by God! We are the bringers of Light in this dark, hideous world!”

“Mouthy one, isn’t he?” The orc above him said, its voice amused. 

The orc sitting on his Father’s throne shrugged. Scratching at his pants, it seemed to consider something for a moment then shrugged once more. Standing, it let out a great big huff of hair, rearranged his trousers then, in a movement so fast that Prince Oliver didn’t even see it, grabbed his Father, wrenched him up off the ground and threw him down onto his stomach in front of Prince Oliver. King Alfred with a loud thud, his hair flying wildly. Gasping, coughing, he tried to push himself up but was stopped when a large foot stomped down onto the center of his back. 

“You cretin!” Prince Oliver shrieked, “You beast! I will skin you alive and make your bones into arrows!”

“Shut up.” The orc holding his Father down replied, “Do you not realize the position you’re in, little prince?”

Kneeling down, one foot still firmly planted on his Father’s back, the orc smiled, reached forward to take Prince Oliver’s chin, and held his head still when he tried to jerk away, “What am I saying? Of course you don’t. Someone as bloated, arrogant and egotistical as you would not begin to fathom it. At least, not without a demonstration.” Leaning closer, breathing out a hot puff that brushed along his skin, making him want to gag, it whispered, “You are about to learn the meaning of subjugation, little prince. For every sin you have committed against our kind, against our fellows, we will pay it back ten thousands time over.”

Prince Oliver let out a barking laugh, “Nothing but big talk coming from a coward who turned its foes into weaklings so you wouldn’t have to fight.”

“That’s not the reason we transformed you, little prince.” The orc replied conversationally. Standing, it removed its knee from his Father’s back, “We had another reason in mind.”

In a quick succession of actions, all of which happened so rapidly that Prince Oliver couldn’t put together the meaning until it was too late, the orc stepped into the gap between his Father’s legs, dropped to his knees, gripped his Father’s hips and roughly turned him over onto his back. Ripping open his pants, he revealed a monstrous, veiny, erect, pulsating cock. Far bigger, far thicker than any Prince Oliver had ever seen. His fist, back when his hands were rightfully male, would have been dwarfed in size if compared to the thick, purple head. Perhaps for an orc, that penis would be fine but anyone remotely smaller would not have an easy time. Grinning hungrily, his eyes glimmering with heat and lust, he took hold of King Alfred’s hips once more, and, in one smooth, cruel motion, thrust the entire length of his cock inside of his Father. 

A shrieking howl ripped free from King Alfred’s lips. Arching his back, heels sliding along the polished floor as though he were trying to push himself away, eyes bulging out from his skull, it was a horrific, indecent sight. Perhaps, even worse, was that the orc’s cock was so massive that it was causing the King’s stomach to deform. It bulged out obscenely, swelling up as the cock pressed against his insides, filling him up to the point that it malformed his body. 

Moaning low in its throat, a grin still on its face, the orc sighed in satisfaction, then its red eyes flickered up to Prince Oliver. Fondling one of his Father’s breasts, one thumb rubbing against the erect nipple, it began to thrust. Pulling its cock out, then shoving it back in. King Alfred’s stomach flattened, then bulged out once more. Not taking its eyes off Prince Oliver, it violated his Father, rammed its filthy cock over and over into him, deforming him, making him shriek and beg and scream, tears streaming down his face. His body bounced up and down on the polished floor, moved by the force of the orc’s thrusts. Prince Oliver could only watch, tears leaking out of his own burning eyes, grief and hate and horror filling him up to the point that he feared he might break. 

Suddenly, the orc flipped his Father back onto his stomach, wrenched him up onto his knees and quickened the pace of his thrusts. Slamming up into him, grunting loudly, one hand roughly playing with his breast, it wasn’t hard to figure out that the beast wasn’t far from cumming. Violently shaking his head, his Father sobbed pathetically, clawing at himself, at the orc, anywhere. 

“Please!” He wailed, revealing his voice as being soft and feminine, “Don’t! I don’t want to get pregnant with orc babies! Please!”

The orc paid him no mind. Quicker and quicker, the motion of his hips were practically a blur. It seemed as though the wails of King Alfred only served to drive him further towards orgasm. His Father didn’t seemed to realize this as he continued to beg and sob for it all to stop, that he didn’t want to get pregnant, that he didn’t want orc cum inside of him. Unable to speak himself, choked by his own wailing emotions, Prince Oliver tried to turn away, tried to avert his eyes but the orc holding him wrenched his head back, forcing him to look. Sobbing quietly, devastated at the sight of his beautiful, proud father reduced to such a state, Prince Oliver could do nothing as the orc let out a guttural roar, thrusting up one last time, burying his entire cock inside, and came. 

King Alfred let out an undignified wail, eyes going wide as orc semen poured into him. His stomach swelled as copious amounts of orc cum filled up his insides. Further and further it extended, inflating until he looked as though he were several months pregnant. Gasping hard, body twitching, King Alfred fell forward, collapsing onto the floor. As the weight of his body pressed down onto his engorged stomach, orc semen began to flow out of his vagina. It poured out, creating a flood of white between his legs. To Prince Oliver’s horrified dismay, the orc was still rock hard, its cock glistening. Standing, the orc returned to his Father’s throne, flopped down and rested one cheek in the palm of a large hand. 

“Do you understand now, little prince?” It asked, its voice smooth.

“You’re monsters!” Prince Oliver spat, “Savages!”

The orc smiled coldly, “Us? Why, little prince, we are doing the same to you as you’ve done to our own. Or do you think we weren’t aware of the...comfort hostels your family has set up? Of all the women you’ve stolen, imprisoned and raped, day in and day out?”

“We used them as they were meant to be used!” Prince Oliver snarled. He gestured wildly, indicating all the orcs in the room, “You! All of you, orc, knife ear, short-legged, all of you! The Light has deemed that you be subservient to us! That you bow down before us, that you be grateful we don’t just kill all of you and rid this world of your pestilence. And now, you have the nerve, the insolence to come here and act high and mighty?! I will see to it that every single orc, knife-ear, and short-legged female is dragged into the Common Square and raped until they bleed! And you will watch! Each one of you will watch as your mothers, your sisters, you daughters screech and scream as dozens, hundreds, thousands of penises make use of them. You will watch as they cry, as they beg and finally, as they accept their role as sows, as pigs, as holes, as whores meant to give us, the ones Light touched, pleasure, release, and you will turn to me and beg, beg for me to kill them.”

Drawing in a deep breath, he seethed through clenched teeth, “And I will deny you.”

The orc stared at him silently for a moment then burst into howling laughter. All around him, the orcs started to laugh. Loud guffaws and chortles echoed, growing to such a volume that his ears began to ring. Slapping his knee, the orc coughed a couple times, took a deep breath to get his laughter under control then cried out joyfully, “The little prince is deluded, is he not?” 

Cheers of agreement came in response. Baring its sharp tusks, the orc leaned back in his Father’s throne, “It should be taking effect any moment now. Then, you’ll see.”

“See what?” Prince Oliver sneered. 

Grinning widely, its eyes dancing with deranged glee, the orc leaned forward and said, “Everything you know, everything you believe, is wrong.”

Before Prince Oliver could make a hard retort, his Father abruptly sat up. Gazing around with hazy, unfocused eyes, he looked over Prince Oliver, looked over the orcs standing in front of him, and slowly turned around until the orc sitting on his throne came into view. For a moment, he just stared, unblinking, unmoving then, slowly, got to his feet, cum sliding down his legs, and tottered over to the orc. He came to a stop in front of him, swaying slightly. 

“What do you want, siigeni?” The orc cooed. 

King Alfred let out a shaky breath. 

“Is this what you want, siigeni?” The orc asked softly, looking down at his still erect penis. 

King Alfred audibly swallowed, then began to pant like a bitch in heat. 

“It’s yours.” The orc said invitingly, gesturing to his crotch, “You just need to take the final step.”

King Alfred moved forward, panting, gasping. 

“Father! No!” Prince Oliver cried out in horror, unbelieving of the scene playing out in front of him. 

His Father either didn’t hear him or didn’t care. Climbing up onto the orc’s lap, bracing his knees on his large, thick thighs, he reached back with one slim hand, leading the massive head of the orc’s penis to his opening. Without any hesitation, once the alignment was right, he impaled himself on it, letting out a lewd wail of pleasure as it slid into him. Wrapping his arms around the orc’s neck, King Alfred began to bounce up and down, driving the massive cock deeper into him. Over his head, the orc grinned down at Prince Oliver, its face monstrous and horrid. 

“We were not meant for you.” He said, “You were meant for us. And you will be used by us, as the Light intended. Your wombs will bear our young, your holes will give us pleasure. You will spend the rest of your lives subjugated by us. But, do not worry. You are meant for this. Once you receive our semen, your true purpose will awaken. You will feel no pain, no misery, no sorrow. All you will feel is love. Love for us, love for our cocks, love for your purpose. You will feel fulfilled, you will feel prideful, you will feel complete. After you awaken, your old self, your impure, polluted self will vanish, and you will emerge beautiful, loving and ready to serve your rightful masters! Now, my brethren, my comrades, my brothers, take what is yours! Awaken this poor souls and show them the true meaning of the Light!”

There were loud hurrahs and cheers from behind him, followed by screams of terror and horror. Wrenching around, looking over his shoulder, Prince Oliver watched as his brothers were thrown to the ground, their clothes ripped off, revealing trembling bodies, heavy breasts and patches of thick, wiry pubic hair. Some tried to run but were easily dragged back. Others tried to fight but were easily subdued. Legs were forced open, pushed up and apart, fully revealing their sex to the orcs. Prince Oliver found his gaze bouncing between the sight of Timothy on his hands and knees, tears streaming from his eyes, which were rolling back into his head, as a orc crudely fucked his mouth, while another took his pussy; Jack screaming incoherently as both his pussy and ass were violated, his stomach bulging, undulating, bumping protrusions poking up as the two cocks messed up his insides, eyes wild, head thrown back, fingers wrapped tightly around the hand that was squeezing, tugging and pulling on his nipple; Simon on his knees, the orc’s hands on either side of his head, holding it in place as it raped his mouth, while another was lying on the floor, its head between Simon’s legs, furiously licking his slit while thrusting its huge fingers into his asshole. 

All around him were similar scenes. Proud men, men he had been proud to call his brothers, men who had stood with him against great odds and impossible means, being defiled as women. There was no greater shame, no great torment than to hear their wails, their sobs and know there was nothing he could do. Openly sobbing, Prince Oliver looked back to his father, desperately wishing that the King would come back to his senses, and slay all these fiends, freeing them from this horrific act but what he found drove away what little hope was left within him. Turned around so now he was facing the scene playing out, Prince Oliver could see there was nothing left of his Father in this sow. Playing with his own breasts, slamming his hips down against the orc’s hips, King Alfred’s tongue hung out of his mouth, saliva dribbling down his throat as he moaned, gasped, howled and wailed without any shame. At some point, the orc must have cum again because the King’s stomach was swollen. It lewdly bounced with each thrust, seeming to grow larger with each passing second. 

“Cocks! I love cocks!” King Alfred wailed, his eyes crazed with lusts, “I love your cock so much! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Mess up my insides! Make me pregnant! Cum! Fill me up with your cum until I burst!”

Unable to bear it any longer, Prince Oliver turned away, casting his gaze to the floor but his head was wrenched back up by the orc holding him. Turning him around, he sobbed, then his eyes widened in horror. A taste of orc semen, and they would become like Father. Once those orcs came inside Jack, inside his brothers, he would lose them forever. They would lose their minds, turning into mindless sows for these savages. And, it looked as though that moment was fast approaching. The orcs were thrusting faster, their grunts and groans become louder, more pronounced. Struggling against the orc’s hold, Prince Oliver tried to break free, gaze darting between all of his brothers, seeing their panic, seeing their terror as they realized what was going to happen. Jack began to shriek, wildly flailing around, striking the beasts with all his force but to no avail. A few moments later, both buried their cocks into him, and his stomach inflated, filling up with cum. He let out one last howl then went limp. 

Two more orcs came up to take the place of the ones who had just cum. When they, in unison, impaled him on their cocks, he let out mewling whimper, and immediately came himself, his body jerking and twitching violently. Jostling between them, breasts swinging, Prince Oliver watched as the man he knew to be Jack disappeared, and a wailing, gasping, moaning whore took his place. Giggling loudly, face flushed red, he began to mimic the King. Thrusting back, playing with himself, begging for more, for their cocks to fill him up. Prince Oliver turned away in disgust but the same scene met him everywhere he looked. 

Timothy was enthusiastically sucking on the orc penis in his mouth, his swollen, deformed stomach swinging back and forth. When the orc behind him thrust into his waiting hole, he let out a high pitched, reedy, muffled scream, and immediately started to massage his clit. Simon was lying atop a orc, his cheeks and throat bulging as his throat was fucked, and two orc cocks stretching open his asshole. Both of his hands were occupied eagerly stroking two orcs on standy. As Prince Oliver watched, they both came, covering Simon’s pale breasts in cum. His back arched upwards as their cum splattered against his skin, and he distinctly heard one of the orcs chuckle that he had cum.

Derek and Mason were licking up and down a orc’s erect dick, using their breasts to massage it, while both were being taken from behind. Each orc had a strong grip on their long blonde hair. Jodie, his beloved, faithful butler, was between four orcs, one using his mouth, one using his ass, and two others inside of his pussy. Everyone, all of his brothers, were letting out lewd moans of pleasure. Their stomachs were swollen full with orc cum, and many of them were covered in it. Yet, there was not a single expression of horror or disgust. All the faces he glanced at were enraptured, heated and lustful. Gone, they were all gone. Devoured by these beasts, destroyed by them. Hatred well up in his chest, strong enough to burn a hole straight through the muscles and bones. He would kill them! He would kill all these beasts! He would make them pay! For every single brother they took from him, he would take hundreds of them! 

“Still holding on, huh?” Said the orc sitting on his father’s throne, violating his Father’s pussy, “Well, I suppose it's time we make you see the light.”

The orc holding his hair in a tight grip began to drag him over to the throne. Prince Oliver fought against him, but it was no use. In this useless female body, he was weak. Dropping him in front of the throne, Prince Oliver looked up at the orc, flooding his expression, his gaze with all his hatred. It was met with a chuckle. Tossing his father aside without a second glance, not blinking when the orc who had been holding Prince Oliver grabbed him, picked him up and began fucking him, grunting loudly, the orc on his father’s throne stared down at him for a moment then easily picked him up. Fighting against his hold, terror flooding in as he realized what was coming next, Prince Oliver found himself unable to do anything as the orc ripped off his clothes, and lowered him down until the hot head of his cock was brushing against his hole. 

Freezing up, feeling as though he might vomit at any moment, Prince Oliver began to mutely shake his head. No, not him, he wouldn’t, he couldn’t become like them! He wouldn’t lose his pride, his dignity and become a sow, a hole! Squeezing his eyes shut, gasping hard, he held onto all the reason he did, commanding it to stay. There was a soft chuckle from somewhere above him then a gentle kiss was pressed against his cheek. 

“Accept us, little prince. This is what you were made for.”

He opened his mouth to snap a hysterical reply but it turned into a screeching scream when the head of the orc’s penis pushed inside of him. Pain raced up his spine as the muscles inside his vagina spasmed, protesting the sudden intrusion. Shaking his head, tears racing down his burning cheeks, shame, horror and hate, blinding, choking hate pushing against the confines of his ribs, Prince Oliver cursed everything, everyone as that horrid, disgusting penis was pushed deeper and deeper inside of him. It hurt, it hurt so much, it felt like he was being ripped apart, like his stomach was being punctured. 

“You’re breaking me!” He shrieked, “You’re going to rip me! You’re going to burst my stomach!”

The orc paid him no mind. Smiling, eyes hazy with lust and delight, it kept pushing until its hips were flush against Prince Oliver. He wasn’t give a single moment of respite before it began to thrust. Not wanting to see, not wanting to witness his own body being deformed, Prince Oliver closed his eyes, teeth clenching together in a pained, hard snarl. He was being destroyed, his insides were being all messed up. With each thrust, he was sure the orc’s dick was going to burst through his stomach. All around him were the grunts and groans of the beasts, the lewd, obscene begging, moaning and whimpering of his once brothers. His head felt funny, like it was full of fluid. Every inch of his skin was sensitive and overheated. Despite the pain, when the orc gave his breast a hard squeeze, a jolt of vehement pleasure twinged in his crotch. 

“I hate you!” He sobbed, “I won’t-I won’t fall to you!”

The orc laughed, placing another kiss against his cheek, “You will. I’m about to cum, little prince. Accept my gift and awaken to your true purpose.”

Prince Oliver’s eyes flew open, meeting the orc’s heated red gaze. No! No, he will not fall victim to this! He was a Prince! Heir to the throne, touched by the Light, and he would not be defiled by some beast! Setting his mouth into a thin, hard line, he focused all of his attention, all of his energy on a single point in his mind. No, the orcs would not have him. The Light was with him, and it would not let this beast taint him. Closing his eyes, he waited, waited until the savage came. Then, it would see. It would see who the chosen truly were. 

There were a few more hard thrusts, followed by a loud growling moan then the orc was cumming inside of him. Copious amounts of scalding hot fluid flooded into him, filling him up entirely, pouring into his womb, stretching it as more and more came rushing in. He felt, rather than saw, his stomach inflate, pressing against the orc’s abdomen as it swelled. Prince Oliver had one single moment of clarity, a single moment of victorious satisfaction that he had been successful, that the beast had not taken him. It lasted as long as he was left alone, impaled on the orc’s cock, staring upwards then, there was another cock being shoved in his ass, shoving open the sensitive walls, scraping against him, and another pushed into his wide open mouth, sliding along his tongue, easily reaching the back of his throat then pushing down even further, stuff his full, making his cheeks puff out. The orc sitting in his Father’s throne began to thrust again, reaching up to pinch and tug on his nipples, sending intense ripples of white hot pleasure through him. 

Sucking hard on the cock inside of his mouth, loving the way the veins felt against his tongue, Prince Oliver drove himself down onto the two cocks inside of him, and silently begged for both to fill him up with even more cum. He wanted more! So much more! He wanted to be completely stuffed full of cocks and cum! He wanted them to cum, to moan, and gasp as his holes serviced them. He wanted them to make him pregnant, to use his womb to bring more Masters into this world. He wanted to be fucked, and fucked again, and again and again, over and over again. He wanted to be used like the hole, the sow he was. This was his purpose! He didn’t know why he couldn’t see it before. His only purpose was to service his masters, to bear their young and make them come with his holes. 

The cock in his mouth suddenly swelled up, then hot, delicious cum was pouring down his throat. Prince Oliver swallowed it down greedily, adding even more girth to his already heavy stomach. Gasping as the cock slide out, he let out a soft shriek of adulation and jubilation when it was immediately replaced by another one. Yes! Yes, more! More! He begged with his eyes, imploring his Masters to use his holes to make them cum, to give him more of their cum. And they were more than happy to oblige him. Orc cum flowed down his throat, into his womb and pussy, into his ass. There was so much that he couldn’t hold it in anymore and it came pouring out of his mouth. 

“I’m sorry!” He coughed. 

To his dismay, the orc sitting on his father’s throne pulled him off of his dick, leaving him feeling so empty, so hollow, and dropped him to the ground. Before Prince Oliver could apologize further, begging to be filled up by their beautiful cocks once more, the orc placed a hand against his engorged stomach, and pushed. Even with a little bit of pressure, cum came pouring out. Soon, he was lying in a massive puddle of it. He wasn’t given time to mourn the loss, to weep at the immense emptiness inside of him. The orc sitting on his father’s throne picked him up once more, held his legs apart and began to fuck his sloppy pussy again. Shrieking in delight, immensely grateful that he had such thoughtful masters, Prince Oliver slumped back against the orc, letting him do as he pleased. His mouth was quickly occupied again, a tasty orc cock pushed between his swollen lips, rubbing against the walls of his cheeks, slipping down his throat in a way that made him shiver. He made sure to quickly get this one to cum so that his stomach would be full again. 

Out of the periphery of his vision, he was pleased to find his fellow sows all fulfilling their duties. Orc cock after orc cock was pleasured by their holes, pouring out cum into asses, mouths and pussies. He was sure that by now some of them had to be pregnant. The mere thought made him green with envy. Soon, their bellies would be swollen for a different reason, and what a honor it would be for them! Oh, he couldn’t stand it! Once the orc cock in his mouth had cum, he wrenched his head away and cried, “Please! Get me pregnant! Make me pregnant! I want to have your young! I want to have orc babies!”

“You will.” The orc whispered into his ear, making him shiver, “I’ll fuck you until you’re heavy with my child. Then, again, and again, and again, you will spend the rest of your life as my personal sow.”

At those words, Prince Oliver immediately came. His entire body tensed up as a violent, terrifying pleasure ripped through him, racing up his mind and exploding in his brain in a brilliant multi-colored blast of heat and lust. Keening loudly, he threw his head back, bucking his hips, slamming them down onto that wonderful, amazing cock, and promptly came again when it ejaculated inside of him. As the familiar, comforting sensation of his stomach swelling washed over him, he collapsed, panting hard. The orc’s hand played lightly with his breast, while the other gently stroked his hair. 

“Do you understand now, little prince?” He asked, his voice warm, another kiss landing on his cheek. 

“Yes.” he mumbled, leaning forward to brace himself on the orc’s muscular thighs. Rising his hips, he took a moment to rotate them a little bit, scrapping that huge head against his raw insides, shivering and shuddering at the zips of pleasure that produced, them slammed all the way down, taking it in entirely. Gasping, saliva running out of his wide open mouth, he breathed, “This is my purpose. Please, make use of me for the rest of my life. Use my holes for your pleasure. Use my womb to give birth to your young. Use me as I am intended to be used, as deemed by the Light.”

“Excellent answer.” The orc praised, sending Prince Oliver’s heart singing, “Here is your reward.”

The orc pulled him off his dick, only to thrust it back inside his asshole. Prince Oliver wasn’t given time to cry out before his mouth was stuffed full once more. Now that his pussy was empty, another orc stepped forward to rectify that. Bliss settled over him in a dazy haze. Yes, this was his purpose. This was what he was meant for. And he never, ever wanted that to change.


	6. Stuck in a Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booker should have known better but the temptation proved just too great. Unfortunate for him, attempting to harm a beastman's daughter has some severe consequences  
> CONTENTS: Mind Break, Monster Cock, Cum Inflation, Belly Bulge, Stomach Deformation, Rape, Nonconsensual sex, Noncon, Hole in the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature, as well-  
> \- Commissions are currently open. Check my tumblr for more details -  
> 

Well, honestly, he had known it was a bad idea. 

Panting hard, lungs on fire, head throbbing, sweat pouring into his eyes, a stitch in his side so powerful that it was excruciating, and disconcertingly aware of every single muscle in his legs, Booker ran as fast as he could, weaving and bobbing through the rows of corn, struggling to keep up with Zachariah. Behind him, over the rushing of blood in his ears, he could hear Jericho Alpen bellowing like a enraged bull. Despite having nearly 40 years on Booker and Zachariah, the old motherfucker was managing to keep up with him. 

Booker clenched his teeth, ignoring the fresh wave of searing pain that shot through his head. Bad idea, it was such a fucking bad idea! He didn’t know why he had agreed to it. No, wait, he did! Because he was a fucking idiot who couldn’t say no to Zachariah. Stupid fucking deranged fucker of a brother! They should have known better, he should have known better! Sneaking into Jericho Alpen’s barn was one thing - that wasn’t a big deal. They’d done it loads of times. Old fucker kept a hefty amount of cash hidden under a loose floorboard. He and Zachariah had lifted probably over 100 Krohns from him. 

No, that wasn’t the big deal. He and Zachariah had snuck by to take a couple Krohns so they could go down to the docks and get, well, whatever they wanted but who was asleep in the barn when they got there? Jericho Alpen’s youngest daughter, Litzy. Spread out on top of a pile of hay, blouse halfway open, revealing the tops of her supple breasts, even Booker had to admit that she was practically a tasty treat, just waiting to be devoured. Normally, he wouldn’t allow such instincts to take over him but Zachariah took one look at sleeping Litzy and got hornier than a bitch in heat. 

Booker couldn’t say no. He never could. When Zachariah looked at him with that familiar glint, Booker knew there was no going back. So, they had done something incredibly, unbelievably stupid: tried to have their way with Litzy. It had gone well enough at first. She was a small girl so it wasn’t hard to hold her down. Booker even got one good squeeze out of those luscious breasts before the trouble started. Just as he was starting to enjoy himself, drooling as he played and pinched with her startlingly soft breasts, who should walk into the barn but Jericho Alpen. 

Needless to say, they started running. Stealing Krohns? Punishment would probably be a broken hand or busted nose. Raping his daughter? Jericho Alpehn would kill them, and by the sound of his bellows, it seemed as though he fully intended to. So, they ran. Problem was, they were still running. Somewhere along the way, they had gotten all turned around. Wound up in his corn patch, which was over a mile long. Not to mention, it was the wrong way. Safety - the town, their house, where they could convince folks the mean old beastman was chasing them for no reason - was clear on the other side of the Alpen’s property. They were going the wrong way, and had a mightily angry beastman hot on their trails. 

Both of them were beginning to slow. So much energy had been put into the first few minutes of the chase that now, several minutes in, all their reserves were running dry. Booker wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep going. Not even the fear of being beaten to death by Jericho Alder’s fists mustered up any additional motivation to keep going. His legs were beginning to feel rubbery, he could hardly breathe. Zachariah wasn’t fairing any better. Gasping hard, one hand gripping his side, teeth clenched into a mighty snarl, his bright blue eyes darted any which way, looking for something that could help him out of his mess. 

Forcing himself to keep going despite the screaming protests coming from his body, Booker tore through the corn, keeping close to his brother. Jericho Alpen was close; he couldn’t tell by how much. Suddenly, they were out, standing in a small stretch of open field. Nearly stumbling from the abrupt change in scenery, Booker found himself faced with a massive wall. It stretched several feet above him, and spanned in both directions farther than his eyes could see. Staring up at it, he felt cold dread drip into his stomach. 

“We’re screwed.” He whispered hoarsely. 

Jericho was closing in. Soon, there would be nothing standing between them. The townsfolk would find their mutilated bodies in a gully somewhere. Panic thrummed wildly in his chest. How fucking stupid of him to listen to Zachariah! 

“No, we’re not. Come on!” Zachariah grabbed his hand and began dragging him down the path. 

Booker quickly saw what Zachariah was leading them towards. A little ways down, there was a hole in the wall. Despite being high up from the ground, it was at perfect level for them to squirm through. Keeping a trained ear on the sounds of Jericho Alpen getting closer, Booker followed his brother over, hope replacing the panic in his chest. Skidding to a halt in front of the hole, he realized it was a bit small. Staring at it, he wasn’t entirely sure that he’d be able to fit through. 

Before he could voice those concerns to his brother, Zachariah was hurling himself through, squirming mightily as he tried to squeeze over to the other size. Somehow, miraculously, with a couple of good hard tugs, as well as a generous push from Booker, Zachariah made it to the other side. His shirt was ripped, he looked slightly dazed but there he stood, safe and sound. Panting hard, he motioned for Booker to follow him, gesturing frantically. Booker wasn’t about to argue. Pushing his upper body through, he wiggled, he squirmed, he struggled. 

He got halfway through before he just couldn’t move any further. Zachariah pulled hard on his arms but he didn’t budge an inch. Kicking his legs furiously, hoping the momentum would drive him further, Booker slammed his hands down onto the wall, and pushed with all his might. Nothing. There was no way he was squirming out of this. 

“Go back!” Zachariah urged, “Hide somewhere!”

The last thing he wanted to do was be back in that corn field with the deranged beastman but there really was no choice left to him. Sitting duck didn’t even begin to explain his situation. At least, when in the corn, he could hide until Zachariah came back with help. Struggling to keep his breathing under control, Booker began trying to slide backwards when somebody tapped his leg with a big, hard boot. All sensation were out of his limbs. Despite being overheated and sweaty, he suddenly felt very cold. His stomach did a wild flip inside his stomach, sending a flash of green across his vision. 

“What?” Zachariah whispered, taking notice of his pale face, “What is it?”

Booker swallowed hard, “He’s found me.”

“Oh shit.” Zachariah once again grabbed hold of his arms and began to furiously tug. Wrenching hard, pulling so strongly that it felt like his shoulders might dislocate, a desperate attempt was made to free him. It was no use. He didn’t move an inch. Collapsing to the ground, panting hard, face red and sweaty, Zachariah whipped a dagger out of his belt. 

“Hold on, I’ll handle this brute.” He sneered. 

“No!” Booker snarled, grabbing hold of Zachariah before he could dart away, “Go get Pa! Tell him what’s going on. Bring him and whoever else will join you back here!”

Zachariah looked conflicted for a moment, obviously not wanting to leave his baby brother alone with a beastman but quickly seemed to understand that was a far better solution. Jumping to his feet, desperate, frantic energy dancing in his bright blue eyes, Zachariah turned and sped off, heading in the right direction this time. Booker watched after him, fear slowly crawling into his chest. Stupid, he had been so fucking stupid! How could he have let Zachariah talk him into all this? No...no, that was wrong. Sure, it had been half Zachariah’s fault but he was just as guilty in this. Seeing Litzy lying there got the hunger raging in his stomach. Even if Zachariah hadn’t been there, Booker was certain he still would have done it. Hanging his head, tears burning at the corners of his eyes, shame and guilt gnawing at the edges of his stomach, Booker wished he had time to apologize to his brother for blaming him. Truthfully, they were both fucking idiots. 

Now, he was going to get killed. There was no way Zachariah could get Pa and the others quick enough. Fucking beastman was going to straight up murder him. Well, he comforted himself, at least he got to squeeze Litzy Alpen’s breasts before he died. There was that. Certainly not worth dying for but, at least, not the worst thing to be killed for. Sighing, Booker braced himself. Any moment now, Jericho Alpen was going to yank him out of this hole. He’d fall to the ground with a loud ‘OOMPH’, sprawled out gracelessly, humiliating at the feet of a fucking beastman. All he could hope for was that he’d be killed with the first blow. 

He was ready for that. Prepared, even. What he was not ready for was his pants being yanked down to his ankles. Squeaking a bit like a mouse, eyes going wide, Booker swung around as though he could actually see anything. He couldn’t. Only thing he saw was a big, stupid wall. Warm, breezy air was slapping against his ass cheeks. Gaze darting about, more confused than frightened, Booker was suddenly pulled back a good inch. Big hands gripped his hips tightly, fingernails biting cruelly into his skin. Anger began to pulse in the center of his chest. Did this fucker intend to kill him with his pants around his ankles? That was just low! Though, what else could he expect from a fucking beastman? 

Another tug, another inch backwards. Then, nothing. A couple minutes passed with no tugging or anything. Booker trained his ears, trying to pick up a hint of what was going on behind the wall. He could hear rustling, some movement, nothing concrete. What was that old fucker doing? Taunting him? Well, it certainly was a stupid way to go about doing it. Setting his lips into a grim line, Booker was about to yell for Jericho to just get it over with when, suddenly, two huge hands grabbed hold of his ass. 

Yelping in shock, disgust reared its ugly head as those powerful hands began to knead, fondle and caress his ass, squeezing it, spreading it, playing with it. Grimacing, nausea swirling sickeningly in his stomach, Booker screeched, “Let go of me, you fucker!”

There was no response. Not that he really expected any. While attempting to squirm against the gross touch, Booker realized he couldn’t move an inch. When Jericho had yanked him backwards, he had somehow made him even more stuck. His front half could move a little, and he could kick out his legs but other than that? Nothing. His body simply refused to move. Once he figured out he could kick, he tried to aim a good one at Jericho. All he managed to do was awkwardly tap his side. The position he was in did not make for prime kicking. 

Jericho spread his cheeks apart, squeezing both globes firmly, digging his fingernails into the soft, plump flesh. It was horrid, it was disgusting. Tears streamed down his face. Fucker was looking straight at his asshole. A part of him that no one should ever see was right there, front and center. Shame burned at the back of his throat, creating a terrible bile in his mouth. Fucker, goddamn fucking beastman! He would see him skinned for this! Might even make a rug out of his pelt, too. 

Suddenly, his ass was released. Booker let out a sigh of relief that quickly turned into a shrieking yelp. Something cold, gooey was being smeared all over his asshole. Fingers, thick, broad, terribly big, rubbed against him, spreading the goo all over. Squirming, trying desperately to get away, Booker panted hard, panic whirling around in his chest. What...what was this? What was going on? What was Jericho planning on doing with his ass?! Whatever it was, he wanted him to stop. He didn’t like this! It felt terrible! Every inch of his skin was crawling with revulsion. Any moment now, he was certain he would vomit. There could be nothing worse than those fingers crudely caressing his asshole. 

On that, he was wrong. When one of those fingers pushed deep inside of him, cruelly spreading him open, bringing with it that disgusting goo, Booker screamed. Kicking out wildly, he began to screech, “Take them out! Take your fingers out!”

It hurt! It itched! The rubbing had felt terrible but this! This was so much worse. Deeper and deeper the fingers went, piercing into him, forcing him open. Pain radiated up his spine. Sickly heat assaulted his face. Tears were flowing freely; he was sobbing openly. But still, those fingers didn’t stop. When one finger was buried in all the way to the third knuckle, it began to thrust. Pushing in and out, it repeated that motion a few times before a second finger joined it. Grinding his teeth, the muscles in his ass wailing in protest as his hole was stretched open even further, Booker sobbed harshly. 

“Stop!” He wailed. “Please, stop!”

The fingers inside of him set a faster, harder place. Rubbing against his tender insides, Booker was alarmed to discover that something was happening back there. The pain was fading. What replaced it was an intense heat and...no, no, no, no, he wouldn’t admit it! There wasn’t any way he was possibly feeling good from this! A beastman’s fingers tearing his asshole open would never feel good! Yet, the rational part of his mind understood what the terrified part of him would never admit. Warm was spreading through the base of his belly. Between his dangling, useless legs, his cock was starting to respond. Blood was flowing down to the twitching organ. 

His ass was starting to feel good. The strokes of those fingers sent little zips of pleasure through his nerves. When Jericho added a third finger, forcing the tight muscle apart, instead of pain, it felt incredible! His ass was being stretched wide open, the sensitive walls inside were being assaulted by beastman fingers! And they were clever. They were so clever! Setting a quick pace, pushing that goo deep inside him, special sweet spots inside of him were exploited. Calloused, rough fingertips found them out in no time at all. Without wasting a moment, those spots were rubbed, pressed and teased. Each movement sent a fresh wave of intensely hot pleasure washing over him. Soon, his cock was standing to full attention, the head brushing occasionally against the hard, cold wall. 

Fighting against the pleasure, hating every moment that his treacherous body was actually responding to the beastman, Booker repeatedly told himself that Zachariah was coming back. He just needed to hold on. Apparently, Jericho wanted to play around a little before he killed him. That was giving him time. Right now, since he couldn’t get away, all he could do was take that time graciously provided by the fucking beastman’s atrociousness. It was going to be alright. When all this was over, he would chop the beastman’s cock off. Then, he might just finish what he started with Litzy. In fact, he would do just that. And he would make Jericho watch before chopping off his head. Maybe then, he might just take Litzy to be his bride. If she resisted, well, there was a nice, small wine cellar underneath his family’s house that had her name written all over it. 

Maybe instead of a bride, he’d make her a sex sleeve. 

A shudder raced through him when Jericho pulled out his fingers. The warmth and pleasure lingered even after his ass was left empty. Gritting his teeth, cursing his stupid backside for daring to feel pleasure at such a thing, Booker curled his hands into tight fists, digging blunt nails into his palms. He could hear or sense anything going on behind him. Still, even an idiot would be able to figure out what came next. Jericho was getting revenge by doing the same to him as he was going to do to Litzy. That only meant one thing. A beastman’s cock was about to be shoved inside his ass. His stomach rolled at the thought, sending acidity up into his chest, making it burn. Bad enough to be violated by the fucker’s fingers. Now, he was going to have to endure being fucked by his filthy cock. 

Forcing himself to breath evenly, repeating over and over again that Zachariah was coming back, that he could get through this, Booker stared down hard at the ground. There was no way in hell that a beastman’s cock was going to make him feel good. Fingers were one thing, a cock was out of the fucking question. Even if he had to pull his teeth out or bite his hand off, he would not succumb to that fucker’s cock. 

Something immensely large, terribly hot, and incredibly hard pressed against his opening. A sickening jolt raced up his spine. What...what was that? That couldn’t be Jericho’s cock, could it? There was no way. It was too big! Looking over his shoulder, despite not being able to fucking see, Booker began to repeat inside his head ‘no way, no way, no way’ in a scared, childish voice. The confidence he had been building up shattered into nothingness. Something that big, there was no way it could fit inside him! Was the beastman planning on killing him with his cock?! No, no, no, no! He didn’t want to die like that! He’d rather be beaten to death, eaten alive than be killed by a beastman’s penis! 

Two huge hands gripped his hips once more when he began to struggle with renewed energy. In his mind, Booker could practically see Jericho grinning greedily, his golden eyes trained on Booker’s far too small ass. Breathing hard, Booker shrieked, “I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! JERICHO, PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THIS!”

Silence, then he distinctly heard a throaty, rusty chuckle. Cold flooded his chest. There was no way out. Jericho wasn’t going to stop. Zachariah would come back to find him dead, his ass torn open. Sobbing loudly, tears, snot and saliva coating his face, Booker desperately clawed at the wall as though he could rip it apart with his bare hands. Then, he went completely still. Behind the wall, Jericho was pushing against him. The immense, hot head was seeking entrance. It wanted to be inside of him. Twitching, eyes glued to the ground, all the air rushed out of his lungs when Jericho, seemingly impatient, decided the progression of penetration wasn’t going fast enough. In one strong, hard thrust, all of that thick, immense, hot length sunk inside of him. 

Stars burst in front of Booker’s eyes. It was so...big! It was so fucking big! His insides were being stretched open to the breaking point! His stomach was being fucked! Even though he couldn’t see, he could feel his stomach was deforming, bulging, swelling from having that huge cock thrusted into him. Veins, thick and pronounced, scrapped against the abused walls, rubbing everywhere at one, overwhelming him with the sensation. Mouth hanging open, saliva dribbling out, Booker breathed wheezily. His insides...they were being all messed up. He’d never be the same again. Jericho’s cock was messing him up. His head, he couldn’t think. Warmth, haziness, dizziness swamped him. 

It was good. It was so fucking good! Beastman’s cock, violating his stomach, why? Why did it feel so fucking good?! His entire body was being assaulted by it. Jericho wasn’t just fucking ass, but his entire goddamn being. Shuddering, twitching, shivering, Booker tried desperately to hold onto reason. Zachariah was coming back. He was coming back to get him. Biting down hard on his tongue, latching into the pain like a drowning man would latch onto a piece of driftwood, he was briefly able to gain a little bit of a hold on himself. That’s right, there was a way out, he just needed to get through this! 

Logic, reasoning, rational thought, all of it fled away when Jericho started thrusting. Slamming his hips against Booker’s smaller body, holding onto his hips to keep him from inching forward, the beastman repeatedly impaled him on his massive, pulsing, amazing, incredible cock. Back arching, head thrown back, loud, lewd moans, gasps, sobs and mews of pleasure falling from his wide open mouth, the only thing happening inside Booker’s mind was a frenzied, chanting repeat of ‘GOOD! GOOD! FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!’. Zachariah no longer matter, Litzy no longer matter, nothing else fucking mattered other than that cock fucking his ass so hard that it felt like the beastman was trying to split him in half. Nothing mattered but the pleasure overwhelming his entire being, burning itself into his muscles, nerves and veins. 

Within a few moments of Jericho starting to thrust, Booker came with a loud wail. Cum spurted out of his cock, coating against the other side of the wall. White blinded him for a few moments while his mind was completely overrun. The beastman never stopped thrusting, driving his orgasm higher and higher until Booker was shrieking out desperate, hysterical sobs. Collapsing, still being assaulted by his orgasm, wanting it to end, wanting it to never end, feeling his sanity slipping away but unable to give a damn, Booker hooked his legs around Jericho’s thighs, pulling him closer. His reward was a shift in position, which immediately positioned the mighty head of Jericho’s cock to slam against the most sensitive, sweetest parts of his insides. 

Howling with demented pleasure, eyes rolling back in his head, Booker began to wail loudly, “MORE! MORE! FUCK ME MORE! MORE! YOUR COCK! YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD!! AAAAHHH!”

For once, Jericho listened to his pleas. Relentlessly, he was plowed into, the cock seeming to go deeper and deeper into him with every thrust. Soon after, he came again. And then again, and again. By the time Jericho’s thrusts had become erratic, signaling that he was close to cumming, there was nothing coming out of Booker’s cock. Still, he was cumming. A dry, hard cumming that made his balls ache. Exhausted, delirious from pleasure, he could barely hold himself upright. Sweaty hair hung in front of his eyes. Sensing the beastman’s orgasm was drawing near, Booker found himself alight with happiness. His hole was going to make that beautiful cock cum?! Jericho’s cum was going to be inside of him?!

Oh gods, he wanted it! He wanted to fill Jericho’s cum filling him up! He wanted that intense satisfaction of knowing his slutty hole had made the beastman cum! With a loud grunt of exertion, Booker pushed himself back up. There was nothing much he could do in his position, not even thrust back or tighten his ass. Curling his legs tighter around Jericho’s thighs, he cried out, “PLEASE! CUM! FILL ME UP! STUFF ME FULL OF YOUR YUMMY CUM!”

There was a loud, grating grunt then, suddenly, he was pulled backwards, through the hole. Before he could get his bearings, his head spinning from the abrupt movement, he was wrenched upwards. Jericho gripped tightly onto his hips, slamming him down fully onto his massive cock, driving it up so deep inside of him that it felt like it might pop out of his mouth. Grinning deliriously, loud, obscene howls echoing across the cornfield, Booker kicked out his legs to give his body more momentum, impaling himself even further onto that delicious cock. It was growing bigger, swelling up inside of him. Head falling forward, delighted giggles bubbled out of him as he watched his stomach bulge, the shape of Jericho’s cock clearly visible when it was all the way inside then flatten once again as he pulled out. 

“Here it comes, you fucking whore!” Jericho grunted in his ear, “Beg for it!”

“PLEASE!” Booker howled, “CUM INSIDE MY SLUTTY HOLE! THIS WHORE WANTS YOUR CUM!”

“Good boy.” Jericho chuckled, making Booker’s head swim with delight, “Here it is!”

There was one more hard, punishing thrust, driving the beastman’s cock completely inside, his heavy balls resting snuggly against Booker’s ass. With a loud roar, the muscular body he was pressed against went tense, his cock swelled up even further then scalding hot jizz was pouring into him. Despite having nothing left in his balls, Booker managed to cum one more time. An electric, trembling orgasm that was more bizarre pressure than pleasure. A loud keening cry pushed through clenched teeth. Inside, more and more cum was flooding in. So much, too much. His stomach, already bulging from the beastman’s cock, began to swell. Outward, it extended, filling up with delicious, amazing cum. His belly was so warm. It swelled further, bigger to a considerable girth. Slumping against the beastman, exhausted, overrun with excruciating pleasure, his body heavy, his belly full of cum, he came to the distant realization that he was ruined. There was no going back from this. 

Good. 

There was nothing he wanted more than to stay right where he was. 

Pulling him off his cock, Jericho threw him unceremoniously over his shoulder. Striding back into the corn, they quickly disappeared amongst the green rows. Blankly watching the blur of green, cum sliding down his legs, exhaustion swamping him, making it hard to keep his eyes open, Booker realized he could hear Zachariah shouting in the distance. Weakly lifting up his head, unable to see anything through the endless number of corn stalks, he distantly wondered what his brother would do. Surely come and find him, but what then? Perhaps, if he was lucky, the immense pleasure of being a beastman’s cock sleeve would be shared with him. Then, they could enjoy this incredible life together. 

“Jericho.” He whispered.

“What?” The beastman responded briskly. 

“I want to see my brother impaled on your cock.”

“Oh, you will.” The beastman said with an audible smile, “I promise you that, boy. Your brother will be broken, just as you are.”

Comforted by that reassurance, excitedly looking forward to seeing his brother succumb to the throes of ecstasy, eagerly wanting to know what his expression would be the first time Jericho pushed inside, how long would it take him to cum, Booker slipped into an easy sleep while the beastman carried him back to his home. There, a very special room waited him. One that only Jericho could access. Inside that room, the minds of many stupid, ignorant humans who underestimated the might of a beastman’s penis were shattered. He would play with them for a little while, sometimes even letting his daughters have their fun, but would eventually get bored. Once that happened, there were a multitude buyers willing to pay substantial funds for one of his playthings. 

This boy and his brother would be no different. He’d play with both of them until they could cum just from seeing his cock, then procure a handsome sum by selling them off. After they were gone, he abide his time, waiting for the next fool to show up. Past experiences had shown that it wouldn’t be long. Rinse, repeat, until he passed onto the next world. Such was the life of a beastman, and what a fantastic life it was.


	7. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordyn is a seasoned Diver but when he Dives into a game that isn't in his library and he doesn't even know where it came from or how he Dove into it, he's faced with something that even he might not be able to handle. Imprisoned in a R18 porn game where if an enemy downs him, he's going to be fucked by that enemy, Jordyn is given the task to defeat the final boss or he'll be unable to logout. He thinks that easy enough but overconfidence leads to some serious downfalls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT INCLUDES: rape, gangrape, gender swap, M/M/F, M/F, man in woman's body, mind break, stomach deformation, cum inflation, inflation, anal sex, vaginal sex, multiple penetration, double penetration, boob job, hand job, monster cock  
> Cross posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature   
> Commissions are currently open

Swallowing back the nausea that always came with Diving, Jordyn kept his eyes closed for several moments, focusing on stabilizing the connection and keeping the contents of his stomach from being forcefully ejected. Probably should not eaten before the Dive but it was highly recommend eat before Diving for long periods of time. Time got all wonky during long Dive periods, and it was easy to lose numerous hours. Seasoned Divers knew that before you even think about putting the headset on, you go the bathroom, eat and drink a good amount of water to keep yourself hydrated. Sure, you’ll need to take a wicked piss after you come back up but it was better that than waking up severely dehydrated. 

He had done that once. Never, ever again. Having a full to bursting bladder and running the risk of wetting his pants the moment he came back up was more than worth the shitstorm that was going 7+ hours without any kind of fluids or solids. He might be a Dive addict but that didn’t mean he was a stupid Dive addict, thank you very much. Divers like him only lasted this long because he actually listened to his body’s needs. If you wanted to play, you had to take the time to make sure your body was up to it. That was the motto he lived by. 

Pulling in a long, deep breath, he held it to the count of 5 then slowly released it through his nose. Connection: stabilized. Nausea: receding to a distant memory. Yep, he was good. Now, it was time to play! There was a lot he wanted to get done so he needed to get going right away. Opening his eyes, the determined smile on his face immediately faded, replaced by an expression of confusion. What he was looking, it wasn’t his game. It wasn’t anywhere close. Blinking rapidly, Jordyn slowly did a turn on the spot, taking in his surroundings in their entirety.

Urban Ghosts took place in a deserted, desolate city. Last time he played, he had been in the dark basement of a run down office building, looking for ammo packs. What he was looking at wasn’t a falling apart, dimly lit, damp, dingy basement. It was, instead, the countryside. Granted, it was still damp and dingy. Heavy grey skies stretched out overhead. A depressing, continuous drizzle drowsily made its way down from the immense, endless grey blanket. In front of him was a long, linear stone paved path, complete with a stone wall running alongside it. There were an abundance of spindly trees, some of which had bloody burlap bags hanging from the bare branches. 

Coming to a stop, Jordyn stared at nothing for a moment then pulled up his interface. All of this was weird enough but what was even more strange was that he didn’t recognize this game. He couldn’t remember buying anything like looked even remotely like what he was looking at. Maybe this was a demo? It wouldn’t be the first time that the Muse had installed a demo without informing or asking him first. Scrolling through his extensive list of games, he kept his eyes peeled for a title he didn’t recognize. There were none. Three times he went through the list, three times he came up with nothing. Absolutely nothing new...so…

“What the fuck is this?” He asked him aloud then immediately froze. 

The voice that came out of him, it was definitely female. Soft, girly, dainty, a total chick’s voice! Blinking rapidly, Jordyn looked down at himself for the first time. His jaw fell open with what his eyes found. Firstly, boobs! Huge boobs! Secondly, legs! Long, toned, creamy, pale legs! He was actually halfway naked; only in a shirt that was stretched taut over the boobs, black panties, knee high boots with huge heels, and a long, fluttering coat that snapped together overtop and underneath the generous bosom, further emphasizing just how full they were. He was dressed like a total slut! 

That thought made him stop. Not that he had taken a good look at himself, he realized something. The way this character looked, the way she was dressed up, it reminded him of one of the many R18 games he’d played. Play as a girl as she wandered a world filled with monsters - the penalty for being downed by one of them was being viciously fucked by their monster dicks. It was his favorite genre of porn games but, as far as he knew, there weren’t any available on the Muse and, even if there were, he wouldn’t play them on this system. The enjoyment came from watching the girl get raped, not being the girl who gets raped. 

If that was the kind of game he was in, he wanted to logout immediately. Turning back to the interface, he scrolled down until getting the lovely logout button. This had been weird but it probably had just been a glitch in the system. It’ll be a funny story to tell his Dive buddies but for now, he was officially outtie. Slamming the logout button, he waited for the familiar tingly feeling of putting out a Dive to rush along his virtual skin. Nothing happened. He stood still for several moments, waiting, panic growing at the back of his mind as more and more time passed with absolutely nothing happening. Struggling to keep the panic back, shakily reassuring himself that everything was alright, it was just a glitch, he hit the logout button several more times. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

Breathing a bit heavily, his now ample chest heaving, Jordyn abandoned the logout button and instead opted to smash the Help button. It would be embarrassing to have to explain to a representative that he, a seasoned Diver, was stuck in a game. Even more humiliating to inform them that it was a porn game. Regardless, he wanted out, and he wanted out now. Nothing happened at first, causing the panic to further amplify then a voice spoke up out of nowhere. 

“Hello, valued player.” A sexy female voice came from the heavens, “You have been selected to beta test a brand new, not yet on the market, highly interactive Muse game. As a seasoned player, your feedback will be priceless to us. Please proceed with the game.”

“What are you talking about?” Jordyn yelled, “I never agreed to this!” 

“An algorithm randomly chose you out a numerous list of seasoned players.” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that I never agreed to beta test this game! What even is this game? It’s not in my library!” 

“Our game will not show up in your library until it is completed. As you are a beta tester, you will receive a free copy upon completion.” 

“You’re not answering any of my questions!” Jordyn screeched, more infuriated than panicked now. “What the hell is this game?”

“Isadora: Night of Conquest.” The sexy female voice answered, and Jordyn could swear she sounded amused. 

“Never heard of it. I don’t beta test shit I don’t know about. Why can’t I log out?” 

“The logout function has been disabled until you complete the beta test.” The sexy female voice smugly informed me. 

“What?!” Jordyn roared, though it sounded more like a squeak with the fucking voice of the character, “You’re not allowed to do that!” 

“Perhaps not but we have all the same. Please proceed with the game.” 

“No!” Jordyn shrilly shrieked, the panic coming back in full force, “This is imprisonment! You’re breaking the law! Let me logout!” 

“Complete the beta test and the logout function will be enabled.” 

Hands clenched into tight fists, Jordyn panted hard, sweating sliding into his eyes. What...what the hell was this? Some kind of fucking terrorism?! He had heard of players getting trapped in games but it was never fucking intentional! Mostly because this broke so many fucking laws. Not to mention, it was incredibly unethical to trap him in a game, and even doubly unethical for it to be a goddamn porn game! Alright, maybe he was assuming shit. He really didn’t know anything about a game called ‘Isadora: Night of Conquest’. Maybe the main character was just supposed to be really fanservice-y? 

“What’s the purpose of this game? What do I need to do?” 

“You are on the first level. Your main objective is to get to the end and fight the boss. Along the way will be numerous different types of monsters, which you will be required to fight. Be careful, though. If you’re downed, well, you know what will happen.” 

All the breath rushed out of him. Slowly shaking his head, unable to believe what he was hearing, Jordyn turned back to his interface with a shaky whimper. Smashing the logout button, whispering ‘come on! Come on!’ underneath his breath, panic spreading like a cold wave through his stomach, he willed it to work, for all of this to be some kind of sick joke but when he got to the seventeenth or twentieth time of trying, he realized with a nauseous jolt that he was well and truly stuck...in a fucking porn game. 

Pulling in deep, shuddery breaths, he looked back up to the sky, swallowed hard, and asked, “If I defeat the boss, you’ll let me logout?” 

“Complete the beta test and the logout feature will be enabled.” 

“Do I have weapons?” 

“Of course!” The smug, sexy female voice answer, “Your sword is equipped to your right hand. Magical attacks are equipped to your left.” 

After giving both a try, and finding both weapons working just fine, Jordyn took a moment to steel himself. Okay, he was in a shitty as fuck situation. Stuck in a porn game where the monsters would fuck him if he got downed, there probably wasn’t else much worse than that. It was going to be alright, though. He was a fucking seasoned player. There were only three others in the world who ranked higher than him. If there was one thing he could do well, it was to play video games. Yes, he was stuck in a porn game but all he had to do was ensure he didn’t get downed. Simple as that. 

Straightening his back, reassured by his own encouragement, he nodded firmly to himself then took off down the path. It was going to be okay, he could do this. Just needed to get to the end, defeat the boss and he’d be out. Once he was out, he’d find some way to track down the fuckers currently imprisoning him. He was sure Muse’s developers would love to hear about a psychotic group of people imprisoning players in porn games as well. Without a doubt, he was going to bring these fuckers to court and make them pay for this. But first, he needed to get out without getting fucked. 

The first enemy popped up a little ways down. And it was a fucking skeleton, wielding a rusty sword. Jordyn barely gave it a second glance as he cleaved it clean in half. Collapsing into a heap of bones, it quickly faded into nothingness. Well, the smug sexy female voice had said this was the first level so he maybe the whole panic thing had been a bit of an overreaction. First level meant easy as fuck enemies. Getting him introduced to the game meant enemies he could easily take out, right? So yeah, he was going to be okay. Feeling a lot more confident, Jordyn continued on, whacking skeletons to pieces whenever they popped up. 

Suddenly, the path ended and he found himself faced with a cave guarded by two new enemies. Goblins, little green dudes with huge daggers. When they caught sight of him, they snarled loudly, baring sharp teeth in mocking grins. Waving their daggers, they rushed him, swinging wildly. With practiced ease, he sliced them both down. Quick bastards but not quick enough. Really, this was a fucking breeze. What had he even been worried about? Racing into the cave, he jumped, bounced and climbed his way through a few platforming sections, taking out both skeletons and goblins. Finally, he reached a wide open cavern. Inside of which was another new enemy, strolling around with the confidence that just screamed miniboss. A massive man with a huge gut and an executioner's hood obscuring his face, he turned when Jordyn skidded into the room. Letting out a rusty, deep, throaty chuckle, it brandished his massive cleaver then rushed forward. 

Confident that he could take this fucker, Jordyn raced forward as well, swinging his own sword upwards to block the enemy’s. When their swords collided, he knew he needed to be careful. The force with which the enemy’s sword slammed against his was enough to drive him backwards. Grunting, his boobs bouncing, Jordyn gripped the hilt of his sword more tightly. He had gotten overly confident with the other enemies. Just because they had been painfully easy didn’t mean the miniboss would be. And right now, he couldn’t afford to make any mistakes. Doing so would end very badly for him. 

Blocking another blow, grimacing at the weight behind it, he danced around, looking for an opening, something that he could exploit. Though the man was a lot larger, he was a lot faster and more agile. Within a couple moments, Jordyn had landed a good amount of hits. Above the enemy’s head, the lifebar was quickly being whittled down. Fucker was strong but he didn’t have a lot of health. Within no time at all, he was going to have it taken out. He just needed to keep on playing this safe! 

There was a sudden sharp pain in his thigh. Yelping in surprise, he looked down to find a goblin standing behind him. Fucker had swiped him with his fucking dagger! He had been so preoccupied with the big fucker that he had completely forgotten about the small fuckers! Darting away, swinging his sword down to swipe the goblin in half, he didn’t see the big fucker also getting ready to swing. Just as Jordyn’s sword was about to be freshly coated with goblin blood, the big fucker’s sword hit him, sending him flying. 

Landing hard on his back, sword flying out of his hand, Jordyn found himself unable to move. Loud, whimpering pants flooded out him, completely not of his own volition. Trembling violently, his entire body twitching, eyes wide, he could do nothing but watch as the large fucker stomped over to him. No, no, no, this was not happening. He had been downed by this shitface!? Clenching his jaw, panic, terror and horror screaming through him, he tried desperately to move but it was no use. The stupid body wouldn’t listen to him. What sense did that fucking make?! Did all the games he played, hitting the attack button a couple times got the character up before the monster could fuck her. Why wasn’t that working now?! Shouldn’t there be a way for him to get out of this?! 

With another rusty chuckle, the large fucker stopped beside him. To Jordyn’s horror, a immense, already rock hard cock was standing up proudly from a nest of ugly pubic hair. At some point, the fucker had lost its loincloth. In one swift movement, a dirty, crusty hand had ripped away the fabric covering his boobs and torn his panties to shred, fully revealing his boobs and pussy. Squeaking in a majorly undignified way, Jordyn tried to say something, tried to call out to the voice for help but the only sound he could make were lewd, pathetic gasps, pants and whimpers. He didn’t want this! He didn’t want to be fucked by a freak in a video game! Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes, slipping free to slide down his burning cheeks. Willing his body to move, he tried all the commands he could think of but nothing at all worked. He was well and truly stuck, and he was about to be fucked by a goddamn freak! 

One of his soft, marshmallowy boobs was cruelly squeezed, which sent a disconcerting jolt of heat racing down his spine, winding up in his crotch as a pang of pleasure. Horror quickly followed its path. Did...did he just feel good from a freak squeezing his boobs? No...no, there was no way that was the case! He could tell himself up until the point that the freak began to play with his boobs with sadistic eagerness. Large, dull fingers harshly pinched, pull and twisted his nipples. Finally, he was able to move but all he found himself unable to do was weakly struggle underneath the freak’s ministrations as pleasure assaulted him. His pussy...his pussy was so wet and hot. 

No way, this couldn’t be happen. He was getting so turned on by a freak playing with his boobs! Was this part of the game’s programming? It had to be but what utter bullshit was that! He needed to get out before this went any further. Problem was, he knew that, yet no commands were working and it was steadily becoming harder to think. The pleasure was so intense! It felt so good, and he hated it. He couldn’t stand how good those ugly fingers were making him feel. He loathed the sounds he was being forced to make, hated the way he was being made to feel. After this, even when he got out, he was never going to feel the same. How was he ever going to restore his pride after being made to feel this good by a fucking freak? 

Suddenly, the freak grabbed his long, slender legs. Wrenching him around, it shoved his legs apart, got in-between them and, without an iota of hesitation, leveled the head of its massive cock at the entrance to Jordyn’s hole and shoved the entire massive length inside in one hard, cruel thrust. Immediately, it began to pump his hips in a crude, viciously fast pace, thrusting its huge cock in and out, over and over again. He wanted to scream but the only noise that came out was a breathy, gasping moan. His insides...his insides were being violated by the freak’s cock! A penis, a huge fucking penis was inside of him! It was so big, he felt like it was going to split him in half! It was so hot, so hard! The sensitive walls were being assaulted! He was being fucked! He was being raped! And it felt...so fucking good! Jolted up and down by the force of the monster’s thrusts, his boobs bouncing, saliva pouring out of his wide open mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head as the fucking terrifyingly intense pleasure overwhelmed everything. 

Crying, sobbing, whimpering, gasping and panting, rationality all but fled as a loud buzzing filled his mind, Jordyn tried to push the freak away, terrified by what was happening to his temporary body. It was no use. There was no strength left within him. He was at the complete mercy of this freak, completely at the mercy of the pleasure being inflicted onto him. Was there nothing left for him to do but wait until it was over? Would the monsters only stop after they had had their way with him? The thought was terrifying but made the most sense. If he couldn’t get away during, that must mean there would be a chance allowed to him after the monster finished. Tears streamed down his face. He hated this, he hated this so much but he would endure it. He had to! 

A tiny, grubby pair of hands grabbed his head, wrenching it backwards. Eyes widening in shock, he was given a brief glimpse of a large green cock before it was shoved deep inside his throat. Twitching violently, making a noise between a gag and a moan, he was horrified to find, just like the cock in his pussy, the one in his mouth, fucking violating his throat, felt so incredibly good. Rubbing against his tongue, stuffing his mouth full, stretching his lips and jaw to nearly their breaking point, fucking him like he was nothing more than a hole, making it hard to breathe, Jordyn let out disgusting muffled moans as both of his holes were ravaged. Two tiny hands began to roughly play with his boobs, amping up the pleasure even further. God, it all felt so good! He couldn’t think, he couldn’t reason, it just felt so fucking good! His pussy, his mouth, he was being spitroasted by two fucking monsters and it was amazing! He hated it but it felt so good! He wanted it to stop but it felt so fucking good! Both of his holes were being stuffed full, he was full of cocks, and it was amazing! 

More, he thought hazily, letting out a muffled wail as the big freak began to rotate his hips, stirring up his sensitive insides, inspiring a fresh wave of pleasure. More, more, more! He understood what was happening but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It felt so fucking good, and he wanted more! He wanted to cum! He wanted to be made to cum with a cock in his pussy and mouth! With a loud grunt, the little freak began to quicken its pace, driving its cock deeper and deeper down his throat. Whimpering loudly, hardly able to breathe with the thick, hot mass in his mouth, Jordyn squeezed his eyes closed as the little freak gave one more hard thrust, squeezing his breasts tightly, completely burying its cock inside, smooshing it's far too big balls against his nose, and released inside his mouth. 

Sticky, vicious, foul tasting cum flooded down his throat. Instinctively swallowing, repulsed and enraptured at the same time, Jordyn’s legs twitched violently, eyes rolling back in his head as the copious amounts of jizz coming from the small freak became too much to keep inside his mouth and came streaming out in a thick stream of frothy white. There was still more and more, pouring down his throat, spilling out between the minute seam between his lips and the freak’s cock. It was too much but there was still so much more! His stomach...his stomach was going to burst! Finally, just as he was sure he couldn’t swallow any more, the freak was done. Laughing loudly, it slid its softening cock out of Jordyn’s mouth. 

Gasping loudly, saliva and cum coating the bottom half of his face, his mouth hanging open, Jordyn immediately found himself feeling something horrific: hunger. Staring up at the spent goblin, he wanted another cock...he wanted another cock to be shoved inside his mouth. He wanted another cock to fuck his mouth. His mouth...his mouth pussy wanted more! Wrenching himself away from the thought, ashamed and horrified with himself for even thinking such a thing, Jordyn tried to put his attention somewhere else but all there was was the huge cock still inside of him. Unlike the goblin, the big fucker’s stamnia was as big as he was. 

Glancing down, Jordyn’s attention was momentarily focused on the big brute, breathlessly watching as he relentlessly thrust that cock inside of him, stirring up his insides, violating him, fucking him then his eyes darted down to his stomach. For a moment, he couldn’t register what he was seeing then it dawned on him without so much as a ounce of surprise. His stomach was bulging. It extended outward, a round deformation that bounced with the freak’s thrusts. The little freak’s cum...there was so much inside of him that it had made his stomach swell up to a freakish amount. Looking down at himself, the hysterical thought that he looked pregnant wandered across his mind. 

Suddenly, the big freak’s pace became erratic. Quickening, becoming even harsher, it pounded into Jordyn, sending electric shrieks of pleasure up his spine. It was about to cum, it was going to cum inside of him! A flicker of rationality came rushing back at that thought. Inside, it was going to cum inside of him! What was going to happen if it did?! Could he get pregnant with this new body? He didn’t want to get pregnant! He didn’t want this fucker to come inside of him! He didn’t want his stomach to swell up any more, it was already about to burst from being filled with the small freak’s cum! Roaring loudly, the big freak gripped onto Jordyn’s slim hips in a punishing hold and began to thrust even more frantically. 

Moaning loudly, pleasure and panic competing to the death inside his mind, Jordyn briefly tried his commands once more but was soon unable to think of anything other than the massive cock inside of him. Cum, it was going to cum, it was going to cum inside of him, it was going to get him pregnant! He was going to get pregnant! He was going to get pregnant with a freak’s baby! A freak’s penis was going to make him cum! He was going to cum at the same time as the freak fucking him! Unable to do anything, completely at the mercy of the relentless pleasure raping his body and mind, Jordyn wailed, moaned and sobbed shamelessly, his own orgasm steadily building up, getting closer and closer to releasing. 

Letting out another loud roar, the big freak threw its covered head back, slammed up hard into Jordyn and released inside. Shrieking, his teeth clenched together in a delirious smile, eyes rolling back until there was nothing but white, Jordyn came hard as jizz flooded his abused insides. So much, so much fucking cum, his belly was going to explode! The heat, the pressure, he was going to die! The pleasure was going to kill him! It was too much - he couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t do anything but cum. Twitching violently, still cumming as the big freak pulled out, Jordyn was given a few moments respite before the sensation of emptiness hit him. Quickly coming down, desperately craving cock, he sobbed softly, every inch of his skin overly sensitive, his stomach full to the bursting, lewdly deformed. More, more, he wanted more! His holes were so empty! His pussy, his mouth pussy, they both ached for cocks!

“Do you want more?” A vaguely familiar female voice asked softly. “Do you want to be fucked like a whore?” 

“Yes!” Jordyn whimpered, hungrily rolling his hips. 

“Then, will you sign the contract? Will you become a permanent NPC in our game? If you do, you can have all the cocks you want. You will be a cock sleeve for our freaks for the rest of your life.” 

A interface window popped up beside him. Starring at it hazily, he distantly remembered he was in a game, held here against his will until he did...something. What was he supposed to do again? Did it even matter? The craving, the desperate hungriness, the emptiness, it was so intense that he couldn’t think clearly. None of that mattered, all that mattered was that if he signed this, if he put his name on the dotted line, he would have all the cocks he could ever want! That was what he wanted, that was all he wanted! He wanted to be these monsters’ cock sleeve for the rest of his life! He wanted to be fucked by them for the rest of eternity! 

Weakly lifting one hand, he pressed his thumb against the dotted line. Immediately, his name appeared, officially signing the contract. There was a click, the interface window shut closed and a soft chuckle came from somewhere. Multiple tiny hands grabbed him all at once. Before he could fully register what was going on, his lower body was lifted up off the ground and something warm slipped underneath him. A body, someone was lying underneath him, someone small...a goblin, he would bet. Then, there was a big cock thrust into his pussy, his ass, his mouth and between his marshmallowly boobs. A goblin was sitting underneath his boobs, squeezing them together as it thrust its cock between the soft mounds. Howling in delight, sucking hard on the dick inside his mouth, all thoughts of the game, the contract, of everything aside from the wonderful cocks inside of him, making use of him fled from his mouth. He had signed the contract. He was now a cock sleeve for the rest of his life. For the rest of his living days, his holes would be fucked, his stomach and womb will be full of jizz, his entire body would be used to get his masters’ off. 

“Thank you for beta testing ‘Isadora: Night of Conquest’.” The no longer familiar voice said from somewhere very far away, “You are now one of our NPCs and the role you will play for the rest of your life is cock sleeve. We hope you enjoy our game to its fullest potential.” 

Jordyn barely even heard her talking. The cock inside his mouth had already cum, and was quickly replaced by a bigger, thicker one. Both hands were occupied jerking off even more dicks. His long, thick hair was wrapped around even more cocks. Jizz was being poured into all of his holes, flooding into his womb and stomach, spilling out during the brief moments that his holes were left unoccupied. Cum splattered onto his stomach, his thighs, his boobs, covering him in a thick coating of white. Cock after cock after cock was shoved inside of him, using his holes until they came. Moaning shamelessly, bouncing his hips, playing with his breasts, Jordyn came repeatedly, and with each orgasm, he lost more and more of himself. Soon, he could think of nothing but the cocks inside of him, and he didn’t want to think of anything else because he was a cock sleeve. 

What did a cock sleeve need to think about other than the cocks it was meant to please? As long as it had cocks, it would be happy. And Jordyn would have cocks for the rest of his life.


	8. Insult to Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horde has descended on the town and Blademaster, Jericho Hallbringer, finds himself completely at the mercy of the horde's leader, a cruel and mischievous orc. The head orc makes him a deal: do exactly as it says and the townsfolk will be spared. Given no other choice, Jericho agrees but what the orc commands him to do is far worse than he could have ever imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents include: rape, monsters, orcs, gang rape, anal rape, forced blowjobs, forced oral, mentions of vomiting, mentions of violence, blood, double penetration, monster cocks, large cocks, cum inflation, belly inflation, stomach deformation, mind break, aphrodisiacs   
> Commissions are still open on my tumblr, decadentbynature

A swift kick to the back forced him down to his knees. Grunting loudly, a grimace pulling at the corners of his lips, Jericho fell hard, sending a shockwave of dull pain through his legs when his knees made contact with the wooden floor. Tightening the muscles in his back, he just barely managed to keep himself from falling over entirely. Being on his knees was bad enough; there was no way he’d let himself fall to his belly. Panting hard, sweat sliding into his eyes, he took a moment to glance around. The inside of the church looked as though a terrible storm had blown through. Pews had been ripped up from the floorboards and thrown about haphazardly. Windows were smashed to pieces, giving him a view of the smoke heavy world outside. Debris - splintered wood, pulverized glass, torn books and fragments of cloth - were everywhere. Before him, the statue of Mother, a magnificent work of craftsmanship, had been toppled. She lay on the ground, looking upwards with a serene expression of adulation. His heart twisted painfully at the sight of her. Grief and rage burned inside his chest. The fiends’ atrocities knew no bounds, it seemed. 

Outside, he could hear the howling, mocking jeers of the horde. Cruel laughter, vicious taunts in visceral languages his ears couldn’t comprehend, shrieks of insane joy floated in through the open windows. Underneath, he could hear the townsfolk, the soldiers wailing, weeping and praying. Sobs, cries, pleas intermixed with the devious snarls of their captors, their aggressors. Despair swamped his mind in a black, thick cloak. He had failed. As a man, as a soldier, as a follower of Mother, he had failed. His duty was to protect them, yet the hordes had easily overwhelmed him and his men. He had failed and his people, his soldiers were paying the price. Tears burned the corners of his eyes. Furiously blinking them back, he bit down hard on his tongue. No, he would not given into despair! They had not lost yet. Things looked bad, that was certain but they were still living. They still drew breath! As long as he breathed, he would not give up! 

There was a loud creak, and a side door on his left swung open, slamming against the wall with an even louder bang. Straightening his shoulders, setting his grimy face into a firm expression of determination, Jericho watched as a massive orc, most likely the leader of the horde, swaggered into the church. Unsurprisingly, the beast was hideous, as of its kind were. Mottled green skin, splattered with fresh and dried blood; tusks jutting out from between its non-existent lips; beady eyes that gazed around at the world with cold amusement; tangled, matted hair hanging into two, thick braids; it was ugly, beyond ugly. In one of its hands was a massive axe, coated in fresh, dripping blood. Jericho felt his stomach clench at the sight of crimson. Whose blood was it? A soldier? A townsfolk? Some innocent caught in the crossfire? Had their death been quick, or drawn out to ensure extensive amounts of agony? 

Jericho made himself shove those thoughts away as the orc strode further into the church. Stopping beside the downed statue of Mother, Jericho could only watch in disgusted horror as the orc not only sat upon it but sat directly onto her face. Wriggling around, rubbing its hindquarters all over Mother’s face, it smiled widely once a comfortable position seemed to have been found, set the axe aside, clapped its massive hands together and said in a guttural, gravelly voice, “I’m starving so let's hurry this up.”

Clenching his teeth together, Jericho sucked in a deep breath through his nose. These beasts, these fiends! How dare they? How could they? Did they have no decency?! Did they have not one single iota of respect? Curling his hands into tight fists, he realized that no, of course they didn’t. Monsters, that’s what they were. Unfeeling, unthinking monsters. They were the scourge of the earth, devils hiding in the muck and darkness, wishing to extinguish all light. He shouldn’t expect anything else otherwise. Swallowing hard against the bile rising in his throat, he rasped, “I am Jericho Halbringer, the Swordmaster of this town.” 

The orc stared at him blankly, “And?” 

“This town is protected by the Seventh Union!” Jericho coldly informed him, waiting for an expression of panic to cross the orc’s ugly features. Even if it was just a monster, it surely had to know what the Seventh Union was. 

The orc continued to stare at him blankly. 

Heart sinking slightly, Jericho continued on, “The Seventh Union is an agreement made by the Seven Countries: Alstra, Phi, Igrest-” 

“I know what the Seven Union is, maaka.” The orc said, his voice laced with boredom. 

“Then why-” 

Picking up its axe, it pulled a dirty cloth from its back pocket and began to clean the massive blade. Crossing its leg, one foot began to bounce distractedly, “Why? Well, that isn’t something someone as insignificant as you needs to know.” 

“But, the union! When the leaders find out what you’ve done, they’ll-” 

“They’ll do fucking nothing, miegni.” The orc informed him coldly, “Here’s the thing,” beady black eyes settled on him, making his skin crawl, “your messenger is dead. Didn’t even make it halfway to Merrywood before one of my archers took him out. You know what that means, right? Isolated town, no word passing between it and the closest village, no one often travels up to this point, get my meaning? By the time the Union hears about any of this, one of two things will have happened.” 

Holding up one large finger, it said, “One, you, your soldiers, all the townsfolk will be dead, or,” another finger popped up to join the first one, “two, you do exactly what I tell you to do and maybe, just maybe, we’ll leave without killing any townsfolk.” 

“You expect me to believe that?” Jericho snarled, internally wailing at learning that his messenger, just a young boy of thirteen had been murdered by this monsters, “When you have blood on your blade and the screams of my people echo from outside?!”

“Calm yourself, maaka.” The orc held up the now semi-clean axe, “Tis the blood of one of your soldiers. Didn’t you teach them to know when to stay down? The damned fool managed to get to his feet, pulled a dagger and attempt to gut my like a fish. Self-defense, my fellow. Self-defense. Now, the townsfolk have not been harmed...yet. That, however, can easily change. I’ve no qualm with butchering innocents so unless you want the air to be filled with their death rattles, you’ll do as I say.” 

Sneering up at the beast, Jericho knew the possibility of this being a bluff was massive but what could he do? To say no would surely mean the deaths of all the townsfolk outside! Even if his messenger hadn’t been killed, Mother take him to her side, it would take the Union time to mobilize. That was time he didn’t have. There was no doubt in his mind that the orc would not hold true to its word - it hadn’t even given him a definite - but what choice did he have? None, was the answer. He had no choice. If this gave him a chance, as slim of a chance as it was, to save the townsfolk then…he would have to take it. Regardless of what the orc asked for, if it could save lives, then there was no other option left to him. 

Breathing out slowly, Jericho straightened his back, holding his chin up high, “Alright, if you swear no harm will come to the townsfolk, I will do as you say.” 

“Good man.” The orc nodded, setting the axe aside once more, “Fantastic to see one head that’s screwed on right.” Holding up one massive hand, palm forward, fingers stretched upwards, it continued, “I swear no harm will come to your precious townsfolk as long as you do exactly as I tell you.” 

Lowering its hand with a massive grin on its ugly face, it said, “Now that that is out of the way, come over here and suck me off.” 

“Pardon?” Jericho breathed, eyes wide, not daring to believe what he had just heard.

The orc rolled its eyes, “Do you not understand what ‘sucking me off’ means? What a precious, naive maiden. It means-” 

“I know.” He squeaked, ice dripping into his stomach, “I know what it means. You-you can’t be serious!”

“Did I not just give you an order? Or are you already rescinding on our agreement?” 

Jericho stared up at it, eyes bulging out in horror. This had to be a joke, right? He was being mocked, derided, right? The orc couldn’t possibly truly intend for him to perform sexual acts on him? Hysteria fluttered manically at the back of his mind, like a bird caught in a trap. Inside his chest, his heart was slamming against the confines of his ribs, sending reverberations of the beats throughout his entire body. A dryness plagued his throat that couldn’t be washed away no matter how many times he swallowed. This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be happening! Sucking off an orc. Putting a disgusting orc penis inside of his mouth. Using his mouth to get him to a sexual climax. Degrading his mouth, his throat, his stomach with orc sperm. Violating his body by letting a filthy monster put its penis inside of him. His mind shrieked in dismay at the mere thought! This couldn’t be true, it had to be a joke! Yet, the longer he stared into the orc’s eyes, the more he realized that this wasn’t a joke. This was the order he would have to follow if he wished to save the townsfolk. This horrible, degrading, violating order, he had to follow it. Nothing else but the safety of his people mattered right now. If this meant they would be left alive, he had to do it. 

Swallowing hard, hating the audible click that came from his throat, Jericho slowly rose to his feet, which was difficult due to the restraints around his wrists, walked forward until he stood in front of the orc then sunk back down to his knees. Due to the height of the statue, kneeling put him hovering directly above the orc’s crotch. Already, there was a significant bulge between its legs. His stomach reeled at the sight of it. Smiling widely, a vicious glint of hunger in its beady eyes, the orc said approvingly, “Good boy. Now, are you ready for your meal?” 

Nausea pulsed in his stomach, threatening to eject the contents of his breakfast. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Jericho nodded. He could do this. He could do it. If was for his people, for the ones he wanted to protect, he could do it. Struggling to keep the pace of his breath even, Jericho flinched at the sound of a button being undone. This was it. This was really happening. He was going to be forced to suck on an orc penis. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes. Swallowing back a sob, he sent a desperate prayer to Mother for her to forgive him for this. He was left no other choice. Fabric rustled, then all was silent for a moment before the orc softly commanded, “Open your eyes. Now.” 

He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to see it. He didn’t want to have to witness himself doing this. Yet, he had too. Biting down hard on his tongue, Jericho forced his eyes open. The moment he saw it, he nearly bolted. There was nowhere for him to go, and two orc guards behind him but nevertheless, the orc’s cock filling up his vision incited such a powerful reaction of flee that he jerked backwards, never falling over onto his back. Horror swelled inside his chest like a massive cold front. Even though it wasn’t fully hard, it was massive, both in length and girth. Long, thick veins ran all along the circumference. At the top was a head the size of a grown man’s fist. There was no way something that big could fit inside his mouth! His jaw would break! He could suffocate! Looking up at the orc, eyes bulging out his skull, he found no sympathy. Instead, there remained that greedy hunger, now accompanied by an obvious impatience. His gaze fell back to the immense cock. A cold finger ran down the length of his spine. No way out. No other option. He had to. There was no other choice. 

Swallowing back another frightened sob, Jericho opened his mouth as wide as it could go, grimacing when his jaw popped, a dull ache immediately settling into the muscles, took a deep breath, nearly gagging at the pungent smell radiating off the orc’s dick then, with another prayer sent to Mother, begging her to give him strength, pushed the head of the orc’s cock into his mouth. Just as he thought, even the head barely fit. Straining, tears freely streaming down his cheeks, the putrid taste of the orc’s penis so overwhelming that he thought he might faint, Jericho pushed down further, sinking even further onto the orc’s cock. It was excruciating, horrific, humiliating and shameful. He was a warrior, a man of Mother’s light, a man of the people, a defender, someone who stood strong against the horde, yet here he was. A orc’s penis slowly sinking deeper and deeper into his mouth. He would never be able to wash the taste out. He would never be able to forget the disgusting sensation of the veins scraping against his tongue. 

“You’re horrible at this.” The orc commented, sounding bored. 

Of course he fucking was! Its cock was enormous, tasted like cow dung, and he had never done this before! What had it expected, for him to suck it off like a goddamn whore?! He was a soldier, his profession was protecting, not sexually servicing anyone. If this was what the orc fucking wanted, it was going to get the expected result. If it wanted a good suck off, then it should have found some fucking orc floozy and gotten its rocks off there, instead of forcing him to do such a degrading act. 

“Well, we can fix that. It was pleasant watching you do this on your own but I am not known for my patience.” A large hand grabbed a handful of his hair and wrenched him off the orc’s cock. Gasping, retching, saliva pouring down his throat, Jericho looked around wildly, startled by the abrupt movement. Gesturing for one of the orc guards to come over, the head orc smiled cruelly down at him, “Soon enough, you’ll be doing this on your own accord but for now, a little help.” 

Before Jericho could register what the orc meant by that, the orc guard had come out behind him, shoved two meaty fingers into his mouth and wrenched it open. Shrieking loudly as pain radiated through his jaw, Jericho tried to throw him off, to no avail. Sobbing, he wailed in a muffled, distorted voice, “You’ll break my jaw!” 

Neither paid him any mind. Holding his mouth wide open, farther than it probably should ever go, the orc guard kept him in place as the head orc leveled his cock at the entrance to his mouth then, without so much as a hint of hesitation, shoved the entirety of the length of the way inside. Screaming shrilly, his restrained hands wildly flapping, Jericho audibly gagged as the orc’s cock slid down his throat. Eyes rolling back into his head, tears cascading down his face, the edges of his vision went blurry as the orc began to cruelly fuck his mouth. Slamming its hips against him, wrenching its saliva drenched cock almost all the way out, only to shove it all the way back in, smooshing Jericho’s nose into a patch of thick, wiry pubic hair, it rubbed the delicate lining of his throat raw. There was so much pain that he couldn’t comprehend exactly where it was coming from. His head hurt, his chest hurt, his throat hurt, everywhere hurt. He couldn’t breathe. The orc’s cock was so massive that he could only pull in a sharp, whistling breath during the milliseconds that the orc’s penis wasn’t in his mouth. 

Saliva poured down his throat, completely soaking the top of his shirt. His face was burning hot. Sweat soaked his forehead, back and underarms. His lungs were on fire. There was a strange tingling in his limbs, as though they had fallen asleep and were just now waking up. Inside, his heartbeat was all over the place, his stomach was always a moment away from ejecting its contents and it felt like his blood had been replaced with ice water. It hurt, it hurt so fucking goddamn much. He was scared, terrified. Was this how he would die? Suffocated on a fucking orc’s penis?! How would he face Mother if he suffered such a fate? What would he tell her? Would she look kindly upon him as this was an act of desperate love? Sobbing violently, a weird sound emitting from his chest, he prayed. He prayed harder than he had ever had in his entire life. Save the townsfolk, save the soldiers, save...him. Save him! It hurt! It hurt so fucking much! The orc’s cock was going to pull his throat out of his mouth! He wanted it to stop! He wanted it to end! Muffled wails, barely audible over the disgusting slurping sounds and the lewd moans coming from the orc, sounded deep from within his chest. 

He couldn’t take it anymore! It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt! He couldn’t breathe! Dizziness swamped his brain. His lungs were seizing. He felt so incredibly nauseous and sick. If this kept going, he was going to die. The orc was going to kill him with his penis! He was going to die with an orc penis inside his mouth! That fate, he didn’t want it! Everything hurt! His throat was breaking! Please end, he shrieked internally. Please just fucking end already! 

Suddenly, the orc thrust hard against him, driving his cock in more deeply than before. Inside its throat, it swelled up impossibly larger. Before his harried mind could recognize what was coming, the orc yanked its cock out until just the head was inside his mouth. Not a second later, with a loud, guttural growl, thick, heavy, bitter, scalding hot jizz was flooding down his throat. Instinctively swallowing, choking just a little as more and more poured in, more than he could possibly ever hope to swallow, Jericho’s belly was quickly full of the stuff, yet more continued to cum. Whining low in his throat, breathing hard between swallows, filling up his legs with blessed air, he swallowed and swallowed until there was nothing left. Finally, the orc slipped completely free from his mouth. Stepping back, it gestured for the orc guard to release him. Jericho immediately collapsed to the floor, gasping and retching, his stomach full to bursting with orc semen. Shame burned a hole in the center of his chest. That had been beyond horrible. It would haunt him for the rest of his fucking days. 

“Well, that was fun. Now, get up.” 

Groaning, feeling like he’d vomit if he so much as twitched, Jericho somehow managed to get up to his knees without spewing stomach acid and orc semen everywhere. The world whirled around him. Struggling to focus, he looked up at the orc and coughed, “I’ve held up my end of the bargain. Now-” 

“We’re not done yet.” 

“What?” 

The orc grinned widely at him, “It’ll be taking affect any second now.” 

“What?” Jericho snapped, “What’re you-” 

Dizziness suddenly swamped him. Powerful heat began to pulse at the base of his belly before rushing out, zipping through his veins in electric bursts of pleasure, cascading over his skin, making it feel hot and terribly sensitive. Inside his pants, his cock...his cock was swelling with blood. Pushing up against the confines of his trousers, sending shrieks of mad pleasure echoing throughout his entire body, causing a desperate desire to be touched, to achieve release to wail inside his mind. Panting hard, white sparks dancing in front of his eyes, the rate of his heart so quick that he couldn’t make out the individual beats, hardly able to think straight, Jericho gasped, drool pouring out of his wide open mouth, “What did you-” 

“Orc semen.” The orc commented blandly, though its eyes were dancing with amusement, “It’s a powerful aphrodisiac to humans. One taste of it and you’ll be howling like a bitch in heat in no time at all. To take a whole load, well, let’s just say that you’ll be having fun all through the night.” Kneeling down until it was at eye-level with Jericho, the orc smiled widely, “Pretty soon, all you’ll be able to think about is cock. You’ll be begging for it, and we’ll happily give it to you. Don’t worry, though. I’ll uphold my end of the deal so you don’t have to worry about your precious townsfolk.” 

“Why-?” Jericho gasped, then let out a lewd, desperate moan when a fresh bolt of pleasure assaulted him. Swaying, barely unable to keep himself upright, the ability to think rationally slipping away like water cupped in his hands, he tried to focus on the orc and whimpered, “Why do this?” 

“Cut him loose.” The orc ordered the orc guard before standing up and striding away. Sitting back down onto the statue of Mother, it said as the orc guard was cutting Jericho’s restraints, “What does it matter? Your fate is sealed. Just be grateful that I am not dragging the townsfolk and your soldiers along with you.” 

“Why me?” Jericho asked between pants, hands plastered against the floor, desperately hanging onto the last shred of rationality. At the back of his mind, a terrible hunger, a intense need was steadily growing. He felt...empty. He felt so incredibly empty. What...what did he want? What did he need? His cock was so hard. It hurt. It hurt so much. He tried to get his pants undone but his fingers were like wet, uncooked sausages. The pleasure, his body, everything felt so good, yet hurt at the same time. Tears rolled down his sweaty, red cheeks. He couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t take it! 

“Why do you care? Is knowing really what you want? Or,” the orc lightly tapped the head of his still rock hard cock, “is this what you want?” 

Everything inside his mind ceased. The orc’s cock filled up his vision. His mouth began to water at the sight of it. Now that he really looked at it, it truly was a gorgeous cock. So big, meaty and veiny. Perfection. Perfection in orc cock form. Was that...was that what he wanted? His cock twitched violently, making his entire body jolt. Gasping, hands flying to his crotch, Jericho started to pant hard. Cock...orc cock, orc cock inside of him, orc cock violating him, orc cock fucking him, orc cock turning him into a cock sleeve, orc cock making him cum. His underwear was soaked. There was a strange, itching heat plaguing his backside. Pleasure pulsed vividly inside his mind. He couldn’t think. What...what was he doing? Why was he here? What was happening to him? 

He didn’t know. He didn’t care. The pleasure was so immense but it was maddening. He needed something more! He needed….he needed...no, he wanted. He wanted the orc’s cock inside of him. Swallowing hard, hungrily licking his lips, Jericho started to crawl forward, keeping his eyes glued to the orc’s cock. Yes, he could see so clearly now! What he wanted was right in front of him. This was all that mattered. He wanted that massive cock inside of him. He wanted it to fuck him until he passed out. He wanted to cum! He wanted the orc’s magnificent penis to make him cum! And, more than anything, he wanted to make the orc cum. He wanted more orc cum inside of him. 

Finally reaching the orc, Jericho reached out, intending to take the orc’s cock into his mouth once more when it suddenly grabbed him, wrenching him off the ground and slamming him down onto the statue. Gripping hold of his trousers, it didn’t so much pull them down than rip them entirely off. Grinning deliriously, excitement thundering through his veins, Jericho watched in eager anticipation as the orc motioned for the orc guard to join them once again. Without needing further instruction, the orc guard walked around until it was standing behind his head, reached down to slip its massive hands underneath his knees and yanked his legs back, fully exposing his hole to the head orc. 

“What a pretty pink.” The head orc commented. 

Guiding the head of its cock to Jericho’s hole, a delighted shiver raced through him. His ass, his ass was about to be fucked by the orc’s cock! His ass virginity was about to be taken by an orc’s penis! Wiggling his hips, silently begging for the orc to hurry up, to shove that glorious cock inside of him, Jericho pleas were quickly granted when the orc, in a similar fashion to before, buried the entire length of his dick inside of Jericho. A loud, reedy wail issued from deep within his chest. Throwing his head back, mouth hanging open, tongue rolling about obscenely, eyes wide in shock, Jericho’s body jerked like a marionette being handled by a drunk puppeteer as pleasure so intense that it was all encompassing slammed into him as he came. Cum splattered against his stomach and chest. Some even managed to get on his face. While he was cumming, the orc began to thrust. Shrieking wildly, Jericho tried to tell it to stop, that the combination of the pleasure of cumming and the pleasure of being penetrated was too much! 

No words would come out. Slamming his hips down onto the orc’s cock, eyes rolling back in his head, tongue hanging out of his mouth, Jericho could do nothing but be a victim to the insane pleasure. It was good! It was so fucking good! Orc cock! Orc cock felt so fucking incredibly good! His insides were stuffed full! He was being stretched to his breaking point! His stomach was being fucked! He...he was losing his mind! His mind was cracking! He was breaking! The orc was breaking him! Howling shamelessly, a huge grin plastered across his sweaty face, Jericho distantly realized he was thoroughly messed up. Orc cock, orc cock was metamorphosing him. The man he was before was gone. Who even had he been? No one significant. Just...just another whore. Another whore who hadn’t realized yet the absolute bliss that was being an orc’s cock sleeve. 

“Does it feel good?” The head orc cooed. 

“Good!” Jericho wailed, “Orc cock feels so good! More! More! Fuck me more! Break me! Fill my insides up with your cum!” 

“Good boy.” The orc praised him, making his chest swell up with delicious pride, “We’ll play with you all night long. You’ll have taken hundreds of orc cocks by the time the sun rises. So,” large fingers brushed a lock of sweaty hair away from his face, “let go of everything you once were. From now on, you are our personal toilet and we’ll fuck you until your mind completely shatters.” 

Before Jericho could even think to respond, his head was wrenched back and the orc guard’s cock was shoved down his throat. Moaning deep in his chest, the sound coming out muffled, he sucked eagerly on the massive dick, rubbing his tongue against the underside as it slipped in and out of his mouth. Pain and pleasure mixed together into one fuzzy sensation, weaving through his mind, rewiring every inch it came across until the pain became pleasure and the pleasure became pain. Thick, heavy balls slapped against his face. The scent bombarding him was strong, and incredible. Below, the head orc continued to thrust in him, spreading him open, easily reaching and exploiting all of the most sensitive areas. The orc cock inside his mouth didn’t last nearly as long as the head orc. There was a loud grunt from above him then cum spurted into his mouth. Triumph, satisfaction and pride swamped him as he happily swallowed it all down. The steadily softening orc cock was pulled out of his mouth but he was given no time to mourn its loss before another cock replaced it. The other orc guard, he guessed distantly, sucking on this new cock in earnest. 

By the time the second orc guard had finished, more orcs had joined them. While the head orc was still thrusting away, both of Jericho’s hands were occupied jerking off two orc cocks. Massive cock after massive cock was shoved into his mouth, pushing its way down his throat, making use of his hole until cum flowed down until his belly. The ones who were too impatient to wait for a hole or hand to free up jerked themselves off until their cum splattered onto his skin. At some point, the head orc came, flooding his inside with copious amounts of orc jizz, pouring more and more into his belly then wrenched him up off the statue, laid down on top of it, pulled Jericho on top of him so that their chests were pressed together and thrust his still rock hard cock back inside. In this new position, he could still suck off the other orcs but others had a different idea. 

An orc grabbed a handful of his ass, squeezing roughly, sending a delirious shiver racing along his skin, spreading him open, revealing his stuffed full, abused hole then guided its dick to where the head orc was already deeply embedded in him and shoved its cock inside as well. Screaming shrilly, his vision going momentarily white, strong arms clamped around his midsection as he jerked around wildly. There was no pain but the sensation of being so incredibly full was almost too much to bear. His ass...his ass was going to break! He was going to be split in half! His shrieks were cut off, muffled, when another orc cock was pushed into his mouth, this time accompanied by fingers to hold his mouth open. Flopping around limply, he sucked hard on the orc cock inside his mouth. He was being broken in half, two immense orc cocks inside of his ass but still, it felt so good! It felt so fucking good! Pushing his hips back against them, delirious, deranged, unable to comprehend anything other than the cocks, the fucking orc cocks fucking him, turning him into a sex sleeve, Jericho howled like a bitch in heat as they used him like the hole he was. That’s right, he distantly realized, a golden, hazy glow settling over his mind, that was right. He was a hole, he was a cock sleeve, he was a toilet. His purpose was nothing more than to be used to give orcs pleasure. And shouldn’t he be grateful? His purpose gave him such intense pleasure, such wonderful satisfaction. Swallowing down the newest load of orc semen, he slammed his hips down onto the two orc cocks inside of him and wailed, “More! More! I love orc cocks! I want more orc cocks! Orc cocks! Cocks! Cocks!” 

“He’s entirely gone.” Someone somewhere commented with a chuckle. 

Sinking down onto another orc cock, squealing with pleasure, Jericho sobbed in delight, so utterly thankful that he was able to fulfill his purpose. More and more came inside of him, more and more fucked his mouth, his ass=pussy, used his hands, his feet to get off, covering his body in a thick layer of cum. He quickly lost count, completely lost in the pleasure. More and more and more, he was used, he was fucked over and over again until the sun rose in the horizon. By the time the light was peering over the edge of the world, he was barely conscious. Spread out on the statue of Mother, both it and he covered in orc cum, he stared vacantly up at the ceiling, right on the verge of passing out. 

A gentle tap on the forehead rose him slightly. Eyes rolling rustily in their sockets, he looked up at the head orc and attempted to smile. The muscles in his face, so completely strained and exhausted, refused to obey him. All he could manage was a slight twitch. Patting his cheek, wiping away some of the cum in the process, the orc instructed, “Sit up.” 

It took him a moment to register what the orc had said. Once he did, he creakily rose, swaying as he struggled to remain upright. Glancing down revealed an odd sight. He looked like he was pregnant. His stomach was so swollen full with orc cum that it had inflated, stretching outwards till it appeared he was heavily with child. Smiling deliriously, he smoothed his hand over the pronounced curve of his stomach. He was so full, and it felt so good. It felt so right. Yet, why did he feel so empty? His stomach was full, full of what he had wanted but he...he wanted more. He wanted so much more. Desperate hunger began to pulse at the back of his mind. More, more, more! It cried. He wanted to be played with more. He wanted to be even more broken. He wanted to be used as a cocksleeve for every moment of the rest of his existence. 

A powerful hand wrapped around his upper arm, dragging him over to the head of Mother’s statue. Grinning widely, the orc shoved him back down until his back was resting against the statue and his ass was directly on her face. Settling one hand on his stomach, it pressed down hard, pushing all of the orc semen out of him. Jerking hard, a crazed, snarling grin on his face, Jericho’s hips bucked wildly as he came from the sensation of all the orc jizz flowing out of him. Dry, burning pleasure radiated up from his balls, fading away quickly into an afterthought as the last drop slipped free. Looking thoroughly satisfied, the orc patted his now flat stomach, gave his spasming cock a light squeeze, which sent a fresh jolt of nearly painful pleasure roaring through him and said mockingly, “You just defiled your precious Mother’s face with disgusting orc semen. Don’t you want to clean her off?” 

Jericho stared at it blankly for a moment then murmured, “Cocks.” 

“What?” The orc held a hand up to his ear, “Didn’t catch that.” 

“Cocks!” Jericho cried, desperately rolling his hips. Now that all the semen was gone, the sensation, the terrible sensation of emptiness was even worse. He couldn’t stand it! He needed, he wanted, “Cocks! More! Fuck me! Rip me apart! Fill me up! Break me! Fuck me! Please!” 

Slamming his hips down, shoving four fingers inside his hungry, spasming pussy, spreading both his hole and legs wide open, he stared imploring up at the orc, begging it to fuck him. The orc stared back for a few moments then grinned devilishly. Wrapping one massive hand around Jericho’s sopping cock, making him gasp loudly, a shiver racing through his body, it pulled its own hard cock out of the confines of its trousers, pressed the immense head against his opening and shoved inside in one strong, powerful thrust. Shrieking in delight, his back arching, head thrown back, the tendons in his neck standing out, the only thought running through his mind was ‘it’s here! It’s here! Cock! Orc cock!’. The head orc fucked him in multiple positions, all on top of Mother’s statue then, when it had finished with it’s fun, left him lying on the church floor, dazed and delirious. 

The townsfolk were allowed to live but not as Jericho had thought. Outside, while Jericho was being broken in as a cocksleeve, so too were the adults of the town. Dragged out into the townsquare, tied down, with their legs spread apart, each hole was defiled by orc cocks until the shrieks that filled the air changed from ones of horror, pain and misery to shameless pleasure. By the next morning, when Jericho was laid out on Mother’s statue, ejecting orc cum all over her face, the only unbroken minds that reminded were the children, who were safely delivered to the village of Merrywood a few hours after sunrise. Having never seen the fate of the rest of the townsfolk as they were kept on the outskirts of town, imprisoned in a old warehouse, they could provide no information to the Union soldiers that eventually showed. 

When the Union soldiers arrived in the town, they found it abandoned. Houses were ransacked, the church had been burnt to the ground and a few corpses were strewn about but they all wore the uniforms of soldiers themselves. Confused, frightened as to what might’ve happened to an entire town full of people, the Union soldiers sent out scouts to try to find any survivors but to no success. Unknown to them, the townsfolk had been taken deep into magical territory, where many continued to act as sex sleeves, fulfilling their purpose and duties as beings meant to solely provide pleasure, while others became sows, breeders, destined to spend the rest of their eternity being fucked until impregnated, fucked while impregnated then fucked until they’re impregnated again immediately after giving birth. 

Jericho knew none of this. And even if he did, he wouldn’t have cared. Stomach heavy and inflated with cum, bouncing lewdly as he bounced on the head orc’s cock, head thrown back, tongue wagging, there was nothing remaining of the man he had once been. Acting as a toilet to both the head orc, as well as the entirety of the horde, he was never given any rest from the overwhelming effects of the powerful aphrodisiac. The rest of his days were spent happily, eagerly gorging himself on orc cock, blissfully unaware of what had happened to the very people he had tried so hard to save. 

One night, while the head orc was having his fill of Jericho’s ass-pussy, he unceremoniously decided that on the day he grew tired of Jericho and wanted a brand new plaything, he would hand the toilet over to become a Breeder, with the strict instructions he’d be showed the townspeople who were being impregnated alongside him. With a devious smile and a sharp bite delivered to one of Jericho’s adorable pink nipples, the head orc thought to himself, ‘why wait?’. Spraying orc cum all over his precious Mother’s face hadn’t incited a reaction but seeing the people he had had his mind broken over in the same position as him? Being raped by monsters, forcefully impregnated over and over and over again until their minds turned to mush... 

That, he decided, dragging his tongue alongside Jericho’s neck, was something he wanted to force his toilet to see while he fucked him raw.


	9. As You wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought no man could stand against him so of course, his eyes slid right over the woman who could. Standing side by side the Horde's leader, she takes down a wrathful tyrant tainting their land and onto him enacts a punishment far more entertaining and beneficial to the world than just a common death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Quick side note: I have a good amount of ideas for these shorts so I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a poll to decide which one gets written next. I'd post these polls with a few ideas I've come up with listed and let my readers decide which they'd like to read. If that's something you'd be interested in, consider letting me know over on my tumblr or on here in a comment. Thnx!!-   
> -Posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature, as well-   
> -Commissions are still open! Hit up my tumblr for more details-

If under any other scenario, he might have thought about claiming the woman as his own. Normally, he had no interest in human women - even the ugliest of them didn’t have features grotesque enough to arouse him, and this one was on the opposite end of the spectrum. Beautiful, he supposed was the word many would use for her. Petite, tiny in comparison to him, long raven hair that flowed in a thick wave of ink around her pale, sharp face, big stormy grey eyes that stared at the world with a look that was somehow both youthful and ancient at the same time, full red lips that stood out in stark contrast to her milky skin, normally turned down into a distant, stoic frown that gave her an appealing expression of aloofness but every so often, those lips stretched into a wide, snarling grin, bearing abnormally sharp, bone white teeth. 

It was during those moments, staring down into those bright eyes, blazing with a fire that he knew could never be extinguished, even if she were to walk through the deepest, darkest pits of Hel, enraptured by the stretch of her lips, the glint of her teeth, the hint of crazed rage hiding just beneath the surface, he thought that she would do fine as his woman. The thoughts were immediately pushed away, of course. Not only was she human, but she was a ruler, a Queen in need of no throne. Someone so goddamn powerful in her own right, capable of using both words and steel to get exactly what she wanted, that he could easily envision her ruling the entire world. He respected her for that, but when it came to a relationship, he didn’t like competition for the role of who was in charge. 

She was a woman who bowed to none. He was an orc who allowed no one to rule but him. In the moments he drank in her pale skin, her sable hair, and was left breathless when that grin, full of malice and strength, sneered up at him, and she looked like a wild animal, like a beast, like a monster, he told himself he too bowed to no one. For a while, he would be her ally. Then, when both sides of the deal were fulfilled, he would take the bounty she freely gifted to him in return for aiding her in this tumultuous time and erase her existence from his mind.

That, at least, had been the plan - one that he had been firmly repeating to himself from the moment she stepped into his camp, clothed in a velvet cloak stained with blood, with a proposition he couldn’t possibly turn down on her wine red lips. Yet, seeing her sprawled out on the throne, that snarling grin stretched across her thin face, looking as though at any moment it would split her head apart and from the crack would rush all manner of horrifying Hel beasts, staring at the man kneeling at her feet with a crazed viciousness, he could feel his dedication to that plan creak as the weight of her magnificent being thundered down onto it. 

“Hellcleaver.” She said lazily, addressing the man at her feet. Though her voice was soft and even, it struck like a bolt of lightning. When a tremor ran through the crowd of kneeling men, restrained by orcs, elves of seven different kin, and humans with gold stars burnt into the center of their foreheads, her grin widened impossibly further. 

At her feet was the man who used to be the most feared in all of Aio, the self-proclaimed king, Joseph Whitehorse, known by most as the Hellcleaver. As ugly as she was beautiful, he was a blight, a scourge on the land, a monster, who, along with his army, killed and raped his way through nine countries, taking the lives of thousands of men, orcs and elves. Destroying everything that stood in his path, all in the name of building his pure empire, one built of strength and will, the bastard saw every race other than human as vermin to be exterminated and viewed his own race as weak. Any man who didn’t follow him was worth less than nothing; every woman was his and his army’s to brutally take. There weren’t many who hadn’t been scorched by his cruelty. Glancing over the crowd, made up of Magicked and human, that stood behind the Hellcleaver’s defeated and kneeling army, he saw many scarred, broken faces, burning with the same kind of rage that burnt deep within her grey eyes. 

None had thought it possible to dethrone him, to stop his ceaseless attack on all those he saw beneath them. He was certain that the Hellcleaver thought the same. As he sat on his throne, overlooking the carnage that he had wrought, wrapped in the sobs and wails of the women forced to be sex slaves to him and his army, he must have thought that none could stand against him. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Arrogance truly was a devastating flaw. In his pride, in his hubris, he had failed to see the threat until it was too late. Though, he thought idly as she slowly, gracefully stood, wreathed in black and red, even if he had expected a threat, he never would have seen it. His eyes would have been turned towards the men, the Horde. Never in a thousand lifetimes would he have expected a woman. 

Striding forward, the heels of her boots clicking dully against the wooden platform, spread her arms out wide, and sang out in a delighted voice, “Brothers! Sisters! Friends! Today, you are witness to a most glorious event! Before you kneels the taint of our glorious land, of our beautiful Aio, the defeated Hellcleaver and his devil army!” 

Booming applause broke out from the crowd. Howls, shrieks and screams of delight intermixed with the thunder of hands clapping. There was no reaction from the Hellcleaver himself, who continued to gaze passively at her but a large number of his soldiers were beginning to look nervous. They had followed him for glory, for power, not to be butchered in the middle of the town square. Still, there remained an even larger amount of stony, unaffected faces amongst the ones clearly questioning their decision to follow the beast. Quietly taking them in, he distantly wondered if they believed it wasn’t over yet. If the ones were knelt with hard eyes and set mouths thought their great leader, their king would come out victorious as he always did. Glancing over to the Hellcleaver, he wondered if he was thinking the same. After a moment, the question of whether he was or wasn’t seemed silly. Of course he was. Looking down at him, into his unaffected, uncaring face, it was obvious that the bastard thought he was still in control. 

A thrum of excitement rushed through his chest, making his breath catch. Oh, if only they knew what the magnificent creature standing before them had planned. Would they weep? Would they beg? Would they cry out to their mothers? And the Hellcleaver, when he was faced with just what she had in store for him, for his army, what would he do? 

Eventually, the applause died down. In the air was a tang of anticipation. The crowd looked hungry, all their eyes intently focused on her as she strode closer to the Hellcleaver. Stopping beside him, she called out to her audience, “I am certain that I need not tell you the sins this man has committed. There is not one amongst us here who has not endured or witnessed his savagery. Standing with us here today, joined together in a force that finally brought this monster to his knees, our are Magicked brothers and sisters, who have faced an near extinction brought on by his hand. His wickedness, his sinfulness, his cruelty finds no competitor in all of our known history. He shall remain unsurpassed in the devastation, the horror, the terror he inflicted onto us, onto our land. Our children, our children’s children, our children’s children’s children will feel the effect of his doings. He and his army are a blight in our world, rotting and decaying everything they touched.” 

She stopped, her beautiful face contorting into a mask of wrath. Gripping a handful of the Hellcleaver’s hair, she roughly wrenched his head backwards, and roared, “My Magicked brothers and sisters, who have lost so many, who have lost family, loved ones, your home, your land, who have seen their numbers, their kind be reduced to near extinction! Would you see him punished?!”

The crowd, both human and Magicked, roared back its affirmation. Stomping their feet, clapping their hands, waving balled fists into the air, they screamed for revenge, for retribution. More and more soldiers were beginning to look nervous, glancing around at one another as though looking for one iota of reassurance that they would come out on top in the end. Releasing the Hellcleaver’s hair with a hard shove, she strode forward, holding her hands out to the crowd, “To my sisters who suffered violent defilement, who were forced to be objects for these pigs vile pleasure, to my brothers who dared stand up against his wrath and were mutilated for their strength, would you see him punished?!” 

He was certain that if there weren’t a ring of orcs surrounding the kneeling soldiers, the scarred women would have rushed through ranks of men, ripping them apart with their teeth and bare hands. Crazed, shrill shrieks of loathing rage filled the air. Demands for blood, for violence pounded against the trapped soldiers, and he watched as more faces became pale, uncertain. Still, the Hellcleaver’s face remained neutral, completely unaffected by the commotion going on behind him. If anything, he looked bored, as though he were waiting for this whole performance to be over. 

Looking up to the orc that stood closeby, sword in hand, ready to swing it down if the Hellcleaver so much as made a wrong twitch, she asked, “Will you turn him around, please?” 

With a short, sharp nod, he momentarily sheathed his sword so that he could wrench the Hellcleaver around to face his soldiers and the crowd. Maintaining that same unaffected expression, he stared out at them, a smirk pulling at his thin lips. When that caused the crowd to become even more enraged, he simply turned his head, sniffed loudly and let the smirk grow. His continued calmness seemed to have an effect on his soldiers. A great many raised their heads, renewed hope blossoming clearly in their eyes. If their king was confident that this would work out in their favor in the end, so would they. 

The poor, dumb fools. Life as they knew it was about to end, and a lifetime of suffering was about to begin. 

Standing before him, she turned her cold gaze his way and said, “Joseph Whitehorse, known to the world as Hellcleaver, murderer, rapist, devil, you have been found guilty in the eyes of the people you would slaughter and subjugate. However, the punishment you receive will not be death.” 

There were cries of confusion, disappointment and anger from the crowd. Raising one thick eyebrow, the Hellcleaver only looked amused. Raising one hand, a small smile on her face, she motioned for the crowd to calm themselves. Once the commotion had quieted down, leaving behind a heavy silence, thick with anticipation, she motioned for a nearby figure, standing at the far edge of the square, a being covered head to toe in a long cloak, to approach. Placing a hand over their heart, they bowed their head down low and strode over in a few long strides, bowing slightly when they reached her side. Curiosity began to replace the remaining disapproval. The crowd began to buzz as whispered questions of what was to happen next flew about. 

“Instead,” she proclaimed, her powerful voice booming across the square, silencing all those still speaking, “your punishment is to replenish the population of orcs, goblins, trolls, ogres, centaurs and giants. You,” the crazed, feral grin had returned, turning her face into something both beautiful and terrifying, “and your men will spend the rest of your lives as breeding stock. To this world, you will return ten times over all the lives you stole.” 

A moment of dead, stunned silence followed then the crowd was screeching its approval. Howling at the top of their lungs, sounding like some deranged beast, they pounded their feet against the paved stones, creating a cacophony that grew and grew until it was nothing more than a roar of incoherent noise. Before the crowd could calm itself, she gestured to a couple of the nearby orcs to come over. With excitement gleaming in their eyes and snarling grins on their faces, they knew exactly what she wanted them to do. Swaggering over, being careful to not bump into the cloaked figure, they wrenched the Hellcleaver off the ground. Each one grabbed a handful of his trousers then pulled until the fabric ripped to shreds, revealing a small cock nestled in an obscene amount of dark pubic there. Still not done, they lowered the Hellcleaver back down, one each slipped an arm underneath his legs and wrenched them apart, fully baring him to the screaming crowd. 

Without word or motion from her, the cloaked figure stepped forward, knelt beside the kneeling Hellcleaver and placed a thin, gnarled hand on his stomach, directly above his crotch. A Word was whispered, not that the crowd could hear. The next moment, the Hellcleaver was howling in pain, head thrown back, wrenching against the orcs holding him. Below, a strange transfiguration was happening. Holding him in such a way so that the crowd could have full view, they were given a show of the stretch of skin directly underneath the Hellcleaver’s balls split open. In just a few moments, far quicker than he would have thought, the heavy hanging balls vanished, receding into his body as a perfectly formed, bright pink vagina appeared in their place. Jutting out from the tip, where there’d normally be a clitoris, proudly stood the Hellcleaver’s erect cock. 

A startled, enraptured hush fell over the crowd as the cloaked figure stepped back, motioning for her to take his place. With that feral grin still on her face, she looked into the startled, sweaty face of the Hellcleaver as she squatted down by his side, positioning herself so that the crowd didn’t have their view obscured then, without so much as a hint of hesitation, reached down to the newly formed vagina and roughly shoved in three slim fingers. Eyes going wide, red flooding his face, a loud moan of pleasure erupted from his mouth. Pulling his lips back into a snarl, he turned to her with the obvious intent to throw some kind of threat or insult, black hatred twisting his face into something even uglier, but it was lost when she began to mercilessly finger fuck him. Pleasure, anger and horror rolled across his face. Throwing himself desperately against his captors, howls of pleasure and roaring threats pouring out of his mouth, he quickly became incoherent as she brought him closer to climaxing. 

Then, just before he came, she pulled her fingers out, flicking away the fluid all over her hand. Gasping hard, his face bright red, a noticeable tremble causing his entire body to violently shake, it was clear that the realization of just what was going to happen to him was starting to dawn on him. Looking around at the multitude of orcs standing guard, down at his men lined up in row after row, then finally at himself, the composure he had managed to maintain began to fall away. A panic was beginning to set into the soldiers, only further aggravated as hints of fear began to surface on the Hellcleaver’s face. Tugging a handkerchief out of her pocket, she wiped away all the excess fluid. 

“We’ve given to you a rather spectacular organ.” She informed him matter-of-factly, speaking loud enough so that everyone could hear, “It’s about twenty times more sensitive than an average vagina. Your natural lubricant acts as an aphrodisiac, heightening pleasure even further. On top of all that, you’ll have an endless number of orgasms. You’ll cum repeatedly without being able to stop. Also,” she quickly knelt down in front of him, reaching forward to lightly tap his stomach, “your womb is specially designed. Specifically, it exists in a manipulated time space where a baby, who usually needs nine months to grow, will only need minutes. Do you understand what that means? You’ll be raped, impregnated, spend a few minutes pregnant and be raped while you’re pregnant, give birth and then whole thing will repeat. Over and over, on and on.” 

Standing, she shrugged nonchalantly, “Of course, those are just words. I think a demonstration is in order.” 

“No.” The Hellcleaver said, eyes wide with terror, two bright splotches of color in his sallow cheeks. 

“If you would.” She addressed one of the guards holding the Hellcleaver. 

“No!” The Hellcleaver cried as the orc nodded. 

Quickly undoing his trousers, the orc yanked out an immense, veiny, meaty, already very hard cock. Immediately upon seeing it, the Hellcleaver began to violently shake his head, babbling incoherently as the orc easily lifted him up off the ground, muscular arms underneath his knees, spreading his legs far apart, giving the crowd, who was now shrieking out demands for the bastard to be raped, to be violated, to be impregnated, a perfect view of the action. In the orc’s arms, the Hellcleaver tried to wrench free but it was no use. He was at their complete and utter mercy. Smiling widely, a hungry expression on his face, the orc lowered the Hellcleaver until his pussy was hovering directly above the rock hard, massive cock. As the crowd roared excitedly, the orc paused to drink in the moment then thrust upwards in one hard, cruel shove, completely burying the entire length of his monster cock inside of the Hellcleaver’s virgin pussy. And oh, it was a spectacle to behold. As the massive cock sunk into him, his stomach deformed, swelling outwards, bulging in the clear outline of the orc dick inside of him. 

He had expected screaming, for more threats to be thrown around, for the Hellcleaver to declare his undying hatred for all those weak, all those not human, and from the look of the soldier’s faces, they expected the same but no. The Hellcleaver looked stunned for a moment, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, then his face crumpled into a dazed, lewd expression of delighted pleasure. Drool rolled out from the corners of his mouth. A heavy lidded, hazy gaze looked over the crowd without really seeming to see anyone. Moaning loudly, he started to writhe in the orc’s grasp, grinding down against the cock inside of him, driving it in deeper, causing his belly to bulge and undulate. With a amused snort, the orc began to thrust, driving his cock in and out at a vicious, fast pace. Throwing his head back, tongue hanging out of his mouth, the Hellcleaver let out slutty gasps, moans, cries and howls, intermixed with babbling pleas for more. Below him, his soldiers watched in horror, though he was delighted to see that a good number of them were sporting obvious erections. 

“Well, that’s disappointing.” He heard her mutter underneath her breath. 

“It is.” He softly agreed, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “I thought, for all his arrogance, he’d hold on longer than that.” 

Sighing heavily, she rolled her shoulders then nodded to the cloaked figure. As they were moving towards the ranks of kneeling men, the orc let out a snarling roar, thrust up hard one last time and came. Eyes rolling back in his head, a delirious, clenched teeth grin spread across his face, the Hellcleaver let of a reedy wail, his entire body going tense, cumming as his stomach swelled from the copious amounts of orc seed pouring into him. Hips bucking wildly, slamming down onto the cock still inside of him, cum shooting out of his sorry excuse for a dick, splattering against his heaving chest, there perhaps didn’t exist a more lewd, obscene scene than the one currently playing out. 

Having finished, and realizing that the Hellcleaver was no longer a threat, the orc let him drop down onto the wooden platform without a second look. Still writhing about, whimpering and mewing loudly, cum poured out of his vagina, pooling into a puddle of white underneath him. For a moment, his stomach completely deflated, settling back into its normal shape then, it was growing again, swelling up at an intense speed as life grew inside his newly gifted womb. All eyes were on the Hellcleaver, an intense hush having settled over the crowd, as his stomach continued to grow. As the pleasure of being fucked wore off, and the realization that he was now heavily pregnant with an orc baby, and only moments away from giving birth to said baby, the Hellcleaver managed to catch hold of some of his senses. 

He made a move to bolt upright but one of the orc’s feet coming down hard onto his chest kept him in place. Coughing loudly, legs spasming, he howled in a choked, cracking voice, sounding more like a kicked dog than a grand king, “Stop! Stop this! Please! I don’t want-! I don’t want to give birth!” 

“There’s one thing I forgot to mention.” She spoke up calmly, turning a cold eye down at the Hellcleaver, “Pregnancy is normally a strenuous, painful task but for you, we’ve specifically constructed your womb and vagina so instead of pain, you’ll feel nothing with pleasure. Soon, you will come to associate pregnancy with intense, incredible pleasure, and will become addicted to giving birth.” 

“Stop.” The Hellcleaver whispered, his legs violently spasming. 

Smiling demurely, a cold glint of cruelty gleaming within her grey eyes, she said, “Welcome to your life as a sow. May you bless this world with many, many, many healthy children.” 

“STOP!” The Hellcleaver shrieked, his hips raising up off the ground, his cry devolving into a choked wail of pleasure as a incredible spasm raced through his entire body. In one moment, he was giving birth to a screaming orc baby and cumming so intensely that he passed out. Collapsing back to the ground, the newly born babe between his legs, there was only a moment of rest allowed to him before orcs were rushing forward. One gently scooped the baby off the ground, cradling them in his arms as he rushed off to deliver him to a nearby midwife. Others wrenched the half-conscious Hellcleaver off the ground, got him to his knees and, as he was weakly shaking his head, tears streaming down his red cheeks, pleading, begging, one orc took him from behind, thrusting into his virgin ass and making him shriek as the tight, unprepared muscles were shoved apart, while another laid down between the Hellcleaver’s and the orc’s legs, positioning the head of his dick at the entrance of his pussy then shoving deep inside. The Hellcleaver’s belly swelled, bulged, malformed and deformed as two massive dicks pounded away at his insides. 

“No!” The Hellcleaver wailed, his voice cracked, broken and interchanging between pleasure and desperation, “You’ll break-! You’ll break me! You’re splitting me in half! You’re going to burst my stomach!” 

None of the orcs paid him any mind. One grabbed hold of his head, stuck a thumb into his mouth and wrenched it open so that he could slide the entirety of his rock hard length inside. Similarly to his stomach, his throat bulged in the shape of the orc cock shoving its way down his throat. Audibly gagging, saliva dribbling down his chin, much of the fight went out of him as the three massive cocks had their way with him, assaulting his insides, overwhelming him with endless, intense pleasure. Before any of the three could cum, the Hellcleaver orgasmed four times, each time chipping away at what little grip he had on his senses until he was, once again, a lewd, obscene mess in the orc’s hold. Slamming his hips down, furiously sucking on the cock in his mouth, eyes wide open and begging, not for release from his confinement, but to be fucked hard, faster, which were pleas the orcs were more than happy to comply with. 

Breathing hard, whining pants tumbling out between the miniscule space between his lips and the cock in his mouth, the Hellcleaver came once more, shrieking out his delight to the heavens then the orc with a cock in his mouth let out a loud, guttural grunt, grabbed the back of his head and shoved him all the way onto his cock, completely burying it inside his mouth as he came. Swallowing repeatedly, taking down all the cum pouring down his throat, his stomach already beginning to swell up with seed once more, the Hellcleaver took it all then slid off with an audible pop. Tongue hanging out, hard pants falling free from between his swollen lips, he smiled widely, eyes sparkling with crazed lust, as he began to rotate his hips, causing both of the orcs to moan in surprised pleasure. 

“My belly is so empty.” He whined, “I want your cum, I want your cum to stuff me full. Get me-” 

The orc behind him grabbed hold of his hips, slammed him down on top of the other orc and began to slam into him in a cruel, fast pace. Howling, the sounds warbled by the force of the orc’s thrusts, the Hellcleaver shoved back against him, shrieking at the top of his lungs, “MORE! MORE! FUCK ME UP! MESS ME UP! RIP ME APART! I WANT! I WANT YOUR CUM! COCK! COCK! COCK! MORE COC-” 

His words were abruptly cut off when both orcs came inside of him simultaneously. Arching his back, head hanging forward, eyes rolled back into his head, stomach swelling, expanding to a point that it looked as though he might actually burst, a thin, reedy cry came from deep within his chest before a explosion of cum came rushing out of his mouth. Collapsing back onto the orc’s chest, he was unceremoniously shoved off onto his back then another orc was grabbing his legs, yanking him over towards him and began to mercilessly pound into his pussy. Another took his mouth as he wailed with pleasure, trembling legs wrapping tightly around the orc’s hips. Before either could finish, the one making use of his sloppy, abused pussy, wrenched out just as the Hellcleaver wrenched off the cock in his mouth to cry out. 

“BIRTH!” He shrieked in delight, hands flying up to his face where they began to claw at his cheeks, “I’M GIVING BIRTH TO ANOTHER ORC BABY AND IT FEELS SO-” the last word was lost as it became a loud, long scream. Spasming violently, teeth bared in a crazed grin, the Hellcleaver pushed another orc baby out into the world. The orc between his legs handed the child over to the midwife then immediately started raping his pussy again. Reclaiming his mouth, seeming now to move even faster as though he was punishing him for stopping, the orc came quickly, adding even more orc cum to the Hellcleaver’s stretched full stomach. Another quickly took his place, and another, and another, and another, all the while orc after orc mercilessly, cruelly fucked his pussy, repeatedly getting him pregnant, then messing up his insides as the baby grew within him, only pausing to allow the child to enter the world before starting up again. 

Within twenty minutes, the Hellcleaver had given birth to over ten orc children. Out in the crowd, some of the soldiers were openly weeping, having realized that the same fate was awaiting them. Others were staring down at the ground, wide-eyed, an erection pushing up against their trousers. There were a few left that still seemed to think there was some hope left. That annoyed him immensely, but it was no issue. Soon, they would be just as broken as their king. Behind the soldiers, the crowd was still watching. Some were openly masturbating, their hands shoved down their pants, furiously moving as they stroked themselves while watching their oppressor, their aggressor be reduced to a sow. Glancing her way, he was not at all surprised to find her unmoved, not even a spot of colors in her cheeks. Again, there came that pang of longing, of wanting. This time, it took a considerable amount of effort to shove it away. 

He bowed to no one. Not even to someone as beautiful, as incredible, as terrifying as her. 

“The mighty Hellcleaver.” She sneered, striding over to his side after he finished giving birth to what was most likely baby twelve. Raising one foot, she stomped down onto his swollen stomach, grinning coldly at the torrent of semen that came flowing out of him. “Reduced to this. What do you have to say to your army? To your men, Joseph Whitehorse?” 

“More!” The Hellcleaver cried, “Cocks! More! Make me pregnant! Get me pregnant! I want cocks! More cocks! Fuck me! Mess me up! Rip me apart!” 

“Well,” she said with a chuckle, looking to the masses of orcs surrounding them, “you heard him. Though, I think it is about time that the sow becomes the sows. They have been entertained long enough. It is time they pull their weight in repopulating.” 

“No!” Several of the soldiers cried out in fear, attempting to run away but were quickly shoved back down. Orcs moved forward, followed by the elves of seven kin and the men with stars burnt into their foreheads. Each of the soldiers were grabbed, their trousers ripped free from the bodies until they were bared to the world. Shouts of panic and alarm rang out as the cloaked figure stepped forward, holding their gnarled hands out, palms facing the ranks of soldiers. A single Word was whispered, then screams of agony filled the air as the soldiers underwent the same procedure. Within moments, everyone had been gifted a newly formed vagina. Many wept openly, others tried to make their escape but to no avail, others sit by numbly, either accepting their fate or refusing to accept it by sinking into themselves. 

“I do believe it’s time.” She said with a sweet smile, turning his way, “Don’t you?” 

He nodded in agreement. Striding forward, he threw out one arm and roared out the command, “Move them to the Breeding Halls! Incubation will start at once! I want each sow to produce upwards of 30 or more young an hour!” 

There was a loud shout of affirmation, then the orcs were carrying off their newly acquired breeding stock. Hundreds of them, all of whom would be spending the remainder of their lives replenishing his race. Orcs grew fast, from birth to maturity only took a year, so many of them would end up being fucked by the own children. The thought sent a delicious shiver down his spine. Warmth brushed against his side, making him jump. Looking down, he found that feral grin, that hard spark of cold fire staring back up at him. His heart skidded, the breath in his throat caught and he found himself falling, tripping over his own desire in a blissful moment of once again entertaining that thought of claiming her as his own, then she was turning away, heading towards the castle and the moment was lost. He shoved away the lingering thoughts before following after her, figuring his men could handle the rest. A quick glance to the side showed that someone had already moved the Hellcleaver, though...perhaps he shouldn’t be called that any more. What fear of him was there left to be had when he was now a shrieking, broken hole, meant to give pleasure and produce young? 

Perhaps, he needed no name. He was just another sow in an army of breeders. 

“Was this to your satisfaction?” She asked as they stepped out of view of the town square. 

“Yes.” He replied simply. 

“Your lands will be returned to you as promised. I’m afraid they aren’t in the best condition-” 

He held up a hand to stop her, “As long as we have them. We will rebuild.” 

Another smile, this one sweeter and gentler, one almost of admiration. Brushing non-existent dirt from her skirt, she sighed, “I was hoping he’d put up more of a fight but I guess this just shows that he was weak-willed.”

“Aren’t most men who think they are superior than everyone else?” 

She snorted in delight, “True. Well, hopefully, he will make a good sow.” A mischievous, playful grin was shot his way, “You will do your best to make use of him, won’t you?” 

“No.” He replied flatly, causing her to raise her eyebrows in question, “If I produce an heir, it will be with a woman of my choosing.” 

“I see.” She said thoughtfully with a slight nod. Turning her head slightly, she let her gaze slip away, looking at nothing in particular before snapping it back to his face in such an abrupt motion that it made his heart jump. Staring into his face for several quiet moments, her expression unreadable, she searched him, seeming to peer into his very soul then straightened up, clasped her hands behind her back and said cheerfully, “Then, take your pants off.” 

“...huh?” Was the only thing he could get out after several moments of stunned speechlessness. 

“Take your pants off. Now.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you’ve already chosen me, and I am quite sick of waiting for you to realize that.” She said with a laugh, though her eyes clearly expressed annoyance. 

“I didn’t-” 

“You didn’t?” She asked softly, turning on her heel and striding over to a nearby bench. Sitting down, she leaned back against the wall, spreading her legs as she pulled up her skirt, revealing inch after inch of creamy, white skin. Dryness plagued his throat as his eyes followed the movement. Watching the sow getting broken in before hadn’t even gotten him semi-hard but by the time she revealed her smooth thighs, he was about to break free from his trousers. Further and further the skirt went until it was completely bunched up around her waist. Raising her legs, she set her feet on the bench and revealed that she was wearing no undergarments. Between her legs was a beautiful nest of black pubic hair, growing around a perfect rosy pink pussy. Hungrily licking his lips, he tried to turn away but his eyes were glued to her. 

Smiling leisurely, she said, “Don’t make me wait.” 

He bowed to no one….no one...but her. She, in all her beauty, all her strength, all her power, all her terror, was the only one worthy of him bending the knee too. Striding forward without a second thought, bliss blooming like a midnight flower inside his chest, he quickly undid his trousers, shoved them down so that his cock could freely bounce out and dropped to his knees in front of her. The height of the bench, her small size, everything was perfect positioned for him. Leading the head of his cock to her opening, he was surprised to find she was already soaking wet. Lithe arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down into a rough, hungry, wanting kiss. She tasted of spices, sweet and bitter all at the same time. Reaching up to caress one of her small breasts, relishing in the appreciative moan that earned him, he slowly began to push him, gasping hard as moist heat wrapped around him. 

“Don’t tease me.” She breathed, her grey eyes sparkling, color flooding her pale cheeks, her black hair spread out behind her like a inky wave, “Fuck me.” 

“As you wish.” He murmured, leaning down for another kiss as he thrust up hard into her. 

She welcomed him in easily, clamping onto him hard, sucking him in as he set a hard, quick pace. Rolling her hips, shoving them down to meet him as he thrust up, she happily gasped, moan and mewed. Holding her tightly in his arms, breathing in the scent of her hair, dipping down to capture her sweet, wine red lips, he groaned and grunted as an intense pleasure, the like he had never experienced before, bombarded him. Distantly, he realized that this wasn’t him claiming her. Instead, she was lying claim to him. He was becoming her’s. There was no dismay, no indigation, no anger when he came to that conclusion. Only another thought dawning on him, one that he accepted quietly, calmly: he had always been her’s. From the moment she strolled into his camp with blood on her hands and deviousness on her lips, he had been her’s. 

A shudder raced through his body. He was close. Pressure and pleasure grew in a swirling mass at the base of his belly, threatening to burst free at any moment. Judging by the jerky motions of her hips, the hazy heat blazing in her eyes and the quickening pace of her breaths, she was probably not too far off either. Together, he thought dizzily, bliss and joy intermixing with the pleasure and pressure to make a dangerously addictive concoction. Suddenly, a small hand was wrapping around his neck, yanking him down into a quick, hard kiss. 

“My name.” She gasped, nipping hard at his lower lip, “Say my name.” 

“Era.” He moaned, the pace of his thrusts becoming erratic. 

“Again!” She commanded.

“Era!” He cried, right on the verge, white spots appearing at the end of his vision. 

Pressing her wine red lips against his ear, she moaned softly, “Inkathurg.”

Hearing his name spoken in her regal, beautiful voice proved to be too much. Burying his entire length inside of her, he reared back, baring his sharp teeth and sunk them deep into her shoulder as he flooded her insides with cum. A shrill, delighted, enraptured scream filled his ears as her hips pushed up against him. Deliriously happy, shuddering from the pleasure still coursing through him, the taste of her blood flooding over his tongue, making him feel even dizzier, he slowly pulled back, turning his gaze downwards as her stomach swelled, bulging out as her womb was filled up with his cum. Slumping back against the wall, a content expression on her beautiful face, she lazily rubbed her swollen baby and giggled, “I look like I’m pregnant.” 

“Will you bear my child?” He asked, regrettably slipping free of her and immediately hating the absence of her warmth. 

“On one condition.” She replied playfully, with the mischievous grin returning. 

“Which is?” 

One small hand shot up, grabbed a handful of his beard and roughly yanked him down until their noses were barely touching. Slowly, the mischievous grin morphed into the one he loved, the one that drove him crazy, that feral, crazed, animalistic smile. Burning eyes, set alight with a rabid fire, bore into him, making his heart beat wildly inside his chest. His cock, which had already begun to soften, stood right back up to attention, blood flowing down to it, evacuating his head, leaving him feeling lightheaded. Tilting her head back to lightly kiss his nose, she whispered, “Well, two conditions. One, do not touch any other women but me.” 

He nodded, which was a little difficult with her holding his beard, “I won’t.” 

“And you know I won’t let anyone else touch me, right?” 

He didn’t but he was glad to hear it so he nodded regardless, “And the second?” 

The feral grin grew impossibly wider, “Reverse the spell on Hellcleaver. Take away the gift of pleasure we gave him. Wipe his memories, remove any trace of what happened then,” she released his beard and cupped his head, drawing him even closer, “drag him out into the breeding halls, show him what has happened to his beloved army and as he’s screaming with rage, throwing nonsense threats, tie him down and rape him till he’s just about to break. When he’s right on that fucking precipice, give him back our gift. Impregnate him, rape him, force him to give birth to the Magicked he hates so much. Let him break, let him shatter then,” she kissed his lips then continued on breathlessly, excitement blazing in her grey eyes, “do it all over again. Put him in a never ending loop of being broken, revived then broken again.”

“As you wish.” He whispered, adulation thrumming violently in the center of his chest. She was beautiful. She was terrifying. She could crush the world underneath her heel...and he would follow her every single step of the way. 

Letting out a deep breath, she smiled peacefully then nodded, “I will bear your child, then. I get to name her, though.” 

“How are you so certain that the child will be a girl?” He asked with a low chuckle, wondering how she could switch the ferocity on and off so quickly. 

She shrugged, “Just a hunch. Now,” she reached down to wrap a hand around his cock, making him moan and shudder, “quit talking and fuck me.” 

“As you wish.” He breathed, a smile spreading across his face as he leaned down to get another kiss before he was welcomed back into her blessed warmth.


	10. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the duty of the Redemption Agency to offer a chance for depraved sinners to work their way up to heaven. Over the course of a 100 years, the sinners will be given an assignment to test their will each day. Success means a step closer to heaven, failure means an immediate, one way trip into hell. A new sinner, Johnny, is on his way to his first assignment. He's more than confident he'll do just fine but when performance time comes, he quickly finds himself in over his head. The purity of heaven is nice but the depravity of hell is so much better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents include: dubious consent, dubcon, tentacles, gender swap, all the way through, cum inflation, belly inflation, stomach deformation, mind break  
> Commissions are still open - check my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details   
> My first tentacle short! It's been a long time coming...

The woman leading him to his first assignment clearly had a stick the size of a telephone pole shoved straight up her ass. Walking stiffy, her hefty breasts bouncing with each step, the severe bun at the top of her head not moving at all, she didn’t so much talk to him, rather at him. Keeping her sharp, keen eyes straightforward, the clipboard with all his information on it gripping unnecessarily tightly in her hand, as though she thought he’d reach out and take it from her, she informed him of his assignment in a clipped, hard voice. 

“You’ve been assigned to a high level demon. Don’t bother asking for his name, you won’t get it. He’s requested a body transformation. Once you pass over the threshold into his private realm, your body will be transformed into a human female and you will remain that way up until after you’ve completed your assignment. No other details are listed.” Glaring down at him, she curled her lip up as though the mere sight of him was disgusting, “While in his private realm, you will do everything he orders you too. There will be no possibility of resistance.” 

“He’s allowed to rape a woman while y’all are punishing those who do the exact same thing?” Johnny asked lazily, rising one eyebrow. 

“What better way of punishing you then making you endure exactly what you inflicted on your victims?” The woman sneered back, “Make no mistake. Your body will be that of a woman but your mind will be your own.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He murmured, “Hypocrites.” 

“Here we are.” She announced coldly, coming to a stop in front of a random door that didn’t look any different from any of the other doors they passed. There wasn’t a number indicating which one it was or anything. “Before you begin, two things. One, once you step over the threshold, your body will no longer be bound by the laws of physics. Two, you cannot be killed once you step over the threshold. Your assignment could rip you open from your collarbone to your navel, and you will continue to live.” 

“Good to know.” Johnny said sarcastically, “Anything else?” 

“Sign.” She ordered, shoving the clipboard at him. 

“Why?” He asked, taking the clipboard. Looking down at it, he really didn’t understand why she had been holding onto it so tightly. There was just a piece of paper with a photo of him on it and some writing in a language that looked like absolute gibberish to him. 

Sighing huffily, she began to tap her foot, crossing her arms over her gigantic bosom, “Did you hear nothing during our briefing? You are being given a chance to redeem yourself by enduring 100 years of punishment. On each day, you will be given an assignment. If you succeed, you continue on towards redemption. If you fail or if you refuse to take part in the assignment, you’ll be cast in the deepest part of hell. This,” she tapped the clipboard with one long, pristinely manicured finger, “is you agreed to the assignment.” 

“Oh.” Now that she mentioned it, he did remember something like that. Truth be told, he had been flying on autopilot ever since he died. Wasn’t really too sure of the details about any of this. Still, he didn’t want to go to hell, and he was sure he could make it through 100 years of punishment so he had agreed to all this without really looking at the terms and service conditions. After signing his name on the dotted line, he handed the clipboard back. 

Wrenching it away from him, holding it at a distance as though he had tainted it, she rapped her knuckles against the door, turned on her heel and promptly walked away with no further instruction. Geez, thanks a lot, lady, Johnny thought sarcastically, watching her ass swing as she went. Pretty babe but what an attitude problem, sheesh. You’d think an angel would have a sunnier disposition. Maybe dealing with so-called “scum” like him had just worn on her after a while. Well, she had better get used to him because he was going to be here for a while. 

The door slid open, revealing nothing but blank space. He stared into it for a moment to see if anything would happen. When nothing did, he pulled in a deep breath, gave his balls a hard scratch, cracked his neck and, figuring there was no time like the present to get him on the road towards heaven, stepped over the threshold into the private realm of his first assignment. On the other side, he walked into a room not in the body of a 42 year old man with a bad knee and the beginnings of a beer belly but a rather busty, shaply woman. 

Holding out his small hands, Johnny heaved a massive sigh. Okay, yeah, this was not going to be fun. Nothing he couldn’t handle, though. At the end of the road was beautiful, golden heaven. He just had to endure weird shit like this for 100 years. Turning his attention to the room he currently stood in, he found it...completely empty. There was nothing and nobody in it. A quick glance around showed it just to be an empty room, and an extensive look around solidified that. He was just in an empty room. 

Confused, he wondered if the lady had gotten the doors wrong. They all did look alike so maybe, in her agitation, she had picked out the wrong one? It didn’t really seem possible but he couldn’t think of any other explanation. Sighing once more, he shook his head, thinking that not even angels could be trusted to do a competent job, and turned back to head back to where the door was, when a soft voice spoke out from somewhere above him. 

“Welcome, sinner. I hope we will have fun today. If you don’t mind, I want to start the show immediately. You have kept me waiting, after all. Please, remove all your clothes then lie down in the center of the room.”

Fucking freak, Johnny thought as he yanked his oversized t-shirt off. Once he was entirely naked, uncomfortable aware of someone’s intense gaze on him, he strolled to what he figured was the center of the room, plopped down onto his back and waited for the next instruction. The freak was probably going to come down here and fuck his pussy raw. It’s what he would do if he was given an opportunity like this. God, even just thinking about it was making him get wet. Demons had it made. They could request one of the poor fuckers sent to do this shitty redemption bullshit to be turned into a woman and fuck ‘em without consequences. ‘It’s to make you feel what they felt’ what a hock of horseshit. This was just a bunch of demons with tastes like him, getting their rocks off by fucking a dude in a woman’s body. 

“Good.” The freak’s voice came again, “Well then, we will begin. Please, be as loud as possible. I dislike the quiet ones.”

Same, dude, same, Johnny thought, a smile tugging at his lips. When was this freak going to get down here? He was getting bored, just lying around, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, there was a squelching noise, followed by a some moist squishing then a hole opened on his left and right. Two massive, dark purple, slimy, veiny tentacles, one on each side, slowly came undulating out. Mouth falling open, he watched silently as they rose up into the air, shiming and shuddering. So, the fucking freak wasn’t going to personally fuck him, he was going to make tentacles do the job? Well, fine with him, if that was how he wanted to play it.

“Spread your legs as far as they can go.” The freak’s voice whispered, lust dripping off each word. 

Obediently doing so, baring his pussy, he grimaced when one of the tentacles swooped down and started to rub its slimy head against his hole. They were...big. No, massive. No, ginormous was more like it. And he was tiny, very tiny. Could even one of those things get inside of him? The lady had said his body no longer conformed to the rules of physics, and that he couldn’t die but that was a very, very, very big tentacle. Nervousness tickled the back of his neck. Swallowing hard, gaze following the other tentacle as it moved close to his head, he wondered for the first time if he was going to be alright. He hadn’t really thought about all this, after all. Shoving the worries away, he focused on the rate of his breathing, forcing himself to calm down as he chanted over and over again that he’d be alright. Everything would be alright. Heaven was waiting for him, and you better believe he was getting there. 

“Good boy.” The freak cooed, making Johnny’s skin crawl, “Well, let’s not keep my pets waiting any longer. Have fun!” 

It was going to be alright, he was going to be alright, he just needed - the line of thought was abruptly cut off when the tentacle at his pussy shoved hard, impaling itself deep inside of him. There was no pain, a crap ton of pleasure as the tentacle wiggled against the sensitive inner walls of his cunt, and an intense sensation of being intensely, incredibly full. The damn thing was so big, it was stretching his pussy to its breaking point. Seemed as though the lady had been right, the laws of physics really didn’t seem to apply because he was pretty sure, that if they did, he’d be ripped apart right now. Clenching his jaw, panting hard, he looked down to find that the fucking tentacle was so massive that it was deforming his belly. Through his skin, he could see the shape of it as pushed deeper and deeper into him, causing his stomach to swell up, to bulge out as it assaulted his insides. The damn thing was going into his womb! Squirming all around, pushing against the walls, driving into him so deeply that it felt like he might burst! 

“Fuck!” He cried out, letting his head fall back. What in the ever loving fuck? Why...why did it feel so good? His pussy...his pussy was so warm and tingly! Electric shocks were zipping through his veins, making his muscles tremble. Every twitch, every minute movement from the tentacle ramped the pleasure up even further. Within moments of it shoving its way inside, he was cumming. Arching his back, hands flying to his soft, marshmallowly breasts to roughly fondle them as he wildly bucked his hips, fluid spraying out of him as he came impossibly hard. The damn thing, he thought, panting, staring up at the dark ceiling, the damn thing hadn’t even moved yet. What...what was going to happen when it did?

He didn’t have to wait long for an answer. Seemingly getting bored with just stretching his stomach to make him look like he was heavily pregnant, the massive tentacle buried deep inside of him began to thrust violently. Stars exploded in front of his eyes. Howling without shame, tongue falling out of his mouth, he shoved back against the tentacle fucking his pussy, eyes rolling back into his head as pleasure so intense it hurt crashed over him. Rolling his hips, pulling and squeezing his sensitive nipples, he was quickly brought to climax several times in succession. Jesus fuck, what was this? He thought deliriously, watching as his stomach inflated as the tentacle pushed in all the way. What in the fuck was this? Why...why did it feel so good?

“Open your mouth.” The voice from above commanded. “Get ready for my other pet. He’s got something special in store for you.” 

Stretching his mouth wide open, Johnny watched in eager anticipation as the massive tentacle drew near. In the back of his mind, a tiny sprig of fear blossomed. How was he going to be able to breathe with that in his mouth? Was his jaw going to break? He shoved the fear away - the laws of physics don’t apply in this case, after all. Also, he couldn’t die so what did he have to fear? Sticking his tongue out, he moaned lustfully as the head slipped inside, spreading the slime all over the lines of his mouth then shrieked in surprise when the tentacle, in similar fashion to its brother, shoved its way down his throat. Hands flying up to his neck, eyes bulging out of their sockets, his lungs already seizing from the lack of air, he could feel his throat bulging out as the tentacle slid down further. 

Deeper, deeper, deeper, it kept sinking in. The tentacle of his bottom half started to pick up the place, fucking his sloppy pussy even harder. Muffled wails came from deep inside his chest as he felt the tentacle that had entered through his mouth reach his stomach, then keep going, pushing deeper inside of him. Twitching violently, the tentacle in his pussy bringing him to climax once more, Johnny’s eyes rolled back in his head, the pain of suffocation mixing with the pleasure of cumming into a cacophony of terrible bliss that made his mind feel like it was cracking in two. Deeper, and deeper in until the tentacle in his mouth exited through his ass, pushing out with a wet, plopping noise. Shuddering violently, startled, but not really, by how good it felt to have his ass and pussy stuffed full of tentacle, he let out a muffled howl when the tentacle that he was completely impaled on began to move, thrusting all the way through him, fucking his entire body with its length. 

He couldn’t breathe, his entire body, from his throat to his ass, was being fucked by a tentacle, his stomach, his throat was bulging, undulating, deforming and reforming as he was roughly fucked. And it felt so incredibly, unbelievably good. Right then, he was a hole, a cock sleeve or, in this case, a tentacle sleeve, meant to do nothing but give pleasure and get pleasure. And oh god, was he getting and giving both. It was inconceivable to think that being completely impaled on a tentacle could feel good so he didn’t think about it. He didn’t think about anything. Instead, he rolled, bucked and thrust his hips in time with the tentacle in his pussy. He rubbed his tongue against the underside of the tentacle in his mouth, shuddering violently when it pulled its head inside of his ass, stretching the sensitive muscles wide. He played viciously with his breasts, pulling on his nipples until they ached, wishing there were more tentacles to fondle them. He didn’t think, he didn’t reason, he didn’t rationalize. He gave himself over to the pleasure without a single thought. 

The pace of the tentacles sped up, becoming almost erratic in their movements. Cumming, he thought ecstatically, they were cumming! They were going to cum inside of him! His womb, his stomach were going to be filled up with tentacle cum! He wanted it, he wanted it, he wanted it! The tentacles inside him suddenly swelled up impossibly further then, scalding hot, thick, viscous cum was flooding into him. His womb swelled up as the tentacle shoved its way inside, coating the walls with its jizz, pouring copious amounts of it into him. The tentacle in his ass pulled in as it was cumming, ejaculating all over his intestines, filling up the spasming muscle, then moving up to his stomach, where it deposited even more, stretching it nearly to its limits. His belly swelled, growing larger and larger as more and more cum entered him. A great deal was pouring out of his pussy, pooling in a warm puddle between his legs. Groaning, gagging, gasping and choking, his hips shuddering as he came again, his womb and pussy spasming in joy, Johnny, in that moment, knew he was done for. 

There was no going back from this. 

Both tentacles started to pull out, wrenching themselves out of his pussy and mouth. Gurgling, his legs twitching, unable to focus on anything, he barely felt the tentacle cum rushing up out from his stomach, forcefully ejecting itself from his wide open mouth. More of it was still gushing out of his pussy, making the puddle underneath him grow even more massive. Breathing raggedly, his face coated with the ejected tentacle semen, Johnny hungrily licked his lips, dragging in the bitter, delicious taste. More. He wanted...he needed more. His pussy, his ass, his mouth, he was so empty! He wanted to be fucked by more tentacles. He never wanted to stop being fucked by tentacles. Eyes moving creakily in their sockets, he spotted the two beautiful boys undulating passively nearby. Rolling over onto his still swollen stomach, the pressure his body put on it pushing out even more tentacle jizz, Johnny began to crawl towards them when the voice from above suddenly spoke up. 

“Excellent performance! I really did enjoy myself. Thank you. You may consider this assignment completed.”

There was another squelching noise then, to his horror, the tentacles began to recede back into the howls. Crying out, he rushed forward, holding out his hands to one of them. It wasn’t enough! It wasn’t anywhere near enough! His pussy, his pussy was so empty! He wanted to be stuffed full again! He wanted the tentacles to fuck his entire body again! Falling over onto his stomach, whimpering pathetically, he began to crawl over to the quickly disappearing tentacle with a desperate hope of stopping it when the voice came back. 

“Do you want to stay here?”

The tentacles froze, quivering and shimmying as they seemed to wait for further instruction. Turning to look upwards, Johnny sniffled, “What?”

“Do you want to stay here? You can, you know. All you have to do is say you want to.”

Johnny stared blankly up at the ceiling then asked softly, “What happens if I stay?”

“You’ll join me in the deepest parts of hell as my newest pet. I’ve been needing someone to keep my pets happy, and they seem to adore you. What do you say? Do you want to spend the rest of your eternity being fucked by my pets and more?” 

Stars danced in front of his eyes. Eternity, he could spend all of eternity basking in that incredible pleasure! All of eternity spent being fucked by the tentacles, used as nothing more than a hole to milk them of their yummy cum! Getting onto his knees, he crawled a couple feet forward, eyes wide with wonder, mouth hanging open, hard pants falling free from between his swollen lips. Eternity, all of time itself, being treated like a plaything, fucked mercilessly, his body toyed with, deformed, reformed, molded into the perfect cock sleeve, the mere thought alone was almost enough to make him orgasm! Just what...what kind of wonders would be waiting for him if he agreed? He couldn’t even fathom it! Swallowing hard, dizziness swamping his destroyed mind, he gasped, “I want to stay! I want to become your plaything! I wanted to be fucked by your pets, all of your pets and more for the rest of my eternity!” 

“Good boy.” The voice cooed, “Well then, consider your assignment failed. I will now be taking possession of you. Don’t worry, though. I treat my pets very, very, very well.” 

-

Strolling quickly down the hallway, Agatha headed towards the assignment room of their newest sinner. What a piece that douche nozzle was. She was sure the entire time she had been briefing him, his eyes had been glued to her breasts. If he had heard even a word of what she’d said, she would be amazed. Not that she thought the fucker had. And not that she really cared. One look at him and she had known he was a goner. Several millennia of working on the Redemption Agency taught her when to know when someone might succeed, and when someone was going to fall. There wasn’t an exact way of knowing, just a feeling, an instinct that some had the will, while others didn’t. 

This one, who’d come in with a lazy smile on his face, a ring of one of the women he raped on his finger, and a ‘everything will work out fine in the end’ attitude that made her non-existent blood boil, didn’t have the will required to get through the assignments. A cold smile tugged at her lips. Fucker really thought he’d be going to heaven. She had seen that in his beady eyes. No, hell was the only destination of that shitface, and it looked as though he was already there. The smile widened as she neared the door. A clipboard hung from a nook on the front. Overtop, the light was off. She didn’t even have to glance at the clipboard to know but she did anyway, just for the satisfaction of it. Her smile grew was she took in the big, red letters stamped across the piece of paper. ‘FAILED’, spelled out true and clear. Sucked down into the deepest pit of hell, the play thing of the numerous devious demons who made that place their home - if she were to travel down there, she was certain she’d find nothing left of the man who had strolled into the Agency just hours ago. Instead, she’d find a sex crazed, lust driven, broken, howling toy, having his brains fucked out by all matter of demon and monster. 

As it should be, she thought coldly, tucking the clipboard underneath her arm. As it fucking should be. There was no place in heaven for vermin like him. His place was in hell, and his role was to be the demons pet for all of his eternity.


	11. Pirates Do Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final boss of Dragon Heart proved absolutely impossible to beat. Cash does everything he can to try to take the bastard down but it proves useless. With all of his health gone, nearly all of his party members out of commission and a really perverted boss, he tries to Log Out, to emerge from his Muse. However, he quickly releases he's trapped in a simulation with a omnipotent boss who wants nothing more than to turn him into his little pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commission for an anonymous commissioner   
> Commissions are still open  
> Check out my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions email

The final boss battle was proving to be significantly more difficult than he had originally thought. 

Hiding behind one of the large pillars put there to block the final boss’s fire attack, Cash quickly scrolled through all the items he had left, which wasn’t an awful lot. What was left in his inventory was all the suckish stuff he held onto because he was a goddamn hoarder. The weakest healing potions - chugging down one wouldn’t even be enough to get back 5% of his or any of his party members’ health bars; abysmal magic potions that provided just enough mana to cast the puniest spell he had, a buffer that wouldn’t work on any of his party members because none of them were fucking white mages; some food, most of it with useless effects and insignificant health gains, and that was about it. There wasn’t a single goddamn useful thing in his entire fucking inventory. He was at half health – one more hit from the boss’s fire would take him all the way down; his tanks, Mordred and Morgath were in the red; his only magic user, Seth, had somehow managed to keep his health up but was running dangerously low on mana – once he was out, he’d be absolutely useless, and Leif, his rogue was already dead, lying a few feet away in a pool of his own blood. 

Suffice to say, he was screwed. He had walked into the boss battle expecting to breeze right through it but nope! Should have known better. The Dragon Heart series always ended with a really tough boss battle – he didn’t really know why he thought this one was going to be any different. Well, no, that was a lie, wasn’t it? Instead of not knowing better, he had done something even more stupid: overestimated himself. Decked out in the best armor in the entire game with some of the best weapons equipped, he had thought he was unstoppable. Well, clearly, he had been wrong. Groaning loudly, flinching as the boss, a stupidly attractive, muscular man who was currently in his second form, a huge fucking dragon, complete with sharp teeth and a wickedly strong tail, sent out another wave of fire, Cash impatiently tapped his foot. Right now, there were two options available to him: keep fighting and hope that he might get lucky but would more than likely get roasted by the boss’s flames or quit the game, go back to his last save, and play up to that point to where he was right now, better preparing himself for the boss battle along the way. 

Second option was super tempting but if there was one thing that Cash Reese Tatum wasn’t was a quitter. There was still a chance for them to win! Leif might be done, there might not be any good potions or tonics left, but they were still going strong…kind of. Peering around the pillar, he was pleased to find the boss had shifted back to his human form. Goddamn, he was beautiful. Cash had completely forgotten what his story or motivation was but it wasn’t like that mattered to him anyway. He was all in it for the gameplay, and Dragon Heart was a Muse title that had all the bits and bobs he adored. Combat was stellar, absolutely incredible to play. Course, didn’t hurt that all the characters in it were stunningly gorgeous. Surveying his party members, he took a moment to comfort himself with Mordred’s and Morgath’s immense, bulging, sweaty muscles, covered in grim and blood, their skin practically glistening. Further along was Seth, an only slightly slimmer man but still so awesomely toned. If Mordred and Morgath were lumberjacks, then Seth was a boxer. His mouth watered as he left his eyes wander along the curve of his plush ass, down to his thick thighs and then up to where his pecs were pushing up against the thin tunic he was wearing. Normally, it pissed him off to no end that he couldn’t put magic wielders in heavy armor but when it came to Seth, he preferred it this way. How else was he supposed to ogle those defined pecs of his? Sure, his defense was disgustingly low but hey, sacrifices had to be made, right? Keif was pretty good as well – somewhere between Mordred’s and Morgath’s beefiness, and Seth’s tonedness. Had an ass that Cash could stare at for days, that was for certain. 

Too bad Dragon Heart didn’t offer romance options with any of his fine, beautiful party members. He’d fuck any of them any day. And he was getting sidetracked, massively sidetracked. Giving his head a slight shake to rid it of the giggling ogling over beautiful asses, pecs and muscles, Cash turned his attention back to the boss. There really didn’t seem to be any pattern to his attacks. He had originally thought there was a specific step by step motion the guy had to go through before he could turn into a dragon, but that didn’t seem to be the case. From what he’d seen, the dude could shift at any given time. Of course, that made this fight incredibly, stupidly hard. The pillars were placed sporadically throughout the massive marble throne room they were fighting in. Unfortunately, none of them were that close to the boss. If he ran up there, swinging his sword like there was no tomorrow, there was a huge possibility that he’d get burnt to a crisp within a millisecond. Even if he managed to avoid the fire, he still ran the risk of getting stomped or whacked with that tail. With his health being where it was, one hit could knock him out for good and that was game over. Sighing heavily, half-listening to the boss as he sultrily called out some kind of monologue about his ambitions or some bullshit, Cash looked all around the room, trying to find something he might have missed. 

Nothing. Zilch. Nada. There was absolutely nothing that he hadn’t already seen. He was really being left with no choice here, wasn’t he? He was going to have to rush him. Setting his lips into a thin, determined line, really sure that this was going to wind up being a disaster, Cash motioned for Mordred and Morgath to stay put, to which they responded with synchronized nods, then darted off to the next closest pillar. Boss man continued to monologue, seemingly unaware of Cash’s movements. Moving about stealthily, he paused at the second to closest pillar, once again looking around for something that could help him. Standing on the staircase that lead up to the throne, the boss man was in a position that gave him all the advantage. There wasn’t a single place to hide or an iota of cover anywhere in that area. Dude was practically invulnerable. In any other game, he was sure that there would be some way to draw him out of that space, to break some of that invulnerability but every attempt to get the boss off the stairs had wound up with fire being flung at his face. The dude wasn’t going to budge, so they were given no choice but to go to him. It was absolutely ridiculous. Hell, it was bordering on unfair. Dragon Heart games were always hard, that was one of their appeals but this? This went beyond hard. It reminded him of some of the earliest Muse titles, where game developers didn’t know what the hell they were doing so they pumped out extremely hard games that no one could beat, simply because they hadn’t known any better. 

Cash sighed once more. There was no way he was going to beat this guy. That much was obvious. He was still going to try, despite knowing that it’d lead to failure because he wasn’t a quitter. Sliding up to the last pillar before the open area directly below the staircase, Cash waited for an opening, hoping that the boss man would turn around or something, giving him the chance to stab him in the back. Fucker’s health bar was still so big – he’d barely taken any damage from their attacks, and Cash could swear that he was slowly healing himself. It was hard to tell but if he was, that was just further bullshit on top of bullshit. A nearly invulnerable boss actually healing himself, absolutely fucking unbelievable. Dragon Heart had really gone too far with that one. He knew the games were supposed to be difficult but come on, seriously? How was anyone supposed to beat this guy if his health fucking regened? Okay, enough complaining, time to get his game on. Bracing himself, sensing that the dude was not going to turn around, Cash quickly darted out of hiding, running in a zigzag up the open space where he was totally vulnerable. Boss man obviously saw him, but didn’t turn into a dragon. Instead, a big smile spread across his handsome face, revealing two rows of white teeth. Holding his arms out wide as though he was welcoming Cash into an embrace, he stood stock still as Cash rushed him, slashing downwards with his sword. 

To his horror, his sword simply bounced off. Came in direct contact with the boss man’s chest then sprang backwards right after the impact. Gawking, eyes bulging out of his socks, he became convinced that no one was meant to bet this motherfucker. His sword, his fucking 1030+ ATK sword! Just bounced the fuck off! Hadn’t even made a ding in his health bar! What the fuck was this nonsense! This was bullshit! If he had actually paid for this stupid game, he’d definitely go get his money back but, thankfully, his copy of this garbage game had been pirated. Torrented straight of the internet without a penny of his hard earned money spent. And wasn’t he glad for that, considering how much of a steaming pile of cow feces this game was! The force of his sword being bounced backwards threw him off balance. Falling backwards, a disgusted snarl on his face, Cash waited for the last of his health to be smacked away but, to his shock, the boss grabbed his arms, catching him before he plummeted to the ground. Still smiling widely, a deranged spark of delight blazing in his red eyes, he said in a deep, rumbling voice, “I love the ones that fight to the very end. You’re so much more fun to break.” 

Yanking him back, into those powerful, muscular arms, Cash suddenly found himself squeezed to a beefy, hard chest. Unable to keep up with this new, startlingly chain of events, all he could do was hang there limply as the boss chuckled, a noise that came from deep within his chest and sounded like two rocks being ground together, swooped down and devoured his mouth in a hungry kiss. A scalding hot, impossibly long, thick tongue was forced into his mouth, pushing easily between his teeth, before sliding all the way in then down his throat. Gagging, Cash struggled against the boss’s hold, his mind going blank as the tongue in his mouth seemed to almost be fucking his throat. His endeavor to become free, however, proved useless. He couldn’t budge those arms an inch. It was like being wrapped up in two steel bars. Absolutely powerfulness, completely unable to do nothing, a little ashamed to find he was rock hard, his erection pushing up against the confines of his trousers, Cash gasped loudly when the boss, finally, pulled his tongue out. Hungrily licking his lips, looking down at Cash much in the same way a prey would look at a tasty treat, he murmured silkily, “Delicious.”

“Let me go.” Cash rasped, hoping the fucker wouldn’t look down and discover the stiffy he was sporting, wondering in the back of his mind just what in the hell kind of boss fight was this. Had the boss expressed any kind of sexual interest him at any point in the game? That was kind of a worthless question to be asking himself since he hadn’t really paid attention to anything beyond his hot as fuck body. Still, this was weird. Dragon Heart games didn’t have romances, as far as he was aware. He never really paid that close attention to it. Pretty damn sure none of them did, but maybe it had slipped past him? Not that it fucking mattered – he didn’t exactly want this fucker French kissing him with that freaky ass tongue. Dude might be handsome; didn’t mean he wanted to be doing any of that kind of stuff with him. 

“Oh?” The boss quirked one perfectly thick eyebrow, his grin shifting into a more devious one that made Cash’s skin crawl. Had this dude always been so intimidating? Fuck, he really should have been paying more attention to the story, “I didn’t know you were in any position to be making demands.” 

“Fuck off.” Cash muttered darkly, wishing this fucker would just end it already so he could go back to his last save point. Next time he played this boss battle, he sure as fuck was not going to get anywhere close to this weirdo. Did not want him to be sticking that nasty ass tongue down his throat again. When he emerged, he was going to need to wash his mouth out with whiskey. 

“Such a vulgar mouth!” The boss chastised him mockingly, “Well, not to worry. I can easily fix that.” 

Wrenching his head back as the boss leaned down with the obvious intent to kiss him again, Cash managed to squirm out of his arms, expertly landing on one foot then took a swing, just for good measure, at his stupid, smug mug. He hadn’t really expected it to make contact, the motion was more done for this own pride so when the boss grabbed his wrist, easily lifted him off the ground and slammed one massive fist into his cheek, he wasn’t in the least bit surprised. A ringing filled his ears as he slammed down hard onto the floor. The impact sent all of the air rushing out of his lungs, leaving them seizing and him gasping. Rolling over onto his back, struggling to get back up, he caught a glimpse of his health bar in the red, Mordred’s panicked face staring at something above him then, something slammed down onto the space between his shoulder blades, shoving him back down. Turning his head just in time to see long, sharp claws racing towards him, Cash rolled his eyes, grateful that this stupid boss fight was finally over. Now, he could finally go back to his last save. Didn’t even matter anymore that that save was from close to five hours ago. Didn’t matter he was going to lose a fuck ton of progress. He was just glad to be out of all this. The claws collided, his health bar went completely blank, much to the dismay of his party members, who were programmed to think he was a real person and this was actually killing him, and he patiently waited for the ‘you died’ screen to pop up. 

Nothing happened. Blinking rapidly, eyes darting about, one eyebrow quirking in confusion. It only took him a moment to come to a conclusion that explained everything: not a game over – the boss was supposed to take him down, there would be a big scene where shitface reveled in his apparent victory, his party members beaten down to their last breath, horrified by the fall of their leader then, he would find the strength to get up, his health bar would magically refill and some incredible power would surge into him, giving him the chance he needed to take this fucker down. Kind of a lame, JRPG mechanic in his opinion but whatever, as long as it meant this goddamn fucking boss battle would finally be over. Sighing heavily, waiting for the dramatic monologue to play out, Cash experimentally tried to wiggle around a little. He’d never been in a simulation before that kept the game going after his health hit zero. To his pleasant surprise, he discovered that he could, in fact, move. And not just a little bit, either. He had full motion, which was startling. After all, wasn’t he supposed to be quote on quote “dead”? Well, not that he was complaining. He’d experienced paralysis in a Muse game before – really not his idea of fun. 

Resting his cheek on the cool floor, he rolled his eyes when the boss began to speak. With one foot firmly set between his shoulders, looking down at him with that same intense, amused gaze that made his skin crawl, the boss chuckled snidely, “My, my, how the Gods have blessed me. Sending me such a beautiful, delicious plaything for me to break and mold to my whim.” 

Alright, that wasn’t exactly how he expected the evil monologue to start out but this fucker had already shown himself to be a pervert so maybe he really shouldn’t be that surprised. Still, really made him uncomfortable. What kind of direction was the Dragon Heart series taking if the developers saw it fit to put in such a weird boss character? Only half listening to his inane dribbling, Cash wondered if it was maybe a tactic used to terrify players. Kind of like the Alien thing, where the director purposefully made the Face Huggers the way he did to mimic oral sex. Nothing scared straight men more than the thought of some other dude putting it in ‘em. Didn’t really affect him much since he’d been sucking dicks since he was in middle school. Not that he wanted a Face Hugger sticking that nasty ass thing down his throat, no sir. Granted, though, if he had a choice between being Frenched by the fucker with the foot on his back again or having a Face Hugger depositing its eggs in his chest, he’d pick the Face Hugger without hesitation. 

“You’re not even listening to me, are you?” The boss laughed, leaning down to brush a stray lock of hair out of Cash’s face. If he had been able, he would have bitten those fingers straight off. The Face Huggers might’ve not freaked him out but this dude definitely was. Everything he was doing was so out of left friend that Cash couldn’t wrap his head around it. Maybe, when he finally beat this fucker, he’d take the disc out of the Muse and use a sledgehammer to shatter it into pieces. Letting his gaze slip away from the boss, urging the scene to go faster so he could get out of this uncomfortable as fuck situation, Cash flinched when the boss leaned down even further, replacing his foot with his knee and pressed a mockingly gentle kiss on his cheek. Warm breath brushed across his skin, making him shudder in disgust. Strike that – he was definitely destroying this fucking game after he beat it. 

“You still think you can win, don’t you?” The boss cooed directly into his ear before nipping lightly at the lobe, “Poor, deluded thing. Shall I show you just how badly you’ve lost?” 

Well, that sounded like the perfect line to began a triumphant comeback from the hero, the main player, i.e. him. Grateful that this whole shitshow was finally going to be over, Cash waited for the dialogue box to pop up, filled to the brim with victorious rebuttals about how he hadn’t lost because he had the power of his friends on his side or some shounen anime bullshit. Again, to his surprise, nothing happened. The boss leaned back, looking despicably, annoying smug. Figuring that there wouldn’t be any dialogue options but, instead, his health bar would suddenly fill up, shocking the boss, who would fall backwards as he proclaimed something like ‘Impossible! How are you?!’ then he’d get up, take a shot that knocked off half his life or destroyed his shields or some bullshits and the real final fight would begin, Cash waited for a few more moments, only to, once again, have nothing happened. Well, that struck that out. Maybe one of his party members were going to rush forward to save him or a minor character from earlier in the game would burst in, making a triumphant experience, perhaps even being killed by the boss, which would be the catalyst that got him going. 

None of that happened. What happened, instead, was the boss grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenched him up off the ground, only to throw him back onto it, just a few feet away. Startled by the abrupt movement, Cash was given no time to do much of anything before the boss snapped his broad fingers and out of nowhere sprang thick cords of rope. Within a breath, his arms and legs were bound but not just together, no – he was bound into a humiliating degrading position. Shins to thighs, arms to one another then adhered to his back by a rope that looped around his chest, pushing up his pecs to make them more prominent. The way he was tied…it left him completely exposed. His legs were held apart, leaving his cock and ass open for an attack. Cheek smooshed against the cold floor, more confused than frightened, Cash blinked rapidly, looking between the boss and his party members. Okay, well, this wasn’t going as he thought it would. Why was there bondage in his Dragon Hearts game? All of this was starting to get really fucking weird. Alright, it was already really fucking weird but this was bordering on downright bizarre. He honestly couldn’t believe the developers would include something like this. Using the trope of gay rape to frighten players might work in a horror game or something but it was just so utterly out of place here. This was a goddamn RPG focused on combat and exploring. Just what in the goddamn holy hell? 

“What a gorgeous expression.” The boss breathed, slowly gliding over him, almost seeming to float across the floor. Stopping in front of him, he grabbed his hair once again, pulled him up and kissed him roughly, cruelly, hungrily devouring his mouth. Gagging, trying his best to wrench his head away, Cash desperately looked over him to his party members, begging them with his eyes for them to do something. But…each one looked like they were frozen. They stared ahead, their eyes glassy and lifeless, faces slack and emotionless. What…what in the holy hell…

Dragging his long, sickening tongue over his lips, the boss made a deep, rumbling sound of satisfaction and said, “It can only be made better by your tears.” 

“Log out.” Cash whispered, his voice trembling. Fuck this, fuck all of this. Beating this game was not fucking worth any of this. He wanted out, now. 

“Log out!” Cash said again, more urgently this time when his Muse system failed to do what he said. 

“Log out!” Cash yelled, panic fluttering like a trapped bird within the confines of his ribs. What the fuck? What the holy fuck? 

“LOG OUT!” Cash screamed at the top of his lungs, tugging hard against the restraints wrapped around his wrists and ankles. What in the fuck?! What in the holy fuck?! The voice commands…the voice commands had been disabled! That…that wasn’t possible! There were about five thousand fail safes ensuring that nothing, absolutely nothing, affected the Muse’s voice command mechanic! Literally, actually literally, no way was there any way to disable them. Never mind, he took that fucking back because it was possible to get a fail safe free Muse on the black market or some bullshit but his fucking Muse was a legit, $560 dollar purchase that came from the most reputable seller of the goddamn things: their fucking developer. There was no way in any reality that the voice commands would or could ever be disabled. So, why in the fuck was it not responding?! 

“Gods, that face.” The boss breathed, trailing the tips of his fingers along the curve of Cash’s hot, sweaty cheek, “It makes me want to ravage you until your mind shatters.” Shoving him over onto his back, the boss straddled him, flushed and lustful face bearing down on him, an unmistakable hot, hard bulge pressing into his stomach. Grabbing hold of Cash’s chin, holding his head still, he swooped down to hungrily, roughly kiss him once more then whispered against his lips, “So, I do believe I will. Forgive me,” he leaned back to smile maliciously down at Cash, red eyes gleaming with a deranged glee, “I am usually more gentle with my pets but when it comes to you, I cannot wait any longer.” 

“Log out.” Cash whispered in one last ditch effort, his entire body violently trembling, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. “Log out. Log out. Log out! Log out! LOG OUT!!” 

“Cry all you want, my beautiful, precious pet. There is no hope left for you.” Affectionately kissing the tip of his nose, the boss whispered, “Mourn your fate while you can. Soon, you will no longer remember who you are, who you were. Everything, down to the very core of your being, will be completely crushed underneath the weight of the pleasure I will give you. Your thoughts will be filled of nothing but me. You will want only me. Now, shall we begin?”

Leaning back, that deranged, demented smile still spread across his face, the boss snapped his fingers. From behind him came soft shuffling, clanking then footsteps. Eyes bulging out of their sockets, the pace of his breath nearly to the point of hyperventilating, Cash looked over in the direction all the noise was coming from. To his shock, his party members, still with that blank, emotionless expressions on their faces, were striding towards them. Even Leif, who had been downed but now didn’t have even a drop of blood on him, was among them. Together, they gathered around, staring down at him with those weird, disconcerting, glassy, doll eyes. With another snap of his fingers, his party members began to undress. Slowly, every article of clothing and armor was stripped away until each one was standing buck naked. In any other situation, he’d probably be delighted to see such gorgeous, muscular, sweaty bodies surrounding him but right now, he was more terrified than anything else. 

He felt like he had asked himself the question of ‘what the fuck’ a million times now but right then, it beared repeating. What the fuck? What in the holy fuck was going on? Letting out a pleased smile, the boss got to his feet, leisurely strolled over until he was standing behind Mordred then reached around to begin playfully caresses his large, sweat covered pecs. A shudder raced through his muscular body, though there was no other noticeable movement. Kissing the side of Mordred’s neck, trailing his tongue up his sweaty neck, the boss mused softly, “The Gods are so kind. Sending me a beautiful new pet, and four lovely new toys. What have I done to be so lucky?” 

Pinching Mordred’s nipples between two fingers, eliciting another shudder, Cash was horrified to find that tank’s cock was quickly beginning to get hard. Within moments, a hard, long, thick mass of throbbing, twitching meant was standing straight up for a tangled mess of dark pubic hairs. Sliding his hand down from one of Mordred’s meaty pecs, the boss delicately wrapped his large fingers around the tank’s cock. Stroking it lightly, clearly not intent on getting Mordred off, the boss chuckled low in his chest, a grumbling, grating noise that made Cash remember that a dragon lay behind that handsome face, a realization that only served to send a fresh wave of cold fear crashing over him, “This one is ready to go. Be patient, my toy. Just a little while longer then you can have your fun.” 

Slipping away, he traveled over to Morgath, where the same steps were repeated. Squeezing, caressing, roughly fondling the tank’s massive tits, tugging and pulling on his nipples with such strength that it was shocking he didn’t rip them straight off, the boss quickly got him hard. After giving the head of Morgath’s cock a fond squeeze, he licked a trail of sweat from his cheek, nipped affectionately at his ear then moved on to Leif. Instead of playing with his pretty impressive pecs, the boss simply leaned down and proceeded to bite down hard on the Rogue’s neck. Instant hard-on, didn’t even take a millisecond before Leif was sporting an impressive stiffy. Chuckling underneath his breath, clearly impressed with how easy it had been, the boss finally moved to Seth. Gently caressing Seth’s cheek, the boss took hold of his limp cock, pumped it a few times, then gave the mage’s temple a little kiss when his dick quickly responded. 

“Lovely.” The boss murmured, sliding around Seth. “Truly, I have been blessed. Now,” he turned his hungry gaze back to Cash, slowly drawing his long tongue over his broad, firm lips, “for you.” 

Another snap of his fingers and, suddenly, Cash found himself just as naked as his party members. Shrieking in shock, horror and alarm, he instinctively renewed his fight against the bonds holding him. This…this wasn’t really happening, right? All of this, it was just part of the game – just a really, really, fucking really fucked up part of a stupid fucking game. Any second now, he’d be able to break free, snap his party members of the spell controlling them, take down the boss and get out of the fucking stimulation. That was going to happen. It was going to happen at any moment. Moaning low in his throat, devouring Cash’s naked body with his eyes, the boss knelt down beside him. Running one hand over his chest, making his skin crawl at the abhorrence of being touched by him, the boss said softly, “You’re so beautiful.” 

“Shut the fuck up, you fucking freak.” Cash seethed, trying to sound like a big, bad man but wound up sounding like a little kid about to go on a roller-coaster for the first time. Flinching at how utterly pathetic he sounded, he opted to enhance his whimpering statement with a good ole spit wad to the boss’s face. That did not have anywhere near the expected or wanted result. Practically beaming, the boss grabbed a handful of his hair, wrenched his head back and kissed him with an animalistic ferocity. 

“I do believe,” he gasped, finally pulling back, wiping saliva from his lips with the pad of his thumb, “that is about time we teach that mouth of yours a lesson.” 

Turning, he addressed Seth, “You, hold his mouth open. Don’t let him bite my new toy now, you hear?” His gaze darted over to Mordred, “You, clean out my pet’s mouth, please.” 

Both of the ordered party member’s stiffly nodded before walking over to him. Seth grabbed his shoulders, pulling him off the ground, then slid behind him, pressing his chest against Cash’s body. Propping him up in a near sitting position, Seth suddenly shoved four fingers into his mouth, two from each hand, and forced it wide open. Yelping as his jaw was strained, afraid that the mage might fucking break his jawbone, Cash tried to pull away but it was useless. Panic pounded in an erratic, hectic beat inside his mind. Eyes rolling around, breathing hard, fast and uneven, Cash could only watch as Mordred brought his huge body over to him, one hand wrapped around the base of his massive cock, lead said cock to his mouth then unceremoniously shoved it inside. Screaming shrilly, the sound muffled by the immense rod of meat stuffing his mouth full, Cash tried to bite down, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth directly into Mordred’s sweaty, twitching cock. Again, his efforts were completely futile. With Seth’s fingers in his mouth, he was unable to do anything. Hateful tears streamed down his face. Sobbing softly, he clenched his eyes tightly shut when Mordred began to thrust. It was disgusting, it was mortifying. On top of all that, it fucking hurt. The tank was so goddamn big that his mouth could barely handle it. Stretched to near breaking level, hardly able to breathe past it, Cash gagged, choked and whimpered as Mordred roughly fucked his mouth. Overhead, the tank grunted like a pig as he tactlessly bucked his hips. Precum flowed down his throat. With each thrust, Mordred bumped against the back of his throat, making him gag. Protruding veins scraped against his tongue. Every corner of his mouth was assaulted by the strong, disgusting flavor of the tank’s cock. It was horrible, beyond horrible. 

Why…why was this happening to him? How could this be happening to him? He was in a fucking game! It was a fucking simulation! Every single goddamn fail safe in the Muse should be preventing this exact scenario from happening so why the fuck wasn’t it? The only explanation his muddled brain could come up with as his mouth was viciously raped by a goddamn computer program was that someone had meddled with his Muse. Weren’t there so many horror stories out there of scorned ex-significant others purposefully messing with their once beloved’s Muse to fuck with them? Problem was…who could have possibly messed with his Muse? He lived alone. There was no ex-lover or enemy who might’ve wanted to do something like this to him. Not to mention, his game room had a sophisticated lock on it that only he knew how to open. No one…no one could have messed with his machine. It simply not possible. 

So why…why was this? Why was this happening to him? He could no longer believe that this whole scenario had been programmed into the game. Or…he wanted…he wanted to think that. Considering anything otherwise brought a scary thought to mind that he didn’t want to entertain. Still, he couldn’t push it away. The version of the game he was playing…it wasn’t legit. He ripped it straight off the internet. Hadn’t paid a cent for it. He didn’t want to believe it but was all this…some kind of punishment for pirates? So many developers used near cruel, creative methods to punish those who refused to pay for their games. Was it possible that Dragon Heart’s developer had decided to take it this far? That couldn’t be it…could it? Right now, he was being raped by a computer program. A computer program was forcing him to perform oral sex on it! They wouldn’t…they couldn’t… 

His eyes flew open when Mordred suddenly shoved his cock all the way in, burying his nose in thick, musty smelling pubic hair. Throwing back his head, the tank let out a guttural roar, every muscle in his body tightening up as he ejaculated inside of Cash’s mouth. Wailing, fresh tears sliding down his burning cheeks, he was given no other choice but to swallow it all done. Copious amounts of thick, scalding hot, terribly bitter flowed down his throat, sinking into his stomach like a stone. Immediately, his stomach tried to throw it back up in protest, clearly not wanting it any more than Cash did. Just barely keeping it all down, he gasped loudly, coughing hard when Mordred finally pulled out. Only to be immediately replaced by Morgath, who wasted no time in filling his unoccupied mouth. Groaning miserably, a dull ache throbbing in the corners of his jaw, Cash closed his eyes once more, just wanting it to be over. With a couple more wiggles of his large hips, Morgath came, adding another thick load of cum to the one already in his stomach. 

“Is it delicious, my pet?” The boss’s crooning voice asked from somewhere off to his side. Slowly opening his eyes, he found him kneeling close by, watching the entire scene with a heated, lustful gaze. 

“Fuck you.” Cash rasped, though it came out all distorted due to Seth’s fingers still being in his mouth, shoving back the fear erupting like a volcano inside his chest. He wouldn’t…he wouldn’t let his guy get to him. There had to be a way out of this. It was simply in-goddamn-conceivable to think game developers would program this without some way out. Right now, he just needed to take whatever this shithead threw at him, wait for him to finish and then use all of his brainpower to figure out what to do. 

“Still so vulgar.” The boss chuckled, affectionately stroking his hot cheek, “But it isn’t as though I dislike that. Well, it is clear now that washing out your mouth isn’t going to teach you a lesson so how about we move down to your other hole?” 

Eyes widening, breath catching in his throat, Cash stared, gobsmacked, as the boss reached down between his legs, pass his balls, further down until his fingertips were brushing against his asshole. No…no, no, no, no! He didn’t…he didn’t want that! Being forced to give some fucking blowjobs to monster cocks had already been bad enough! That…that was going too far! He didn’t want to be raped in the ass by these freaks! He didn’t want any of them anywhere near his ass! Panting hard, sweat rolling down his forehead, spilling into his eyes and making them sting, Cash could only watch in abject horror as the boss slid down, maneuvering himself to the space between his legs. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be fucking happening! Whimpering when the boss’s fingers began to swirl gently around his hole, caressing him with a mocking kind of affection that made his stomach roll, Cash sobbed hard. Just…let this be over quickly. Please, just let it be over quickly. 

“There,” The boss whispered, kissing the line of his jaw, “that is the face I wanted to see.” 

“Fuck you!” Cash whimpered, every muscle in his body tightening up when one of the boss’s fingers shoved its way inside. To his immediate horror, he realized that suddenly having his insides invaded didn’t hurt. It didn’t hurt in the slightest. Instead, what he felt was dimly simmering pleasure. As the boss proceeded to finger fuck him, thrusting the large digit in and out at a steady even pace, adding another then another until three thick fingers were inside of him, stretching open his tight insides, rubbing against the sensitive walls, quickly finding special spots deep within him that he exploited with a gleeful grin, he was subjugated to ever growing pleasure. In no time at all, he was rock hard. Precum slid down his cock, soaking his pubic hair. Horrified at how his body was betraying him, desperately trying to convince himself that the boss had put some kind of spell on him but not at all comforted by that thought since it still meant that he was going to feel good while he was fucking raped, Cash moaned and panted, his hips unconsciously writhing, pushing down onto the fingers inside of him. 

“Does it feel good?” The boss cooed, his deep voice thick with lust, “You’re already so wet. Will you cum from just my fingers?” 

“F-ff-fuc-“ He couldn’t even get all the words out before the boss pressed hard against an extra sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, sending a devastating explosion of pleasure, white hot and terrifying, thundering through his veins. It took every ounce of self-control he had but somehow, he managed not to cum. That was a victory he wasn’t allowed to congratulate himself on for very long. With a wide smirk on his face, the boss began to mercilessly exploit that one spot, sending shockwave after shockwave of the most intense, diabolical pleasure Cash had ever felt crashing over him. He lasted only moments underneath that endless assault. Crying out loudly, his hips bucking, stars bursting into brilliant sunspots in front of his eyes, every inch of his body overrun by what could have been pain of pleasure, Cash splattered his chest with thick, stringy ropes of cum. 

“Good boy.” The boss said approvingly, sliding his fingers out of Cash’s twitching hole. 

Trembling violently, his mind an utter chaotic mess, so thoroughly devastated by that incredible, terrible orgasm, Cash could only stare blankly at the ceiling. Underneath the slowly fading pleasure, all he could feel was a steadily building terror. It was obvious that this wasn’t anywhere near over. That had just been from his fingers. What was it going to feel like when he stuck it in him? If every single orgasm he had felt that good or, terrifyingly, even better than the one he had just had, he didn’t…he didn’t know how long his mind would last. Sucking in deep, hard breaths, Cash told himself that he needed to remain strong. That was the only way out of this. Just had to fucking endure, keep his wits about him until this goddamn mother fucker had had enough fun then…he didn’t fucking know, then fucking something, anything that got him out of this nightmare! When he was out, so many fucking charges were going to be pressed against those scumbag developers. He didn’t have a lawyer but the first fucking phone call he was going to make when he got out was too a fucking goddamn motherfucking lawyer. If he couldn’t get criminal charges pressed against those fuckers, he would take them to civil court and sue them for every single goddamn cent they owned. He was going to fucking break them for putting him through this. 

“I can’t wait any longer.” The boss panted, impatiently ripping open his trousers. Bracing himself, ready to take on whatever this shithead planned on throwing his way, Cash held steady till his eyes rested upon the absolute monster that popped out of the boss’s pants. Mordred’s and Morgath’s cocks looked like infants in comparison. It was so massively big and thick that he could hardly comprehend it. That…that monstrosity was about to go inside of him. He was going to be raped by that beast. A pinprick of cold pierced the center of his stomach before cartwheeling outwards. There was no way. There was no fucking way! 

Shaking his head as best he could with Seth’s fingers still in his mouth, Cash watched in horrified terror as the boss lead the massive head of his ginormous cock to his hole. It was going to kill him. He was going to die. Cause of death? Impaled on a goddamn pike of a dick. Clearly enjoying his obvious distress, eyes gleaming, the boss waved away Seth’s fingers, finally allowing Cash’s mouth to close, only to swoop forward, capturing it in another rough kiss as he, in one brutal thrust, buried the entire length of his immense cock inside of him. Back arching, eyeballs nearly popping out of his skull, Cash wrenched his head away, barely able to catch his breath as his body was violated by that…thing. Still, somehow, it didn’t hurt. Even with his ass being plundered, invaded by something the size of a grown man’s forearm, it still didn’t hurt. Instead, it was the pressure, the sensation that his belly was being fucked, the sensation of being so incredibly stuffed full, his insides stretched to nearly their breaking point that got to him. It was unpleasant – in fact, he was loathe to admit it was beyond pleasant. There was something so completely wonderful about being stuffed so full. He couldn’t find the energy to hate it, even though he desperately wanted to. 

Even worse was the fucking pleasure. The fingers were nothing in comparison to this. He couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t think at all. A loud humming filled his mind, drowning out everything else as his body was assaulted, violated by pleasure so violently intense that he couldn’t believe it was possible. And that was all before the boss even started thrusting. Buried deep inside of him, his entire length sheathed in his hot, spasming ass, the boss took a couple moments, drinking in Cash’s reaction to the sudden intrusion then, when he had had his fill, started thrusting. Setting a hard, fast pace right from the getgo, Cash didn’t stand a single chance. It was amazing he hadn’t cum the moment the boss had thrust in, which only meant that he was cumming with the second thrust. Howling like a madman, eyes rolling back in his head, mouth hanging open, tongue hanging out and waggling like a goddamn whore’s, the orgasm he had was beyond description. It was so goddamn momentous that he actually felt his mind cracking underneath the weight. 

“No more…” He gasped weakly, his third orgasm already quickly approaching, despite him having just cum. Any more…any more of this and he really would break! 

Rotating his hips, grinding against his abused, raw insides, the boss barked out a panting laugh, reaching down between Cash’s legs to take his soaked, weeping erection in his hand. With one pump, he had him cumming again. Another devastatingly powerful orgasm, another crack appearing in his consciousness. He was breaking…the monster cock inside of him was destroying his mind! If this kept up, if he kept cumming like this, it would be game over for him. There would be nothing left. Shrieking at the top of his lungs, teeth bared in a deranged, delighted grimace, Cash thrust down onto the cock inside of him, driving it even deeper as he came for the fourth time. His chest and stomach were practically coated with his jizz. Holding tightly onto his hips, pristinely manicured nails digging into his skin, the boss continued to fuck him, occasionally leaning down to kiss his moaning, panting mouth, bringing him to climax after climax. Each one, another crack. Each one, more and more of him was chipped away, the shards of his person, of his mind crumbling, the dust vanishing into the abyss his mind was becoming. Everything…everything was being swallowed up by that excruciating pleasure. 

“Does it feel good, my pet?” The boss panted, sweat sliding down his sharp, handsome face, “You’re clamping down so hard on me. Every try I pull out, your slutty hole hungrily sucks me back in. Be honest, my beautiful pet. You love this.” 

“I don-“ Gasping loudly, a lewd moan tumbling free from his lips before he could stop it, he shuddered happily, an unconscious lusty grin tugging at the corners of his lips, when the boss maneuvered his hips just right, hitting that special spot deep inside of him, “Don’t…feel…good!” 

“You little liar.” The boss laughed, giving his cock an affectionate pump, “Liars deserve to be punished, you know.” 

Suddenly, a large cock was shoving its way into his wide open mouth. Hazily looking up, he found the person currently using his mouth like a sex toy was Leif. A delighted shiver raced down his spine, ending up as a bang of pleasure in the depths of his stomach. Without thought, without hesitation, he began to hungrily suck on it, drawing it in deeper, rubbing his tongue against the veiny underside, swallowing down that delicious, incredible flavor. He’d always loved to suck guys off. There was something so viscerally pleasant about having a man’s dick shoved deep inside his mouth. And Leif’s…Gods, Leif had such a nice cock. Such a big, thick, tasty rod of meat, all for Cash. In the very back of his mind, where a sliver of the sane, rational man he had once been momentarily resided, a voice screamed hysterically at him to fight. There still had to be a way out but not if his mind was fucking broken by this insane pleasure. He heard the voice, understood the words and knew they were true but couldn’t…couldn’t break away. It felt so good. It all felt so fucking good. He couldn’t think…straight anymore. The cock inside his mouth suddenly swelled then delicious cum was flowing down his throat. Swallowing it all down with a whimper of delight, cumming yet again, Cash realized the voice at the back of his mind had vanished completely. Its sudden disappearance sent a fresh flash of terror racing through him. Breaking…he was fucking breaking! He needed to get away! He needed to run! This beast…this beast was going to fucking destroy him! 

“Oh?” The boss chuckled, “I am impressed. Not many have ever lasted this long. You truly are incredible, my pet but I can’t hold on much longer. Enjoy your last moments of sanity for soon, everything will be washed away. Here, my beautiful pet,” the boss leaned down to kiss the side of his mouth, “I give to you the ultimate taste of my love.” 

Seth abruptly moved away, causing him to fall backwards. Before he could hit the ground, he was roughly turned over onto his chest. With his legs being bound the way they were, his hips were elevated off the ground, cock hanging heavily between his wide open legs. The boss’s cock was still buried deep inside of him but to his dismay…he could swear that it was growing bigger. After a few moments, he realized it was. It was growing much, much bigger. Looking up, Cash’s eyes widened in horror. The boss had two forms: that of a human, and that of a dragon. The dragon form was the one he was currently morphing into, which meant, the cock inside of him was going to grow to the size of a dragon’s. His ass wouldn’t be able to handle that! He would be ripped in two! Yet, despite horrified thoughts of all the kinds of agony that cock would inflict on him running through his head, as the cock inside of him steadily grew, stretching his asshole to limits he didn’t think was possible, pressing so deeply inside of him that a glance down at his belly revealed it was deforming, swelling and bulging from the immense mass impaling him, Cash came once, twice, three times before it stopped growing. Shaking so violently that the only thing keeping him upright was the huge dragon cock inside of him, almost on the verge of passing out from the intense, inescapable sensation of being fucked by something so fucking huge, he unconsciously shoved his hips back, driving it even deeper, making his inflated belly tremble. What…what was this? His ass…his ass was being destroyed by a dragon’s cock – it would never go back to normal, after this but…it felt so good.

Panting hard, pushing his toes against the cold floor, he tried to wiggle away, to get that cock out of him but that only caused the monstrous dick inside of him to grind against him, rubbing against all of his special spots at once, sending a cacophony of pleasure radiating up his spine. It flowed into his mind, overrunning everything, blacking out every note of terror he’d been feeling, every iota of common sense left to him. His body, his mind…both were being transformed by the penis violating his insides. What…was this? Why did it feel so good? Right now, shouldn’t he be howling in agony? Shouldn’t the very terror of being fucked by a dragon be enough to turn him into a sobbing mess? He was being fucked by a fucking dragon! His insides were being smooshed, his stomach was deforming, his ass was being broken by that hideous girth so why?! Why was his body so greedily accepting the intruding mass? Why was he already on the verge of cumming again? 

“It feels so good, doesn’t it?” The boss’s voice cooed lovingly. It wasn’t something said audibly but rather, the words seemed to originate from somewhere within the ragged remains of his own mind. 

It doesn’t! Cash tried to whimper but no words would come out. The only sound he could make was hard, lewd pants. 

“Why lie to yourself, my beautiful pet? After all, this is purpose, your reason for existing. You are mine, only mine. Mine to love, mine to fuck, mine to break. There is no escape from here. There is no escape from me so why fight it? Give in, surrender yourself to me, and I will give you all the love and pleasure your heart desires for the rest of eternity.” 

He tried with all his strength to shove away the boss’s voice but there was no strength left within him. The boss’s words repeated, over and over again, in his mind, ramping up in volume with each repetition. All…all the love and pleasure his heart wanted? He could spend the right of his life experiencing this momentous, incredible, insane pleasure? That wasn’t something he wanted…was it? But then, what did he want? To leave…to get out…to go back to…what? There wasn’t anything out there waiting for him. And…hadn’t he been sent here for this? Cash tried to find some other reason, some other explanation but his mind continued to return to that one singular, solitary thought: he had been sent here for this. Wasn’t that why it felt so incredibly good? Because this…this was what he was meant for. This was his purpose. He was…he was…

He was the boss’s pet…

“What do you want?” The boss’s voice whispered, breaking him from his musings. 

“Fuck me!” Cash cried shamelessly in response, once again thrusting himself backwards – only to find the movement didn’t inspire nearly as much pleasure he thought it would. Just the boss’s massive dragon cock being inside of him wasn’t enough; moving on his own, pushing it in deep wasn’t enough. He needed…he needed the boss to fuck him! He wanted to have his slutty ass pussy ravaged by the boss’s monstrous dick! His hole was twitching so hungrily, clamping down hard on the intruding mass, sucking it in as though the muscles themselves were trying to entice the boss to move. 

“You want me to fuck you?” A heated chuckle, laced with satisfied amusement and lust, echoed through his muddled, hazy mind. 

“Yes, please!” Cash begged, shoving his hips backwards, so utterly desperate for the boss to keep fucking him, to keep abusing his raw insides, to keep giving him that incredible, devastating pleasure, “Fuck me! Break me! Fill my belly up with your cum!” 

“Then, tell me. Who do you belong to?” 

“You!” He gasped, the words gliding along his tongue like honey. That was right…it was so obvious now. Hadn’t he been brought here for the one and only purpose of serving this beautiful being? The Gods….the Gods had sent him as a gift, and now that he was fulfilling his purpose, didn’t he find himself filled with such an immense bliss? This…this was his reason for existing. Nothing else…there was nothing else. Only the wondrous, gorgeous being above him meant anything anymore. And shouldn’t he be so incredibly grateful that the Gods had deemed him worthy to serve such a sublime master? Sucking in deep breaths, he shrieked out in naked delight, “Yours! I belong to you! For the rest of my life! For all eternity!” 

“That’s right.” The boss cooed, sounding beyond pleased, causing Cash to feel all warm and tingly at hearing such a tone, “You belong to me. You will always belong to me. One more question. Get it right, and I will give you a reward: what are you?” 

“Your pet! I’m your pet! I’m yours! Yours to break! Yours to fuck! I’m yours! Yours!” His penis twitched with each word, precum pouring out of the slit, dribbling down to the floor to create a large puddle. 

“Good boy.” The boss whispered, his dragon form shuddering then, finally, with a loud roar, he started to move. 

Just having the monster cock inside had been intense enough – having it moving in and out of him, viciously fucking his welcoming insides was enough to immediately have him cum. Moaning without abandon, tongue hanging out of his mouth, jizz exploded out of his dick, joining the three other loads of it on the once pristine floor. Shoving back against the monstrous penis imprinting itself on his insides, pushing so deeply within him that it was completely reshaping his belly, so overrun with the pleasure rewiring every circuit, every vein, every nerve in his entire body, Cash babbled between hard pants, “Cock! I love! I love your cock! Fuck me! Harder! Harder, please!” 

“How could I say no to my beautiful pet?” The boss’s voice cooed tenderly inside his mind, “Such a good boy. Here, let me give you your reward!” 

The boss let out a loud, grating roar that echoed throughout the entire chamber. Inside, his cock suddenly swelled to even a larger girth then, to his sobbing delight, the boss’s cum, scalding hot and insanely thick, was pouring into him. Arching his back, hardly able to feel his own orgasm over the sensation of his belly being filled up with the boss’s cum, Cash let out a high pitched, wheedling wail, nearly matching the boss’s roar in volume. More and more and more dragon jizz gushed into his stomach, causing it to inflate from the sheer volume of fluid. There was so much! His belly! His belly was going to fucking burst! Still, he wanted more! He wanted his belly to be completely full of his Master’s wonderful cum! Glancing down, he found his stomach bulging outwards, heavy and swollen, nearly touching the stained floor. The sight of that made him cum again, a shudder rushing through him as his balls, unable to produce any more semen, ached pleasantly from being so graciously given so many incredible orgasms. 

With a satisfied rumble, his Master slid back, pulling his monstrous cock out of Cash’s twitching, gaping hole with an audible slurp. Immediately, he was slammed with an intense sensation of terrible emptiness. Whimpering, he tried to move but the bonds still held him still. Bottom lip trembling, fresh tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, he watched as his Master, still in dragon form, strolled past him. His heart jumped in excitement when he saw that the cock hanging heavily between his legs was still rock hard. Walking over to the throne, his Master laid down in front of it, maneuvering himself in such a way that his cock was exposed. There was a noise that sounded like a snap, and suddenly, the bonds holding him were released. Panting hard, the emptiness, the loneliness having grown to the point that he was nearly weeping, Cash tottered to his feet, made to take a step forward but hesitated. Glancing nervously at his Master, he fidgeted where he stood, waiting to be given some kind of instruction. 

Chuckling appreciatively, his Master beckoned him with one claw. Rushing over as quickly as he could with his heavy belly putting him off balance, Cash dropped down onto his hands and knees in front of his Master’s gorgeous cock. It was truly a spectacle. So goddamn big, tinted a bluish hue and pulsing subtly. There was no way he could get it into his mouth but his tongue was itching to give it a taste. Opening his mouth up wide, he leaned down, pressed his tongue against the spongy flesh and immediately came again as the strong flavor coated his taste buds. Somewhere above him, his Master let out a soft moan. Thrilled that he was able to give him pleasure, Cash intensified his movements, using his hand as well to massage and caress the massive cock. The snapping sound suddenly came again, and, abruptly, two large hands grabbed his hips in a cruel, punishingly tight grip, yanked him back and impaled him on a steel rod of heat. Moaning loudly, tossing his head back, Cash looked over his shoulder to find Morgath kneeling behind him, fucking his loose, gaping hole with an intense expression on his face. It was a pleasant sensation, having such a small cock inside of him but…it wasn’t nearly enough. 

“That’s not enough to satisfy you, is it?” His Master asked quietly, a claw carefully reaching down to brush along the curve of his back. 

“No!” Cash gasped, sucking hard on the cock’s slit, sliding his tongue into the hole, where he wiggled it around a little before pulling back to look imploring up at his Master, “Only yours! Only yours makes me feel good! I want! I want you inside of me! Please, Master!” 

“Such a good boy.” His Master crooned, his dragon’s form shuddering with obvious delight, “How could I ever say no to such an obedient, honest boy?” 

Another snapping sound, then Morgath yanked out of him. He barely even noticed him vacating the premises. What he did notice was Morgath’s muscular arms wrapping firmly around his midsection. Squeezing tightly, forcing all the cum still in his belly to gush out of his gaping hole in a thick stream, coating the floor and his legs in the white fluid, prompting Cash to cum once again at the incredible sensation of so much jizz flowing out of him, Morgath yanked him up then maneuvered him until his back was resting on the dirtied floor. Slipping his large, calloused, scarred hands underneath Cash’s thighs, he pulled them backwards until his knees were resting against his chest. His sloppy, cum coated, twitching, gaping hole was now fully exposed. Breathing heavily, sparks dancing in front of his eyes, excitement thundering through his veins with such enthusiasm that it made him feel like his entire body was humming, Cash reached down, sliding his hands between his legs until his fingers found his slutty, hungry hole. Easily pushing in four fingers, two from each hand, he pulled himself open, revealing the pink, wet muscles deep inside of him. 

“Please, please, my Master. My pussy is so hungry! Please stuff it full with your cock! Fill my empty belly with your cum again!” He begged, staring up at his Master with a teary, imploring gaze. 

“Gladly.” His Master’s voice whispered inside his mind, the words almost seeming to caress him. 

Getting back to his feet, his Master moved until he was standing over him and Morgath. Staring up at the beautiful, shiny underbelly of his beloved, beautiful, incredible Master, Cash longed to be able to slide his tongue along those gorgeous scales. Expertly leveling the head of his massive, monstrous, gorgeous cock to Cash’s hungrily twitching entrance, his Master paused for a moment to teasingly rub against him and chuckled when Cash let out an impatient whine. Clearly sensing that he couldn’t wait anymore, his Master, finally, thrust forward, impaling him once more on that amazing cock. His stomach bulged, deforming with the mass shoving his insides into a mess. Screaming delightedly, letting his Master know just how much he loved him, loved his cock with an incoherent gargle of vowels, Cash came immediately. The emptiness, the loneliness were instantly driven away. Now that he had his Master’s cock buried deep inside of him, he was beyond happy. As long as he had his Master, he would be ecstatic.

After all, this was his purpose, wasn’t it? This was what the Gods had sent him here to do. He was his Master’s cocksleeve, his plaything, his pet, meant for nothing more than to give him pleasure and receive pleasure from him, a purpose deemed for him by the Gods themselves. Wasn’t he lucky? How many others had been given to cruel tyrants who cared nothing for them? He was in the hands of a beautiful, glorious, wondrous being who was keen on fucking him silly for the rest of eternity. Truly, he was so wonderfully blessed.


	12. Anyrt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game comes with a strict warning: no one under the age of 18 is allowed to play it. Well, sometimes, warnings are meant to be ignored or, at least, that's what Callum tells himself to justify playing the highly successful, very well received 18+ erotica game, Virgin Sacrifice. However, when he enters the game and finds himself unable to log out, it quickly becomes apparent that he should have probably heeded that warning. Now, he's the virgin sacrifice, tricked into walking straight into the welcoming tentacles of a cosmic entity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commission for an anonymous commissioner   
> Commissions are still open   
> Check out my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions info

Callum usually wasn’t one to ignore warning labels, especially ones that took up 50% of the packaging and were written in bright, bold red letters but this was one of the very few times he was willing to throw caution in the wind in order to have some amazing fun. His circle of friends had been raving about the new, strictly 18+ erotica game, Virgin Sacrifice, for so long now. Every conversation he had with them nowadays was spent listening to them talk about how awesome the game was, how it was the best fuck of their lives, and all that kind of tantalizing stuff that was considered “off limits” to him because he wasn’t 18 yet. Not to mention, the game sported rave reviews, was rated 5 stars across the board and everyone, literally everyone…well, everyone in the adult game scene, was talking about it. He didn’t consider himself a weak-willed fellow who was blown about by the influence of others but there was only so long he could listen to how awesome this game was and not want to try it for himself. Sure, there was a very strict ‘no one under 18 should play this game’ warning attached to it. Sure, practically everyone he knew told him not to play games that had that warning since funny shit went down when people under 18 Dove into it. He knew all that, he did but…there was only a few months left until he turned 18. He was practically legal so he figured, it should be alright. 

Really, was the Muse going to care that he wasn’t eighteen quite just yet? Was four months really going to make that much of a difference? He didn’t think so. Hell, he could get into strict, no minor bars by just saying he was almost 18. Shit like that was usually fine so there was no reason to think something would actually happen to him. And wasn’t that warning put into place to keep, like, twelve year olds from Diving into those seriously intense games? That he could understand. From what he’s heard, erotica Muse titles can get real extreme, real fast so it was best to protect the kiddos whose parents were involved enough to actually check what their kids were playing. 

Ultimately, the temptation, listening to them give explicit details of just how amazing it felt to Dive into a game where all your wildest sex fantasies came true, really proved to be too much for him. He needed to know what it all felt like, what it was like to experience such a highly rated erotica Muse title. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to go with one that was said to be “not good for players with weak stomachs and weaker constitutions’ but he just had to know. So, he caved - bought it offline (since certain sites didn’t bother asking for age), got it sent straight to his apartment and once he got home from school, booted up his Muse and got himself ready for the Dive of his life. Reclining back on his bed, slipping the headset on, Callum took a deep breath, his heart already racing with excitement, ready to finally, fucking finally, lose his virginity (even if it was only virtual virginity he was losing) and initiated the Dive. This was going to be so awesome! Finally, he was getting the chance to play Virgin Sacrifice after having been taunted by its greatness for so long! There was the usual rushing, the sensation of falling through a vast, empty, cold space then his feet were on the ground. 

Dun-dun-dun-dunnn! He was in. Smiling triumphantly, Callum opened up his eyes to find himself standing at the opening to a cave. Ignoring the nausea rolling around in his stomach, along with the feeling that he might fall over at any moment – both were just symptoms of the Dive and easy to ignore once you got used to them – Callum glanced around, taking in the surroundings of this forbidden game. Behind him was a vast, green forest. The foliage was so thick that he couldn’t hardly see through it. A quick 360 turn revealed that the forest actually spread out all around him, encircling him in a thick mass of wood and leaves. He got the feeling that rather than being at the entrance or exited to the immense wooded area, he was inside of it. Looking back to the mouth of the cave, he took in the shiny white rocks forming an upside down u shape, the thick grass (or moss, he couldn’t tell which) that ran along top the rocks, and the two torches suspended on either side of the mouth. 

Well, this certainly seemed like an odd place to start off a porn game. Had any of his friends mentioned a cave? He couldn’t really recall. Then again, this was the first level – something most players forgot about as all the subsequent levels, which were always better, were unlocked. Maybe this level was just super tame, so none of his friends had bothered mentioning it. Still, it was really weird. Shouldn’t he be in a town or something? Why a cave? Not that it really mattered, he was just curious was all. Shrugging his shoulders, Callum figured it wasn’t worth thinking about. He was in, the game wasn’t booting him for being under 18 so instead of wondering what was going on, it’d be better to start exploring. Giggling excitedly, he considered the forest and the cave for several moments, trying to decide which way he should head first then, ultimately, went with the cave. This was what the game had set him directly in front of, after all. With that decided, he made to head off, breathlessly wondering just what amazing things awaited him within that dark depth when a voice suddenly spoke up behind him. 

“You’ve come.” The voice was soft, barely above a whispering. 

Yelping loudly, nearly jumping out of his skin, Callum whipped around to find a young man, dressed in a flowing white tunic with a veil pulled over his face, standing behind him. Stark purple eyes stared at him through the sheer veil, piercing into him with an uncomfortable intensity. Blinking rapidly in confusion since that fella had definitely not been there last time he was looking that way, Callum shook off his alarm, figuring he was just a NPC who was going to give him a tutorial or something, placed one hand on his hip and said, “I’ve come. Who’re you?” 

“My name does not matter.” The young man answered, his unblinking eyes thoroughly weirding him out, “All the matters is you are here.” 

“Okay.” Well, this NPC was definitely a weirdo. Again, he wondered, why had his friends never made mention of the strangest fucking introductory character? Surely, they would have remembered someone as freaky as him, “Why is that all that matters?” 

“You will save us.” He whispered, reaching out with one pale, thin, white hand. Pointing at the mouth of the cave, to the darkness that laid beyond, his hand visibly trembling, he whispered, more urgently this time, “You will save us.” 

Alrighty, consider him officially freaked out. Really, what were the game devs thinking, having something as terrifying as this man to be the first character in the game players came into contact with? This was just bad game design. Taking a step back, super unnerved by….all of him, just everything this character was, Callum smiled nervously, not really sure why he was continuing to ask this mutant of code questions but unable to stop himself from voicing even more inquiries into whatever the fuck he was talking about, “Save you from what?” 

“Anyrt.” He breathed, speaking what he assumed was a name as though it carried some great weight and power to it. It was all very dramatic and spooky – too bad he didn’t know what the fuck that meant. Anyrt? Sounded like a yogurt brand. 

“Who’s Anryt?” He asked, thinking idly that he should really stop talking to this weirdo. The Muse might pick up on the fact that he was a minor playing a strictly 18+ game at any moment. He didn’t exactly want to get booted before he could have any fun fucky time because he was sidetracked by talking with a freak NPC. 

“Will you go?” He asked, taking a step closer to him, to which he responded to by taking a step back, “Will you save us?” 

If it meant getting this bastard to shut the fuck up, then yeah, fine, whatever. Offering another smile, holding his hands up in what probably looked like a ‘don’t worry about it’ gesture but was a really ‘take another step towards me and I might just hit you’ motion, Callum nodded, the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up, really wishing he would stop looking at him with those weird ass eyes. Now was really the time to stop talking. If saying he’d save them – whoever ‘they’ were – would get him to go away so he could enjoy his goddamn porn game (really? This kind of weirdness and intensity in a porn game? He just couldn’t fathom as to what the developers were thinking. Why hadn’t any of his friends or reviews mentioned this freaky opening?), then yeah, he’d agree to it. Taking another step back, grateful that she didn’t seem intent on following him, Callum said, “Yeah, I’ll do it.” 

“Then, head into the cave. You will find Anryt.” The man hesitated for a moment, looking as though she wanted to tell him something but ultimately continued with, “We are sorry. This is not something we would have ever wanted anyone to endure but know that your sacrifice will save thousands.” 

With that, he turned and fled, his tunic flying out behind him in a white ripple of cloth. Callum watched him go, mouth hanging open slightly. What the fuck? No, really, what in the ever loving fuck had that been all about? He was so utterly, completely baffled by this bizarre turn of events. When he emerged from the Muse, he was going to have such a long fucking talk with his friends. Why had no one warned him about all this? Was it considered a spoiler or something? That was really the only thing he could fathom it was. Really, though, what kind of storyline was that freak of an NPC tied to? Sacrifice? Saving thousands of people? Something called Anyrt? He had to admit, it was curious. Maybe once he got bored of being fucked silly, he’d take on the story mode. Hadn’t even know that ‘Virgin Sacrifice’, which was praised for its visuals and sexual gameplay mechanics but didn’t really have its story or characters mentioned, like, at all, had a story mode. Well, whatever it had, whatever that chick was, it’d have to wait. There was some serious fucking time waiting for him, and he really didn’t want to put it off much longer. 

Shaking off the weird feeling the weird NPC had left behind, ignoring the tiny voice whispering a warning at the back of his mind (no way was he going to left some bizarre encounter with a computer program would make him turn tail and run), Callum took one of the torches, figuring that it had been programmed to be there for him to use, and strolled into the cave. Inside was dark, damp and smelled vaguely of mud. As he walked, the sound of his footsteps echoing along the linear path, he let his mind run free with the possibilities of what he might find. A barbaric warrior, poisoned with some kind of aphrodisiac and in desperate need of a hole to fuck to get it out of his system before he killed him? A traveling salesmen who got lost in the caves and needed someone to show him the way to out and was willing to offer his body as compensation for such a kindly deed? A beautiful elf, regal and refined, with cold eyes and a sharp tongue, who would snottily agree to be his traveling companion since two were better than one and over time, they would grow closer, fonder with their relationship finally cumulating in him being allowed to devour the beautiful elf’s ass? So many possibilities, hardly enough time to explore them all. 

Already sporting a raging boner, sweat pouring down his back as he continued to walk deeper into the cave, Callum was so distracted by his own musings, his imagination running wild with all kinds of scenarios, each one more fantastical and less likely to actually occur than the last, that he didn’t notice the strange sound at first. It was only when he came to a stop, having realized that he’d been walking for a long while, and there didn’t seem to an end in stop, that his ears finally picked up on it. He was looking around, turning in a slow circle, wondering where on earth this path was leading him, when he heard it: a weird squelching sound that reminded him of what his kid brother’s dog sounded like when she licked her jowls after eating. Pausing mid-turn, he trained his ears on the noise. After listening to it for a few beats, he realized it was coming from somewhere in front of him – still some distance away but definitely further down that path. Figuring that was something, at least, Callum headed off towards it. Perhaps it was a boss battle of sorts? Not that he thought this game had any fighting in it – there hadn’t been any mention of combat in any of the reviews, though he wasn’t too sure how heavily he could rely on those reviews or his friends since they both had withheld prevalent information about the game – but maybe it was something like ‘he gets overwhelmed by a big scary monster but is saved just in the knick in time by a warrior with big muscles and an even bigger dick, and to show his appreciation, he offers his ass and mouth up as services to the big, strong warrior man’. Yeah, that sounded reasonable. 

Regardless, it was actually something in a sea of quiet and nothingness so he kept heading forward, as the sound got steadily louder. The closer he seemed to get to it, the more varied the noises became. There was that odd squelching sound, a dry rustling sound that was vaguely like rubbing his hands together, a sclorp noise that he really didn’t have anything to compare to, and something that was near the noise that ass made when he was shitting but not quite there. All combined, it was pretty weird and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little freaked out but there was literally nothing else for him to do expect keep going forward. The only other option for him was turning around and heading out of the cave. That was an option he didn’t really want to go with since the freak of a NPC might be out there. Finding out what was making all the weird noises was leagues better than having to have another bizarre, disconcerting conversation with him. And really, how bad could it be? Not to mention, there was always the option of logging out. The beauty of the Muse – he could emerge safe and sound, and far away from creepy noises and even creepier NPCS any time he wanted. 

Comforted by that thought, Callum continued on. The sound got louder and louder, reaching a level that it completely filled up his ears. He could hardly think because of how fucking loud it was. More curious than alarmed now, Callum broke into a light jog, hoping the increased pace would bring him to the source more quickly. Moving right along, his ears practically ringing from the volume of whatever it was, he was left in the dark, knowledge wise, for several more minutes then finally, miraculously saw what looked to be the end of the path. Instead of coming out into the open air, the cave seemed to end in another bigger cave. Relieved that he’d finally found what was probably the next stage, Callum slowed the pace, figuring the exit wasn’t going to go anywhere. Somehow, weirdly, as he got closer to the exit, the sound quieted down to almost nothing. Worried that it might be on a time limit or something, Callum broke into a run, mourning the very short time he’d been allowed to rest, and bolted towards the exit. No way in hell was he going to let this slip by him. He was going to fucking find out what had been making that fucking noise! 

Rushing through the exit, panting hard, sweat making his clothes stick to him in all the wrong, most uncomfortable places, Callum bent over, placing his hands on his knees and took a moment to catch his breath. Being out of breath in the Muse game was really odd. That seemed to be a really common theme with this weird ass game. Everything about it was just so fricking weird. He didn’t even know that a player could be out of breath in a Muse game. He was, after all, just a mental projection. He didn’t actually have lungs or any of that going on. Whatever, it didn’t matter, he made it, the weird noises were still going on, albeit a lot quieter so he still got to see what this was all about. Blowing out a hard breath, Callum wiped the sweat from his forehead, flicking the moistures off his fingers with a snap of his wrist the, finally, straightened back up to give himself the first look at what was doing the thing. 

Well, that certainly wasn’t what he’d been expecting. He was standing in a massive cave, one that had no ceiling or walls because it was so fucking big that he couldn’t see any. And all around him, literally filling up the entire room, were tentacles. Dark blue tentacles of all shapes, sizes and thicknesses. The sounds he had heard were the tentacles undulating, running over one another, rubbing against one another and just generally doing tentacle type shit. Everywhere he looked, there were blue tentacles. Yet, there didn’t seem to be a source for them. There was no big monster that the tentacles were actually attached to. It was just tentacles. A whole shit ton of tentacles. Blinking rapidly, Callum stared up into the twitching, squirming, rippling mass. That…that was a little bit beyond what he’d been hoping for. While he had nothing against people who liked that kind of thing, it just wasn’t really for him. There’d never been a time in his life where he had thought to himself ‘you know what would be awesome? Getting fucked by a bunch of slimey tubes of meat!’. He was sure many out there would probably be delighted to be in his current spot but he himself? Nah, this wasn’t…this wasn’t for him. Thoroughly disappointed, he wondered he should hang around for a bit, maybe see if some warrior would come along just as one had in his musing but when a couple of the tentacles seemed to catch onto his presence, wiggling towards him in an obvious investigative manner, he decided that it wasn’t worth the trouble. It was a goddam fucking shame. He had been so hyped for this game, and this was what it had ended up being: him wandered through a cave for what had probably been an hour, only to wind up in a cave full of tentacles, something that was definitely not his kink. 

Maybe this wasn’t actually the real game, he thought as he pulled up the interface. He had gotten it online, after all. It wasn’t too farfetched to think some jerkwad had sold him a bootlegged version, rather than an actual legit one. Goddamn it, that meant he was going to have to try to get his money back from the fucker who sold him this bullshit. Sellers on eDock were notoriously bad when it came to refunds so this whole thing might get elevated higher than he wanted it to go. Even if the site itself didn’t ask for his age, it wasn’t too farfetched to think there might be trouble for him later on if it was revealed that he had been under 18 when he purchased and played the game. He didn’t really think that’d happen but there was still a chance, and a chance was all it took to get him temporarily, or worse, permanently, banned from Diving. Could he be banned from Diving because he played an erotic Muse game before he was 18? He had no idea, but he had heard of Divers being banned for less so he really didn’t want to take the chance. If the fuckwad seller didn’t give him back his money, he might just have to settle on leaving a really nasty review which fully detailed this whole debacle. That probably wouldn’t do a whole lot since there were always those one or two bad reviews that no one paid attention to because they were amongst a sea of good ones. 

Still, it would make him feel better. It sucked, though. Now he was going to have to wait a few months to get the game for real. He didn’t want to risk getting another bootleg so the only option was to go in store and get the game there. Sighing frustratedly, taking a few steps backwards as the tentacles wiggled even closer, Callum swiped until he reached the log out button. Frowning deeply, though it felt more like a pout than a frown, Callum heaved another heavy sigh, briefly considered heading back out the cave so he could see what lay in the forest or beyond it, but ultimately decided against it. There was no telling what might be waiting for him. If going off the tentacles was any indication of what this bootleg involved, he didn’t want to find out what more it had to offer. It sucked, it really fucking sucked but oh well, wasn’t the end of the world or anything. When he emerged, he’d throw on a porn vid, jerk off for a while then would go out and get himself some good food. That’d take this sour taste out of his mouth. With that decided, Callum tapped the logout button and waited for the familiar sensation of floating to overtake him. 

When several moments passed, and there was no familiar sensation of floating, Callum pressed the logout button again. Then again, and again, and again. No matter how many times he pressed it, the sensation of being pulled out, of emerging from the simulation never came. He still stood, in the entrance to the room filled to the brink with tentacles, blinking slowly, staring at this interface, wondering what in the hell was going on. Was the system glitching out? He’d never heard of a bug that prevented players from logging out before. Frowning, taking another step back as one of the tentacles inched ever closer, Callum tried one more time. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Scratching his chin, pushing down the panic that was beginning to whisper at the back of his mind, Callum struggled with the decision of whether to just accept his fate or contact customer support. He’d definitely get booted, might get banned but, at least, he’d be out of the game. Heaving a mighty sigh, his shoulders drooping, he swiped till he got to the ‘Help’ option, scrolled down til ‘Contact Us’ was right in front of him, hesitated for several moments then squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tapped it. God, this was going to be horrible to explain: ‘uh, hi, yes, I’ve gotten myself locked in a porn game that, ahem, well, I’m not supposed to be playing since I’m still a minor so could you maybe eject me? Please?’. Granted, he was sure that customer support had dealt with far more embarrassing bullshit but still, it was not going to be fun. He could only hope that his friends wouldn’t find out about this. Would not be fun to have to deal with that. 

Again, there was a long moment’s pause while he waited for…something to happen – he wasn’t really sure what, exactly. He’d never had to contact customer support before. After several minutes had passed, he tapped the icon again, thinking distractedly that it shouldn’t be taking this long for someone to respond. Sure, customer support probably got thousands of inquiries a day but really, 10 minutes seemed an awful long time to go without getting some kind of response. Shouldn’t there have been a prompt or something by now? Just what in the hell was going on? A soft yelp of surprise tumbled out of him when he felt something brush up against his leg. Jumping back, he realized that while he’d been distracted with trying to get customer service to answer, the tentacles had reached him. Three large ones, each about the size of his forearm, and five smaller ones, ranging from finger width thick to broom handle thick, wiggled on the ground around him. Sneering in disgust, Callum moved to get away from them, intending on head out of the cave since there might be interference or something going on that was preventing him from being able to logout when, suddenly, one of the larger tentacles shot forward, wrapped around his leg and yanked him back. 

Crying out in shock, Callum tumbled down to the ground, falling with a loud ‘oomph’. All the air was knocked out of him from the impact. Gasping desperately, his lungs seizing, his head whirling, Callum tried to get up, to run away, but the tentacle around his leg started to drag him backwards, towards the room full of the disgusting nimble limbs. Reaching down, he tried to detach the tentacle holding him. Against his fingertips, the tentacle was smooth, warm and a bit moist. Tugging at it proved futile – the goddamn thing wouldn’t budge an inch. He couldn’t get a firm grip on it at all. It was like trying to pick up something without any fingernails. Not wanting to give up, sensing that something seriously bad might happen to him if the stupid tube of meat wrapped around his leg was able to pull him back into the room, Callum intensified his struggle. However, this only seem to agitate the tentacles around him. Another one of the big fellas snapped forward, wrapping around both of his arms in a startlingly quick motion, binding them together. Yelping in surprise, he tried to jerk back, pulling his arms forward as the tentacle tightened around them. This too proved useless. No matter how strongly he pulled, they wouldn’t budge. 

Okay, now he was panicking. Panting hard, alarm fluttering like a panicked bird inside his chest, Callum shrieked, “Interface! Open!” 

Nothing happened. 

He was right on the edge of the entrance, a few more tugs and he’d be in the room with those disgusting, slithering tentacles. Sucking in a sharp breath through his nose, Callum screamed at the top of his lungs, “LOG OUT! LOG OUT! LET ME OUT!” 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. What the fuck? What was this? What was going on? He could believe there might be a glitch in the system when it had just been him tapping the buttons but the Muse ignoring direct voice commands? That…that wasn’t possible. Voice recognition was a built in feature that could not ever be corrupted. It was meant to be a sure fire way out, just in case something happened. While something was happening right now, and the voice commands weren’t working. That wasn’t possible, it couldn’t be possible. Even if this game was a bootlegged, even if it was corrupted or anything along those lines, the Muse system itself should not ever be ignoring voice commands! Just what in the ever loving fuck was going on? 

Was…was it because he wasn’t 18, yet? His heart froze at the thought. Everyone…everyone had warned him not to play the game because it was strictly for those over the age of 18. They had told him it didn’t matter how he got the game, the Muse would know. It would know he wasn’t eighteen yet. Was this….was this why it wasn’t letting him log out? That couldn’t be it, could it? He couldn’t believe that was the reason! Yet, there was no other explanation. The interface wasn’t working, the fucking voice commands weren’t working – he was fucking trapped. Now…now that he thought about it, something else made sense: the man before, the weird ass cave, the tentacles – this wasn’t really Virgin’s Sacrifice or, at least, not the Virgin Sacrifice everyone else played. The version he was stuck in…was it some kind of punishment for people under the age of 18 who decide to ignore the warning? That was it, wasn’t it? This was the game developer’s stupid ass way to punish him because he ignored the warning. 

Grinding his teeth, unable to believe how thoroughly trolled he had been, Callum went lax as the tentacles tugged him back into the room filled with their brethren. Fucking game developers, what a bunch of shitheads. When he got out of this, he was reporting their ass for wrongful imprisonment, assault and whatever other charges he could press against them for making him go through this. A tentacle suddenly wound around his waist, jerking him up off the ground. The one around his arms raised them up as well, holding them over his head as he was suspended in mid-air. So what, were they going to tickle him or something? What kind of “punishment” was actually going to be inflicted on him before he could sign out? Watching the tentacles wiggle about, an agitated expression on his face, Callum sighed in annoyance. Get on with it already, he thought with an eyeroll. He wanted out of this bullshit. 

Two smaller tentacles wrapped snuggly around his thighs and pulling his legs apart wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting. Jolting slightly, he let out a yelp when another tentacle, this one barely bigger than a piece of string, slid underneath his shirt, slithering up his belly until it reached his chest. There, it wrapped around one of his nipples and gave it a hard tug. At the same time, a bigger tentacle was pushing between his legs, pressing up against his crotch, rubbing tantalizing against his balls and cock. Eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets, Callum tried to shake himself free, disgusted by the pleasure these tentacles were giving him. He should’ve really known better. Rather than loosening their hold, his struggles only seemed to excite them. The one between his legs began to rub his clothed cock with heightened enthusiasm, quickly bringing it to full mast. Another tentacle slipped underneath his shirt to join the one already playing with his nipples and turned its attention to the neglected one. Mortified, Callum choked out an incoherent wail of horror when the tentacles, seemingly no longer satisfied with over the clothes play, began to rip his clothes apart. 

Starting with his shirt, which was quickly ripped to shreds, revealing his tanned, toned top then turning their attention to his pants, tearing his jeans and underwear to pieces in no time flat. Suddenly, Callum found himself very naked, and very vulnerable. Staring down at this bared body, the realization of what was happening slammed into him with the force of a spaceship going the speed of light. He was going to be raped. He was going to lose his virginity to a bunch of tentacles raping him. Crying out in terror, pulling as hard as he could against the binds holding him, Callum shuddered violently when the tentacles, thoroughly riled up now, seemingly enjoying his distress, began to fondle his body with newly found fervor. His pecs were squeezed, caressed and played with. Electric shocks raced along his veins as his nipples were tugged on, pinched and rubbed. The tentacle between his legs continued to caress his balls as another one, this one a little smaller, wrapped around his rock hard cock. A high pitched shriek wrenched free from his lips when the tentacle began to milk his cock, curling around it, pumping it with a speed and enthusiasm that had him cumming violently within moments. Flushing deeply with shame, clenching his mouth shut so the scream that was pushing at the back of his tongue couldn’t break free, Callum shivered as wave after wave of white hot pleasure crashed over him. This…this was the fucking worse. A tentacle, a goddamn fucking tentacle had just made him cum. Not only that, but it had been a really good one. Better than anything his own hand had ever been able to give him. A disappointing cum would have been massively more preferred than one that felt as fucking good as that one. 

Swallowing hard, tears threatening to fall at any moment, Callum whispered, desperately hoping that this was as far as it would go, “Log out.” 

Nothing. The tentacle around his cock began to pump again, sending a shockwave racing through his body as his sensitive, just friggin came dick was caressed. Frantically shaking his head, he gasped, “No! Wait! Not right no-!”

Before the words could completely come out, his body tensed up, every muscle seizing, as he came again. Jerking wildly in the tentacles hold, he wasn’t able to catch the scream in time before it was pouring out of him, echoing through the large room. Going limp, gasping hard, saliva streaming out of the corner of his mouth, pleasure still burning in his veins, making his skin tingle, Callum whimpered pathetically when he felt another tentacle brushing against his ass. Please, he begged inside his mind, not that. Anything but that! Being made to cum twice by these disgusting things was bad enough! He didn’t want to lose his virginity to one! This was too much! He didn’t deserve this kind of punishment! All he had done was played an 18+ game while he wasn’t eighteen just yet. What kind of sick bastard thought that this was a good punishment for someone like that?! It was despicable! It was inhumane! He…he would make sure somebody paid for this maltreatment when he got the fuck out of this! 

While still being played with from the front, the tentacle pumping his dick rapidly bringing him towards orgasm number three, the one at his ass pushed forward, quickly finding his asshole. Squirming, his stomach rolling at the sensation of that slimy limb pressing against his opening, Callum sobbed, “Don’t! Please!” 

Of course, the tentacle didn’t listen to him. Instead, it played with his hole, rubbing, caressing, swirling around the puckered edges. Occasionally, it would press a bit harder, nearly penetrating him before pulling back to pick it its previous ministrations. Each time he felt like it might break through the tight ring of muscle, he clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain, the physical and mental agony of having that thing inside of him. Each time, the tentacle retreated, going back to just playing around with his ass. Callum would relax minutely – as much as he could with the tentacle caressing his dick and the two playing with his nipples, then it would repeat. Over and over again until he was certain, absolutely sure, that the tentacle was toying with him. The one wrapped around his cock also seemed to be having its fun. It would pump his member fast and hard until he was just on the brink of cumming then would slow down or stop completely. Once his orgasm had faded to an afterthought, it would start up that quick, hard pace again. 

The two combined were threatening to drive him insane. Waiting for the tentacle to just penetrate him already, to get that humiliating act over with but just being teased, like the damn thing knew how much he was dreading it so it was prolonging the whole thing as long as possible, mixed with the horrible one on his cock, getting him right up to the point when the pleasure was at its pinnacle, the only place to go was even further up then wrenching him back down at a dizzying pace – it was absolutely horrible. By the fifth or sixth time he was brought right to that glorious brink, only to be cruelly shoved back, his common sense, his self-control, his self-pride were cracking underneath the desperate need to cum. His balls were aching. His penis hurt. It was intensely maddening. Panting hard, sweat coating his entire body, Callum tried to fight against it, tried to hold strong. These tentacles did seem to have some degree of intelligence or whatever they were attached to did, at least. Right now, they were trying to get him to break. They wanted him to beg. Not going to happen, not in a million years would that ever happen! 

Clenching his teeth in a fearsome snarled, his body unconsciously shuddering as the tentacle pressed hard against his opening once more, Callum flat out refused to do what it wanted him to do. Staring ahead, looking past all the freakish tentacles wiggling around him, seemingly watching the scene (if they even could watch), he stared at the wall and waited for the tentacle to retreat, just as it had been doing previously. Unfortunately for him, the tentacle apparently saw that as the perfect time to strike. Without an iota of hesitation, the tentacle thrust forward, burying a good amount of it inside of him. Arching his back, eyes going wide, mouth falling open, Callum let out a weird gurgle, his body twitching violently. Below, the tentacle caressing his weeping, soaked cock suddenly wrapped tightly around the base, abruptly cutting off his orgasm. He barely noticed. All of his attention was focused on the thick, wriggling mass inside of him. Thrusting in and out at a vicious pace, pummeling into his hole, shoving apart the tight muscles, it assaulted his ass with an intensity that made his head spin. But, to his distant dismay, he realized it didn’t hurt. It didn’t hurt in the slightest. If anything, his hole excitedly, hungrily opened up, swallowing up the tentacle, greedily sucking it in as it fucked him. 

Even worse, it felt….amazing. It felt so fucking incredible. He couldn’t think. There was a tentacle in his ass and he was getting off on it. A fucking tentacle was violating his ass, fucking him like he was just an onahole, and it felt so good. Every inch of his skin was tingling. His nerves were shrieking with delight. Pleasure, golden and electric, coursed through him. Stars exploded in front of his eyes, raining down in miraculous, multi-colored sparks. His ass felt so good. His ass felt so fucking good, he couldn’t fathom how anal (for the first time, to boot) could feel this incredible. Staring, wide eyed, up at the ceiling, the only thought pulsing in his mind was: what is this? What was happening to him? How could this feel good? He was being raped! A fucking tentacle was raping him, stealing away his virginity! How…why did this feel good? Why did it feel so fucking good? Was it because he was in a porn game? That had to be it, right? It couldn’t be him – he wouldn’t feel good from being raped! He wasn’t a pervert…he wasn’t a slut! He wouldn’t ever feel good because of some fucking tentacle! 

It had to be…..it had to be the game. Yet, even as he told himself that, he realized it didn’t fucking matter. The pleasure was so fucking intense, so overwhelming that he couldn’t think straight. Regardless of the reason why he felt this way, he did and if it kept going on like this, he might never be the same. When he got out, was he even going to be able to have normal sex? Or would he constantly be chasing after this exquisite, decadent sensation of having his hole so thoroughly abused by a tentacle? All thoughts of what might happen to him after were suddenly wiped away when two things happened simultaneously: the tentacle inside of him slammed against a bundle of nerves, sending a devastating shockwave of debilitating pleasure slamming into him, and a small tentacle, the same size as the ones playing with his nipples, squirmed up his cock till it reached the head, gave his slit one brief caress then proceeded to plunge itself into his dick. Sinking down, sliding along the urethra just as easy as can be, it bumped against something deep inside his own cock then began to thrust, fucking his dickhole. Legs violently twitching, overwhelmed both by the tentacle in his ass repeatedly slamming against that one special spot inside of him and the utterly bizarre sensation of pressure and pleasure that came from having a goddamn tentacle fucking his dick, Callum threw his head back, mouth falling open as shameless moans tumbled out of him. 

He was moaning for long, however, as another nearby tentacle seemed to sense that another hole had opened up. Lashing forward, it wiggled into his mouth, sliding along his tongue until it reached the back of his throat. To his alarm, it didn’t stop there. Instead, it continued to sick down, actually going down his throat as though it wanted to meet the tentacle shoving its way up his ass. Gagging, choking, fresh heat flooded into his face as he tried to bite down in attempt to get the tentacle out. Unsurprisingly, it had no effect. Just like with everything else, there wasn’t a single goddamn thing he could do to get it to stop. Slithering further down his throat, the damn thing completely cut off his air supply then seemed to find some satisfaction with that depth as it began to fuck his throat, matching the same speed in his ass. Heart hammering in his chest, hysterically wondering if this was going to meet his end: suffocated by a tentacle in his goddamn throat, Callum could do only one thing: hang limply in the tentacles hold as he was fucked from all ends. 

And throughout it all, he was assaulted by never ending, incredible pleasure. A tentacle was fucking suffocating him, and it felt amazing. His brain was whirling with heat, pleasure and crazed lust. Precum was pouring out of his dick, providing excellent lubrication for the tiny tentacle fucking his dick hole. The tentacle wrapped around his cock was still bringing him right to the edge of orgasming, only to shove him back right when he thought it might be the last time. He was going crazy. He was going fucking crazy. The tentacles fucking him were driving him mad. Black spots swam around him. The edges of his vision were going blurry. His lungs were on fire. It felt like he might vomit at any moment. The tips of his fingers and toes were going numb. Everything felt so good. He couldn’t even bother trying to explain it anymore. Panic howled like a deranged monkey at the back of his mind but it was completely overwhelmed by the tentacles driving him insane with incessant pleasure. Eyes rolling back in his head, Callum was right on the verge of unconscious when the tentacles in both his ass and mouth suddenly swelled up, growing to nearly twice their original size then copious amounts of scalding hot, thick cum were pouring into him. 

Jerking back to reality, unconscious driven away, Callum let out a muffled wailed, eyes stretching to nearly the size of dinner plates, as more and more cum flooded down his throat, into his raw insides. There was so much! All of it was pouring into his stomach! His stomach! His stomach was going to burst! Screaming shrilly, the sound distorted by the tentacle still in his mouth, Callum jerked violently when, suddenly, as his stomach expanded, swelling up from all the cum being pumped into it, the tentacle around his cock gave it a few more good, hard pumps, bringing him right to the verge of cumming then, finally, shoved him over the edge after teasing him for so long. The orgasm he experienced was god-tier. What slammed into him wasn’t pleasure but something far beyond it. Something so devastatingly strong and intensely incredible feeling that he couldn’t accurately describe it. It felt his soul was sucked out his body, shown the beauty of heaven, then was given a blowie by an angel before being shoved back into the mortal coil of his body. 

Twitching, his eyes glazed over and dazed, Callum pulled in a deep, shaky breath when the tentacle in his mouth finally slid out. The one in his ass vacated the premises away, squirming away, seemingly quite content with itself. Blinking slowly, the burning in his lungs slowly disappearing as air was finally allowed back into them, Callum groggily thought that this had to be it. This had to be the end. He had been humiliated, fucked silly and now, he was going to be able to logout, a changed man, probably one who’d end up addicted to these kinds of stupid fucking porn games. That was going to happen, right? It was over, right? 

“Log out.” He whispered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. 

Nothing. Eyes falling shut, Callum whimpered, fresh tears squeezing themselves out from beneath his eyelids. It wasn’t over. It still wasn’t anywhere near over, was it? Sobbing softly, head falling forward, Callum took in his current state: sweaty, abused, his stomach…oh god, his stomach was swollen up, extending outward in a rotund mound, deformed from all the semen inside of him. Another tentacle suddenly brushed against his ass, moving towards his sloppy hole. Slowly shaking his head, Callum moaned throatily, “Please, no more…” 

There was no use begging. The tentacles had no ears for him. Shoving itself inside, the fresh tentacle began to fuck his hole with much the same vigor as the last one. Shuddering from the immediate influx of terrible pleasure, Callum moaned loudly, writhing in the tentacles hold. God, it felt so fucking good. Corkscrewing inside of him, rotating so that every inch of his sensitive, abused insides were assaulted, the tentacle quickly turned him into a gibbering mess. Filling the room with his moans, gasps and sobs, it used his hole like he was nothing more than a sex toy, meant to get it off. And within moments, much faster than the previous one, it was swelling up, stretching his insides to near their breaking limit, and cumming inside of him. Jizz flowed through his intestines, pouring into his stomach. More and more and more until his belly was sagging from the weight. Any more, and he might actually pop. Before it could even pull all the way out, another was pushing in. Wailing loudly, teeth clenched in a shocked grimace, Callum violently came at the sensation of having two of those tentacles inside of him. Instead of pulling out, despite having just come itself, the tentacle seemed to get excited all over again. Both roughly fucked him, swirling around, messing his insides all up before both came. This time, there was no more room left in his stomach. Wrenching forward, cum exploded up out of his throat, pushed up from his too full stomach. Pouring out of his mouth, it splattered on him, the tentacles below and the floor. Despite having just evacuated a shit ton, his stomach didn’t lessen in size. Still swollen up to the point that he looked like he was heavily pregnant, it gurgled as even more cum flooded in to replace what was lost. 

He was turning into a cum dumpster. The tentacles were using him as their own personal milking machine. Three fresh tentacles found his asshole, shoving into him without any hesitation. Eyes rolling back in his head, Callum came again, his own cum mixing with the tentacle jizz on his chest. His asshole wasn’t ever going to be the same. Hell, it wasn’t even really an asshole anymore, was it? It was a pussy now. The tentacles had transformed his ass into a pussy, one meant for their exclusive enjoyment. There wasn’t enough energy or motivation within him to be incensed by that thought. All he could feel, all he could think about was those fucking tentacles fucking his ass pussy. In those long, tortuous moments, there existed nothing else. He was the tentacles’ slave, utterly subjugated to their wants, to their will. Back arching, hands curling into toes fists, head thrown back, mouth hanging open as his tongue hung out of it, saliva pouring down his chin, Callum distantly realized, the thought nothing more than whispering at the very back of his mind, that he was messed up. 

And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. The tentacles around his wrists abruptly released him, causing him to tumble forward. However, the one around his waist caught him, suspending him in a position that had his legs and arms dangling while his body was perpendicular. Once he was still, firmly held up in the air by the tentacle around his waist, another one found his open mouth. Thrusting inside, it wiggled against his tongue for a moment, completely coating every inch of his mouth with its strangely sweet taste then began to viciously fuck his throat. Rubbing his tongue against the underside, enraptured by the flavor that he hadn’t noticed before, Callum hesitantly, experimentally sucked on the thick cord of flesh. Yeah, he was fucked up. There was no real way for him to deny that now. He was so fucked up. Sucking on the goddamn tentacle on his mouth sent a fresh bolt of heat down to his penis, which immediately twitched violently, spraying the tentacles underneath it with precum. Sucking harder, unashamedly moaning as his ass pussy was ravaged by tentacles, Callum hazily realized that nothing…nothing mattered anymore. 

It was obvious now: he wasn’t getting out of this. There was no spark of hysterical panic at that realization. Only a calm recognition of it. He was trapped, imprisoned within this fictional realm but…wasn’t he lucky? Wasn’t he so lucky that his prison was something like this? Dragging his tongue along the side of the tentacle fucking his throat, shuddering happily when one of the tentacles in his ass pussy found that very special place hidden deep inside his ass, further, deeper than any man’s penis could ever go, it became so obvious: this was heaven. This was the absolute definition of heaven. All around him were thousands upon thousands of tentacles, all who wanted nothing more than to give to him exquisite, divine pleasure. This pleasure was beyond anything anyone could give to him in the real world. It was something so otherworldly, so incredible that it could only exist in a metaphysical realm. There was no way out. He couldn’t log out. He couldn’t escape. And really…why would he? Why? Moaning low in his chest as the tentacle shoved down his throat spurted a fresh load of that delicious cum into him, he reached up with one hand, lovingly wrapped his fingers around the thick, wet flesh and began to stroke it, squeezing out every last drop that the tentacle had to offer. 

Once the last drop had been swallowed down, it slid out, leaving behind his gasping, saliva coated mouth. Before he even had a chance to catch his breath, one rushed forward to take its place, and he was more than happy to welcome it in. Excitedly sucking on it, grateful that not even a moment would pass where he wasn’t stuffed full of delicious tentacles, Callum whined appreciatively when the tentacles in his ass swelled up, clearly right on the verge of cumming. However, instead of cumming inside of them, they abruptly yanked out, and came all over his back, splattering their cum onto his sweaty skin, completely covering the space in white. This time, the whine that came from deep inside his chest was one of disappointment. He didn’t want cum on him, he wanted cum in him! Wriggling his hips, his hole begging to be filled up once more, Callum wasn’t left waiting for very long. As the previous tentacles wiggled away, one more slid up to take their place. This one was far, far bigger than any of their others. 

Looking over his shoulder, watching the huge tentacle, easily twice the size of a grown man’s fist, Callum’s heart skipped a beat from excitement. Reaching down, he grabbed one ass cheek in each hand and spread them apart, fully bearing his pussy to the monster. A shudder raced through it. Somehow, he got the feeling that that meant it was excited. Panting hard, Callum watched, sparks and hearts dancing before his eyes, as the tentacle shimmied down until it was level with his pussy. A massive head pressed against him then, just the same as all the others, it shoved inside. The whole world went white as he instantaneously came. His pussy…his pussy was being torn apart! His stomach was being fucked! It was so big! It was so fucking big! Shoved forward by the force of the huge tentacle’s thrusts, burying the tentacle in his mouth even deeper down his throat, Callum couldn’t even make any sound as that beautiful, that wonderful, that incredible fucking tentacle reshaped his hole, remolding him, turning him into something completely different, shaping him so that he perfectly accommodated its massive girth. 

Head falling forward, mouth still being roughly fucked, Callum deliriously watched as his stomach bulged, deformed and swelled from the massive instruction being shoved up inside of it. Even with all the cum in his belly, he could still see the impact the tentacle dick was having on his body. He…he was ruined. The tentacles had ruined him. There was no going back. And he…he didn’t want to go back. Smiling faintly around the tentacle in his mouth, Callum slid one hand down, releasing his ass cheek, so that he could feel the tentacle thrusting in and out of him. That’s right – there was no way out so…why not enjoy his imprisonment? Besides, there was nothing good out there waiting for him. Nothing at all that could match what these tentacles were giving to him. He wanted to stay. He wanted to stay right here, being fucked until his body completely transformed into nothing more than a cocksleeve. He was the tentacles’ slave, he was their slut, meant for nothing more than to be their milking machine. 

Nothing else mattered anymore. 

Affectionately licking the tentacle as it slid out of his mouth, he gasped, “Don’t you want to cum?” 

Just as the words were leaving his mouth, the tentacle came all over his face, covering nearly every inch of his skin in its hot, sticky jizz. Giggling delightedly, Callum licked some of his lips, happy that he was finally able to taste it. The flavor that coated his tongue was beyond yummy. It was the most delectable thing Callum had ever tasted. Immediately hungry for more, he stuck his tongue out, holding his mouth wide open as he said in a warbling voice, “No, in here. More!”

A rustling noise rippled through the tentacles, and he could have sworn they were laughing. Not at him, but rather because of him? Were they pleased? His heart did a little excited jump at the thought. A new tentacle wiggled over to his mouth. Gobbling it up, moaning ecstatically when it pushed down his throat, a sensation he had quickly come to adore, he resumed sucking, hoping that this one would actually cum in his mouth, instead of bypassing it. Downstairs, the massive, thick tentacle was still going strong, sending shockwave after shockwave of burning pleasure rippling through him. This…this was paradise. Why would he ever want to leave? There was nothing better than this. There would never, ever be anything as good as this. There was…nothing else but this. Suddenly wrenched upright, the abrupt change in positioning causing the massive tentacle inside of him to sink in even deeper, jizz exploded out of his cock as he came, shuddering with the excruciatingly incredible pleasure. Stars danced in front of his eyes. There was nothing else but this. There didn’t need to be anything else other than this. 

His one and only purpose was to be fucked by the tentacles. He was their whore, their slut, their milking machine, brought here to give them pleasure and be given pleasure in return. Nothing else mattered because there was nothing else. 

He was the tentacle’s slave and there was nothing else he’d rather be. 

-  
He heard his moans long before he saw him. 

Quickly walking down the path, the hem of his tunic dragging along the dirt floor, eyes focused forward, uncaring of anything else that might be around him, he kept his pace fast and his stride long, even when his lungs began to seize, heart thudding hard against his ribs, complaining loudly at the unusual exercise of his person. Priests didn’t often engage in rigorous physical activity. Their days mostly dealt with praying, fasting and offering advice to anyone who asked for it…and sometimes to those who didn’t so even walking at such a quick pace was something his body was not accustomed to. Still, he didn’t slow. He needed to see…he needed to see with his own eyes. Had the beast truly been calmed? Was Anyrt no longer a threat that he and so many others needed to fear? Hope whispered at the back of his mind but he did not let it bloom. Not yet, not until he saw. Too many times he had thought the danger was over, the evil was soothed and been faced with the terrible reality of that simply not being the case. This time, though, something was different. 

A great many times he had walked this path, heading towards the accursed room where Anyrt made its resting place, desperately hoping that he would no longer find the lashing, snarling, cruel beast that threatened to devastate his homeland, and so many others, and each time he had walked the path, the aura, the miasma of Anyrt had nearly crushed him. This time, the usual sensation of heaviness pressing against his shoulders, of a tightness in his chest, of prickling in his fingertips was strangely absent, adding to his belief that this time, his attempt at soothing the beast had succeeded. Holding his breath as he drew closer, one hand wrapping around the talisman hanging from his neck, he battled back the ever growing hope. Not until he saw. Not until his own eyes beheld the sight he so desperately wanting to see. Not until then. Only then would he allow hope to blossom.   
Pausing just before the threshold, he whispered a quick prayer, begging their Gods for this one last chance to have worked then stepped forward, into Anyrt’s domain. When he saw what awaited him there, a huge smile spread across his thin face. Finally, the hope was allowed to bloom, spreading throughout his exhausted, aching body in a beautiful rejuvenating wave. Hanging there within a midst of tentacles was the sacrifice, a being sent to him by the Gods to be used to soothe Anyrt’s wrath. He knew not where he had come from, what his name was or who he had been before he came here, nor did he ever care to know. His only purpose, then and now, was to be Anyrt’s plaything for the rest of the eternity. Time was strange within Anyrt’s cave – it distorted, buckled and warped underneath the mighty weight of the cosmic entity. For the man now within his grasp, thousands upon thousands of years would pass, yet it would feel like mere moments to him. He would never know death – even when time itself had stopped, he would remain within Anyrt’s grasp, forever pleasing him, forever entertaining him, forever being the sacrifice that kept his eyes away from his people. 

Taking a tentative step forward, not wanting to call any attention to himself, though he was fairly certain Anyrt would never look away from the plaything clutched in its tentacles, he took a long, extended moment to appreciate the state the sacrifice was in. Three tentacles were forcibly raping his ass, shoving themselves in so deeply that his belly was bulging, undulating and deforming from their movements. Though, that was a little hard to see, given that his stomach was ballooning out, obviously swollen full of Anyrt’s cum. Happily bouncing up and down on the tentacles, head thrown back in rapturous jubilation, the sacrifice howled like a bitch in heat. Slutty, lewd moans tumbled out of his wide open mouth. On his face was an expression that he could only describe as obscene. Another tentacle was wrapped around his weeping cock, stroking it in time to the ones in his ass thrusts. Upon closer inspection, he realized that there was yet another that seemed to be fucking his urethra. As he watched, a tentacle wiggled over to his mouth. Wrenching forward, he closed his lips around it, his throat bulging as it sunk in deep. His entire body was covered in Anyrt’s cum, turning his tanned skin to a near bright white. 

It was a glorious sight. After all his searching, all his hoping, Anyrt’s reign of terror was finally over. Sighing heavily in relief, he paused for a few more moments to watch as the tentacles abruptly flipped the sacrifice upside down, suspending him in the air by his feet and a massive tentacle, one that was nearly the size of the sacrifice’s thigh, began to cruelly fuck him. Screaming around the tentacle in his mouth, the sacrifice made sounds that were vaguely along the lines of ‘more!’ and ‘harder!’. Utterly broken, he thought with a fair amount of satisfaction. Nothing more than a toy now. The man he had once been was completely gone. He wanted to feel bad – after all, this wasn’t a fate he’d wish on many but the delight at having finally been freed was so spectacular that he simply couldn’t bring himself to feel that way. Besides, the sacrifice looked as though he was greatly enjoying himself. Anyrt wasn’t hurting him. If anything, it looked as though the beast was giving him immense amounts of endless pleasure. It truly was an incredible spectacle. Swallowing hard, unable to look away, enraptured by the tentacles fucking the sacrifice silly, his hand traveled down to his trousers. Pushing aside the long front of his tunic, he unbuttoned his pants, slipped a hand inside and wrapped his fingers around his rock hard, pulsing length. Priests were really not supposed to do what he was doing right now but…in that moment, he didn’t care. He would pray when he returned home, clean his hands thoroughly, and pretend this never happened. 

It only took a few seconds. A couple hard jerks, and he was cumming. Gasping softly, back bowing underneath the weight of his orgasm, cum splattered onto the dirt floor. Satisfied, out of breath, as well as a bit sleepy, he stuffed his steadily softening cock back into his pants, flung excess liquid off his hands with a couple flicks of the wrist then started to make his way out of Anyrt’s domain. Before he had taken even one step, something thick and strong wrapped around one of his ankles. All the breath rushed out of him. Freezing where he stood, every muscle in his body tensing up, he looked down, his heart skipping every other beat. One of Anyrt’s tentacles was tightly coiled around his ankle. Breathing sharply, terror screaming through his veins, he acted without thought. Hurtling himself forward, he tried to run away but it was no use. His arrogance, his stupidity, his lust had led to his downfall. Sobbing loudly, shrieking at the top of his lungs for someone to help him, he was yanked backwards, pulled up into the air and suspended several feet from the ground. Struggling violently, throwing his body every which way as tentacles surrounded him, he screamed and begged and cried as they ripped the sacred clothes from his body, revealing his pale flesh. This wasn’t happening, he thought tearfully. After all he had done! All he had sacrificed! He had found the perfect plaything for Anyrt so why? Why had the beast gone after him?! 

His flailing wrists were easily restrained, wrenched upwards and out of the way as two smaller ones darted forward to begin playing with his nipples. Shivering at the despicable pleasure those horrid things caused, he wrenched his head away when one tried to force itself into his mouth, only to have it forced back by another tentacle wrapping firmly around his head. Two more of the smaller ones slipped into his mouth before he could slam it shut, holding it open as another one wiggled inside, sliding across his tongue before pushing down his throat. Tears streamed down his face. Before he could even get adjusted to the one in his mouth, yet another one was at his ass, pressing hard against his opening. Eyes going wide, he attempted to pull his hips away but was wrenched back. Wailing incomprehensibly around the massive tentacle stuffing his mouth full, the most horrific pleasure he had ever felt radiated up his spine, winding up in his mind as an explosion of multicolored sparks, as the tentacle at his ass shoved its way through the tight ring of muscles. Thrusting deep into his unplundered insides, it quickly, roughly, cruelly took him, raping his ass with a ferocity that made his head spin. 

This couldn’t be happening, he thought dizzily. Despite having cum just moments ago, his cock was standing straight up, precum dribbling from the slit. Why was this happening? Hadn’t he worshipped the Gods with all his might? Hadn’t he had done everything he could to ensure Anyrt’s wrath did not find the common, innocent people? So why…why was this happening to him? Why…why did it feel so good? Anyrt’s tentacles were ravaging his insides, turning him, a well-respected, much loved priestess, into a cock sleeve. The indignity, the shame, the horror of it all, and yet, he was already on the verge of cumming again. Why? The pace of his breath increased, heat flooded along the surface of his skin, electric bolts of pleasure coursed through his veins…cumming…cumming…he was cumming! Throwing his head back, he came for the second time but this time, it was far beyond anything he had ever experienced before. His own hand, the mouth of the initiate whom he had befriended while they were learning their vows, nothing…nothing had ever amounted to the mind splintering pleasure he felt as he came from the tentacles fucking both his ends. 

He was given no time to rest, no time to recover. The tentacles continued to fuck him, spearing his insides with their ferociousness. Before he really even had time to come down from the first orgasm, he was cumming again. Then again, and again, again. By the fifth time, the tentacles inside of him were finally cumming. Swelling up, spreading his abused insides even further apart, they stuffed his belly full of Anyrt’s semen then retreated to let several more take their place. As four more tentacles were pushing themselves into his abused hole, he found his eyes drifting over to the sacrifice. Was that what waited him? Becoming a gibbering, salivating, lewd whore who begged for tentacles to stuff every hole? Him, one of the greatest Priests to ever walk the earth, the one who had found out the way to subdue Anyrt…was that his fate? Was that….was that what he had to look forward to? Trembling violently, staring at the sacrifice, drinking in the pleasure he was freely given, a terrible hunger began to build within his chest. 

A rustling sound in front of him drew his attention. Turning, he found a tentacle hanging in front of his face. Though there was no way for him to know for certain, he got the feeling it was waiting…waiting for him to do something. Staring at it, the voice of his teacher screaming at the back of his mind to not give in to Anyrt, to fight him until the very end, to hold true to his belief in the Gods, to not falter in the face of the insanity Anyrt inflicted on his people, he listened for just a moment before slowly opening his mouth up wide, sticking out his tongue in an invitation. It…it didn’t matter anymore. He couldn’t think straight. The pleasure…the pleasure was too much…and he wanted…he wanted so much more. Breathing in shakily, glee erupting inside his chest as the tentacle pushing into his mouth, gliding along his tongue, spreading an incredible sweetness along his taste buds, the voice of his teacher first faded to garbling bursts of noise then to nothing at all. Happily sucking on the tentacle, bucking his hips as four tentacles moved inside of him all at once, he distantly wondered why he had fought so hard against Anyrt when his only purpose was to be his toy…to be his plaything. That was so obvious to him now. Nothing else mattered because there was nothing else. Nothing but Anyrt and the incredible pleasure he was so graciously ready to give.


	13. Too Little, Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalt has had it with his disgusting, faggot teammates but, unbeknowest to them, they've had it with him as well. Intent on punishing him, Dalt's teammates, along with his twin brother, Ellis, drag him into a closed space where they tie him up and take turns teaching him a lesson Dalt will never forget   
> This chapter contains: incest, sibling incest, twincest, fucking machine, mind break, gang rape, orcs, huge cocks, rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commission for an anonymous commissioner   
> Commissions are still open   
> Check out my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions email

All of his teammates were absolutely fucking worthless. 

Pulling off his jersey with enough force that he heard something rip, Dalt tossed it carelessly aside, uncaring of the potential damage. Fucking number hardly even meant anything anymore with how they’d be losing. What was this now? Their fifth? Sixth? Game that they had lost in a row. The team could barely even hold the crowd’s attention anymore, let alone actual score a fucking goal. And it was all those fuckers fault. Glancing around the locker room, he angrily took in his so called “teammates”, disgust tainting the back of his tongue in a bitter vile. Here he was, giving his all, already at a disadvantage against everyone else due to his stupid magic deficiency, yet he was still giving it everything he had, while all his faggot teammates with their precious magical skill were slackers, losers and fucking failures. 

Irately shaking his head, wondering how on earth he wound up with such worthless teammates when he had started out his college career on a powerful team that tore through the competition, Dalt went to strip off his trousers, intent on taking a shower to wash the stink of failure off him when he suddenly remembered Kimble was in there with him. Lip curling into a disgusted snarl, he sneakily looked over to the large orc, who was currently leaning against the lockers by his personal fuckhole, Uriel, a Cloud Fae who could easily be confused for a girl with his soft features, long purple hair and huge pink eyes. Only thing that gave him away as being possibly not a woman was the built body underneath the face. Even Dalt could admit he was well-built. Shitface was a Trap if Dalt had ever seen one. He always wanted to ask how many guys he tricked into the sack by leading them on, but managed to restrain himself due to not wanting to get his nose crushed by Kimble, who overreacted to a pin drop. 

Disgusting fuckers, acting all sweet on one another in the fucking locker room. It made him sick to even be in the same room as them while they were doing that garbage. And tonight, it was even worse. Bad enough they lost yet another game, he had to deal with this bullshit while he just wanted to wind down, get cleaned up so he could go home and masturbate this stress away. But no, fucking no, he had to wait until the gross ass faggots cleared out. Gods knows he wasn’t going to strip in front of them. They’d probably gawk at his perfect ass, thinking their dirty thoughts about how they wanted to stick their gross dicks into a place that absolutely nothing was supposed to go into. He’d seen the way Kimble looked at him. Made his fucking skin crawl. In fact – he retrieved his shirt off the floor, yanking it back on so the faggots wouldn’t be able to gawk at an inch of him. If the fucker wasn’t nearly two times bigger than he was, he’d take him down with a good punch to the mouth. Coach would be furious – Kimble was their “star player”, after all but it would so be worth it. 

And right now, he was seriously considering taking a massive risk. The lost game had really fried his nerves, and those butt pirates were not helping. Clenching his hand into a tight fist, he looked around to his fellow teammates but, unsurprisingly, didn’t find his agitation at such a display reflected on any of their faces. Yule, Leo, Darcy and Nicola were in an elven huddle over by the showers, putting their heads together as they whispered about something. Not that he fucking cared – elves were all pansies, goody two shoes who whimpered and whined about the environment and the animals whenever they got the chance. Nicola was especially bad about that. The number of preachy sermons he’s delivered while they were waiting for the game to start was enough to put him permanently on Dalt’s shitlist. Plus, they were all whores and faggots who’d fuck anything that moved. There was no evidence but he was pretty damn sure all four of them were fucking as well. 

Standing close by was his twin brother, Ellis, who he knew he couldn’t rely on backing him on something like this. Fucking traitor walked side by side with him into their first semester of college, his mind clear and straight but at the end of classes, he was suddenly “enlightened”. It was no longer cool to call gays ‘faggots’, gays suddenly deserved respect and a bunch of other bullshit that made Dalt see red. All of the values that their parents spent years lovingly, methodically hammering into them were thrown away without a second glance. Now, Ellis hardly after returned home, calling that environment ‘toxic’ and ‘harmful’. He called that a bunch of bullshit, and if Ellis made their Mom cry one more time, he was going to do something far more “harmful” to him than just say ‘faggot’. 

Hanging out beside Ellis was two of his best buds, Marley, the only other orc on the team, and Ricker, a Wood Fae, who, despite being a Fae, was big, muscular and built like a brickhouse. There wouldn’t be any help from either of them either. Both hated his guts with a burning passion after he had insulted Marley’s brother, who liked to think he was a woman and ran around the campus in a dress, his cock taped down to his leg. He wouldn’t want any help from them, anyway. Anyone who encouraged the kind of behavior that accepted freaks who were under the insane assumption they were really another gender were no friends of his. Really, if he took a moment to consider it, Marley might take the opportunity to punch his lights out if he decided to go after Kimble. Fucker, he wasn’t brave enough to try for anything one his own but he’d definitely take a shot if he thought he’d get away with it. 

That only left Torrey, a Gods Good human like him, and Ricker, yet another Fae. Each stood on their own, quietly undressing as they were probably headed into the showers. Despite being a human, Torrey acted like an orc, thundering around campus with food constantly in his hands, belching after every other word and generally making himself into a big, dumb doofus. There was something about that that Dalt admired but there was no way he could count on him to be his second in a fight. He had no idea what Torrey’s views on faggots were – not that whatever he thought mattered since Torrey was a big guy who knew how intimidating he could be so he didn’t get into fights or let himself have the image that he was a violent guy. Dude preferred to be seen as a gentle giant. No way in Hel that he’d back him. It was no good with Ricker either. He wasn’t really sure why, didn’t really care to find out but the Fae loathed him with a ferocity that Dalt didn’t know Fae were capable of. Elves were usually the ones who were capable of intense grudges while Fae tended to be a lot more forgiving. Whatever he’d done, it had pissed off Ricker massively. 

Which left, absolutely fucking no one to back him. Even in his enraged, irked state, he knew better than to pick a fight he couldn’t fucking win. Kimble would destroy him with a single punch. Swallowing down the bitter bile coating his tongue, he realized he was just going to have to deal…for now. He was sure, once he got a little time to think, he’d be able to think of a way to really teach Kimble a lesson. When he was done with him, he’d never flaunt his faggot status in public every again. Hel, if he got nasty enough, he might just be able to destroy his relationship with Uriah. Shit, that is the dream. Never again would he have to be subjugated to their gross gayness. Idly playing with the strings to his trousers, he distractedly thought that it’d take something huge, something devastating. No idea what exactly it’d have to be but he was sure, without a little thought and time, he’d think of something. Maybe he could get them expelled? A rumor about how they were fucking in the library, maybe making it look like one of them was cheating, something like that would definitely work. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. 

Yeah, if he couldn’t win with strength or with magic, he’d use his fucking cunning wits to get those disgusting faggots kicked out of school. There’d be nothing more devastating than that, right? Sure, it might not break them up but why the hell should he care about that? As long as they were gone, it didn’t matter to him what they did beyond that. 

“You look evil.” Ellis suddenly commented, his stoic, somber face still a bit red and sweaty. 

“What?” Dalt snapped, irritated that he’d been pulled out of his plotting. 

“You look evil.” Ellis repeated in his usual monotone voice. 

“Shut up.” Dalt sneered, slamming his locker closed, “Is that all you wanted to say?” 

Slowly shaking his head, Ellis asked, “What were you thinking about?” 

“Fuck you, that’s what I was thinking about.” 

“Hey, man, lay off.” Kimble called irritably, looking over at Dalt with an annoyed glint in his golden eyes, “There’s no need to be nasty.” 

“Shut the fuck up, faggot.” Dalt sneered, then immediately regretted opening his big mouth. Kimble overreacted to everything. Couldn’t so much jokingly call him an idiot without him freaking out. Bracing for the storm that was definitely coming. Dalt was shocked when Kimble simply sneered at him, flicked his gaze over to Ellis then shook his head, turning back to Uriah, who was squishing his mouth up in obvious annoyance. 

That was weird. Glancing around the locker room, he discovered similar expressions of annoyance. Okay, super weird. No one looked angry or insulted. They looked more like someone was making a disgusting noise nearby and wasn’t stopping making that noise, despite having been asked numerous times to do so. That was not the norm. Whenever a “slur” slipped, there was, usually, always an outcry from some of them, at least. It was actually mildly disconcerting for them to be so quiet about it. And really, if he were being honest, he kind of missed the drama. There was something always so satisfying at watching them get all worked up while he stayed cool as a cucumber. Why was it so different now? Were they all too exhausted to try to take on his indisputable logic? Yeah, that had to be it. All of them were worn out from fucking failing out on the field so none of them wanted to defend their precious “values” and were probably having internal arguments against him right now – ones that they were finally winning because they were taking place in imaginary land. 

“Dalt.” Ellis said, holding out a bottle of white liquid to him. 

“What is it?” Dalt asked, immediately suspicious that his brother was offering him anything. 

“That coconut flavored energy drink. Accidentally got it instead of pineapple. It’s nasty. You take it.”

Fuck, the piece of shit knew his weakness. Not only had the café had been sold out of the coconut ones for weeks now, so was pretty much everywhere else. He’d heard rumors that they were discontinuing the coconut flavor since it seemed it wasn’t popular, which was why nowhere was restocking it. That was complete bullshit in his opinion since the coconut flavor was the absolute best, far superior to all the others. Still, just thinking that hadn’t magically made what he wanted appeared in any stores and he’d be craving one of them for so long now. He didn’t want to take anything from Ellis but goddamn, an actual coconut Creeke?! Fuck, fuckity fuck fuck, he couldn’t resist. It’d been so long since he had tasted that sweet flavor. Frowning deeply, he snatched it out Ellis’s hand and muttered darkly, knowing full well that this might come back to fuck him, knowing that Ellis was probably going to end up asking for something and pulling that goddamn ‘well, I gave you something so you gotta give me something now’ card, “Thanks.” 

“No problem, bro.” Ellis waved one hand dismissively, turning away from him without another word. 

How long had it been since Ellis had called him bro? What in the holy fuck was going on tonight? Everyone was acting really goddamn weird. Kimble didn’t freak out by being called a faggot, no one else on the team had tried to start a debate on how wrong he was in his world views, and now, Ellis was giving him something and calling him bro? It was godsdamn bizarre. He couldn’t fathom a reason for their weird ass behavior. Maybe losing tonight really had gotten to them. That was all he could think of in a way of explanation. Good, he hoped they were fucking choking on their failures. The whole godsdamn lot of these faggots were dragging him down with him so he really fucking hoped they were miserable. 

Popping open the cap, his mouth already watering at the mere thought of being able to taste that awesome coconut flavor again, he put the bottle to his lips, tipped his head back and took a huge gulp…only to admittedly spit it back out as thick, viscous, bitter, disgusting fluid poured over his tongue. Gagging at the strong, horrid taste, he threw the bottle as hard as he could, not really caring if it wound up hitting anyone. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of Leo expertly catching it before it could hit the ground. He would need to knock it out of the fucker’s hand when he got the chance. Wiping one hand over his mouth, he looked up at Ellis, who was staring down at him impassively. Fucker, this goddamn motherfucker. The corners of his vision burned a violent red. Thought he was fucking funny, didn’t he. Thought he’d play a joke, didn’t he. Standing up to his full height, which really wasn’t that much taller than Ellis, but made him feel like he was towering above him, Dalt snarled, “What. The. Fuck. Was. That.” 

“Jizz.” Ellis responded blankly, staring up at him with that stupid, fucking bored, somber look that Dalt absolutely fucking hated. 

Heart dropping down into his stomach, which then did a weird summersault of horror, threatening to throw up what little he actually had in there, Dalt breathed, “What?” 

“Jizz. Cum. Semen. Sperm. I don’t know any other names for it.” 

For a moment, he couldn’t register what Ellis was telling him. Staring down at him, mouth hanging open slightly, he repeated, over and over again, the words he had just been told, struggling to catch hold of their meaning. Then, it dawned on him. Men’s…semen, their cum, what they shot out of their dicks when they came, he had just had that in his mouth. Ellis had just tricked him into fucking drinking that. He was moving before he could fully register what he was doing. Rearing back one fist, he aimed to completely destroy Ellis nose, one hundred intent on killing the fucker then burning his body into ash but was stopped when multiple people grabbed hold of him. Roaring incoherently, swiveling his head around to see that both orcs, Ricker and Leo were holding him back. 

“Lemme go!” He roared, “Lemme go, you fucking queers! Get your nasty, filthy hands off me!” 

“I can’t believe you actually got him to drink it.” Darcy laughed, “The look on his face was priceless. Wish I could have snapped a pic in time.” 

“Can we actually get this started or do we have to keep listening to this asshole bark?” Ricker snapped, glaring up at him with hard blue eyes. 

“Yeah, let’s get this started!” Uriah declared, striding confidentially over to Kimble’s side. Pressing up against his back, muscular arms wrapping around Kimble’s trunk like midsection, he said, “I’ve been waiting all night for this.” 

“Are we all in agreement that we finally teach this fucker a lesson he’ll never forget?” Kimble asked the team, his deep, rumbling voice laced with amusement. 

“What the fuck are you all talking about?” Dalt roared, wrenching against the orc’s hold, “Get your hands off me, you fucking faggot!” 

“Shut up, Dalt.” Ellis ordered, his voice uncharacteristically cold. 

Startled by the tone of his voice, Dalt went still, turning to look at him with a confused, enraged expression, “What the hell is going on, Ellis?” 

Leaning against the lockers, looking near-completely unfazed by all the goings on, aside from a hard, cold glint in his brown eyes, Ellis shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly before saying, “We’re going to teach you a lesson.” 

These goddamn motherfuckers, did they think they were scaring him with this talk of ‘teaching him a lesson’? What, were they going to strip him down and tie him to flag pole or something? Turning his mouth down into a sour frown, realizing that this was why everyone had been acting so weird – the fuckers had been building up to this moment, all of them were probably eagerly anticipating it, probably hoping he’d start crying or begging for them to go easy on him, not that they would ever get that kind of thing out of him, the fuckers – Dalt sneered, “Oh yeah? And what are you going to do? Huh? What are you going to do, Ellis?” 

A smug smile tugged at the corners of Ellis mouth. Straightening up, he brought his face close to Dalt’s, patted his cheek gently and said in a clear, strong, coherent voice, “We’re going to take turns raping you, Dalt.” 

Dalt snorted, rolling his eyes at this asinine childish. Wow, he had to admit, that was pretty original. Of all the threats his piece of twin brother could think up, he went with that. Not that they were going to beat him to pulp or humiliate him in front of the entire school but rape him. While he could applaud him for creativity, that was also the stupidest thing he’d ever been threatened with. A elementary schooler could think up something more frightening that that. Really, did they think something like that was going to scare him? Oh, they were going to rape him. How stupid did they think he was? For one, this was his brother, his own flesh and blood. Did the prick really think he’d actually believe that he’d rape him? As for the rest of them, even they weren’t stupid enough to try something like that. Sexual violence would result in one thing: immediate dismissal for all of them. They’d be blacklisted – no respectable establishment would so much as glance at them. 

Still, he couldn’t believe that his brother would sink this despicably low. Even for a piece of shit like him, this was going way too far. First tricking him into drinking semen, and now, threatening to rape his own brother – that was beyond disgusting. Just how much had college changed him? It was almost made him pity the poor fucker. Couldn’t handle the big outside world, it seemed. Well, some punishment was in store for him as well. It would be embarrassing as all get out to mention this to his parents but they deserved to know just how low their son had sunk. Mom would cry once again – the amount of tears she’d been made to cry because of Ellis would be enough to fill up a stadium now. Dad, oh boy, Dad might get convicted for murder learning about all this. He was already thoroughly fed up with Ellis; this might end up being the final straw. 

Smiling patronizingly, he waited for Ellis to deflate, for that confident look on his face to disappear as he realized this bullshit wasn’t working on him. What would he do, he wondered. What was he going to do when he caught on to the fact that this little disgusting charade wasn’t going to work on him? Maybe if he asked real sweetly, with tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, kneeling down on the floor, he might just forgive him and not tell the entire world that his disgusting brother had threatened to rape him. But that was a very big maybe. Right now, he was thoroughly pissed off. And getting madder with every single second that passed without Ellis beginning to grovel for forgiveness. Instead, the fucker continued to stare up into his face with that stupid stoic look. 

“This is not funny, Ellis.” Dalt finally seethed, pulling hard against the orcs’ hold. 

“It isn’t a joke, Dalt.” Ellis responded easily, rolling one shoulder. 

“Cut the fucking bullshit!” Dalt roared, finally fed up with this gross assestry. This joke was going on far too long. He wouldn’t stand for it any longer! “Either get the fuck out of my face right now or you are in for a world full of hurt!” 

“Ooh, so big and scary!” Uriah laughed mockingly, reaching up to pinch one of his cheeks like some old, blue grandmother would do. Laughing again when he wrenched his head away, teeth bared in a snarl, he asked, “Did you hear that, Elly? You’re in for a world of hurt!” 

“He’s always been all bark and no bite.” Yule sneered, curling up his upper lip in a snarl. Leaning comfortably against Darcy, who was grinning widely, a mean glint in his silverish eyes, he rotated his wrist, limping flapping his hands as he said, “Really, the big, tough boy act was charming for all about five seconds before it got infuriating. This is what they call the ‘little man’ syndrome, isn’t it?” 

“Are we going to keep chit-chatting or are we actually going to do this?” Ricker sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance, glancing up to Kimble, who seemed to be the leader in all this. 

“Yeah, I’m starting to get impatient as well.” Kimble agreed. “I pose the same question I asked before: we all in agreement to teach this fucker a lesson?” 

“Haven’t we all pretty much already agreed, though?” Nicola asked, cocking his head curiously. “I mean, we’ve spent practically days planning this, after all.” 

“Just giving anyone who’s not one hundred percent for this an out. It’s different when it’s just talk. You can say you’ll do it all you won’t but this is actually doing it.” Kimble explained, “No grudge, no hard feelings. If you haven’t got the stomach for it, then say so.”

“Are you kidding?” Marley laughed from somewhere above his head, “I’ve been looking forward to this ever since Elly first mentioned it.” 

“Same.” Darcy agreed, with that fiery smile still on his face, “Let’s get this started. I can’t wait to shove my cock into that fat ass. You said he’s a virgin, right, Elly?” 

“Yeah,” Ellis nodded, nonchalantly inspecting his fingernails, “only girl he’s been with is Miss Right Hand.” 

“Alright, everyone else good?” Kimble asked once more, looking over the gathered teammates. 

A chorus of affirmatives was his answer. Dalt didn’t hear a single ‘no’ or so much as a note of hesitation from any of them. Panic began to bloom at the back of his mind. This…this was a joke, right? Each one of them were degenerates, assholes, idiots and pansies who were clearly not in their right mind but there was no way they’d do something was disgusting as rape him, right? Swallowing against the lump rising in his throat, refusing to acknowledge the fear steadily building in the center of his chest, he set his expression into one of grim seriousness and snapped, “This has gone on long enough. Let me go now, and I won’t tell coach.” 

Uriah laughed loudly, throwing his perfectly styled hair over his shoulder, “Listen to this fucker. He really doesn’t get it, does he?” Stepping closer, Uriah thrust his face into Dalt’s, bringing with him a scent of masculine body spray and minty toothpaste, tenderly brushed the backs of his fingers along the curve of Dalt’s cheek, making his skin crawl in disgust and sneered, “We are not joking. We are going to rape you until your mind fucking shatters.” Stepping back, the snarling grin on his face widening as Dalt glared at him with wide eyes, he addressed Kimble, “You’ve got your answer. Now, let’s get this show on the road.” 

“Fucking finally.” Ricker muttered darkly, tightening his hold on Dalt’s arm.

“You got the teleportation spell ready, Torrey?” Kimble asked, looking over to the behemoth who had been standing by quietly, watching the entire scene play out with unreadable eyes. 

“It’s been ready for the past five minutes.” He replied, jerking his thumb over his beefy shoulder at a section of the wall that looked slightly warped. 

“Let’s get a move on, then!” Yule laughed, clapping his hands together as though he was encouraging them all to get out on a field and play their best game. 

With his mind still whirling, unable to believe, unable to comprehend what was happening to him, unable to make himself believe that his brother, his honest to Gods brother, and his teammates were intent on raping him, Dalt was suddenly physically lifted off the floor, the big guy that he was, just picked up like a ragdoll, and carried out to the section of the wall Torrey had indicated. Yelping loudly, a shock racing through his body, he tried to wrench free but was, regrettably, no match for Kimble’s powerful, muscular arms. As his teammates gathered up behind Kimble, who had his arms locked around Dalt’s midsection, he was pushed through the wall, the portal rippling as they moved through it. On the other side was a room he didn’t recognize, which really wasn’t that surprising. It was completely empty, without a single piece of furniture anywhere to be seen. 

Really starting to panic now, his heart hammering wildly inside of his chest, Dalt snapped, flinching when his voice came out all warped and warbly, “Alright! This joke has gone on long enough! Lemme go!” 

“He still thinks this is a joke?” Leo asked as his teammates piled into the small room. 

“He is an idiot.” Ellis snorted derisively, “This is the fucker, after all, who thinks he’s the backbone of the team but can’t even do a simple toss right. Only reason Coach keeps him on is because he’ll get slammed for being ‘deficient-phobic’ if he kicks him.” 

Bristling at those hateful words, Dalt said to say something in rebuke but before the words could come out, he was thrown to the floor. Landing with a hard oomph, pain coursing through his stomach at the impact, he realized with a sharp inhale that this was his chance. The portal was definitely still open since Torrey and Uriah hadn’t come through just yet. He could bolt right now, find the coach and let him know just what these fuckers had done. With newfound energy, he attempted to push himself up but a foot landed hard in the middle of his back, forcing him back down. Grunting loudly, sweat streaming down his forehead, panic fluttering wildly within him, Dalt glared up at Kimble, who smiled leisurely back at him. 

“Uriah, if you would.” He called as his faggot boyfriend stepped into the room, closing the portal behind him with a flick of his wrist, taking away his only apparent means of escape. 

“Of course, love.” Uriah nodded, then pointed one of his long fingers at Dalt, whispered something underneath his breath and flicked his finger upward in a hard, swooping motion. 

Something invisible suddenly started wrapping itself around his legs, arms and chest. Crying out in alarm, Dalt flailed around on the floor, whipping his head every which way as he tried to make sense of what was happening to him. Struggling proved useless as the invisible cords twining around him easily pulled his legs up and apart, holding them wide open in an awkward, uncomfortable position that completely exposed his crotch and ass. Another cord, one each wrapped around his wrists secured them to his ankles, rendering his arms completely useless. Two final ones looped around his chest, one right above and one directly above his pecs, squeezing them until the muscles were even more pronounced. 

“Now,” Marley laughed, “that is fucking sexy. I’m getting hard just by looking at him.” 

“Uniform on or off?” Uriah asked, clearly pleased with his handiwork. 

“On.” Ellis said, surveying his own twin brother with a hot, hungry, lustful glint in his normally cool eyes, “I want to fuck him while he’s wearing his number.” 

“Can we please start now?” Ricker whined, hands already on his pants. 

“Yeah, let’s get this started.” Kimble nodded, “Leo, where’s that bottle of jizz?” 

“Right here.” Leo responded, holding up the bottle holding a considerable amount of thick, white fluid. 

“Awesome.” Kimble smiled, bearing his sharp, shiny tusks, “Who wants to prep him?” 

“Me.” Ellis stepped forward, reaching up to take the bottle from Leo then walked over to Dalt with purpose in each stride. 

“Enough…” Dalt breathed, watching Ellis come closer with wide eyes, cold spreading along his skin as the realization that none of this was a joke dawned on him. These fuckers…these faggots were really intending on raping him. He was going to be raped by a bunch of dudes. He was going to have to look into the face of his twin brother, into a face that was practically his own, while he raped him. His stomach rolled sickeningly at the mere thought. That…he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be touched by these freaks! He didn’t want to be raped by his brother! Shaking his head as Ellis kneeled down, Dalt panted, “Wait, wait! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, okay! Don’t do this, Ellis. Please, dude, let me go.” 

“Too little, too late.” Ellis smiled passively, even though his eyes were blazing with heat. Placing the bottle aside momentarily, he began to undo Dalt’s pants, pulling apart the strings and pushing apart the thick fabric until his cup came into view. Grimacing in horror, Dalt found a fresh wave of enraged energy just as Ellis was tugging his cup off, revealing his tissue soft cock underneath. He wouldn’t allow this! He could not ever allow this! He was not going to let his body be defiled by freaks like them! 

Desperately pushing his bonds, flexing his muscles as hard as he could, Dalt shrieked as Ellis’s fingers wrapped around his limp dick and began to roughly pump, “Don’t touch me!” 

His demand fell on deaf ears. All of his teammates were gathered around, watching the spectacle play out with lustful eyes. There was nowhere for him to turn his head that didn’t provide him with a view of hungry gazes boring down on him. Breathing hard, cold sweat running down his spine, he gasped loudly when Ellis’s thumb rubbed against the sensitive slit. To his horror, he realized he was getting hard. His own fucking twin brother was getting him hard! Pleasure, horrible, vile, detestable pleasure was slowly starting to build at the base of his stomach. With the smile on his face widening, Ellis gave his hardening cock a few more pumps then let the twitching member go. At the sight of his cock standing straight up from a nest of pubic hair, Dalt felt as though he would combust from the shame that slammed into him. His own brother, his own fucking brother, got him rock hard while his teammates watched. Blinking back tears, he tried to turn his mind to anything else, anything to get him away from this terrible situation but his attention was wrenched back to the present when he heard his trousers being ripped. 

“God, this is fucking hot.” Marley panted, two bright spots of red in his green cheeks, “Y’all mind if I jerk off?” 

“Why don’t you just take his mouth?” Uriah asked, “I was going to put on a spell on him so he’d be force to suck us.” 

Marley shook his head, wrenching open his pants and shoving his hand inside, “Nah, not yet. I want to hear him scream as his cherry is popped by his own brother.” 

They were disgusting. No, they were abhorrent, despicable, inhumane, loathsome and contemptible. Grinding his teeth together, shame and rage swirling around in his chest, burning his lungs like heartburn, Dalt swore to himself that when he got out of this, he was going to get all of them blacklisted, arrested and thrown into jail. Even if he had to embarrass himself by revealing what they had done to him, he’d bite the bullet and take it. They would not be free when they were done with him. He would see to that. Glaring down at his brother as he coated his fingers with a generous amount of the jizz from the bottle, Dalt tried his damndest to ignore the cool air brushing against this now exposed ass. He needed to stay strong. This, obviously, was going to suck. It was going to be terrible but he had to endure it so he could make sure each one of these fuckers got what was coming to them. 

A cold jolt raced through him when he felt Ellis’s fingers wet, slimy fingers brush against his ass. Pushing between the cheeks, the tips quickly found his asshole, where they began to press, swirl and caress the puckered opening. Groaning loudly, his stomach threatening to throw up whatever was in there, Dalt squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth together in a grimace. It felt so much worse than he could have possibly imagined. Disgust didn’t even begin to explain the emotion that exploded in his chest as he was forced to feel his own brother’s fingers, coated with the cum of those fucking faggots, playing with his ass. And this was just the beginning, the very start. As he lay there, bound, unable to move, his twin brother’s fingers spreading faggot jizz against his asshole, Dalt had a moment of insane terror where he realized that this was going to be so much worse. There were eleven of them, and each of them were going to rape him. 

His heart stuttered in his chest, making his body jump. Eleven, he was going to be gangraped by eleven dudes. The pace of his breathe began to increase as panic screamed through his veins. He didn’t want….he didn’t want that! Ice was coating his muscles, making his entire body feel as though it was frozen. He could do nothing, absolutely nothing as Ellis roughly shoved one finger, all the way to the third knuckle, inside of him. A shrieking howl ripped out of his chest at the intrusion. It felt so wrong. So incredibly, unbelievably wrong. Moaning, his muscles shuddering, Dalt whimpered, “Take it out!” 

“Nope.” Ellis replied casually, beginning to thrust his finger in and out of him, “It’ll feel even worse later if we don’t prep you now.” 

“His cock is deflating.” Leo laughed. 

“Ah well,” Nicola shrugged, “I can fix that. Is it alright, Elly?” 

“Yeah, help yourself.” Ellis nodded, not taking his eyes off Dalt’s ass as he added another finger, making Dalt sob as his ass was stretched open even wider. 

“Just get him hard again, though.” Uriah instructed as Nicola knelt down beside Dalt, “I want the fucker to cum while he’s getting raped by his own brother.” 

As if, Dalt seethed inside his mind, too focused on not throwing up to say it aloud. These fuckers would never, ever make him cum. That was one milligram of respect that he fully intended to hold onto as they violated and devastated his body. Nicola’s large, calloused hand wrapped around the base of his dick, squeezed lightly then, before Dalt could fully register what was going on, the elf leaned down, popped the head of his cock into his mouth and sunk all the way down until his nose was buried in his pubic hairs. His mouth was so hot, so wet, so tight – it proved to be too great a stimulus for him to endure. Without a sound, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, Dalt’s hips arched up off the ground, shoving his cock even further into that terrible wet heat, and he came. There was no pleasure. Only a sensation that briefly made him think he was urinating inside of Nicola’s mouth. The elf jerked off, choking and coughing in surprise, a good amount of Dalt’s jizz still coating his tongue. 

His teammates howled with laughter. Spitting Dalt’s cum out into his hand then smearing it all over the front of Dalt’s uniform, Nicola looked guiltily over at Uriah and shrugged, “Guess that was too much for a virgin.” 

It took Uriah a couple moments to respond because he was laughing so hard. Bent over, muscular arms wrapped around his powerful waist, Uriah gasped, coughed then waved one hand dismissively, “That was incredible! Oh my god! He didn’t even last a second!” 

“He’s still rock hard, too.” Torrey chuckled, nudging Dalt’s erection with the tips of his toes. 

Dalt stared up blankly at the ceiling as they laughed at him. He could barely feel Ellis add a third finger, stuffing him full with thick, hard, callous digits. One of them had made him cum, and he had cum so easily. His pride…his fucking pride, his self-respect…tarnished, damaged, spat on and defiled. Tears burnt the corners of his eyes. Curling his hands into fists, he swallowed back a sob, wishing he could disappear, that he could sink into the ground, that he wasn’t fucking a deficient so he could cast a spell on all these motherfuckers and make them pay! Inside him, Ellis’s fingers were roughly caressed the sensitive inner walls, rubbing against spots that no should be touching. Cumming had been terrible but what was even worse was that…those fingers were making him feel good. Having a man’s fingers, his own brother’s fingers, in his ass was making him feel pleasure. 

It was so shameful he could die. 

“Alright, that’ll have to do.” Ellis nodded, sweat standing out in prominent drops on his smooth forehead, “I can’t wait any longer.” 

Heart freezing in his chest at those words, knowing what that meant, knowing what was coming next, Dalt began to frantically shake his head, “No, no, Ellis, no, don’t-“

He didn’t…he didn’t want this, he didn’t want this! Anyone but him. Anyone but his own brother! He didn’t want to be raped by his own brother! Tears began to stream without abandon down his cheeks as Ellis tore open his trousers, yanked out his rock hard, swollen, dripping cock and lined it up to Dalt’s ass. Sobbing hard, agonizing shame burning a hole through his heart, Dalt threw his head back, the cords in his neck standing out, when he felt the hot, hard head of Ellis’s dick press against him. This was happening, this was really happening. He was going to be raped…he was going to be raped by his own brother! His own brother was going to take his virginity! 

“Please!” He cried out, hating how weak his voice sounded, “Please, don’t- AAAHHH!” 

His words turned into a scream as, without an iota of hesitation, Ellis thrust the entire length of his white hot, steel hard cock inside of him. Gripping hold of his ankles, using the hold as leverage, Ellis set a quick, brutal pace, repeatedly yanking out and slamming in his cock. His insides were shoved apart, stretched to impossible limits. It was big, it was too big! Pain radiated up his spine but pain was something he could’ve handled, pain was something he had expected. What he hadn’t expected was the intense, overwhelming, terrifying pleasure that came from being raped by his brother. Precum flooded out of his cock. Bouncing back and forth from the force of Ellis’s thrusts, pleasure assaulting every inch of his body, making his skin hot, tingly and sensitive, Dalt wailed, sobbed and gasped as his hole was plundered, his insides abused. Within a few thrusts, his body, sickeningly, became adjusted to the intrusion and the pain began to fade, leaving behind only the pleasure. He hated it, hated it, hated it! But it was making him feel so fucking good. His brother’s cock raping him was making him feel so good! 

“I can’t take it anymore.” Someone said in a strained voice, “Uriah, do the thing. I want to rape his mouth.” 

“Sure thing.” Uriah’s familiar voice said playfully. 

Ellis heard what sounded like someone snapping their fingers then his mouth was wrenched open. A weird tightening sensation plagued his throat for just a moment before it relaxed. The faggot…the faggot had just cast some kind of spell on him. What had he said earlier? Something about forcing him to suck them off? Hah, fat chance that would ever happen. Even with a spell, there was no way he was going to blow anyone! Something heavy landed on his chest. Gasping in surprise, Dalt opened his eyes just in time to see Marley shoving his cock inside of his mouth. Gagging as an intense, disgusting flavor of sweat and salt spread over his tongue, Dalt was horrified when he realized the spell was working. Despite his conviction to not fucking suck these freaks off, his mouth, tongue and throat weren’t obeying his commands. Marley began to thrust roughly into his mouth, matching Ellis’s near brutal pace, pushing his huge, thick dick all the way to the back of his throat, stuffing him entirely full as he sucked on it with a vigor that was not of his own volition. Fresh tears rolled down his blazing hot cheeks. He could hardly breathe; Marley’s cock was so big it was cutting off his air supply. Each time it bumped against the back of his throat, he gagged. Saliva poured down his chin, coating his jaw and neck in a thick layer of fluid. 

Gripping tightly onto his hair, holding him in place as he violently fucked his mouth, head thrown back, Marley panted, “Fuck yeah! Oh fuck, oh fucking hell, your mouth feels so good. Does it feel good to be fucked in your mouth pussy, huh? Suck me harder, you whore! Use your tongue more!” 

Unable to do anything but obey, Dalt rubbed his tongue against the underside of Marley’s cock, his jaw aching from both sucking and being forced so wide open. Precum was pouring in copious amounts down his throat, sliding into his stomach where it settled like a rock. Between his legs, Ellis was still pounding away, messing up, stirring up his insides, using him like he’d use an cock sleeve. Breathing hard through his nose, actually wishing that Marley would just come already so his mouth could get a rest, Dalt focused on the horrible sensation of the orc’s cock rubbing against his tongue in hopes that it would take his mind off the insistent pleasure coursing through him. It worked for just a few moments then Ellis changed position, and the head of his cock slammed up against a delicate bundle of nerves inside of him, sending a shockwave of white hot pleasure exploding out from the base of his stomach. 

Letting out a muffled howl, his hips uncontrollably bucked, thrusting upwards in a hard, fast motion. Giggling underneath his breath, Ellis aimed for that spot, crushing the head of his cock against it over and over again, overwhelming Dalt’s body with that terrifying pleasure that threatened to completely unravel him. Sobbing around Marley’s cock, saliva dribbling down his throat, all he could do was suck, lick and service the disgusting orc’s penis while his own brother brought him closer and closer to orgasming. Around him, his teammates were watching excitedly – many of them had their hands shoved down their pants, furiously jerking off as he was raped. Uriah was kneeling on the floor, jacking it while enthusiastically sucking off his faggot orc boyfriend at the same time. Dalt couldn’t stand to look at them. Somehow, the thought of being watched, of those fucking freaks masturbating while his body was being violated was so much worse than actually being raped. 

“Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Marley moaned, the pace of his thrusts quickening. Relieved that it was finally going to be over, and he might get a break to just not be sucking someone off, Dalt sucked hard on the orc’s penis, swirling his exhausted tongue around the head in a desperate hope that might get him off faster. It seemed to work as mere seconds later, Marley let out a guttural howl, throwing his head, as he came inside of Dalt’s mouth. The few couple spurts flooded down his throat before Marley yanked his cock out, furiously pumping it with one of his mammoth hands and splattered the rest all over Dalt’s face. Sputtering loudly, gagging on the strong, bitter taste of the orc’s cum, he flinched when the first thick string splattered against his skin. Disgusting, absolutely vile. 

It seemed the rumor was true: orc’s did produce a ridiculous amount of cum. By the time Marley was finished, his face was covered in it. Between his legs, Ellis’s pace was picking up as well. Moaning softly, hands flying down to Dalt’s waist, where they gripped brutally tight, blunt fingernails digging into his skin, Ellis slammed into him a few more times then abruptly went still, his muscular body shuddering as he poured his sperm inside. Sobbing at the sensation of something scalding hot and thick flooding into his abused insides, Dalt let his head fall back, already completely exhausted. His head…his head felt funny. Pleasure pulsed through him, making it hard to think. His cock was painfully hard. He didn’t want to cum but at the same time, he did. The conflict between wanting to retain what little dignity he had left and not allow himself to cum again clashed violently with just desperately wanting release. 

Sliding his cock out, Ellis gave one of his ass cheeks a hard squeeze then turned to their teammates, “Who’s next?” 

“Me.” Ricker said, moving forward to take Ellis’s place. 

“Who wants his mouth next?” Marley asked, standing up, his slowly softening cock hanging between his legs. 

“Can we get that uniform off him now?” Yule asked, sliding a soaked hand out of his trousers, “I want to shot my load all over those tits.” 

“Yeah, I’ve had my fun.” Ellis nodded, “It was hella sexy to fuck him while he’s in uniform but feel free to get him out of it.” 

Multiple pairs of hands grabbed fistfuls of his uniform and began to rip it to shreds. Within moments, he lay completely naked, his entire body exposed to his teammates. Flushing with shame, a spark of rage blooming in his chest at his precious number being treated like that, Dalt went to say something but before any words could come out, Torrey was taking Marley’s place, dropping down to his knees so he was straddling Dalt’s chest and roughly shoved his cock inside his wide open, waiting mouth. Reaching behind him, the mammoth used one of those massive hands to caress and stroke his pecs. Powerful fingers with calloused fingertips pinched his nipples, making him jolt with the shocking pleasure that inspired. His nipples, his pecs were being played with and it was making him feel good. In the meanwhile, Ricker wasted no time in thrusting his cock deep inside his asshole. He wasn’t nearly as big as Ellis but he made up for the smaller size with an absolute deranged ferocity. Pummeling against Dalt, driving his cock in at such a speed that his hips were probably a blur, he held tightly onto his hips as he rammed into him. 

Even this cruel, intense pace felt amazing. His insides were being so terribly abused but he was already right on the verge of cumming. Panting hard, sucking even harder on the cock stuffing itself into his mouth, flinching as Torrey pinched his nipple again, which had his cock twitching and spurting out even more precum, Dalt moaned loudly when Yule began to play with his other pec. Jerking himself off, staring down at him with a dazed, lewd expression on his flushed face, he hungrily licked his lips, and moaned, “God, he looks so fucking sexy. I’m gonna fucking cum. I’m gonna cum all over your massive tits, Dalt.” 

“His tits are gorgeous.” Torrey gasped, giving his pec a hard squeeze, “Gods, I’m so torn right now. Cum in his mouth or on his tits.” 

“Do both.” Ellis said nonchalantly, sitting down on the floor closeby, watching the whole scene with barely restrained heat blazing in his eyes. “You’ve got all the time in the world, you know. After all, this whore is now ours.” 

“Yeah,” Torrey laughed then gasped again, his hips shuddering as Dalt’s tongue brushed against one of his protruding veins, “you’re right. I’m gonna cum in your mouth first, you slut. Swallow it all down. Then, I’m gonna cover your tits in my jizz. I’m gonna bathe you in my cum.” 

“Fuck!” Yule moaned, furiously jerking himself off. Arching his back, he clenched his teeth together in a delighted grin and came, splattering Dalt’s pecs with multiple thick, hot strings of jizz. “Oh shit, that was good.” Giving his head a hard shake, he laughed heartily, squeezing every last drip of cum out of his cock and onto Dalt’s chest. He turned to Ricker once it was all out, flashed a big smile and said, “Room for one more down there, buddy?” 

“Oh, fuck yeah. Torrey, get off him for a sec-“ 

Before Ricker could finish his sentence, Torrey growled loudly, sounding more like an orc than a human. Shoving his cock all the way in, burying Dalt’s nose in his pubic hair, he snarled as copious amounts of cum poured into his mouth, “Swallow it all down, bitch.”

It wasn’t like he had much choice in the matter. Blankly staring up at him, devastated with pleasure, overwhelmed by the weirdly pleasant sensation of his pecs and nipples being played with, Dalt swallowed and swallowed and swallowed until there was nothing left. With a cruel, fearsome grin on his normally friendly face, Torrey slid his still rock hard cock out of his mouth, and moved aside so that Yule could lift him up easily off the ground. Startled by the sudden movement, uncertain as to where this was going, Dalt dazedly watched as Yule slipped underneath him, positioning him in such a way that he was practically lying on top of him. Back pressed to his sweaty, meaty, muscular chest, it didn’t dawn on him what was going to happen until he felt Yule’s cock brush against his already stuffed full hole. 

“No.” He whimpered, weakly shaking his head. “Please, please no.” 

“Shut the fuck up, whore.” Yule sneered in his ear, reaching down to position the head of his cock so it was right at his opening then, with a hard grunt, pushed inside, forcing him open impossibly wide, stuffing him so incredibly full. 

Throwing his head back, mouth open in a silent scream, Dalt immediately came, pleasure wracking his entire body, making it jerking around like a marionette being controlled by a drunken puppeteer. All he could see was white. Every inch of his skin was on fire. His veins were singing in glorious rapture at the insidious, decadent pleasure swallowed him whole. Before he had even finishing cumming, there was another cock being shoved into his mouth. Above him, smiling deliriously, was Leo, who looked more than delighted to finally be given a chance to fuck his mouth. Sucking deliriously on it, his brain fuzzy, his ears ringing, Dalt distantly felt the two cocks inside of him begin to move, which immediately heighted the pleasure he was already experiencing. A gurgling moan pushed out between the miniscule gaps between his lips and the cock in his mouth as he came once more, his own jizz splattering onto his chest, mixing with the load already there. 

Twice. He had cum twice in a role from having three cocks inside of him at once. His mouth was being roughly fucked. His ass was stuffed full with two penises. And he had cum twice. And both times had felt beyond amazing. Cumming…cumming had been so good that he couldn’t think straight anymore. He was being raped. He was being raped by his teammates, and it felt so fucking good. What was happening to him? They…they were breaking him. He was being broken by their cocks! There was still enough reason within him that he became frightened by that thought. He was breaking. He was fucking breaking! 

Leo abruptly yanked his cock out of his mouth, wrapped one hand around his pulsing length and pumped it furiously as he slid off Dalt, kneeled by his side and groaned loudly when he came, adding yet another massive load of white to the sea already on Dalt’s chest. Panting hard, looking quite satisfied with himself, Leo leaned down, dragged his tongue across Dalt’s forehead, gathering up the sweat that had gathered there then whispered, “You might be a piece of shit but you are beautiful, you know that?” 

“He really is.” Kimble agreed, stepping forward, his glistening, rock hard cock standing up proudly from a forest of dark pubic hairs, “It’s a goddamn shame. Such an awesome body and it belongs to someone like him.” 

“It really is such a waste.” Ellis sighed, sliding forward so he could smear the lake of jizz all over Dalt’s defined pecs. 

“His thighs are amazing. Look how big and beefy they are.” Uriah noted, smoothing his hands over the sweaty, smooth skin of Dalt’s large, thick thighs. 

“Fuck!” Ricker suddenly cried out, burying the entirety of his length into Dalt. Pushing out breath through clenched teeth, his beefy, sweaty chest heaving, he wrapped one hand around Dalt’s stiff cock, pumping it furiously, and snarled, “Cum! Cum, you fucking whore! Cum while you’re being raped by two cocks! Cum! Cum! Fucking cum!” 

“Stop!” Dalt shrieked, eyes bulging out of their sockets, tongue falling out of his mouth as he was bounced up and down by the force of Yule’s and Ricker’s thrusts. It felt so good, it felt so incredibly good. What was this? Why did being raped by two cocks make him feel so good? He couldn’t think. He couldn’t reason. There was only the pleasure – the devastating pleasure making him stupid, making him an idiot. He didn’t want to cum…he didn’t want to cum anymore! His body, his mind, what was happening to him? “I’m becoming weird! You’re breaking me!” 

“Someone shut him up.” Ricker sneered, tightening his hold around Dalt’s dick. Practically milking him, his hand completely coated with the precum flowing out of his slit, Ricker leaned down to bite one of his jizz covered nipples, which nearly brought him to the edge, “Shove a fucking cock into his filthy mouth pussy so every hole will be stuffed full while he cums again!” 

“Don’t!” Dalt sobbed, feeling his orgasm pressing against his heavy balls. This wasn’t supposed to feel good! Why? He couldn’t, he couldn’t fucking think straight anymore. It felt so good, it felt so fucking good. “I’m-“ 

“My pleasure.” Kimble rumbled, interrupting him. Stepping forward, he took his sweet time in pushing his massive cock into Dalt’s mouth, making him feel every single inch as it sunk in deeper and deeper. When the entire length was finally in, the orc refrained from setting the normally fast pace. Instead, he pulled all the way out before slowly pushing all the way back in. Over and over again until Dalt was trembling. What…what in the hell? Not just in his ass anymore but his mouth now too? Orc cock, there was an orc cock in his mouth right now and it felt good. Better than good, it was…delicious. 

He was going to cum. There were two cocks in his ass, a teammate’s hand furiously jerking him off, and an orc cock slowly, sensually fucking his mouth, spreading the intense, amazing flavor all over his tongue as he sucked him off, and he was going to cum. Moaning shamelessly, hard pants pushing out of his mouth, Dalt’s eyes rolled back in his head. Cumming, cumming, he was cumming! Arching his back, drawing Kimble’s cock further into his mouth, he spent himself all over Ricker’s hand as his hole was mercilessly fucked by cocks. A high pitched, keening shrieked came from deep inside his chest, muffled by Kimble’s cock. Oh Gods, he was fucked up. He was so completely fucked up. 

A few moments later, two fresh loads of cum were flooding into his abused insides. He came again, shuddering violently as that heat spread throughout his tummy. Kimble pulled out of his mouth a second later, and jizzed all over his stomach. Before he could even catch his breath, there were more cocks coming his way. His ass, his mouth were both stuffed full, used as though they were sex toys until more loads of cum came flooding in. The binds holding him were suddenly gone, but before he could collapse onto the floor, exhausted and weary, his mind blank and swimming, multiple pairs of hands were grabbing him, forcing him into a different position, this time on his hands and knees, as two more cocks were shoved into his ass, making him cry out lewdly. While another took his mouth, several of his remaining teammates covered his back in thick strings of cum, creating an intricate design of white. 

He was fucked, over and over again. On his hands and knees, on his back, on his stomach, in every position imaginable and some he couldn’t have ever fathomed, his ass, his mouth, his hands, his thighs, armpits and pecs were all used to get his teammates off. Cum splattered against his skin, coating every inch of it in a thick layer of white. He came, over and over again. He came until he was sure that he couldn’t come anymore, until he was sure there was nothing left in his balls then proceeded to cum even more. Mocking jeers, delighted snarls, ecstatic laughter filled his ears as his teammates, as his brother raped him repeatedly. Sweat, jizz and tears were licked off his face, only to be replaced by even more as his nightmare continued. At some point, he was sure he lost consciousness, only to be immediately awoken when someone, he couldn’t tell who at that point, clamped his nose shut as he raped his mouth, completely cutting off his air supply. 

It went on and on, for what felt like eternity. Laid out on his stomach, breathing shallowly, completely covered in jizz, Dalt moaned softly as Ellis fucked his sloppy, overused ass. Squeezing the cheeks with all his might, he let out a shuddering moan as he came. Laughing under his breath, he slid his cock out, stepped back and proudly surveyed the state of his own twin brother. Dalt, even with his currently limited amount of brain power, could imagine what he looked like right now. Was there even any skin visible underneath the sea of cum he was drowning in? Was his ass wide open, gaping from all the cocks that had used it? He must look disgusting. He knew he should feel grossed out, ashamed of his current state but he…he didn’t know what he was feeling right now. Staring blankly up at his teammates, mouth hanging open, saliva dribbling out of his mouth, he waited. All of them seemed to have had their fun so what would happen now? 

“Anyone else want to have a go?” Kimble asked. 

“Nah, man.” Leo panted, hands on his knees, bent over slightly, “I’ve come more times tonight than I have in the past three months.”

The rest of his teammates returned with similar answers. Slowly nodding, Kimble stroked his chin, thought for a moment then flashed a big grin, “Okay then. Then, how ‘bout we start training?” 

“Sounds good.” Ellis nodded, “I’ll go get the machine. Get him into position in the meantime.” 

With that, Ellis walked off, heading towards what looked like just a plain wall. As Dalt watched, he walked straight through it, disappearing off to Gods knows where. It took a moment for his mind to catch up to what his eyes were telling him. Right there, was a way out. It was a way fucking out of this. A bit of the haze over his mind lifted. A sprig of fresh hope bloomed inside his chest. Tonight had been fucking devastating. It would probably take years before he got over it – if he did ever get over it – but the first step towards putting all of this behind him was to get out of this room and away from these psychos. Now that the endless source of that insane pleasure had been removed, he was finally able to think somewhat clearly again. Ignoring a weird feeling building at the back of his mind, a feeling he could swear was…hunger, neediness for something, Dalt started to put together a plan as his teammates started to move. 

Rolling him over onto his back, Dalt was devastated when the cords reappeared, tying him back into the position he had been in when this all started. Sucking in a deep breath, he told himself that everything was alright. He would find a way out of this. Yet, it was starting to get harder to think. The feeling at the back of his mind, the one he had been determined to ignore, was growing stronger. Now, he was convinced it was hunger but there was something more too it. An emptiness, almost. He felt empty, terribly, horribly empty. Shoving the feeling away, he turned his attention to Ellis, who had reappeared with a bizarre looking machine in his hands. It took his addled brain a few moments to realize what he was looking at. 

A fucking machine. The base was a motor, to which a long pole with a massive, veiny dildo on the end was attached to. Swallowing against the dryness that was suddenly plaguing his throat, Dalt could only watch mutely as Ellis carried the machine over, settled it down a couple feet away from him then adjusted the position of the machine so that the tip of the dildo was pushing against his opening. Training, they had said training, what the fuck had they meant by training? Fuck, he could think straight. His ass…his mouth, both were so empty. What…what did he want? It wasn’t, it wasn’t to be fucked again, was it? He couldn’t….he wouldn’t…

Suddenly, the fucking machine thrust the pole forward, driving the massive dildo deep inside of him. A loud, lewd moan wrenched free from deep inside his chest. It’s here! His mind cried out joyfully. Rolling his hips, he gasped and moaned and mewed as the fucking machine started to go to town on him, fucking his ass like there was no tomorrow. What…what was going on? What was happening to him?! His ass, his ass felt so good! It felt so good to have his ass fucked! Furiously shaking his head, trying desperately to drive away those terrifying thoughts, he twitched violently when the dildo brushed up against one of the special spots inside of him. Fucking shit, Gods be praised, it felt so fucking good. His ass had been so hungry for cocks, and now that one was finally here, he wanted to be fucked by it until the end of eternity. 

“Stop it!” Dalt sobbed, unsure whether he was talking to himself or his teammates, “Please!” 

“Whoa, so it really is a cursed fucking machine!” Said a vaguely familiar voice from somewhere above him. 

“Yeah,” Ellis replied, “once it detects a pussy, it’ll fuck it until someone physically removes it.” 

“How long should we leave him here?” Someone who kind of sounded like Ricker asked. 

“Rest of the night and all of tomorrow. By then, he should be completely broken in.” 

“Hell,” Uriah laughed, “he’s already pretty much on the precipice. He’ll be our submissive little sex slave by the time we get back.” 

“Stop!” Dalt screamed, his back arching, eyes rolling back in his head, lips pulling apart into a grimacing smile as he came once again. 

“Shame we can’t stay and watch the fun but we do have class.” 

“Yeah, let’s head out.”

“Ellis!” Dalt shrieked, writhing around on the floor, rolling his hips as the dildo fiercely fucked him, “Please!” 

“Bye, brother. Be a good boy, now, okay?” A powerful hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenching it backwards as a firm pair of lips pressed against his own and a thick, clever tongue shoved its way into his mouth. Moaning low in chest, every inch of his mouth caressed and explored by that intruding muscle, Dalt’s cock twitched in response to the rough, hungry, devouring kiss. With a hard gasp, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, Ellis pulled off, giving his bottom lip a loving nip and said, “Wait for me to get back, okay? I promise we’ll have a lot of fun when I return.”

“Ellis!” Dalt moaned, his voice strained and cracked. Slamming his hips down hard, he came again, the inner workings of his mind creaking underneath the massive weight of the pleasure being inflicted onto him. 

Silence was the only response. Without a single glance back, his teammates filed out of the room, disappearing into whether this space was chained too. Panting hard, his jizz covered chest heaving, Dalt howled, wailed and sobbed as his ass was mercilessly pounded into. He needed to escape. He needed to get out. He needed…he needed to go! Everything that he was, his future, was fading into nothingness, swallowed up by this incredible, unbelievable pleasure. If he didn’t leave now, he was done for. Dalt Holden would no longer exist! He didn’t know who he would be on the other side on this line of insanity he was currently on the precipice of, and he didn’t want to fucking find out. He didn’t….he didn’t! He didn’t want…fucking shit, his ass felt so good. Having a cock fucking him silly felt so fucking good. He wanted…what did he want? What…what was waiting for him out there? He couldn’t think straight. 

Shuddering as he came again, Dalt realized he was so badly fucked up. The pleasure was rewiring him, it was breaking him. Moaning lewdly, hardly caring anymore that he was making such noise, Dalt used what leverage he had to thrust against the massive dildo shoving its way into him, pushing in so deeply that it felt like it was fucking his stomach, like it wanted to push all the way through him and pop out of his mouth. He needed…to get out. He needed to….go. He was breaking, he was fucking breaking….and it felt so insanely good. Every muscle in his body tensed up as he came for what felt like the millionth time. Good, good, it felt so fucking good! Why…why was he trying to leave this? What was out there that could possibly make him feel this much incredible pleasure? He was so fucked up. His mind was splintering into a million pieces. Everything he was, everything that Dalt Holden was was fading away into oblivion. 

Yet, he couldn’t find the energy to care. Staring blankly up at the ceiling, tongue hanging out of his mouth, looking nothing at all like the star football player he had believed himself to be, Dalt had just enough sense left to realize something very important: it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter anymore. Eyes rolling back in his head, a delirious smile spread across his jizz coated face, Dalt discovered that he just didn’t care anymore. It felt good, it felt so amazingly good. He loved…he loved cock, he loved having his ass stuffed full of cock! He wanted to be fucked even more! He wanted to be violated, to be fucked until his ass turned inside out. He wanted to have his ass and mouth ravaged, for his belly to be filled up to the breaking point with cum. This pleasure, he never wanted to give up this pleasure – he wanted to be drowned in it for the rest of his life. 

Why fight it anymore when it made him feel this good? After all, it was obvious now. He was a cock hungry slut who wanted nothing more than to have all of his holes stuffed full. Nothing else mattered but that. He wanted nothing else but that. 

As the last bit of Dalt Holden crumpled into nothingness, the slut who took his place howled without abandon, sounding like a bitch in heat. 

-

Stepping over the threshold, into the tiny space they had created as the now permanent residence of his once twin brother, now personal sex slave, Ellis smiled contentedly down at the gorgeous sight before him. Turned completely white from all the jizz covering him, not a single inch of skin peeked out from underneath the thick layer, Dalt was awake, and completely, utterly broken. Looking into that face, he saw no trace of the asshole his twin brother used to be. What was there now was exactly what he wanted: a subservient, cock addicted slave. Currently, still being fucked silly by the cursed fuck machine that Ellis had gotten from confidential sources, Dalt didn’t notice his presence at first. Instead, he continued to writhe around on the floor, gasping and moaning lewdly, sounding every bit like the whore he was. At some point during the past night and day, the restraints holding him had come loose, leaving him to twist into whatever position he fancied. 

Flat on his stomach, holding his ass cheeks apart, his legs twitching, toes curling, he was truly a spectacle, and Ellis instantly got hard. Glancing at his watch, he found that there was still a few minutes left before the rest of the gang was supposed to show up. Figuring they wouldn’t mind if he went ahead and got this party started, Ellis strolled over to the fuck machine, took hold of it and forcibly wrenching it away. It took a far bit of strength as whatever curse made it violently fuck any hole it came into contact with did not like being separated from said hole. As the dildo slid out of Dalt, he let out a loud, mournful howl. Swinging around, he came to abrupt stop when he found Ellis standing behind him. Dazed, hazy, tearful eyes gazed up at him then Dalt was rolling over onto his back. Gripping each leg underneath the knee, he pulled his legs apart to reveal his sloppy, jizz covered hole and stared up at Ellis imploringly, begging with his eyes to fill his hungry pussy. 

Tossing the fuck machine aside, making sure that it was a far enough distance away so it wouldn’t cause any mischief, Ellis brushed off his hands, undid his trousers but instead of walking forward to take advantage of that sexy as hell position, he plopped down on the floor and instructed coolly, “Suck me off.” 

In a quick, jerky movement, Dalt jolted up, crawled over to him and pushed aside the folds of his trousers and underwear so he could get to the yummy cock hiding underneath. Panting hard, eyes shining bright with wanting lust, he dipped down, took Ellis cock into his mouth and began to suck with enthusiasm. It wasn’t the best in the world – the slut would need a lot more practice before he got any good – but the sight of seeing his brother so eagerly blowing him was more than enough to keep him going. Dragging his fingers through Dalt’s jizz encrusted hair, Ellis leaned back, sighing heavily as pleasure coursed through his veins and smiled. There was a lot of training to be down in his little slut of a brother’s future, and he was going to enjoy every single moment of it. 

By the time he was done with the whore, he’d be a living, breathing sex toy. And when he got bored of him, when fucking his brother was no longer fun, well, there was always the underground market. Plenty of pervs out there who would pay millions for a human cock sleeve. That, however, was far in the future. For now, he was going to wait until his friends arrived then the slut’s training was going to start for real.


	14. Hyper Realistic SexBots For Sale Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kian thought he was in for a day of exploring the inner workings of the android company his older brother works for. Instead, he finds himself trapped behind a desk, being forced to do his brother's busywork. When he manages to catch a break and is left alone after his brother has to go deal with some issue, he heads off the have some fun. Specifically, to find the Lady SexBots in the hopes of maybe losing his virginity to some robopussy. Instead of finding that, he stumbles across a testing room for Male SexBots. He's got no interest in some robo dude's dick but when one of them makes an offer he can't possibly refuse, Kian quickly discovers he's got more appreciation for the male anatomy than he originally thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commission for an anonymous commissioner   
> Commissions are still open   
> Check my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions email

Well, this certainly wasn’t what he was expecting when told that he’d be getting “experience” at the bot factory. 

Chin resting in the curve of his hand, Kian stared over his brother’s shoulder, eyes unfocused and really not seeing anything at all. Words were floating about, coherent but not really listened to, describing in great detail all the boring ass shit he’d be doing, which essentially boiled down to ‘file this’, ‘put this into the database’ and ‘sit at the computer for the rest of the day, doing basically what you do already at your temp job but this time, it’s with bot market statistics’. Whoo, how fantastically exciting. He was near about to wet himself in his utter enthusiasm. To think, he’d passed up a free day that could’ve been filled up with jacking off multiple times and playing video games because he thought Reese would actually be showing him around the factory, giving him all the juicy secrets of how bots were made but no, it was just secretary work. Probably stuff that Reese himself was supposed to be doing but was passing off to him in the name of “getting experience”. It honestly would not surprise him if that’s what it wound up being. God only knows how often he complained about how much paperwork he had to do so it just made sense that, when given the chance, he’d hand it off to someone else. 

“You got it?” Reese suddenly asked, dropping a large stack of papers onto the desk in front of Kian. 

Jumping slightly, Kian sighed, ran his fingers through a mess of inky curls and said, “You know, this really isn’t-“ 

“What you had in mind.” Reese interrupted him, crossing his muscular arms over his sweater clad chest, “Yeah, could tell that from your face alone, Kian. Trust me on this, though. This is stuff you’ll be glad you’d learned. You already knowing how to use the ATENA system is going to put you way above the competition when you start working here. You’ll fly right past training and be right on your way to becoming a Senior Product Manager, just like me.” 

Scratching the side of his nose, Kian had to use a considerable amount of willpower to not give Reese the big ole ‘that is some fucking bullshit, bro’. It seemed too had slipped Reese’s mind that the ATHENA system was extensively taught in the fucking programming classes that all Android Manufacturing majors were required to take. Knowing how to use it was a requirement for graduation at every single school that offered that major. You couldn’t walk out of college with degree in hand if you didn’t pass the standardized test that showed you knew how to use it. Considering he had taken that test not three months ago, passed with flying colors, got one of the highest grades in the entire goddamn state, and that Reese himself had to take the exact same test a few years ago, he was pretty goddamn sure that Reese was full of fucking bullshit. 

Still, it wasn’t like he could voice that opinion. He was here out of the goodness of his older brother’s heart, and, despite how shitty it was that his stellar talents were being reduced to secretary work, he was getting a feel for the company, at least. Graduation was only a month away. Once he was finally free of the shackles of school, it’d be straight into the workforce that populated Adapt Industries. As much as he hated to admit it, really wouldn’t hurt to be able to tell higher ups that he already had experience working for them. Wouldn’t give him a huge advantage since a lot of the other fresh faced, bushy tailed graduates would definitely also have work experience elsewhere or even here if they’d managed to get an internship but hey, at least, he would have fucking something. Finding temp or intern work in the android making field was never easy, even for someone like him who exceled above and beyond in this particular area. Oversaturation meant that only a lucky few would be able to catch hold of opportunities that give them a fighting edge when they got out onto the job market. He hadn’t been lucky enough to score a internship, despite his stellar grades, so this was about the best he could do. 

Picking up the stack of papers, Kian began to quietly shift through them. To his dismay, what he held in his hands was nothing difficult or new but the same fucking basic ass bullshit that he had in nearly all of his programming classes. What Reese had handed to him was essentially the kind of thing the teach would give them after a break to jog their memory before getting into the actual real lessons. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kian blew out a long heaving breath through his nose, let the pages flutter back onto the pile then lifted his head to give his older brother an intensely disapproving ‘Really?’ look. If he hadn’t been convinced before, he certainly was now. All of this? Work that Reese was supposed to do himself but didn’t want to because it’s fucking boring to have to sit at a computer for hours on end, entering in this goddamn bullshit so he was handing it off to him. No doubt about it. 

“Just do it, Kian.” Reese sighed, turning away in an obvious indication that no argument would be listened to. 

“Too high and mighty to do his own goddamn paperwork.” Kian muttered bitterly underneath his breath, wrenching the stack closer, hand flying out to catch a few pages that went flying. 

Blowing out another hard breath through his nose, Kian got down to work. It was stupidly easy. Falling into a natural zone where his fingers were flying across the keyboard without him even really thinking about what he was doing, Kian steadily made his way through the stack. All the while, he lamented his lost free day. Really, though, he should have known better. Reese offering “a helpful work experience”? Yeah, that should have been a huge warning sign. The prospect of maybe, finally, being able to see a bot being made had overexcited him, thus preventing his mind from making rational decisions. Why he had ever thought that would’ve been the case was something his non-overexcited mind couldn’t fathom. Adapt Industries closely guarded their bot making process. They kind of have to, considering the stiff competition in the android making field. Only particular members of their workforce know what goes down on the bot making floor, and those people are contractually obligated to keep everything hush hush. Still, considering that one day, he was going to be down there, putting bots together, it had only made sense to him that he’d, at least, be given a little peek. But nope, paperwork. That was his destiny for the day. Well, not even for the goddamn day. At the rate he was going, he’d be finished within the hour. 

Sighing heavily, Kian continued on, sincerely hoping that when he got done doing Reese’s chores, essentially, there might be something more interesting waiting for him. Page after page, he trundled through, not looking up until the sound of the door to Reese’s office opening. Pausing in flipping over one of the reports to get some necessary numbers, he glanced up just as one of Reese’s coworkers was popping their head in. The face that came into view was shiny with sweat, pulled down in a nervous frown and twitching. Small eyes with iris that were freakishly large darted about, taking in Kian huddled over a mess of papers, then jumped over to Reese, who obviously wasn’t even trying to hide his annoyance at being interrupted. 

“Yes?” Reese asked impatiently, not looking up from the whiteboard he was currently scribbling all over. 

“We have a situation.” The nervous man with the jumpy eyes squeaked, “You’re needed down in containment.” 

“Jesus fucking Christ. That’s the third fucking time this week! Are those idiots capable of doing anything right?” Reese snapped, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Nervous man flinched back as though Reese’s words had been directed at him, his thin face scrunching up into grotesque wrinkles. Shoving away from his desk, he stood, straightened his shirt then strode over to the door. Before he slipped out, he paused, turned to Kian, pointed one finger at him and said in a calm, hard tone, the gaze peering out from underneath a mop of dark hair one of steely somberness, “Stay put.” 

“What do you want me to do when I’m done?” Kian asked, sincerely wishing he had brought his own car, instead of relying on Reese for a ride. 

“Find something, Kian but do not leave this room. Understood?” 

“Yeah,” Kian muttered darkly, turning back to his dwindling stack of papers, not trying in the slightest to hide his annoyance at the whole thing. Waving a dismissive hand, he snapped, “Whatever you say, dude.” 

Having gotten that verbal agreement, Reese shoved his way out of his office, slamming the door unnecessarily hard behind him. Grimacing, wondering what on earth a ‘situation’ meant, Kian got back to it. Typing in number after number, statistic after statistic, one boring bullshit after one boring bullshit, he steadily made his way through the remaining papers. Within twenty minutes, he was completely done. All the papers had been moved from the ‘not done’ pile to the ‘done’ pile. Pushing them aside, being a bit gentler than he wanted so that nothing went flying, Kian slumped onto the top of the desk. Nothing left to do but stare at the wall like a dumbass, and wait for Reese to return. Yep, this was turning out to be a great free day. Truly, he was blessed for having someone like Reese as an older brother, who would trick him into coming to work on one of the very few days that was solely dedicated to him relaxing and having fun while the terror and stress of graduation loomed over his head, and have him not do something fun or exciting but instead, just fucking busy work then leave him in an empty, silent room with nothing to do while he ran off to play micromanagement. Resting his forehead on the desk’s surface, Kian stared down at the floor for several moments, not really thinking of anything at all, then, abruptly stood. 

Fuck this. He was inside fucking Adapt Industries, one of the leading producers of androids. There was no way in hell he was just going to sit around in an office while an excellent opportunity to do some exploring was presenting itself. Hell, it was practically gift wrapped! Since there was a situation, whatever that meant, then it stood to reason that Reese would be wrapped up in it for quite a while. Might even be hours before he returned. Situations could easily get messy, after all. So, what harm was there in him looking around a little? Sure, he had been ordered to stay put but seeing as how Reese had used deceptive adjectives to describe what he’d be doing on this ‘experience’ outing, it was only fair that he’d be given what he thought he was going to get when he came here. And really, how much better would it be if he familiarized himself with the actual process, not just their fucking computer system? Many of the other worker bees coming in would know so much more about the machinery and design than he would so, it’d just seem beneficial to take some peeks at what was used. It would give him a fighting edge! That’s what Reese wanted to, after all. 

Did that logic make any sense? No, not really. Did he care? Not at all. Figuring he could always just use the ‘I was looking for the bathroom’ excuse if he got caught since it wasn’t like he actually knew where anything was around here, Kian grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair, then realized the whole ‘looking for the bathroom’ excuse would work far better if he didn’t take it with him, threw it back then darted over to the closed door. Pulling it open just a smidge, he poked his head out, did a quick survey of the surrounding area, just in case then, when he was certain the coast was clear, slid out of Reese’s boring office, leaving behind the completed paperwork and deafening silence. 

-  
Finding the production line wound up being stupidly easy. 

Since Reese was the senior production manager, he had to be close by to keep an eye on everything so he just figured that the path to where he really wanted to go was somewhere on the floor he already occupied. While he had thought he would be looking for a bit (after all, it’s the fucking entrance to what was supposed to be one of the most secure areas in the building so it only made sense to think that they wouldn’t just have it anywhere), he was pleasantly surprised, as well as a little alarmed, when he found it within minutes of leaving Reese’s office. All Kian had to do was skip merrily down the hallway, grateful to finally be free of his office confinement, check a few doors, which all, surprisingly enough, opened without the need of a passcode before finding the jackpot (also a little alarming – did they just not take security as seriously as Kian thought they would? It was the early hours on a weekend, shouldn’t this be the time when security was at its highest?). At the end of the hallway was a standard looking door with nothing around it to indicate it was anything special. Kian tugged it open, just as he had done with all the other doors, and was greeted to what was most definitely a lab.   
Grinning widely, he slipped through, closing the door quietly behind him then set about exploring. It was fairly standard. Pristine computers sat atop so clean they sparkled workstations dotted the large, sterile room. Unsurprisingly, none of them were on. Not that he would have tried anything if they had been. Wandering around a secure lab was one thing. Getting onto computers he wasn’t authorized to access was another. Might wind him up with actual jail time if he was caught snooping around on one of those. Striding past them, he continued looking around, searching for some kind of indication of what kind of bot was made in this particular lab. From the little information he’d been able to squeeze out of his brother, Kian knew he worked on hard labor bots, and sex bots. An odd combination, in Kian’s opinion but, from what he’s heard, it’s pretty standard to wind up managing two completely different kinds of bots. So, it stood to reason that either hard labor bots or sex bots were made in this lab. If he was to be honest and open with himself, he’d be forced to say he was sincerely hoping for the latter. 

Hard labor bots were the norm. They were everywhere. Couldn’t go anywhere without, at least, seeing one of them. Sex bots, on the other hand, weren’t as openly accepted. Sure, they were widely used and were considered a booming market with sales continuously hitting high numbers but it was one of those ‘don’t talk about it in polite company’ types of things. Only the bravest of souls admitted they had bought a sex bot, and only those of not quite right minds actually took their sex bots outside for the whole world to see. Sex bots were kind of like that one really outrageous toy that’s super exciting and fun to play with but is always hidden away because if anyone were to find it, it’d mean exile yourself level of embarrassment. They were also ridiculously expensive. With sales hitting sky high numbers, the price of those bots rose to insane levels. Needless to say that, even with financing and payment options, his broke, college student ass could not even fathom buying a second hand one, let alone one right out of the factory. Which, really, was the way to go. Getting a second hand, used sex bot? Uh, gross, on top of desperate. No one he knew was able to get one just yet either so the sex bot was something he’d only read up on. 

But now, there was a chance he might actually be able to see a sex bot in person! Curiosity and excitement drove him deeper into the lab. He went through another door into what was definitely a design room of some sorts, where he found he had hit the jackpot. Not the actual sex bots but instead, a holy sign that showed him he was, in fact, wandering around a sex bot production line. Tacked to a wall were detailed designs of a female sex bot. The whole thing was way too detailed in the boob and pussy area to be anything but! Grinning widely, giddy excitement fluttering in his chest, Kian paused for a moment to admire the remarkably true to life drawings of the pussy then wrenched himself away. Why look at a drawing when the real thing was waiting for him down the road? Already a little bit hard, Kian continued onwards, the call of bot pussy pulling him deeper into the lab.   
Through a couple more doors he went, slithering like the sneakiest snake through the rows of desks and abandoned workstations, Kian kept his eyes peeled for the one thing he wanted most of all: the actual production line, where he’d be able to see sweet robot pussy up close. A little voice in the back of his head, one of logic and reason, was steadily warning him that when he found that beautiful pot of gold, he could only look, not touch. Touching product that wasn't his was a good way to end up with a criminal record. Adapt Industries was known to be ruthless about these sorts of things. So, it would be a daunting task but the best course of action was to look as much as he wanted and to keep his hands shoved deep inside his pockets. When he was satisfied, when he had burned the image of robopussy into his corneas, he would find the nearest bathroom, jack off until there was nothing left in his balls then return to Reese’s office. 

Well, he could tell himself he’d do all that but really, the better option would be to turn around now because he knew full well that there was no way he’d be able to keep himself from touching. Below the voice of reason was the voice of a virgin, a soft voice that desperately wanted to know what boobs felt like when they were squeezed, what it felt like to push a finger deep inside a girl’s wet hole, what it felt like to have his untouched by any hand other than his own cock enveloped by the tight, wet heat of a girl’s pussy. That was a voice that, despite being oh so quiet, would not be ignored. He knew that, he was very much aware of that. Did that prevent him from continuing on, looking for some robopussy like a dying man looks for water? Absolutely not. The temptation was too great. Not even the fear of losing his guaranteed job or possibly jail time could deter the drive of a virgin. The consequences no longer mattered, not when the reward waiting for him at the end of the lines was so great. 

Grinning widely, sweat sliding down the line of his spine, Kian saw a door in the distance. Across the middle of it read ‘PRODUCTION’ in big, white letters. Practically jumping for joy that he had finally found it, he raced forward, exploded into the production room and immediately came to a dead halt, all the heat, excitement and arousal fading away, quickly replaced by disappointed sadness. What was before him but a bunch of half put together male sex bots. Staring blankly at the sea of defined pecs, limp dicks that were extraordinarily big despite being flaccid and masculine, lifeless faces, Kian realized that, in his excitement, he had forgotten that Reese told him, weeks ago, that he was in charge of the male sex bot production line. Only women were allowed to handle the female sex bots, while only men could be in charge of the male ones. It was done that way to discourage any nefarious interactions. Not that he thought it actually did do that. People found a way, and some of the stories his brother was always willing to tell was how some dumbass got caught getting freaky with the goods. Both guys and girls fell victim to the luscious, luring pull of the sex bots so really, having the distinct separation made no sense to him. If someone wanted to fuck a bot bad enough, they were going to figure out a way to do it. His shoulders slumped. Inside his pants, his cock shriveled up dispiritedly. Well, least he didn’t have to worry about getting into trouble now. No way was he going to touch any dude sex bot. 

Brushing hair out of his face, Kian straightened up, went to turn around so he could start making his way back to Reese’s office when a thought occurred. Maybe there was a way for him to get to the female sex bot production line through the male one. It was a longshot but, there might be a possibility that they were connected. After all, the base models for all bots came from the same place then were sent off to their respected production lines to get fine tuning so, didn’t it stand to reason to think that somewhere in the maze of hallways and rooms, there was a way to get to the female production line?! Hope blossomed as a beautiful flower of golden heat in the center of his chest. That’s right. He just needed to keep preserving in the face of adversity! Somewhere, hiding in all the mess of half put together dude sex bots was the entry way to the glorious realm of robopussy. He just needed to find it! 

With a new pep in his step, Kian bounded through the production line, keeping his eyes peeled for any promising looking doors. It was only when he reached the very end of the room, which took a good amount of time as it was massive, that he found what he might have been looking for. A non-descript door just waiting to be opened, and he wasted no time in opening it. Behind the door was a staircase going down. Taking the steps two at a time, hoping he’d remember the way back after he got his rocks off, Kian took three flights down until he reached another floor. Waiting for him was another door, which he pushed through without an iota of hesitation, figuring that this had to be the way to the other production line. To his dismay, he discovered it was anything but that. Instead, what he found was another large room populated with multiple beds, couches, tables, and other random pieces of furniture. Lounging on top of the various furnishings were completely nude, fully finished, activated male sex bots. Six pairs of bright, lively eyes turned to look at him as he froze in the doorway. He stared back for a moment before, once again, his shoulders slumped in disappointment. Well, this certainly wasn’t the way to go. What he had stumbled across seemed to be some kind of testing area, if the different kinds of furniture were anything to go off of. Not something he was even remotely interested in.   
Sighing heavily, he went to close the door, leaving the male sex bots to do whatever the hell they did when they weren’t being tested when, suddenly, one of the bots spoke up.   
“Wow, I never expected our devs to send us such a scrawny twig.” A muscular bot with electric blue eyes and long locks of warm brown hair cascading around his broad shoulders said mockingly. Pushing himself off the chair he’d been lounging lazily on, the bot swaggered over, staring down at him with a leering grin on his, admittedly, ruggedly handsome face, “Are you our new tester?” 

Kian stared up at him in shock for a moment, too surprised that a bot was talking to him like that to say anything then gave himself a good shake. Fucker was definitely programmed to act that way. Big, dumb jock setting. The ladies probably loved it. Straightening his shoulders, Kian set a passive, neutral expression on his face and said, “No, sorry. I got lost.” 

“Got lost.” Another bot, this one was also muscular (in fact, with a quick look around, he realized that all six of them were huge, muscular dudes that looked like they came straight out of a men’s health magazine) but with mossy green eyes and short brown hair snorted, “More like he was looking for the lady bots.”

“Trying to get a quick squirt off before everyone else shows up?” Bot number three, muscular, dark skinned and with long black hair that was tied back into a messy braid, laughed. 

“Emphasis on the quick.” Chuckled bot number four, an older, lumberjack looking one with thick, wiry hair all over his chest, “This one looks like he wouldn’t last even a second.” 

“He’d probably cum the moment he put it in.” Five, slimmer than the others, with a body that looked more like a dancer’s, quipped.

“He’d probably cum just from looking.” Bot six, who was an attractive mix of fat and muscle, sneered. 

Face burning with heat, Kian automatically opened his mouth to defend himself before snapping it shut. These were fucking bots, why was he taking offensive to anything they said? Each one was probably programmed to act like this. Getting pissed off wouldn’t accomplish anything because they wouldn’t care about anything he had to say. Sucking in a deep breath, Kian went to shut the door, intent on just going about his way, somewhat convinced now that there, sadly, probably wasn’t any way to get to the female sex bot production line so he might as well start heading back to Reese’s office when dumb jock bot spoke up again. 

“How about you have some fun with us, then?” He asked, placing his large hands on the door frame, preventing him from slamming it closed, though he did briefly consider closing it anyway but quickly disregarded the thought. These were completed, functioning bots. Damaging them was a huge fucking no-no. Leaning his weight against it, obnoxiously towering over Kian, the leering grin on his face widened as he said, “We’ll show you a good time.” 

“No, thanks.” Kian responded shortly, wondering in the back of his mind what on earth possessed women to like this kind of thing. 

“Oh, what? Afraid that we’d be proven right?” Dumb jock bot taunted before laughing loudly, “Well, it’s not like I can blame you. A twig like you would so obviously be intimidated and emasculated by us so it’s completely understandable that you’d rather go find some cow-eyed, submissive tart to stick your shrimp dick into. I’m sure she won’t judge when you don’t even make it halfway in before you’re cumming and crying.” 

Rage bubbled up from his stomach, rising into his throat as a horrid tasting bile. It was starting to really not matter that these were bots. His goddamn pride as a man was being insulted by hunks of silicon, metal and computer software. That was something he was not okay with just taking, especially when it was coming from fucking bots. Who the fuck programmed this asshole? Was this really something that women would be attracted to? Maybe there was a different line of code for men? Perhaps it was one that was a lot more aggressive and standoffish, kind of like an alpha male kind of thing. 

Swallowing hard, struggling to keep his breathing under control, Kian snapped, “Yeah, real big and scary, aren’t you? As if I’d ever get any kind of enjoyment out of some shithead sticking their dick in my asshole. Get real. Girls might go crazy for whatever play you’re doing but to me, you’re just an obnoxious bucket of bolts who’s been programmed to act arrogant.”

“Oho?” Dumb jock bot abruptly leaned down, bringing his face uncomfortably close to Kian’s, “Is that a challenge?”

“No-“ Kian started to rebut, unconsciously taking a step back when the dumb jock bot continued to speak. 

“Alright, how about we make it a deal, then?” Leaning back, dumb jock bot flashed another wide grin, “See, I actually know how to get to our female counterparts but that’s a path you,” he pointed a finger at Kian’s chest, “will never find. Come on, did you really think you’d be able to just wander aimlessly and stumble across it? Not going to happen but I’ll tell you where it is if you can take one of us fucking your ass without cumming.” 

As if he was going to take that proposition, the rational voice in his mind said, then was completely overwhelmed by Mister Virgin, who squealed excitedly at the mere prospect of being directed to where horny, activated lady sex bots were just waiting for him to appear. If they were anything like these shitheads, then they were probably desperately for some D. He really didn’t want to get fucked in the ass, let alone by one of these shitheads but robopussies were on the line! It’d be unpleasant, hugely unpleasant, even so was that something he was willing to endure all so he could get some sweet robopussy? Didn’t really need to ask himself that. The answer was already painfully obvious. Of fucking course he was willing. He might not ever get a chance to fuck some robopussy ever again! No way in hell was he going to pass up this chance just because some fuckhead was going to fuck his ass. He’d take it, shove the fuckers’ words right back into their pieholes then go off to get him some sweet robopussy. It wasn’t a perfect plan but hey, what plan of his ever was? Gotta learn to take the punches, roll with it and grab whatever opportunity came his way, no matter the cost. 

Rolling his shoulders, hoping that he looked nonchalant and currently uninterested, Kian asked, “And, if on the very slim chance you actually succeed in making me cum, what happens?” 

The dumb jock bot gave him a look that clearly read ‘are you stupid or something?’ then said, “I don’t tell you where our female counterparts are.” 

Alright, yeah, he probably should’ve figured that. Tilting his head forward, Kian pretended to think hard about for several moments then blew out a hard breath through his nose. Settling an unflinching glare on the dumb jock bot, he said in a steely tone, “Alright, fine.” 

“Ooh, what a shock!” One of the bots behind dumb jock laughed, “Didn’t expect him to actually be brave enough.” 

Ignoring that jab, Kian shoved past the dumb jock, strolling into the room with his head held high and his back ramrod straight. If any of these fuckers actually thought he’d get off by having one of their dicks shoved into a place it was definitely not supposed to go, then they had another thing coming. Stopping before the group, challenging each one of them with a hard glare, he heard the door close tightly behind him, opened his mouth to ask which one of them would be doing the honors of not making him cum when, abruptly, dumb jock grabbed him from behind. Wrenching both arms behind his back, dumb jock held his wrists together in a powerful grip. Yelping in alarm, Kian instinctively tried to pull away, yanking hard against the binds of the dumb jocks fingers but it proved useless. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn’t break the hold. Rumbling laughter filled his ear as the dumb jock leaned down, brushing the tip of his nose along the curve of Kian’s neck. Shuddering in disgust, Kian roared, “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“Can’t believe he fell for that.” Bot five giggled, jumping up from the bed he’d been spread out on. 

“Did you really expect anything different?” Green eyed bot snorted, watching Kian struggle with a delighted glint dancing in his eyes. 

“Should we have some fun?” Dumb jock asked, hot breath gliding over Kian’s skin, making him shudder again. 

“Absolutely. I’ve been bored out of my mind since they stuck us down here.” Six responded. 

“I can’t wait to have him wailing.” Bot three breathed, “How long do you think he’ll last?” 

“Let’s see, why don’t we?” The lumberjack bot laughed, pushing himself up with a grunt. 

“Get the fuck off me, you silicunt!” Kian shrieked, throwing him against the dumb jock’s hold. 

“Language!” Bot six harshly reprimanded him, despite having a wide smile on his face. Striding over, he stopped right in front of Kian. For a moment, it looked like he was going to hit him but, instead, the bot abruptly squatted down, grabbed hold of both Kian’s trousers and underwear, yanked them down then off over his shoes. One second he was covered, all nice and modest; the next, his cock was hanging out for the entire world to see. 

An undignified shriek erupted out of his mouth as panic thundered through his veins. Cold flooded into his belly, causing his entire body to feel chilled. Furiously kicking out his legs, he tried to land a blow on the stupid bot squatting down in front of him but he simply caught one of his ankles, holding it in an iron tight grip that prevented him from moving. Panting hard, the distinct realization that he was about to be raped by a bunch of male sexbots pulsing at the back of his mind, nausea whirling around in his stomach, threatening to toss up the light breakfast that was still being dissolved in there, Kian yelped, “I’m the brother of the senior manager of productions! When he finds out about this, he’s going to have all of you deactivated!” 

Either they didn’t care or that threat meant nothing to them because none of them stopped or even looked disturbed by this newly revealed information. Lumberjack, Green Eyes and Three approached, staring down at his bared manhood with clear appreciation. Five was messing with something under one of the beds then, abruptly, popped up with a coil of rope held in one of his hands. Sweat rolled off his forehead into his eyes, making them sting. Hardly able to move, Kian could do nothing as dumb jock bot dragged him over to one of the beds, threw him down onto it then, in a quick, barely visible motion, snagged the rope from Five’s hands and tied him up with it. Within a blink of an eye, he went from not being bound to having his ankles fastened to his thighs, his wrists tied to his ankles and he was left, completely exposed to the freak bots. Violent heat flooded into his cheeks. Turning his head away, squeezing his eyes shut, Kian clenched his jaw in a tight grimace. This was utterly mortifying, beyond humiliating. Why was it happening to him? All he had wanted was some robopussy! Any man in his position would’ve wanted the same! Not to mention, these were fucking bots! They shouldn’t be acting like this! Was something off in their programming? A horrifying thought suddenly occurred to him: maybe this wasn’t a testing room. Maybe this was a location for defective bots! Why else would they be so far below the production line?! He had walked right into a trap. How could he have been so stupid!? 

Suddenly, he was flipped over onto his stomach. Powerful hands roughly grabbed the plush globes of his ass, caressing them with all the tenderness of a dentist’s drill. A loud yelp wrenched its way out of his chest when one of those hands reared back then came flying down onto one of his ass cheeks at a high enough speed to make the skin sting. The sound of the contact reverberated up his spine, filling up his head. Laughter rang out from behind him, making his ears burn in mortification. This was the worse, the absolute worst! Burying his face into the bed, wishing that he could just sink into the mattress, away from all of this, Kian jolted when his ass was slapped again, though even harder this time around. Without a doubt, he was going to have a hand mark on his ass for weeks after this. That thought alone sent a disgusted shiver racing up his spine. Right now, his body was being used as a plaything by fucking bots. When Reese inevitably found him, he wasn’t going to be able to look in the face. It might be years before he’d be able to meet his eyes again. 

The hands playing with his ass abruptly spread the cheeks, revealing his virgin hole to the bots. There was another round of laughter, while one of them commented, “What a pretty pink.”

“Well, boys.” Another one of them said, impatience clear in his tone, “Let’s get this show on the road.” 

Gritting his teeth, knowing full well what that meant, Kian braced himself for what was coming. Would all of them take a turn? It was stupid to think they wouldn’t. Even stupider to think they wouldn’t take multiple turns fucking his ass. He’d probably have a gaping hole by the time they were down. Kian shoved that thought away, not wanting to think about what was going to happen to his body. Still, he couldn’t stop the thoughts from rushing in. It was going to hurt, they were going to be horrendously rough, he was going to tear, on and on the thoughts went, building up higher and higher until he was shaking. It was going to hurt. It was going to hurt so much. He hadn’t really realized that before but, having one of those huge cocks shoved into his ass was going to be agonizing. His ass was going to rip, he was going to bleed, they were going to tear his asshole to shreds! Panting, right on the verge of hyperventilating, Kian shrieked softly when he felt something cold and wet against his asshole. Fingers coated in what was probably lube swirled around his hole, pressing, caressing, coating the skin in the thick, viscous fluid. Groaning deep in his chest, eyes clenched shut, Kian tried to pull his hips away but it proved a useless struggle. A large hand resting in the center of his back kept him still while the one probing his anus suddenly pushed a finger deep inside. 

A shrieking yelp wrenched its way out of his chest. Bile rose in his throat as the horrid feeling of something thick, big and warm intruding into a place it was really not supposed to be radiated up his spine. Shuddering violently, Kian pressed his face hard against the mattress. It didn’t hurt nearly as bad as he thought it would but it still felt utterly disgusting. There was something so nauseatingly disconcerting about having something being thrust into his ass. Before he was even given time to adjust to one finger, another was quickly added. This time, there was pain. A weird itchy pain that had his hips wriggling. One of the bots laughed, said something that he could quite make out then a large hand was smacking his ass again. He barely even felt it. All of his attention was on the terrible feeling of his ass being raped by two fingers. Then, suddenly, as though that wasn’t bad enough, there was a third added into the already stuffed full hole. Pain screeched up his spine as the muscles were forcibly spread apart. Gasping, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, Kian raised his head to make some kind of demand for the bot to remove his fingers, though he wasn’t entirely sure if he trusted his voice at that moment but before he could get any words out, a strong pair of hands grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenching his head even higher. In that split moment, he didn’t fully realize what was happening so, like a dumbass, he opened his mouth and it was immediately stuffed full by a long, insanely thick cock. Eyes going wide, his stomach rolling, his heart lurching inside his chest, Kian let out a muffled scream as the bot in front of him began to roughly fuck his mouth. Gagging as the large head bumped against the back of his throat, tears rolling down his cheeks, his jaw already aching from being forced open so wide, saliva pouring out of his mouth, Kian hardly even felt the hot, hard head of another cock being pressed up against his hole. All of his attention was focused on breathing, despite the massive rod of meat in his mouth. However, when that cock began to push in, the center of his attention switched. 

There was no time for him to prepare. By the time he realized it was happening, that what he was dreading was finally going to happen, it was too late. In a similar fashion to his fingers, the bot behind him lined up the head of his cock to Kian’s entrance then shoved forward, burying the entire length inside in one rough thrust. There was a suspended moment where Kian was so overwhelmed by the bizarre sensation of having a massive cock penetrating him that he couldn’t feel anything at all then, he was cumming. He was cumming so hard that the whole world went white. A low whine emitted from deep within his chest as his back arched, sperm ejecting itself from his cock with such an immense force that it was amazing it didn’t rip a hole in the mattress. Pleasure slammed into him, racing through his veins in electric bursts of technicolor. Everything fled from his mind, leaving behind only a loud buzzing. While he was still cumming, calloused hands grabbed hold of his hips and the bot behind him began to thrust with earnest. Setting a hard, fast face, the bot mercilessly fucked him, driving the cock in his mouth even deeper down his throat.

Dazed by his orgasm, overwhelmed by the sensation of being so roughly fucked from both ends, Kian stared up blankly at the bot fucking his mouth, which was Bot Three, who was staring back down at him with a lustful, hungry gaze. It…didn’t hurt. Despite having such a huge cock in his ass, and another trying to go down his throat as though it wanted to meet up with the one inching its away up his intestines, it didn’t hurt at all. If anything, it felt…good? Kian blinked rapidly at the realization. Forcibly wrenching himself back to the present, he desperately tried to convince himself that none of this was feeling good, that there was no way in hell that he’d feel good from a fucking sexbot’s cock! Yet, even as he was telling himself that, he could feel himself nearing another orgasm. Pressure was building up in the base of his belly. Tingling spread across the surface of his skin. Cumming, he was cumming again! Being raped by a sexbot’s cock was going to make him cum again! The sexbot’s cock in his ass was going to make him cum again! Muffled moans poured out of him as he got closer his closer, his abused, raw ass pounded into, his throat stuffed full of thick bot cock. His eyes fell halfway closed as he was rocked back and forth by the hard thrusts coming from both ends. His ass, his mouth, both were being violated, but he was cumming, cumming, he was-! 

Suddenly, a large wrapped reached up underneath him, wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed tightly, completely cutting off his orgasm. Jerking in surprise, both upset that someone had stopped him from coming and that he was upset that he hadn’t cum, Kian looked to his left, where he found Lumberjack casually sitting on the bed next to him. There was a lazy smile on his bearded face. Using his other hand to stroke the bushy strands sprouting from his chin, Lumberjack said nothing, just gazed down at him with a heated glint in his eyes. With the bot’s hand wrapped nearly painfully firm around his cock, the orgasm that had been building up didn’t happen. Instead, it faded away as the bot who was fucking his ass slowed down the pace of his thrusts, driving his orgasm even further away. Within moments, he was back to square one, slightly brimming with pleasure but cumming nowhere in sight. However, the bot with the cock in his mouth was at the opposite end. With a loud, groaning cry, his hips shaking violently, Three shoved his dick all the way inside, sliding down his throat in a way that was, somehow, both pleasant and unpleasant, and came. Copious amounts of scalding hot, thick cum poured down his throat. Instinctively swallowing, half-revolted, half-intrigued by the sensation of viscous heat sliding into his belly, Kian took in mouthful after mouthful, filling up his stomach with artificial semen. To his surprise, there was no bitter, vile taste. Instead, what spread across his tongue as the bot pulled out, leaving behind a trail of jizz, was a sweet, pleasant flavor. Of course, that made sense, didn’t it? After all, artificial humans. It didn’t make sense that their jizz would be bitter tasting. Why have it be that way when it could be modified to taste like anything? Panting hard, his mind swimming, disgusted with himself for swallowing but, at the same time, not really that put off at all, Kian moaned loudly when the bot fucking his ass picked up the pace once more. His mouth wasn’t left vacant for long. Right after Three moved away, panting and looking like completely sated, Six stepped up to take his place. Gripping either side of Kian’s head, the bot took a moment to appreciate the sight of his cock perched directly in front of his wide open mouth then pushed inside, taking his time as he sank inch after inch of his long, thick, heavy cock into Kian’s mouth. 

When his nose was buried in Six’s thick pubic hairs, Kian came to a disturbing realization. He…he was actually kind of enjoying having his mouth stuffed so completely full of cock. It was weird but as Six was pulling out, Kian found himself almost instinctively sucking on the hard length of meat. When a noticeable shudder raced through Six’s body, obviously inspired by the suction Kian was applying, a tiny sprig of pride erupted in his chest. There was a split second when he wondered if he could make Six really moan by sucking hard on his length then reality came crashing in when the bot behind him came with a grunting roar. Wet heat poured into his ass. His raw insides were coated in a thick layer of bot jizz. Just as with Three’s, a ungodly amount flowed into him, filling up his hole then leaking out to slide in white trails down his legs. When the bot behind him pulled out with a satisfied sigh, only to be replaced immediately by another energetic cock that easily pushed into him, his hole eagerly, hungrily opening up to let him in and swallowing him up, Kian tried to make his pleasure swamped mind remember that this was rape, that he didn’t want this! 

But, it proved useless when the energetic bot behind him, whom he was guessing was probably Five, slid his large, throbbing cock out until just the very tip of the head was inside then in one strong, hard thrust, drove every inch back inside. The motion was repeated over and over, pulling out nearly all the way before stuffing him full once again. Stars popped in front of Kian’s eye. Each time Five shoved his way back into his twitching, sloppy hole, an electric bolt of tingling pleasure raced up his spine, sending shockwaves roaring through his veins. Mixed with the sensation of Six roughly facefucking him, rubbing his swollen member all over his tongue and the walls of his mouth, Kian quickly found himself being overrun, unable to focus on anything other than the incredible pleasure the bots were giving him. It felt so fucking good. It felt so much better than anything he had ever experienced before. His virginity was gone, stolen away by the bots and yet, he couldn’t find any fucking reason to care when it felt this insanely amazing.   
“Looks like he’s getting into it.” One of the bots commented in a heated, lusty voice. 

“About time.” Six breathed, running his fingers through Kian’s mussed hair, “Now, be a good boy and suck me off.”

Tightening his lips around Six’s thick cock, Kian began to suck in earnest. He definitely wasn’t anywhere near the best in the world considering this was his first time but the action seem to be appreciated by Six, who moaned softly in response to the ministrations. Bobbing his head up and down, doing his best to meet Six’s hard thrusts, wishing his hands were free from their constraints so he could jerk himself off, Kian could feel himself getting closer to cumming. The orgasm that had been cut off by Lumberjack’s hand quickly built up once again, pulsing in the base of his groin, pushing hard against the back of his balls, ready to burst free, he just needed one more thrust of that huge, fat cock and he’d cum. Panting hard, moaning around the cock pushed between his lips, Kian got closer and closer then, to his dismay, just as he was about to cum again, Lumberjack’s hand clamped down once more. Behind him, Five came to a stop, panting hard, his large hands smoothing over the expanse of Kian’s sweaty back. A whining whimper pushed through the seal of his lips as his orgasm quickly retreated, forced back by the pressure of Lumberjack squeezing the base of his dick. 

Whimpering, Kian looked over pleadingly at the bot, begging him with his eyes to just let him cum already. All he received in response was another lazy grin, a gentle pump of his aching, weeping cock, which sent a near painful jolt of heat cascading through his groin area, and a soft chuckle of delight. Bastard, he thought weakly at the same time he was thrusting into the loose curve of Lumberjack’s fingers. He wanted to cum! His cock was begging for release! A dull ache was settling into his balls as his jizz was forced back, denied its right to eject itself as he reached that beautiful peak. Why? He was being good! Jerking his hips back, digging blunt fingernails into Kian’s sweaty skin, Five slammed his hips forward, let out a soft, coughing gasp then there was another load of hot, sticking fluid joining the mess already inside of him. Not a moment later, Six grabbed Kian by the back of the head, smooshed his face tightly to his crotch, burying his nose so deeply into a nest of pubic hair that he couldn’t breathe hardly at all, emitted a guttural growl and sent his seed gushing down Kian’s throat. Shaking his muscular hips, strong fingers tightly gripping handfuls of his hair, Six shuddered violently, murmured something that Kian couldn’t catch then slid out of his mouth with a lewd, audible pop. Gasping hard, saliva streaming down his chin, eyes heavy lidded and dazed, Kian, who no longer had anyone propping him up, fell forward onto the bed, landing on the soft material with a quiet ‘oomph’. 

“Did it feel good?” Asked a playful voice from somewhere above him. 

Kian was silent for a moment then slowly nodded. Fuck, it had. It had felt so goddamn good. Why hadn’t anyone ever told him how amazing it felt to get fucked in the ass? Or to have his mouth be used as a cocksleeve? Everything…it had all felt so incredibly amazing! Was…was there even anyone outside this room who could make him feel like this? No, he didn’t think there were. After all, these were sexbots, specifically engineered to give the best fucking anyone could ever have. He wasn’t dealing with a bunch of rando humans, wiggling their shrimp dicks and spitting out baby batter. These were advanced pieces of computer software who knew how to do one thing and one thing only: fuck. So, understandably, it was good. It was so goddamn fucking good that he couldn’t think straight. Swallowing, running his tongue over his lips to gather up all the miniscule traces of Six’s cum, Kian gasped softly when calloused hands gently turned him over. Lying on his back, he found himself looking up into the faces of six aroused androids. Six pairs of heated, hungry eyes stared down at him, eating up his naked body. Heat spread out across the surface of his skin. Intensely aware of the rise and fall of his chest, of the fluid pouring steadily out of his ass, of his cock still painfully, excruciatingly hard, Kian pulled in a shaky breath then whimpered, “Please, let me cum.” 

“You want to cum?” Lumberjack teased, sliding over to the space between Kian’s bent legs, one large hand still wrapped around the base of his cock. “Hm?” 

“Please!” Kian cried softly, so desperate to cum that he couldn’t think about anything else. 

“He has been a very good boy.” Three spoke up, his dark eyes gliding over Kian’s body, drinking in every inch of him. 

“And he’s being honest.” Five added, plopping down on the bed above Kian’s head. Long, strong fingers began to play gently with his hair, smoothing it back and away from his sweaty forehead. 

“Then, a reward is in order, isn’t it?” Lumberjack asked, a small, lazy small on his bearded face. 

Before Kian could fully react to that statement, Lumberjack produced a long, thin clear rod from seemingly nowhere. Confused, not really understanding how that could be a reward, Kian opened his mouth to ask what in the hell that was when, suddenly, Lumberjack brought the tip of it down to his dickhole, leveled it so the rounded end was pressed against him then pushed the rod into his urethra. Any words he wanted to say dissolved into a startled yelp. Throwing his head back, hips bucking as the strangest but still somehow pleasant sensation of pressure assaulted his cock, Kian quickly realized why this was a reward. It was utterly bizarre to have his dickhole fucked, yet when Lumberjack began to thrust the rod in and out, rubbing hard against the inside of his cock, pressing against areas that he never would have fathomed would have made him feel good, and also began playing with his balls, tugging on the sensitive orbs, rubbing them between his fingers, squeezing them with just enough pressure, Kian quickly found himself melting. This…this was never something in his wildest imaginings he would have ever thought would feel this good. It was beyond incredible, so immensely pleasurable that it was near mind boggling. But…it wasn’t enough. Sure, it felt so amazingly good but there was something missing. And it didn’t take a genius to figure out what it was.   
Panting hard, the edges of his vision burning white, Kian leaned back until he could look Five in the eye. Without a word, he opened his mouth up wide, slid out his tongue and offered what he hoped was an obvious invitation. Thankfully, it seemed that was good enough to indicate to Five just what he wanted. With an appreciative giggle, Five rearranged himself into a better position, leveled the swollen, red head of his throbbing cock to Kian’s mouth then pushed inside, sinking in all the way to the base before setting a tantalizingly slow pace. Moaning, a shudder of delight racing through him at his mouth being filled up with delicious cock once more, Kian happily sucked on the hard member. God, it even felt amazing to suck one of them off. Just having a cock in his mouth upped the pleasure factor even further, driving him closer to the orgasm already brewing in the base of his belly. He felt movement near his bottom half. Glancing over, he saw that Lumberjack had moved over to his side, giving room to Three, who was crawling up onto the bed, onto the space between Kian’s bent legs. Panting hard, his face flushed and sweaty, Three wasted no time in pressing his cock against Kian’s sloppy, jizz coated hole and thrusting inside. 

Squealing in delight, incredible, white hot pleasure cascading up his spine in a brilliant wave, Kian momentarily pulled off Five’s cock so he could ask in a raw, gasping voice, “Untie me, please!” 

It seemed as though the bots had no issue with that as not a moment later, his hands and legs were free. Wrapping his legs around Three’s midsection, he squeezed him close. Five caught hold of his chin, wrenching his head back into position so he could push his cock back inside his mouth. Dumb Jock and Six each grabbed one of his hands, wrapped his fingers around their twitching, pulsing cocks and he began to jerk them off, squeezing, caressing and fondling their cocks as all of his holes were pounded into. Lumberjack continued to use the rod to fuck his dickhole, occasionally leaning down to suck hard on the side of his cock or playfully nip one of his nipples. Loud, muffled moans poured out of him, along with copious amounts of saliva and precum. Not much longer, he wouldn’t be able to hang on much longer! Suddenly, Lumberjack yanked the rod of his dick but before he could mourn the loss of that incredible sensation of pressure, a huge hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking him off with an efficiency that quickly got him right to the brink. 

Just as he was about to go over, Lumberjack leaned down, placed his lips right next to Kian’s ear and commanded in a low, growling voice, “Cum.” 

There was no way he could deny that order. Hips raising up off the bed, eyes squeezing tightly shut, a muffled, reedy scream erupted from somewhere deep inside his chest, Kian did exactly as he was told. He came with such force that the whole world went momentarily blank. Everything came to a halt as ungodly, otherworldly pleasure crashed into him with enough strength to leave him blind, dumb and stupid. Time stretched out into a golden eternity, filled with nothing but the echo of that beautiful voice commanding him and the decadence of cumming. Somewhere in the mix of him unraveling underneath the force of his orgasm, Five and Three came, pumping more of their delicious jizz into him. Swallowing instinctively, the sensation of a flood of robo cum sliding down his throat gently pulling him back to the present, Kian collapsed back onto the bed, his entire body going limp as exhaustion swamped him. That…that was life-changing, that was transformative, that…that had been a religious experience. Sleepily licking Five’s cock as it slid out of his mouth, leaving behind thick trails of saliva, Kian let his eyes close, content on just falling asleep when one of the bots lightly tapped the tip of his nose. With a low whine, he begrudgingly opened his eyes back up to find Dumb Jock staring down at him with a wide grin on his face.   
“Still want to go find our lady counterparts?” He asked mischievously, his blue eyes sparkling. 

Kian stared blankly up at him for moment, then gave the question a little consideration. That had been his whole mission, it was why he had wandered through the production line, risking both legal trouble and losing his guaranteed job but…there really was no reason to go looking now, was there? Not when he was surrounded by male bots who could make him feel like an angel had given him a blowjob. What was out there that could be any better than what was in this room? Nothing, absolutely nothing. A stressful school life where the pressure to perform well was so great that it routinely made him sick, a sterile and cold home life where there was a constant underlying threat of becoming a pariah if he didn’t do as well as his successful, could do no wrong brother, he had no girlfriend, nothing really tying him to the world out there but in here, there were six beautiful, amazing, stunningly endowed bots who wanted nothing more than to give him that insane pleasure over and over again. 

Why the fuck would he leave that behind? 

“Nah.” Kian shook his head, stretching out his legs and grimacing at the pins and needles sensation that inspired. 

“Do you want to stay here?” Dumb Jock asked, playfully stroking his inner thigh. 

“Yeah.” Kian nodded, spreading his legs open wider to give the bot better access. 

“Well, then.” A strong hand abruptly wrapped around his bicep, wrenching him up into a sitting position. Directly in front of his face was Dumb Jock’s gorgeous, veiny, twitching cock, standing up proudly from a thick nest of pubic hair. Kian’s heart immediately began to race in excitement at the sight of it. His mouth started to water. Before Dumb Jock could even give any instructions, Kian opened up his mouth, popped the spongy head in and easily sunk all the way down to the base. Grinning around the mass of hot meat when that wrenched a loud groan from Dumb Jock, Kian began to bob up and down, rubbing his tongue against the smooth underside of the bot’s cock. A large hand landed on top of his head, smoothing down the mussy strands, playing with the soft locks. 

Lumberjack, who still hadn’t cum or gotten any action at all, seemed to realize exactly that. Gesturing for Dumb Jock to back up a little, forcing Kian to stand in an awkward bent over position in order to keep sucking him, Lumberjack got behind him, grabbed him by the hips and raised his waist up to meet his cock. Standing on his tiptoes, gripping tightly onto Dumb Jock’s defined hips to keep himself from toppling forward, Kian let out an appreciative moan when Lumberjack’s fat cock sank deeply into him. God, it felt so fucking good! Being impaled on a big, fat robocock felt incredible! Swaying back and forth, shoved around by the force of Lumberjack’s thrusts, his own cock already standing to attention, Kian distantly thought that there was nothing in the whole fucking world that could make him leave this behind. Nothing in life would ever be as satisfying as being a plaything, a cocksleeve for the bots. 

-

Well, this was certainly not how he’d expected to find his brother. 

Standing in the observation room, arms crossed firmly over his chest, Reese placidly watched the scene playing out before him. On the other side of the two way mirror was the testing room, where his production line sent newly finished sexbots to go through a series of real life situations to ensure that their programming was up to par. This was where any kinks or problems in their coding was discovered, though that was a very rare occurrence, considering he was the senior manager in charge. Fuck ups didn’t happen on his watch, though he couldn’t say that was 100% true anymore. Right now, there was a very big fuck up currently happening. Sexbots were tested by other sexbots, they didn’t throw actual living, breathing humans into the mix until after someone purchased the product. There was too much paperwork, too much to worry about if something went wrong. What was in the testing room right now, currently getting his brains fucked out by two sexbots and so obviously had spent the last hour Reese had been looking for him getting fucked three ways from Sunday was his idiot younger brother. 

Sandwiched between two of the bots, Kian looked as though he was having the time of his life. Eagerly sucking on one of the bot’s cocks, he lewdly moaned, mewed and cried as his ass and mouth were roughly pounded into. There was no sign of distress, no indication that Kian was anything that absolutely fine with the whole thing. Slowly tapping one finger on his arm, Reese considered the entire thing. It’d be easy enough to get his brother out of there. Kian would probably whine and complain for a while, might even try to get back to the testing area but he’d get over it, eventually. He would go back to his everyday life, working towards graduation before coming to work under him. Might even work his way up the ladder and become a production manager of his own line, though Reese doubted it. Kian was very smart but lacked the authority, the aggression needed to climb anywhere beyond an entry level job. Still, miracles could happen. He knew getting his brother out was probably the option he should go with. However, this situation presented a chance he didn’t think he’d ever get. 

Testing sexbots with sexbots was not ideal. It never allowed them to get completely accurate responses because there was no unpredictability, no specific preferences, no real pleasure involved but if the tester sexbot was replaced with a human, a living, breathing, feeling human, the accuracy of their results would skyrocket. They’d be able to test certain scenarios and situations that they had only dreamed of. Kian was so clearly enjoying himself and in the position he was in right now, a tester for their highly successful, highly demanded sexbots, he would be so much more useful to the company than being just another office drone. Perhaps this…this was his true calling. Nodding slowly to himself, Reese decided yes, this was what Kian was meant to do. And really, shouldn’t it be a joy that he had found himself an occupation, a career that he so obviously enjoyed? Stepping away from the two sided window just as one of the bots was cumming inside of his brother’s mouth, Reese looked away, then glanced down. Clucking his tongue in irritation, he was annoyed to find that, somehow, the whole spectacle of watching his brother getting his brains fucked out had actually managed to get him hard. Inside his pants was a raging boner. Precum was already beginning to soak into his underwear. 

Not wanting to have to change, or to have to wait for it to go down, Reese sighed in frustration, yanked his phone out of his pocket and tapped one of the icons on the luminescent screen. Not waiting for a response notification, Reese shoved his phone back, unbuttoned and pulled down both his pants and underwear. His rock hard cock popped up, bobbed a couple times before settling down to impatiently wait. Thankfully, the wait wasn’t very long. A minute after sending out a notification that he was needed, Rory slipped quietly into the testing room. Dressed in a simple sweater and blue jeans, no one would have been able to guess that he was Reese’s private, personally created sexbot. Rory usually acted as his assistant, and no one, not a single person in the company, knew of his true purpose. Slim, pale skinned with big black eyes and thick white eyelashes that perfectly matched his snow white hair, he was a beauty – one that Reese had put over a 1000 manhours into. There was no other bot he had created that he was more proud of.   
Without a word, taking the giant hint that was his rock hard cock already being out of his pants, Rory strolled over, dropped down to his knees and immediately got to work. Setting his tiny hands on Reese’s thighs, he paused for a moment to kiss the tip of his cock before easily taking him in all the way to the base. Sighing softly, resting a hand on the back of Rory’s head, not pulling or pushing since Rory knew exactly what he liked, Reese watched him for a moment, drinking in the sight of his white curls bouncing then turned back to look through the two-sided mirror. Kian was riding one of the bigger bots cowgirl style, head thrown back, a lusty, confident grin on his red, sweaty face. Clearly, another one of the bots was patient enough to wait his turn. Climbing up onto the bed behind Kian, he didn’t seem to care that his ass was already occupied as he slid up behind him, shoved him down onto the other bot’s chest and roughly shoved his cock inside as well. There was no indication of pain on Kian’s face. Instead, what was there was only pure enjoyment. Arching his back, he cried out sluttily as his ass was used by two huge cocks. The other bots stood around, jacking off or just watching with lust clear in their eyes.   
If he hadn’t been convinced before, he was now. Kian was going to be their new tester. He was sure his little brother wouldn’t object to such a career. If anything, Reese was damn certain that if he were to go in there right now, pull his brother out and sit him down with a contract right in front of him, Kian would set the paper on fire from signing so quickly. That wasn’t something he was going to do, though. There was no way in hell Adapt Industries would ever consent to having a human tester. Too much legal stuff to worry about. So this…this was going to be his little secret. Weaving his fingers through Rory’s soft, fluffy hair, Reese panted hard as he was brought closer and closer to cumming. He would be the only one who knew about this. Some paperwork would get fudged along the way, some bullshit reasoning about Kian being a new, highly advanced tester they had recently gotten would be given and as for Kian’s personal life, well, it was easy enough to make an android copy of a person. 

Tilting his head back, his hips minutely shaking, Reese let out a low, soft moan as he came inside Rory’s warm mouth. A human tester, they finally had a human tester. Rory slid off his cock with an audible pop, then looked up at him through those beautiful white eyelashes. Leaning down, Reese gave him a quick kiss, the usual reward for getting him off, and whispered, “Good boy. Meet me up in my office, okay?” 

Nodding quietly, Rory stood, turned and floated out of the room. Stuffing his soft, wet cock back into his pants, Reese began to make the necessary plans. A Kian replicant would have to be made on the side. He didn’t want people asking why he was making a copy of his brother. In the meanwhile, he needed to find the necessary paperwork to mess up so no one would question why a brand new tester, one that was incredibly realistic, had shown up out of nowhere. Not that he was really worried about anyone having concerns about there being a new tester. One word from him would have them shut up quick. There weren’t many who thought to question him, especially on manners like these. Straightening his clothes, grateful to his past self for deciding to bring Rory in today, despite there not being a whole lot for him to do, Reese took one more glance over his shoulder at his brother before walking away. Not his brother anymore. The man beyond the mirror was nothing more than a tester now. Meant for nothing more than to make sure the sexbots they sent out would give their owners the time of their lives.


	15. Be Good and Give Us a Lot of Milk, Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out as a routine, though thoroughly boring trip to a local farm but when Micah decides to go exploring, he's shocked to find that cows aren't the only ones getting milked. Craftily hidden behind the scenes is an entire production line dedicated to milking an army of men. Micah gets caught by a couple of workers who offer him a trial run, a chance to see what it's like to be one of their cows. With no other option, Micah agrees but gets more than he bargained for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya  
> this is a commission, coming from an anonymous commissioner  
> It was a lot of fun to write - mostly because I just love scenarios like this  
> dudes being milked and fucked? Loving it   
> commissions are still open  
> check out my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions email   
> thank ya! <3

Surprise, surprise, this trip was turning out even more boring than he had originally thought.

When Miss Giles informed him and his classmates that they were going on a tour of a state of the art milking facility (which was just a fancy word for a barn in Micah’s opinion), it hadn’t been exactly met with enthusiasm. Rather, loud and bitter disappointment had been the reply. Given that Class A was taking a trip across state to visit Isten Poultices, one of the biggest developers of poultices, and Class C had already toured Morag’s Valley, where they spent the entire time being shown how to excavate ruins, it was pretty easy to say that Class B was not happy with Miss Giles choice. Not that the old whore had listened to any of them. To her, there was nothing more important than the care and reproduction of the magical animals that provided the basics of their diet. So, with the bitter mutterings of her students surrounding her, Miss Giles had loaded them up on a bus, drove them sixty miles into farmland roaming with moss cattle until they reached a building that was far too shiny, far too advanced, far too new looking to be out in the middle of a vast, rolling field of green and ushered them inside.

The inside was just as new and shiny as the outside. Unfortunately, there hadn’t been a single thing of interest to look at. Their tour guide, (who was so bubbly and overenthusiastic about the ‘exciting world of farming!’ that by the time she had been talking for less five minutes, half of the class wanted to strangle her with their bare hands), walked them through a long hallway filled with “important artifacts” and photos of milking production lines of years far bygone, explaining in excruciating detail what was happening in this black and white photo; what this weird looking, probably belongs in a torture chamber device did. On and on and on she droned until the entire class were staring back at her with blank, empty expressions, having vacated their own minds so they didn’t have to listen to her prattle on. Ms. Giles, who was the only one showing any kind of interest in the tour, either didn’t notice in all her excitement or was pretending to ignore everyone staring at the walls and floors like zombies, and kept firing off question after question at the tour guide, who answered them all with ‘I’m glad you asked!’ or ‘Excellent question’ then would fly into a long winded, boring as all fucking hell explanation that no one but the old fucking whore cared about.

By the time they had gotten to an actual production line, three hours had passed, most of the kids were at their boiling point, and even Ms. Giles seemed to notice at that point, which didn’t mean she had done anything to try to make the trip more fun or exciting. No, that was outside her pay grade. Instead, while the tour guide was off somewhere doing something, she had very sternly and harshly reprimanded the class for not being interested in the farming equipment or the past history of farming. Over ten minutes had been spent with her practically foaming at the mouth, shriek whispering that all of them should be grateful, should be excited, should be interested because this, all this, was where they got such important necessities as Moss Milk, and Rum Butter. However, again, the class hadn’t exactly responded with the answer she clearly wanted. Instead of meekly bowing their heads, guiltily shuffling their feet while they agreed with everything she said, Ms. Giles was meet with deafening silence and judgmental stares.

The class was at its breaking point – their blessed one day off, which could have been spent doing something fun and informative, something that could enrich their lives, was being wasted on roaming around a near empty farm, learning about shit that only mattered to one person, the one who planned it and they were getting yelled at for not enjoying it. Ms. Giles face had turned an interesting shade of purple as the silence stretched on without any sign of any of the students showing the remorse, the guilt she wanted but, thankfully, before her skull could burst out of her face, the tour guide had returned, flying into the room in a whirlwind of obnoxious titillation, either completely ignoring the tense atmosphere or was so wrapped up in her own little exciting world that she didn’t even notice it. Regardless, she shoved them forward as Ms. Giles steamed by her side.

If he were being honest, though – like completely and totally honest, the milking production line thing wasn’t that bad. They were allowed to pet the Moss Cows as they were being milked. The tour guide have provided them with some treats for them to feed the cows while they were milked. For the first time since the tour had started, the entire class had perked up, shown some excitement, some interest. And, of course, it lasted all of five minutes before they were dragged away from the one good thing, the one fun thing the trip had provided. Yanked away from the rows of adorable Moss Cows, who all seemed very happy with the attention they were getting, the tour guide pulled them to the front of the line to show them the incredibly boring silo that all the milk poured into.

It was at that point, when he was staring at the sloshing white fluid, that he decided it was about time he split. Micah glanced over at Miss Giles, who seemed to be happy that they were back on track, learning more useless garbage, wasn’t watching then just walked away. No one called after him. He slipped away without so much as anyone glancing his way. With a slight smile, rather proud of himself for being so sneaky, Micah quickly located a side door and, without knowing where it lead and not really caring that he didn’t know, slipped through it. On the other side was what looked to be a control room, of sorts. There was a control panel with a lot of switches, buttons and other similar things. Thankfully, it was empty, like the rest of the farm. He took a moment to look over everything, half tempted to go pressing some buttons but resisted the urge since he didn’t know if one of those buttons could hurt the cows. Once his curiosity was satisfied, he moved on. There was a door opposite of the control panel, which he went through.

This one opened up into a long, brightly lit hallway. Micah considered it for a moment, thought about how much trouble he’d be in if he was found wandering around unsupervised then shrugged to himself and continued on. What was Ms. Giles going to do? Tell his parents? Get him kicked out? What a joke. Striding confidently down the long hallway, the excuse that he was just looking for the bathroom clinging to the back of his lips, just in case he got caught, Micah passed quite a few doors, most of which he tried to open but found most of them locked and the few that did open up revealed uninteresting spaces so he continued moving on. At the end of the hallway, he found a staircase going up. Again, he paused, considered going back then kept moving onwards, unable to bring himself to return to the borefest happening behind him.

At the top of the staircase was a tiny landing and another staircase. He climbed that one to find the same thing: landing, staircase so he went up that one as well. The trend continued for five levels. By the time he reached what seemed to be the top, he was panting a little. Hands on his hips, bent over slightly, distantly wondering when he had gotten so out of shape, Micah quietly surveyed his surroundings. To his disappointment, he was just at the beginning of another hallway. Though, this one looked to be a little different: for one, there were no doors. In fact, there wasn’t much of anything. Confused, wondering where in the hell he had ended up, Micah started forward. The hallway was like the other one, brightly lit and painted a neutral grey but there was literally nothing in the hallway. It was completely empty, void of anything at all.

Distantly wondering if this had maybe once lead to somewhere but it didn’t anymore after a remodel or something, Micah got to the very end, looked around for a moment then heaved a heavy sigh, turned on his heel and was about to head back down when something caught his eye. There was a crack in the wall. Getting closer to investigate, Micah quickly realized it wasn’t a crack in the traditional sense – the wall wasn’t broken or anything. Instead, what he had found seemed to be a secret door that had been left slightly ajar, like someone had forgotten to shut it properly. There was no hesitation this time, no worrying about getting caught or finding himself in trouble. Micah pulled open the secret door, revealing, shockingly, another hallway.

Sighing in exasperation, wondering how many fucking hallways this stupid farm needed, Micah started down it, intent on finding something, anything interesting. There were some doors present in this hallway but all of them were locked, and had special keypads as well, which told him that he was probably somewhere he really shouldn’t be. Micah, however, found himself beyond caring. He had been dragged out into the middle nowhere, shown around the most fucking boring place he had ever stepped foot in, and was wasting away his one day off a week from school to do this goddamn bullshit. No, he wasn’t leaving until he found something that made it worthwhile. Stomping down the hallway, Micah’s ears perked up when he heard something weird. Pausing, he cocked his head to listen. It sounded like…moaning? Like people…moaning? That couldn’t be it, though. Why would there be people moaning in a farm?

Giving his head a shake, he headed towards the end of the hallway, ignoring the steadily increasing volume of what sounded a whole fucking lot like people moaning but no way in hell was he going to decide that was what it was, where there was a door that looked as though it didn’t have a keypad. Upon arriving in front of it, he discovered, to his triumphant relief, it did not. Holding his breath, he wrapped his hand around the knob, gave it a turn and smiled widely when it popped open. Convinced that there had to be something interesting beyond this door – just had to be, it was hidden away, tucked from sight, that was an obvious indicator that something was there! – Micah pushed through the doorway, into the room beyond. The smile immediately dropped from his face, replaced by blank confusion that was right on the edge of horror mixed with disgust.

The room he found himself standing in looked an awful lot like the one that the milk production line downstairs had been located in. There were stalls, pumping machines and two silos at the very far end of the run, both of which were half-way full with some kinds of white fluids, though one fluid seemed a lot thicker and denser than the other. It really did look almost exactly like what he had seen before. Only, there weren’t any Moss Cattle. Absolutely none at all. Not a single one to be seen. Instead, what occupied the stalls were human males of varying size and age. That alone was strange enough but it was upon closer inspection was when the weirdness was taken to a whole new, astronomical level. All of them were on their hands and knees, though there didn’t seem to be any kind of restraints. Rather, what seemed to be holding them in place were two fucking machines, one at the front and one at the back, which were roughly fucking the mouths and asses of the men with rather large, veiny dildos. Attached to the men’s nipples and erect cocks were suction pumps that were clearly sucking at full power vacuum force, and Micah was more like a little disturbed to discover that not only were the men were lactating but the milk being sucked out of them was going into one of the silos.

With that realization, and the fact that the clear tubes attached to the pumps on the men’s cocks were all running to the second silo, it didn’t take an awful lot of brain power to figure out just what in the hell was in that one. Disgusted but unable to rip his eyes away, Micah slowly walked down the production line, gaze sweeping over the army of men being fucked. None of them men seemed to notice him and, if they did, they were either ignoring him or just flat out didn’t care he was there. Halfway down the line, he distantly wondered if this was something they all paid to have done to them because, no matter where he looked, he found a face swamped with lewd pleasure. Each one looked as though they were having the time of their lives. Hot and heavy moans, intermixed with cries of ‘harder!’, ‘there!’, ‘more!’ and other incoherent babbling, filled the air tinged with sweat, jizz and a vaguely soapy scent. Mouths hung open, tongues indecently hanging out of their gaping maws; hazy, dazed eyes gazed around at the world without really seeing any of it; muscles trembled and it seemed as though that every other second, one of them was cumming.

He paused by one that was right at the beginning of an orgasm. Staring blankly at his trembling, sweaty body, Micah followed the arch of his back, the shiver that raced through his muscles as the man cried out, the chords in his neck straining, teeth clenched into what could be a smile or a grimace. The look on his face as he came was a mixture of enraptured delight and near crazed pleasure. Squatting down low enough so he could see the man’s cock, Micah felt his stomach do a weird flip inside of him as copious amounts of jizz, more than any human male should be able to produce, came spurting out of his red, swollen cock and was immediately sucked down the length of tube, straight into the silo. For a couple moments, he was frozen in confusion and disgust. What in the hell was all this? Even if all of this was consensual (and he thought it had to be – the way the men were acting, the fact that there were no restraints, nothing keeping them in place, it had to be, right?), why in the hell was a farm milking a bunch of dudes for their milk and sperm? He couldn’t wrap his head around it. Had he wandered into some weird black market shit? Was this connected to poultice and spell making? Or was this just a really, really, really weird hobby some people liked? Questions whirled around inside his mind, making him feel dizzy.

As his confusion steadily grew, so too did the desire to get away from this place as quickly as possible. This weird, kinky shit wasn’t exactly what he had wanted to discover when he decided to go exploring, and it was definitely getting to be around the time to call it quits, turn on his heel, go back to his group and forget this bizarreness ever existed. He wasn’t one to judge but this…this was entirely too freaky for him. Straightening up, Micah took one more quick glance around, wondered what his classmates would think if he were to tell them that there was a men milking production line as well then turned to leave, only to find himself coming face to face with two people standing behind him. Jumping backwards in surprise, he yelped, nearly fell to the ground but was caught just in time by one of them. Dressed in brown, slightly dingy jumpsuits with the company who owned the farm’s logo on the front of them, it was immediately obvious that these fellas worked there. Two smiling, amused faces stared down at him, though the look in their eyes wasn’t friendly. It was more…predatory, making him think of a lion, slowly licking its jowls, just about to jump onto a tasty treat.

Pulling him back up, the worker holding his arm, who was definitely some kind of elf but his specific sect wasn’t immediately apparent, snorted and said, “Looks like we’ve got another wanderer.”

“Aye,” said the other one, who was taller, broader and heavier than the elf, and may or may not have orc in his blood, “we always get a couple whenever we bring a group in.”

“Can’t blame ‘em.” The elf laughed, “What with Lizzie giving the tours. Surprised we aren’t sweeping up dead bodies with the way she goes on and on.”

“Surprising she hasn’t been fired yet.” The maybe orc commented, scratching his broad chin with one finger.

“For letting something slip?” Elf asked, finally breaking his unflinching stare on Micah’s face to look up at his companion.

“Aye,” maybe orc nodded, “her mouth gets moving so quick that I’m surprised she’s never said anything.”

“Ah well,” Elf shrugged one shoulder in an over-exaggerated, near comical gesture, “she knows the consequences of what would happen if she went blabbing.”

“That is true.” Maybe orc nodded.

“Um,” Micah piped up when the conversation finally lulled, a little weirded out by these two, distantly wondering if he was going to get into trouble for this then immediately realizing that the answer to that was a definite yes – he might even get suspended if Ms. Giles’s wasn’t in the absolute best of moods, “I’m sorry if this is a restricted area or something but can I go now? My teacher is probably looking for me.”

“He’s a cute one, isn’t he?” Maybe orc commented, completely ignoring what Micah had said. With the Elf still firmly holding his arm, the maybe orc stepped forward, circled around to stand behind him then, to Micah’s shock, reached around and began to lightly fondle his chest. Crying out in alarm, he tried to wrench away but one of the maybe orc’s muscular arms wrapped around his midsection, effectively trapping him in place. With him imprisoned in the maybe orc’s hold, the Elf released his arm and squatted down in front of him. Running his hands over the length of Micah’s thighs, he sucked in an appreciative breath. 

“Ooh, there’s some beef hiding under here. Let’s see, let’s see.” Sliding his hands further up, he felt Micah’s stomach, sides and chest; the wide, hungry smile nearing leaving his lean, thin face. Grimacing in disgust, writhing and wiggling fruitlessly in the maybe orc’s hold, Micah opened his mouth to snap at them not to touch him but the words were lost to a choked shriek when the Elf reached down and around to squeeze his ass. Eyes going wide, Micah attempted to kick out, to knock him away but his ankle was expertly grabbed before any kind of contact could be made.

“He’s a fighter!” The Elf laughed before leaning over to press a hot, sloppy kiss into a small, exposed section of his stomach, “Wonder how long he’ll last?”

Grimacing in disgust, Micah shouted, “Let me go! Get off me!”

“Hey, hey, do you understand what’s going on here?” Elf asked, his eyes sparkling with mocking excitement.

“Be more specific, Anise.” The maybe orc sighed, then breathed into Micah’s ear, making him shiver in revulsion, “Do you know what this production line is for?”

“Satisfying some weird kink?” Micah guessed, pulling his head away from the maybe orc’s mouth.

The Elf, who he assumed was called Anise, snorted, giving Micah’s ass another squeeze, “Nah, though it would seem that way, wouldn’t it? What we’re actually doing is gathering two varieties of a very potent, very powerful magical ingredient: The Milk of Man. See those silos behind you? About two million monies worth of product in each one, and they’re not even all the way full yet.”

“Very important line of work here.” Maybe orc agreed, dragging the tip of his nose along the curve of Micah’s neck, “’Bout half the potions and poultices in the entire world wouldn’t work without it.”

“Meaning we have to get production running at full tilt to meet demand.” Anise lightly smacked Micah’s ass, causing him to jolt slightly. “How much is sold during a single day again, Pavel?”

The maybe orc, now identified as Pavel, thought for a moment then shrugged one shoulder, “Could be anywhere between 10 million to 12 million gallons. Probably about 5 million gallons a day comes from this farm alone.”

“See, see?” Anise abruptly stood, bringing his face obnoxiously close to Micah’s, “We’re working hard here to make sure that this important ingredient is on the market at all times.”

More than a little freaked out, as well as a somewhat terrified by their behavior, unable to keep up with everything that was going on, Micah stared blankly at him for a moment, their words bouncing around like rubber bullets inside his skull – Milk of Man? He had never in his entire life heard anyone mention an ingredient like that. He’d never seen it in stores or on the Wire or anywhere for that goddamn manner so that brought up a very important question: was this an underworld ingredient? Something only sold in the black market? Or, was it possible that it was bought, incorporated into a more well-known ingredient and just no one knew about it? Or, the more probable explanation was most likely that this was some kind of weird kink then, these guys were the moderators and they were fucking with him because there was no way in holy hell that he could ever accept that this sort of thing could ever be real.

Swallowing with some difficulty, fighting hard to bite back all the sarcastic remarks pushing at the back of his tongue since he didn’t want to give either of these two weirdos any more ammunition to be even more bizarre, Micah said in a strained voice, “Good…work? Can I please go now?”

“He really is very cute, isn’t he?” Anise said, once again, ignoring Micah altogether, “Should we offer it?”

“It?” Pavel asked, tilting his head in what seemed like mock curiosity.

“Yes, you know, it!” Anise declared with a smile so wide that Micah was surprised it didn’t crack his face in half, “The trial run!”

“Oh, aye, aye!” Pavel nodded knowingly, “Should have guessed that was what you were thinking of.”

“What are you two-“

“Do you want to give it a go?” Anise asked breathily, lightly rubbing the palms of his hands over Micah’s hips.

“Give what a go?”

“Want to have a taste of it?” Pavel murmured into his ear.

“Of what?!” Micah snapped in aggravation.

“That.” Anise said, pointing downwards at the nearest stall. In it, like all the others, was a man enraptured in the throes of ecstasy, getting thoroughly fucked from both the front and back.

“Fuck no.” Micah said flatly, his cock shriveling up at even the mere thought of being put into one of those stalls and milked like a goddamn cow. What the hell were they even thinking asking him something like that? Even if he did, for whatever reason, find this remotely appealing, he was nowhere near dumb enough to do it while on a school trip. He was an idiot but not that much of an idiot. If he got caught, that wasn’t just suspension, that was expulsion and he’d rather not have his future fucking ruined by being caught doing something like that.

“Oh, come on, now!” Anise urged, “Doesn’t it look like it’d feel good? Don’t you see how much our little cows are enjoying it, huh? How could you turn that down?”

“I said-“ Micah started, trepidation growing in the back of his mind.

“It feels amazing.” Pavel whispered into his ear, “You’ll drown in it. Just give it a taste, a few minutes and you’ll see.”

“Get off-!”

Running his hands along Micah’s midsection, fingernails lightly scraping against the fabric, Anise placed a kiss on the edge of his jaw and murmured, “You won’t believe how good it feels. Give it a go-“

“See for yourself.” Pavel lightly nipped at his earlobe.

“Then you’ll understand exactly what you’ve been missing.”

“No-!” A shudder of disgust and horror raced through his body when Anise slid his hand down to his crotch and began to rub him through his jeans. Despite being right on the verge of panicking (he said no! Why were they still pushing this?!), his cock immediately responded, twitching eagerly as Anise expertly rubbed the heel of his hand against it.

“See, see?” Anise giggled breathlessly, “Your mouth is saying no but the little guy down here wants to have some fun.”

“That’s because you-!”

“I what?” Anise suddenly brought his face close once more. Lightly nuzzling Micah with the tip of his nose, his hand sliding up from lightly playing with his cock to the waistband of his jeans, he murmured, “Hm? What am I doing?”

“Let me go.” Micah said through clenched teeth, “Get your fucking hands off me and let me go!”

“Why should we, huh?” The tips of Anise’s fingers began to teasingly push underneath the hem of his jeans, “Troublemaker like you, wandering into places where you don’t belong and turning down our generous offer of a trial run. Tell me, huh, why should we?”

Gods, there was no reasoning with these freaks, was there? Micah gritted his teeth, painfully aware of Anise’s disgusting fingers slithering further down his pants. He was stuck. That much was fucking obvious. Problem was, there was only way he could think of to unstick himself. These fuckers weren’t going to let him go. Despite them having more than enough on him to get him into some serious trouble, they weren’t going to just let him leave. No, for whatever reason, what these freaks wanted more than anything was for him to say yes to that disgusting trial run. They wanted to hook him up like a fucking cow, and they weren’t going to let him go until he played their vile little game. Cold dripped down into his stomach at the very thought of it. Glancing over to one of the nearby stalls, his half-hard cock immediately shrank back to its floppy stage at the sight of occupant. Being milked like a goddamn cow, there had to be no greater humiliation than that. And it was a humiliation he was about to suffer through, wasn’t it?

Because that’s what these freaks wanted: to see him on his hands and knees, being milked and fucked simultaneously – degraded, violated and humiliated. Until they saw that, he was stuck. Gods only know what they’d do to him to make him agree. Or, most likely, they’d just force him into it regardless. No matter what he said, he was going to end up doing it, wasn’t he? Might as well go ahead and get it over with so he could get back to the group before Ms. Giles noticed his absence. If he was going to be in this horrendous situation, he didn’t want to come out of it just to deal with an enraged Ms. Giles. 

Sucking in a deep breath through the gaps in his teeth, Micah counted to five, steeled himself for what was to come, then looked to Anise, who was watching him with a spark of deranged enthusiasm dancing in his eyes, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing the start of his pubic hair. Swallowing hard, Micah forced his lips to open and asked in a hard, strangled voice, distantly wondering how in the hell he had managed to wind himself up in such a horrific, vile situation, “If I do this fucking trial run, will you please let me go after it’s done?”

“If you don’t decide to stay?” Anise tilted his head then offered a very non-comforting smile, “Yep, you can go. After all,” he leaned forward to lightly kiss the tip of Micah’s nose, “who the fuck will believe you if you told them what you’ve seen?”

When Micah didn’t answer, figuring that was a rhetorical question, Anise slipped his hand down a little further, the tips of his fingers brushing against the base of his cock, causing Micah to jump in alarm. Dragging the tip of his tongue along the curve of Micah’s jaw, Anise whispered, “Do you think anyone would believe you?”

“No.” Micah said shortly, a pronounced grimace on his face. There wasn’t a single soul he could think of who he thought would believe any of this. 

“Well, then?” Pavel murmured, “What do you say?”

With bile rising in his throat, and his cock nearly receding into his body at the thought of what was coming, Micah spat, “Fine. I’ll do the fucking trial.”

“Not with that attitude.” Anise admonished him, waggling one finger in front of his face, “Come on, that’s not how you express gratitude. Try it again!”

Oh, if only looks could kill, Anise would be dead the moment their gazes met. Wishing that he could set anything ablaze with just a glance, imaging his blunt fingers digging deep into Anise’s thin neck, Micah sucked in another deep breath, then shoved out through gritted teeth, each word slashing at his tongue as they were forcefully ejected from his mouth, “Please let me try the trial run.”

“That’s more like it!” Anise sickeningly praised him, obnoxiously petting his cheek.

“Good boy.” Pavel cooed into his ear, followed by a gentle lick.

“Alright, let’s get this beauty hooked up!”

With that said, Anise set off with Pavel, still carrying Micah, close on his heels. He strode purposefully down the ranks of men being milked until they reached an empty stall. Trying to keep his eyes away from the men on other side, Micah wobbled a little when Pavel abruptly set him down. For one glorious moment, he thought he might have a chance to escape then that hope was obliterated when, in disturbingly swift movements, Anise and Pavel stripped him off every last article of clothing, leaving him standing completely bare naked. With a quiet squeak, Micah went to cover himself, heat rushing into his face but was wrenched forward into the stall. From there, everything happened so fast, he could barely keep track of it all. Pavel got him down onto his hands and knees, Anise had clasps around his ankles and wrists within the blink of an eye and finally, those disgusting pumps were attached to his nipples and flaccid cock.

“Did you know,” Anise said knowingly, sliding out of the stall so he could stand in front of Micah’s, his eyes roving appreciatively over his naked body, “that with prolonged suction, even men can produce breast milk?”

“Why not just use breast milk from women? Isn’t that just easier?” Micah asked coldly.

Pavel shrugged one shoulder, “We do. You’re just in the male specified production.”

“So that-“ Micah went to ask if that meant there was another farm like this one, only with women instead of men but was interrupted with Anise excitedly clapped his hands together.

“No more talking!” He declared giddily, “Let’s get to the fun bit! Pavel, the switch, if you would!”

Without anywhere near the same enthusiasm as his fellow worker, Pavel reached over to what looked like a miniature control panel and pressed something. Immediately, the suction pumps on his nipples and cock got to work. Shuddering violently, Micah clenched his teeth together to prevent himself from crying out. The pumps on his nipples were no big deal – he never had been especially sensitive there – but the one on his cock was another story. He had expected it to just feel like pulling, like someone had an invisible cord wrapped around his dick and was tugging with all their might. It didn’t feel anything like that – instead, it felt like he was getting an incredible blowjob. The pump wasn’t stationary, it wasn’t just sucking on his dick. It was moving; sliding up and down, pumping his dick as though there was an actual mouth wrapped around him.

Within moments, he was rock hard, and probably already leaking precum. Pleasure zipped up his spine in little bursts as tingles spread out across the surface of his skin. Biting his lower lip, his face already hot and sweaty, Micah breathed deeply, forced himself to remember just what kind of situation he was in and immediately found it easier to ignore the pleasure of the pump pretty much sucking him off. Okay, he could do this. He just needed to focus, to stay cool and he could do it. No biggie, no big deal, he had this, he definitely had this. After pulling in another deep breath, he looked up to show those two freaks an expression of utter defiance but faltered when he discovered both of them were peeling off their work jumpsuits. Anise, who was moving much faster and more eagerly than Pavel, got his off first. Micah found his eyes going straight down to his underwear where, to his horror, he found the elf sporting a very obvious erection. Without a word, a near crazed smile on his thin face, Anise yanked off his underwear, revealing a large, veiny, fully erect cock. Wrapping his thin fingers around it, he gave his dick a couple hard pumps and, for a moment, Micah was disgusted to think that the fucker was going to jerk off while watching him. However, both Anise and Pavel seemed to have something else in mind. As Pavel was still getting his jumpsuit off, Anise purposefully strode into the stall, around to Micah’s backside.

“What’re you-“ Micah started to ask but his words were cut off by a loud yelp when Anise abruptly dropped down to his knees, gripped Micah’s ass in a near punishingly tight hold, roughly pulled his cheeks apart, leaned down and began to furiously rub his tongue all over his asshole. Shuddering in revulsion, Micah ground out through clenched teeth, “What’re you-! This isn’t part of the trial!”

“Who says it isn’t?” Anise asked, his voice muffled by Micah’s ass. Pushing the tip hard against his hole, Anise shoved his tongue inside and began to wiggle it around inside of him. There wasn’t any pain, just disgust and mortification at having someone’s tongue digging into his ass.

Wrenching against the bonds holding him down, Micah yelled, “Get off! I didn’t agree to this!”

“You agreed to the trial run.” Pavel said passively, having finally gotten his jumpsuit off. Micah looked up as he spoke, his eyes widening when he came face to face with a monstrous cock, easily three times bigger than Anise’s. Reaching down, Pavel gently pet his head, smoothing his broad fingers over Micah’s curls and offered a lusty, hazy smile, “This is part of the trial. Enjoy it, okay?”

“Get off-!”

“Hand me the stuff, will ya, Pavel?” Anise asked, pulling his tongue out of Micah’s ass.

Reaching down, Pavel retrieved a small bottle of something and tossed it to Anise. Still leisurely petting Micah’s hair, the maybe orc sat down heavily in front of him, crossed his legs and seemed to be content on just watching the show. Still pulling hard against the clasps around his ankles and wrists, Micah strained to look over his shoulder in an attempt to see what Anise was doing. Panic thundered through his veins. His heart was going nearly a mile a minute. What the hell was happening?! The trial was just supposed to be him hooked up to these stupid pumps so what in the hell were these freaks doing?! That hadn’t been part of the trial! They said that- the realization hit him when he heard Anise pop open the bottle. They hadn’t said anything about what the trial would be like. Nothing at all. All they had said was he would get a taste of it but hadn’t fucking specified what that meant. And his dumbass, in his absolute stupidity, hadn’t bothered to get them to fucking clarify.

He had said yes to something and hadn’t even really known what he was saying yes too. These fuckers could be planning on doing anything to do, and he was now fucking powerless to stop it! Cursing his own idiocy, a squeak of fear now joining the ever growing panic, Micah started to yell at them that his agreement was void because they hadn’t told him, that they couldn’t keep doing this to him because he hadn’t known what he was getting into and that meant he hadn’t consented to anything but stopped himself. Neither of them cared about that, did they? This is what they wanted and the legality of the whole thing couldn’t mean one fuck to them. They wanted him in this stall, they wanted to fuck him, they wanted to humiliate him. Nothing he said would change what they wanted, which meant only one thing: he was going to have to endure it, in order to get out of here.

Something cold was suddenly poured on his asshole, causing him to jump in surprise. Craning to look over his shoulder, Micah watched as Anise emptied the contents of the strange bottle onto his ass then tossed it carelessly aside. The liquid didn’t say cold for long. Within moments, it was heating up, making his ass feel weird and tingly. Squirming as the bizarre sensation radiated along the sensitive skin of his ass, Micah clenched his teeth into a snarl and repeatedly told himself to bear it, to just get fucking through it. Placing the pads of his fingers onto his opening, he swirled around it for a moment then roughly shoved one finger inside, pushing in a considerable amount of the strange liquid as well. Micah cried out at the sudden intrusion, his back arching as Anise began to finger fuck his ass. To his shock and horror, he realized that there wasn’t any pain. Even with his ass being violated by the freak’s finger, all he could feel was heat. His ass…his ass was heating up. As the weird liquid was pushed further and further inside, his insides got hotter and hotter. A powerful shudder raced through his body when Anise added another finger, forcing his insides open even wider.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Anise panted, leaning down to lick a line up Micah’s back, sending a wave of fresh tingles across his skin, “Specifically made, works fast. You’ll be howling like a bitch in no time.”

“Shut. Up!” Micah ground out, closing his eyes against the invading pleasure and heat. There was no way in hell this horridness was making him feel good! He wasn’t feeling good! It was the damned liquid! No, drug, that’s what it was. They were fucking drugging him! Well, it wasn’t going to work, he was going to stay strong, and get out of here, no matter what!

“I think two fingers is enough.” Anise laughed softly.

“Are you sure you aren’t just impatient?” Pavel asked teasingly.

“That too.” Anise grunted, yanking out his fingers. A moment later, something very hot and hard was pressing against his entrance.

All the breath raced out of his lungs. Eyes flying open, Micah turned, his mouth already opening to issue a plea, a bargain, something when Anise grabbed hold of his hips and, with a sadistic smile on his face, thrust forward, burying the entirety of his length into Micah’s asshole. Again, there was no pain. Only heat and pleasure. And worse, the moment Anise thrust in, Micah let out a gasping, choking cry, his hips thrusting forward as pleasure exploded out from his groin. Inside the pump still sucking on him so incredibly hard, his cock shot out his load, splattering the clear tube in a smear of white.

“Adorable.” Pavel commented softly, still petting Micah’s hair.

“Tight!” Anise gasped, “So tight!”

“Virgin?”

“Definitely!” Anise nodded, yanking Micah back as he began to thrust.

Curling his fingers into tight fists, Micah clenched his teeth together, humiliation at having cum burning a hole in his chest. It felt good, it felt so fucking good to be fucked by Anise’s cock but he wasn’t going to let himself get overwhelmed by that! He needed to stay strong, and he wouldn’t let this stupid pleasure get the better of him! Gasping, panting quietly, Micah focused his mind on getting out, on leaving and that was it. Behind him, Anise continued to pound into him, thrusting forward with such force that it sent Micah’s body jolting forward. Hard moans and pants rained down onto his sweaty back. Every once and while, Anise would slide his hands up, smoothing them over his sweaty, hot skin before returning them to his ass, where they often reared back and gave one of the cheeks a hearty slap.

“Coming!” Anise grunted, the pace of his thrusts speeding up. “I’m gonna cum in your virgin ass! Take it! Take it and love the taste of my seed, you cow!”

Tears of mortification burned at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to scream at the elf, to insult him in any way possible but didn’t trust himself to open his mouth. What fell out might not be roars of anger and hate but moans that betrayed just how amazing it felt to be fucked. Panting hard, sweat rolling through his eyebrows into his eyes, making them sting, Micah was shoved back and forth by the force of Anise’s thrusts then, finally, the elf let out a choking, grunt cry and wet heat was flooding his insides. Grimacing, nausea rolling through him at the sickening sensation, Micah sobbed quietly as more and more flooded into him. It was beyond humiliating, beyond disgusting. He felt like he might vomit. A part of him wanted to vomit, to express in such a strong way just how awful this was for him.

“My turn.” Pavel said quietly, and Micah sobbed once more.

“No!” He gasped, shuddering when Anise pulled out of him and gave his ass another slap, “No more! Please! I’m done! I want to go! Please, don’t!”

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Pavel silently took Anise’s place, lined the head of his cock up to Micah’s sloppy, cum filled ass and thrust inside. No pain, no discomfort, only heat, heat and more fucking heat. Panting hard, tears streaming down his cheeks, hoping that after the maybe orc was done, this might finally all be over, Micah ignored Anise kissing a line of hot, slobbery smooches down his sweaty neck as Pavel fucked him just as hard as the elf had. It felt good, it felt despicably good but, somehow, he managed to not cum. Even when Pavel brushed up against something inside him, sending a weird, almost cold shockwave of pleasure through him, he managed to hold on. The pump, of course, wasn’t helping but in his disgust, devastation and strong desire to be done with all this, to be freed from this depravity, he was able to make it through. 

With a loud grunt, and one last hard thrust, Pavel came, sending a fresh gush of jizz into him. Groaning low in his chest, bile rising up in his throat, Micah whimpered pathetically. Right then, he wanted nothing more than to stick a wire brush up his asshole and scrub until every last trace of the fuckers’ slime was gone. Letting out a hard, short breath, Micah waited until Pavel had slid out of him then said shakily, “Okay, I did it. The trial is over. Please let me go!”

To his horrified dismay, Anise began to laugh derisively at him. Leaning over, he grinned up at Pavel, who was still kneeling down behind him, “Did you hear that, big guy? He still wants to leave!”

“Shame.” Pavel commented, slowly shaking his large head, “You aren’t leaving.”

“What?” Micah breathed, unable to believe what he had just heard.

“You aren’t leaving.” Anise said slowly, drawing out the syllables as though he thought Micah was stupid, “You are staying here for the rest of your life.”

When Micah just stared blankly at him, his mouth hanging open, Anise sighed, gave Pavel a look that clearly read ‘can you believe this?’ then continued, “You are now one of our cows. Which means, you are going to stay in this stall, get your brains fucked out for the entire day and make product for us. To put it simply, you are now our newest producer of Milk of Men.”

“No.” Micah said softly, “No, no, no, I didn’t agree to this!”

Anise just shrugged in response then got to his feet with a soft grunt. Turning to Pavel, he asked with a smile, “Wanna get him hooked up?”

“Yeah.” Pavel’s voice came from behind him.

“You can’t do this!” Micah cried out as he felt Pavel messing around with something, “Ms. Giles, my classmates, my family! They’ll notice I’m missing! They’ll know this was the last place I was seen! They’ll come looking for me!”

“Maybe.” Anise replied with a smile and another shrug, “Who knows? Doesn’t really matter, though because no one will ever find you.”

“About to start the machine.” Pavel piped up, then something hard was pressed against his abused ass. A moment later, he heard a loud beep, followed by whatever was pressing against him being shoved him. Yelping loudly, Micah quickly realized it was a dildo. The fucking machine – that was what Pavel had hooked him up too! Groaning, immediately assaulted by waves of pleasure as the machine relentlessly plowed into his ass, the dildo expertly drilling into him. Micah tried to get words out but the strength, the speed, the power of the machine fucking him made it so hard. Fuck, fuck! It felt good! It felt so good!

“This is your life now.” Pavel stated simply as he walked around Micah to join Anise. Reaching down to give Micah’s head one more pet, he said, “Work hard and make lots of milk for us, okay?”

“Fuck you!” Micah cried out, his body shuddering as the machine hit up against the same place Pavel had earlier, only this time, he did cum. Clenching his mouth shut so he wouldn’t let out any noise, Micah trembled violently as his orgasm rushed through him, ending up in his mind where it exploded in a violent cacophony of sparks. There was no way-! No way he was staying here and becoming one of their cows!

“Such spirit!” Anise declared mockingly, pulling back on his jumpsuit, “But we’ll see how long it lasts.”

Zipping everything closed, he twiddled his fingers at Micah, a snarling grin on his thin face, and said, “I’ll come back and check on you in a bit. Have fun now!” With that, he walked away without a single glance back.

“Bye-bye.” Pavel said, giving Micah’s head on last pet then quietly shambled after Anise.

“Fuck!” Micah shrieked, yanking hard against his restraints. The machine fucking him was making it so hard to think! His ass! His ass was so hot! He felt like he was going to cum again at any moment. Even his nipples, which usually weren’t sensitive at all were starting to feel good! That damned drug was fucking him up! 

He quickly realized that yanking on the restraints did nothing. There was no way he’d be able to force his hands or feet out – not unless he wanted to break something. While he wasn’t entirely against the idea if it meant he could get out of here, he would still have to get the other clasp off with a broken hand or run out of the production line with a busted ankle, neither of which sounded like fucking viable options. Wrenching his head up, he desperately looked around. All there was in front of him were rows after rows of naked men, being fucked in the same manner as him. Looking into their faces sparked a new sprig of fear inside his chest. How many of them had been just like him? Tricked into a trial then held down as they were fucked into insanity. Was he going to become just like them? Was he going to lose his mind as well? Violently shaking his head, Micah screamed at himself that was never going to happen then opened his mouth to scream, “Hello! Anyone!! Please, help! Help me!”

There was nothing, no response. Even if someone could hear him, he doubted it was the kind of person who would get him out of this atrocity. He was trapped. He was fucking trapped. Sobbing bitterly, Micah groaned when another spike of pleasure radiated up his spine. He was going to cum! Unconsciously thrusting back against the machine, driving the dildo in even further, Micah cried out, his voice cracking, as he sent another load of cum to join all the rest in the silo. Hanging his head, Micah panted hard. This…he couldn’t accept it. He couldn’t accept that this was what his life was going to become! Endlessly feeding a fucking silo with his cum! Being milked like a goddamn cow! He couldn’t accept it! He wouldn’t!

Yet, there was nothing he could do. He was trapped, stuck being fucked endlessly by the machine. Struggling to keep his calm, Micah struggled to think, fighting against the waves and waves of pleasure slamming against him. There had to be a way out! There just had to be! He just…he just needed to think!

The machine continued to fuck him as he fought to think up a plan. He came once, twice, three times then quickly lost count as the number rose higher and higher. Thinking became more difficult as time continued to pass. The pleasure, it was almost too much to bear. His ass, his cock, his nipples, everything felt so fucking good. His insides were being pummeled, assaulted, constantly rubbed in the most sensitive of spots, making him twitch, groan and whimper. It was around the second orgasm that the machine thrust in hard, the dildo inside of him swelled and then, synthetic cum was pouring into him, joining the two loads already in his ass. By the time Anise returned, there were multiple loads of fake cum inside of him – so much so that it was dribbling out of his hole, running down his trembling thigh in thick streams. Panting hard, sweat coating his face, hair sticking to his forehead and neck, Micah turned his face away when Anise knelt down in front of him but it was roughly jerked back.

Smiling widely, Anise leaned down to lick his sweaty cheek, hummed appreciatively then asked, “How we feeling?”

“Fuck you.” Micah said weakly, struggling to fight back another orgasm, not wanting to cum in front of the freak.

“Still got that spirit, I see. Well, I’m actually glad because showing you this is going to be so much more fun when you can actually understand what’s going on.”

“What’re you-“ Before Micah could finish, Anise wrenched his head up then pointed to a weird section of the wall above the rows of men being milked. A few moments later, the section of wall lit up, revealing it to be a sheet of two way glass. On the other side was a fairly standard room and filing into it were his classmates. Eyes widening, Micah attempted to jerk away, horrified at the idea that any of them might see him like this but Anise held his head steady.

“They can’t see you.” The elf said lightly, “Now, watch.”

It wasn’t like he had much of a choice. Momentarily able to forget about the endless pleasure assaulting him, Micah did as he was told and watched as all of his classmates got into the room then a man wearing a nicely tailored suit entered. On the front of his suit jacket was the farm’s logo. There was some blabbering between him and Ms. Giles, some handshaking, what looked like a comment since Ms. Giles bashfully stroked her thin hair then the man in the suit pointed out a few of his classmates, who shambled forward unenthusiastically. There was some gesturing, some more talking, some ushering of his classmates through the door that the man in the suit had entered through before he bid everyone farewell, flashed a charming smile at Ms. Giles, who sickeningly blushed, and disappeared.

“What-?”

“Wait.” Anise whispered with a wide, deranged grin.

Really not liking where this was going, terrified as to what these freaks might do with his classmates, Micah, again, did as he was told and waited. He didn’t have to wait long. A few moments later, a door at the other end of the production line sprung open. The instant it did, horrified, terrified cries filled up the room as his classmates, now completely naked and very obvious afraid, were dragged in. Once they got sight of what the production room contained, their cries went dead silent for a moment as they stared around, dumbfounded then one of them began to cry out and the rest followed suit. The workers handling them, all dressed in identical jumpsuits, didn’t seem to care in the slightest. Instead, they calmly and easily dragged them over to free stalls, completely ignoring their cries and pleas, got them into position, restrained their hands and ankles, and retrieved the same bottle Pavel had given Anise earlier from their jumpsuits. With practiced ease, the contents of the bottle was poured onto his classmates’ asses, causing all of them to shriek and moan, valiantly attempting to pull their bodies away.

“Stop.” Micah whispered, fresh tears streaming down his face. He wanted to look away, he wanted to squeeze his eyes tightly shut but couldn’t do it, couldn’t rip his eyes away from the scene playing out before him.

Once their asses were fully saturated with the weird liquid, the workers got the pumps hooked up to their cocks and nipples, turned them on, prompting another wave of cries, before maneuvering the fucking machines to both their mouths and asses. A few of them had their mouths forcibly wrenched open to make room for the dildo. Others, sobbing and wailing, found the dildo shoving its way in when they opened their mouth to let out another cry. Eyes bulged out of sockets as they were repeatedly impaled on a large, thick dildo. Many tried to wrench away, some even looked as though they attempted to bite down but it quickly became apparent that struggling was worthless. There was nothing they could do except be repeatedly, endless fucked. With everything set up, the workers lingered for a few moments, making sure everything was in order then quietly walked away, leaving behind their new cows to be milked and fucked.

With his gaze focused intently on one of his classmates, watching his small body writhe around in the stall, slammed back and forth by the two machines fucking him, Micah whispered, “You won’t get away with this.”

Anise chuckled cruelly, “Oh, honey, we already have. Lots and lots and lots of times. Everyone in this room? Got here the exact same way. Bought, sold, handed over against their will. Look at all the faces in front of you. Not a single one of them volunteered, they were given to us. We have to keep up the supply somehow, and there aren’t enough men out there willing to be turned into cows to keep it up. So, we throw money around, hand it over in large sums to people who need it desperately with one stipulation: we get cows in return. We get them in return. You?”

Yanking his head over so their gazes met, Anise licked the bridge of his nose and murmured, “You were just a lucky catch. We leave that door open whenever there’s a tour in the hopes of getting one more than the school is willing to give. It doesn’t work often but you were just foolish enough to fall for our trap. You could’ve walked out of here, you could’ve gone home. Too bad, too bad. Now, you’re here for the rest of your life.”

“My family-“ Micah sobbed, a weird dizziness swamping him. The heat, the pleasure…his mind…he could feel the cracks spreading out from a pinpoint deep inside his mind.

“Your family and the families of all the other cows who got sold to us today are going to hear the same thing: tragic accident, truly horrible, the bodies completely destroyed.” Bringing his face close, Anise kissed the side of his mouth, “No one is going to come looking for you because everyone will think you’ve returned to Mother’s hand.”

“You can’t-!” Micah whimpered.

“Sh, sh, sh. That’s enough. Don’t you see? It’s over. Give in. Give up. Enjoy yourself and make us a lot of milk, okay?” Pressing a dry, brief kiss against Micah’s lips, Anise offered one more grin then straightened. Reaching down, he led to dildo attached to the fucking machine in front of Micah to his lips, simultaneously yanked his mouth open with his thumb and pulled him forward onto the dildo, roughly shoving it into his mouth. With a tap of his foot, he got the machine moving, thrusting painfully hard into his mouth, the smooth texture of the dildo sliding over his tongue. Gagging loudly, clenching his eyes shut as he audibly sobbed, Micah shuddered violently when he distantly realized that, despite the discomfort of suddenly having so big fucking his mouth, it felt good. His throat, his mouth felt good! Panting hard, sobs erupting out of his throat, tears burning a track down his cheeks, Micah tried once more to break free, to get out but it was useless. It was all entirely useless.

Turning to look back at his classmates, he was horrified to find that some of them were already broken. On their faces were similar expressions as the cows surrounding them: unabashed, shameful, lusty, lewd pleasure. Delighted squeals filled the air as they shoved themselves deeper onto the dildos fucking them. Cum was pouring out of their dicks, streaming through the clear tubes to pour into the silo. None of them were lactating yet but he knew it was only a matter of time. Unable to bear to look at them, he tried to find one that wasn’t broken yet but as the moments passed, it became harder and harder. As they were roughly fucked, their holes used as cocksleeves for the realistic, constantly ejaculating dildos, their brains quickly shattered; splintered under the constant onslaught of pleasure. None of them had anything to hang on to, any reason to believe they’d be saved, after having just been sold by their own school. With nothing to give them strength, nothing to give them hope, there was no reason to hang on.

One after another, they collapsed into the pleasure and broke apart. Far too soon, Micah found himself looking at a sea of faces of men driven mad with pleasure. Finally dropping his head, sobbing bitterly, he tried to find something, anything inside of him that could give him hope, that could help him to fight but there was nothing. No one was coming. No one was going to save him. He…he was going to be a cow for the rest of his life. There was no way out. There was nothing he could do. All that he was able to do was just…feel the pleasure of the cock fucking his ass, the pleasure of being milked.

There...there was nothing else. Nothing…nothing else for him. He was stuck, trapped, forced into this and there was nothing that could save him, nothing that could get him out. He was a cow. He was going to be a cow forever. Nothing left. Absolutely nothing left but – his back arched, a long, reedy wail wrenching its way out of his throat as he came again. Hazily staring up at the ceiling, golden waves of pleasure washing over him, the last shred of reason tried desperately to hang on as his mind cracked and splintered but there was nothing to hang onto. Slowly pushing his ass back against the machine fucking him, a small smile spread across his face as the last of his reason was crushed. Nothing. There was nothing but this. Nothing but being fucked and milked like the cow he was. It felt good. It felt so fucking good. Being milked and fucked felt so good! 

If there was no way out, if this was what his life had become, then it only made sense to enjoy it, right?


End file.
